Peter's Winter Lily
by everblue1037
Summary: Aslan sends a modern day girl to Narnia. But what is her purpose? Its a journey she and Peter must go on together. Edmund must help a girl find herself after a horrible incident. Will the kings be able to help them or lose them when they become close.
1. Chapter 1

First off I don't have anyone beta or edit this story for me so if you don't like stories with mistakes then please don't read it. I can only get so many mistakes and there WILL be mistakes in the story. Sorry, if you don't like reading stories with mistakes but I do edit and proof read my chapters. With that said if anyone reviews about any editing mistakes or the lack of editing I will direct them to this note. And if you would like to know why I have problems editing look at my profile and it says why. Now if you decided to read on please let me know what you think it's the first Narnia story I have written.

Prolog

I never imaged that I would come here that I would be destined got something great. All I ever wanted growing up was to be a strong women find someone to marry to love become a mother. I was a normal girl of 2012 with hopes for the future. That changed in a heartbeat when I came to Narina. My whole life changed I did find love a husband and became a mother it just wasn't in the way I thought.

Emma

It was a nice brisk fall afternoon the leaves just turned from the summer green to the fall colors of golden yellow fiery red and bright orange. A perfect day for a hike up my favorite trail in the woods I pulled my pack out a book in the side packet. I went around putting everything I needed for an afternoon hiking a blanket, a sandwich, apple and a few snacks. I then check my emergency item matches, water tablets and other things. Satisfied I had what I needed and if I was to get last I pulled on my boots and carhart coat. I grabbed my now heavy pack and canteen and went to my car to take the short drive to the wild life preserve I hike at.

After parking the car I got out and pulled my pack on over my shoulder and then threw my canteen on over one shoulder. I waved to a few of the fame wardens as I took my favorite trail the leaves had turned and they were a sight. The birds flew around preparing for their fight south. Everything around me made me smile I loved being out in nature it felt right. I took hours to reach the end of the trail were I sat and read for a while. After eating and enjoying the view I packed up and left. I knew if I kept a good pace I would reach the bottom in three hours with it getting dark that was the best thing to do. I started my way back enjoying the seen before me watching the sky darkening as I went.

It didn't take me to long to see the trees change then the path changed. It was strange it took thins path enough to know it didn't go to a new trail. I kept walking trying to figure out why things changed not only did the trees get bigger and looked older. I started to panic. I knew there trails like the back of my hand I hiked them for years. What was worse I was just an hour till sun down and I was lost. I took off my pack and dug around for my compass the visitor center was south east from the top of the trail. I headed in the right direction following a game trail hoping I could make it back for sun down.

After about twenty minutes of walking it was becoming darker by the minute. Walking farther I heard water there's no streams near here this scaring me, I was so truly lot now. They only option was to make camp and hike down in the morning. I had no choice I had to stop knowing if I kept going it would be too hard to continue. Accepting this I took my pack and sat it down and started to gathering fire wood for the night. When I gathered enough wood I sat down to start the fire. I had never gotten lost but I was always prepared for it. And for once I had to use my emergency pack, thankfully I had it.

Before the sun set I did a last minute collecting of fire wood for the night. I sat close to the fire getting comfortable for the night. I ate a little of the food I had before laying down in a fit fully sleep. Sometime in the night the temperature dropped and it started to snow. Causing me to snuggle deeper into my coat and throwing more wood on the fire.

The next morning a small layer of snow covered the ground and the day didn't warm up. I couldn't find any game trails because of the snow so I was resigned to follow the stream. I followed it all day and saw no one nothing. By each passing hour I became worried and scared more and more. I reaped everything from the day before but tripling the firewood. The only thing that kept me sane was that the wardens would wonder why my car was still there and send someone for me. I lay down that night but I couldn't sleep I was cold to my very bones. My joints hurt my hands could not feel anything I picked up. I didn't help that I heard something around my camp but I could not bring myself to stand anywhere away from the fire. Finally somehow I feel asleep.

Peter

Edmund and I were coming home from Archenland when it started to snow. Thankfully we had made camp and were resting for the night. Having snowed the night before we were not as close to Cair Paravel as I would have liked, I had sent a cheetah along as a scout to see how bad the snow would slow us up. It wasn't long before he was back.

"My kings." He said as he walked through the tent doors. I looked up from my papers to greet him.

"Aww swift how does everything look."

"It looks like we will have little trouble my lord but that isn't what concerns me." He shifted feet as he talked.

"Go on."

"I came across a young women half a mile from here by the stream. What worries me is that she has no proper shelter and she is alone. I heard her crying she may be lost or hurt."

Without a second thought, "Have someone ready my horse and we will leave.

"Yes my king," he bowed and left.

"Do you need me to go with you Pete? Ed stopped packing his things and looked over at me.

I looked up from strapping my sward on to my belt, "I think we can handle it."

You were always the one for e damsels in distress

Oh shut up I'll be back soon. I picked up my clock and pulled it on my way out.

Swift stood next to my horse. I took the reins from the stable boy and mounted the horse. Alright swift take me to her. I followed swift though the trees until my horse could go no farther. I could hear the water, we were close. A little farther in and I saw her she was laying on the ground close to the fire she made. I ran the short distance to her she was curled up in the ball her head on the bad a small blanket covering her. I kneeled down next to her dyeing fire and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"My lady wake up." I touched her hands, then her face she was ice cold. I took the bag that her head rested on and pulled it on my shoulders then picked the lady up. She was so light so small her bag was heavy I could not see her carrying it without troubles. I nodded to Swift and let him lead the way to my horse. It was then that I regretted not letting Ed come with us. It would be hard to get both of us on the horse on my own. I carefully slipped the bag off my back and then put the woman on the horse leaning her against the horse neck then quickly tired the bag to the back of the saddle. Lastly I pulled myself up behind the women pulling her to lie against me wrapping my arm tightly around her. Swift lead us back quickly as he could. It didn't take too long to find out way back. Ed was standing there when I got back I pulled my horse to a stop next to him.

"Peter what happened. "I slid off my horse and pulled the women down to cradle her in my arms."We found her like this she freezing." I walked quickly to the tent towards Ed.

"Come on I have a fire going and extra blankets". I followed Ed into our tent carrying the women he had moved my cot near a now rowing fire the tent felt like a hot summer's day. I laid her down and could finally get a good look at her in the light. Her long brown hair fell to her elbows her eyes were closed and her full lips parted. I sat her up and pulled her coat off and saw why she was so cold she wore noting but a short sleeve shirt on under it. "Ed got me one of my tunics please."

"Why." He looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

"Her cloths are wet she needs something dry." Emund pulled out a tan one and threw it at me.

"Thanks now if only there was a woman around." I held the tunic in my hands hoping I wouldn't have to do this.

"Well go ahead Pete." He had a smile on his face laughing under his breath at me.

"What you're not going to help."

"I don't want that women to wake up raven mad at me."

"Fine then Ed step out for a moment then." Ed stepped right outside the tent while I tried to change my guest. I pulled her arm out of her shirt and close my eyes to change her. I put my hands under the blankets and removed her wet pants. Her skin was so cold she needed to warm up soon. I put another blanket on her then bent down to unlace my boots then placed my sward next to them. I pulled the blankets away and slid in next to her pulling her body close to mine. She was so cold I just hope she warms up soon. I was rubbing my hand up and down her arm to warm her when Edmund walked in.

"You found her that attractive that you had to crawl in her bed." He was smirking at me.

"Very funny Ed she's not warming up as fast as I like she's so cold." I kept rubbing her arms to try to warm her hyperthermia could kill her if she didn't warm up.

Edmund was laughing at me as he was getting ready for bed, "You going to sleep there?"

"Yeah until she either wakes up or warms up." I didn't want to leave and needed to make sure we got her temperature back up.

"Well then good night Pete." Ed climbed into his bed and laid down to sleep.

"Night." I put my head down and pulled her to lay against me she was now warming up a bit. For the first time she moved she placed her head on my chest and an arm around my waist the snuggled closer to me. For some reason I couldn't help but smile a little. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I was woken up by movement, I opened my eyes to see into the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. She was scared her eyes wide and she was still as a statue." H- how are you feeling" I could barely talk to her good first impression Peter.

"Fine I'm...I'am cold were am I?" She was looking around the tent and then back at me.

"I found you in the woods you were asleep I brought you here. You're in my tent."

"Why a-are you in bed with me and where are my cloths? She sounds scared her voice shaking as she talked.

"Your clothes are wet and you weren't warming up fast enough. I was worried you may have hypothermia."

"Yeah feels like it. My names Emma. "She has a pretty name one that fits her greatly.

"I'm King Peter but please call me peter." Yeah Pete good going with the king thing why do I always embarrass myself around beautiful women.

"Thank you Peter." She had a beautiful voice soft and sweet and she was still laying on me and for some reason I didn't want either of us to move. "How did you come by being by that stream."

"I was hiking and got lost." She looked like she was thinking about it.

"That's how you got here?" It was more to myself than her. She was not from Narnia. Her cloths and bag told me that much.

"What?"

"If I asked you to trust me would you?" I had no other choice I needed her to trust me. If I told her everything now she could run off and get lost again. I needed to wait to get to the castle before telling her everything.

"I think I can trust the man who saved my life?" she smiled up at me.

"Ok then I'm high king Peter of Narnia. Somehow while you were hiking you came to Narnia." She looked up at me staring right in to my eyes. "Narnia is full of creatures my two sisters, brother Edmund and I rule Narnia. We have been here for about four years. It's a lot of take in but we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow we should sleep I will explain everything once we are at the castle. I watched her think this over.

"Am I safe."

"With me you will be." As much as I didn't want to say it but I had to it was only right. "Would you like me to sleep on the floor and let you sleep?"

"No truthfully I'm don't want to be alone and I'm still pretty cold. But it's up to you." She laid her head down her eyes half closed.

"Are you hungry?" I watched her as she blinked trying to stay awake.

"A little." She looked up at me from my shoulder.

"I will get you something."

"No I can wait." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Nonsense." I slid out of the bed from under her and got the few small slices of bread that I set aside for her earlier. "Here this will hold you over."

"Thank you. I had nothing but MRE's today." She picked at the bread eating it slowly.

MRE's? What in the name in Aslan is that.

"It's dehydrated food the military uses. I keep a few in my pack in case I get lost I would have food. Did you bring my pack with you?"

"Yes its right here", I picked it up and showed her. I sat down on the bed and watched her eat the bread slowly. Her head still on the pillow.

"Is this yours she was pointing to my shirt." I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes you needed something to wear. We should get back to sleep we are leaving at first light. We will be righting all day tomorrow I hope you're up for it."

"As long as I don't have to walk all day I will be fine." She yawned again.

Do you know how to ride a horse? I watched her as she rubbed her eyes again and tried to stay awake to keep talking with face was adorable her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open," no we are riding horses." She sat up getting closer to me in the process.

"Yes it's either that or walk but don't worry you can ride with me." She nodded at me as she laid back down I could tell she was fighting sleep she was blinking. "We should sleep," I moved to touch her hand witch was now warm. "I'm going to be right here so you can have room. I won't be far away." I took a few extra blankets and my cloak and laid down to sleep. "Good night Emma."

"Good night Peter." She yawned one last time before she fell asleep right before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

So chapter 2 I'm excited that people are liking this I posted it on a whim I have been writing it for months. And someone said they like how I'm portraying peter and I love that too. I always saw him as shy around women. Really you go through your teen years with no father to let you in on girls to me you wouldn't be too comfortable around them. And I see him as sweet and kind and the only reason he is at complete butt in prince Caspin is the year he spent in London made him bitter. But please let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

Emma

As I laid down to try to go back to sleep I couldn't help but look down at Peter on the ground. He was laying on his side facing me with a small blanket. His head was on my pack, one hand on his sword. I couldn't help but feel grateful that he found me. I knew I couldn't last another day or two lost in those woods. When I woke up and found myself warm and felt Peters arms around me I was scared but then a feeling of complete safety. Even though I was in a man's arms that I didn't know somehow something in my head told me it was ok. When I woke up and saw Peter it was odd at first. But as I laid there looking at him as he slept I heard a voice in my head. Trust him. Then he woke up and he was the one who saved me brought me here he even laid in the bed with me to try to warm me up. And I had to admit to myself it felt good to be in someone's arms when everything felt it was going wrong. Being in Narina was hard to believe but then again it explained a lot. I would just have to get more information later on. That next morning I was woken up to hearing Peter talk to someone. I then remembered that he told me about his brother and that must be him.

"Hey Pete we need to wake her we're leaving soon." I didn't want to get out of bed after two days of being cold to my very bones the bed felt like heaven. And I could go for Peter getting back in bed. Oh why Emma are you thinking that you barely know him.

"I know she needs her eat." My stomach silently growled at me agreeing with Peter.

"I'll get food for her while you wake her and pack." It didn't take long for Peter to walk over to me . I felt him touch my hand. He picked it up his hand was rough, callous lined his palm he may be a king but he wasn't a pampered one. He ran his thumb over my knuckles and I couldn't help it any longer I opened my eyes to look at him.

Peter

I knew I shouldn't be holding her hand but I couldn't help but too. Her hands were smooth soft despite spending two days alone in the woods. I looked up to her face she was looking at me with a smile on her face. Her stormy gray blue eyes stared at me her head on her pillow and her hair spread out around her.

"Good morning" she suppressed a yawn as she blinked up at me.

"Yes good morning to you too." She was biting her lip and looking up at me shyly. It was the cutest look she had given me yet. Stop that Peter you can't think like that about her.

"We're going to be moving out soon. Edmund went to get you some breakfast. And your clothes are dry I'll step outside so you can change." I let go of her hand and placed her dry folded cloths on the cot. I left her and stepped right outside the tent. It was then Ed walked up to me with some food.

Before he could ask I said, "She's changing what did you find for her?"

"Some bread and dried venison don't have much more than that." I heard something behind me and turned to see Emma dressed in her cloths. Her messy hair was pulled up at the base of her neck her tan coat zipped up and her hands in her pockets.

"Hi." She smiled at Ed, "And I you must be demand right."

"Yes", Ed smiled at her as he smiled back, "here I got you breakfast would you like to go inside were its warm to eat." Ed held out the try to her.

"Sure I have had enough of the cold for a while." All three of us walked back inside Edmund placed the food on out small table. I held the chair out for Emma to sit she pulled her coat off and sat down. Picking the bread up and ate a small piece, "Ummm I- I hope you don't mind that I'm still wearing your shirt."

"I don't mind at all you need more layers. Also", I went and pulled out a spare cloak, "it's not very warm but you can wear it over your coat." I placed it over her coat on the chair, "I uh I uh didn't tell you last night but Narnia and home there two different places. We came here though a wardrobe." I then went to explain how we got here the war in England and Narnia then how we ruled. How Narnia has talking animals, centaurs, dwarfs, talking trees, and so much more. When I finally finished she looked up at me, "What war did you get away from?"

"The war with Germany." What other war would there be there's only one war going on back home.

"Germany the Nazis?" She looked up at us confused I couldn't understand why she would be.

"Yes who else."

"Peter I'm from 2012 the war has been over for like 60 years." Sixty years, we have been here for sixty years for back home. Oh Aslan what have we done mum and dad must think us dead. I would be an old man by bow if I was there. It then hit me "That's why you're dressed oddly. The coat, pants, and shoes very different from what we wore back in England." This was more to myself than anyone else it had accord to me that she wasn't from here but having her admit it made it clear. But sixty years was a long time and it looked like it had a major effect on how things are.

"Yeah but why did I come here I mean you guys came through a wardrobe I was just hiking."

"Well Aslan doesn't bring someone here for any reason. So you are her for a purpose we just don't know it yet. I'm sure he will show us when the time is right."

"So what do I do. I don't fit in I don't know how to live here." Emma folded her arms and put her head on her arms. She was lost I could feel it and I wanted to make her feel better but didn't know how.

"It will be alright we learned and so can you". I couldn't help but put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me biting her lip she nodded at me and Ed. It was then Orious stuck his head in, "My kings my lady we must go." Emma's eyes widened when she saw Orious standing there.

"Thank you Orious we will be out in a moment." Orious backed out of the tent as he went to wait for us outside.

"You weren't kidding," she whispered as she watched Orious leave.

"No and you will see more so we should get ready to go. Ed I will meet you by the horses." Ed came over to put his hand on my shoulder and leaned close to my ear, "What do you have planned?"

"I don't want the others to know where she is from. It's going to bring up to many questions we don't have answers too." I took a look at Emma putting her coat on.

"That's going to be harder than you think." I knew that but I wanted to protect her from it.

"I know but it will buy us time to figure out why Aslan sent her."

"Alright I'll go ready the horses." Ed patted me on the shoulder before going outside. I watched Ed go and turned to, "Emma are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she was standing there with the cloak in her hands coat and shoes on. I walked over to her and took the cloak from her, "Here let me help you." I draped the cloak around her shoulder and fastened it. I pulled it around to cover her coat. "It looks good on you." The dark green fabric covered her to her toes and fell to the floor about four inches to long. She really did look beautiful despite her mused up hair and cloths that were too big for her.

"It's really long will that be ok." She played with the cloak moving it around.

"It's my spare one but we will be riding so you won't have to walk too much." She nodded at me, "Well we should go." Emma followed me out of the tent to my horses side.

"This is my horse Grant," I took his reins and patted him on his side. Emma walked over next to me and reached up to pet his neck. I could smell her hair as she stood next to me. The strawberry sent came to me in the gently breeze. She barely came up to my shoulders but her personality was so much bigger.

"He's a very big horse and I'm spouse to ride him." She made me laugh, "Yes but I will be riding him with you and despite his size he's very nice." I stepped up and pulled myself up on the saddle. "You ready to try to get up here." She nodded and with wide eyes looked up to the saddle. "Put your left foot here." I pointed to the stir up, "hold on to here" I placed both of her hands on the horn of the saddle and "pull yourself up don't worry if I will help you." I watched as Emma hopped three times and on the third hop she started to pull herself up. She managed to get her other leg over but started to slip before she could fall I took her arm and pulled her the rest of the way up behind me. "You ok."

"Yeah, still a bit weak from the cold." She didn't sound right and started to cough I turned around as best I could to check on her. She held her hand to her mouth and her face was red but she was fairly ok. "Move closer to me and hold on to me until you get used to it."

"Ok." I moved my cloak around to cover her more and then felt her move closer to my back. I felt her legs right behind mine and her small hands came around my waist I touched her hands before giving the horse a small lick to start moving. Emma didn't say much while we road back to Cair Parvil. A few hours after we started I felt Emma lean on me more. Ed was riding beside me and took a look at her, She's asleep how can she sleep on a horse."

"She needs to sleep I think she may be getting sick." I felt her weight on my back and for some odd reason it felt good.

"What makes you think that?" Ed eyebrows pulled together as he ducked a branch.

"The way she coughed earlier but there's little to be done about it right now. Let 'me know if she looks like she's going to fall off." I moved to touch her hands they were cold, small and held her so close to me.

"I will Pete but why do you feel you need to take care of her."

"She looks like she needs someone she's looks so lost." I couldn't help but see her face when she woke up in the tent. How scared and lost she looked.

"I think I'm meant to look after her. So I will until I feel I don't need to anymore."

"Pete look there's Cair we're almost home" Ed smiled and looked ahead.

"A few more hours the girls will be happy." Ed and I fell into silence as we watched Cair grow bigger as we got closer. I soon felt Emma move behind her head lifted off my shoulder blades she had fallen asleep.

"Your awake I reached down and squeezed her hands." They were still cold and I hoped she won't get sick because of it. If I only had some gloves.

"How long have I been asleep?" She let go with on hand and I could image she rubbed her eyes.

A while look. I pointed to Cair, "That's where we are going."

"Really its huge." Her chin was almost on my shoulder as she looked at Cair that made me happy she was comfortable with me.

"You get used to it, just a few more hours and we will be there." I stared at our home is couldn't wait to get there. To sleep in my bed and see my sister.

"Good," she coughed again worse than last time. "Are you getting sick?" This had me worried that she would spend days in bed once we got home.

"Maybe, just be the cold." I didn't have much more I could do for her to keep her warm besides stopping and starting a fire.

"Are you cold?"

A little just my hands and ears. I put my hand over hers around my waist she was right they were still cold. Thankfully not as cold as they were last night.

"Pull your hood up its really warm." She slid her hands from under mine and raised her hood up then placed her hands back. I covered hers with my hands again as she leaned on to me again. I was hoping that my hand would warm hers some. When we got close to Cair we wanted to pick up the pace. I released her hand and told her to hold on. Her grip tightened as we speed forward. I laughed as she yelped and grabbed at my hands. A horns then blared letting everyone know about our arrival. Once we got though the gates Lucy and Susan were running out of the castle doors as we came to a stop before the steps.

Edmund peter they both yelled as they ran towards us there dresses blown back as they ran. Ed was hugging Lucy as I slid off my horse and turned to help Emma down. I put my hands on her waist and helped her jump down. She came down a little bit closer than I thought and she wound up being in my arms instead. She just smiled up at me her hands on my chest mine on her waist. Someone cleared there throat, "So Peter are you going to introduce us or just stand there."

"Sorry." I let Emma go and we turned to Susan and Lucy. "Emma this is Susan and Lucy my younger sisters, girls this is Emma." I couldn't help but place my hand on her back to keep her close to me.

"It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Peter was going to bring home a girl." Lucy smiled at us.

"I'm sure he will explain Lu," Susan looked at Emma, "It's nice to meet you. Are you wearing Peters cloak?"

"Yes he let me borrow it." Emma picked at the fabric I could tell she was a little bit embarrassed by what Susan said.

"Well let's get you three inside so you can clean up." We all went inside and headed up to our rooms. I pulled Suzan aside, "Can you get Emma some dresses she's not from Narina. I will explain later but she needs new cloths. I think some of your old cloths would work. I just want her warm and dry she maybe getting sick."

"I will get her a few dresses for now until I can have some made for her. But you will tell us what's going on." Susan gave me her look of your telling me everything or else.

"I will Su met me in the sitting room in about half an hour." Suzan nodded at me I gave her a kiss on the cheek them went to Emma. "Susan is going to take you to get cleaned up and show you a room she's also going to get you some dresses. I will see you soon." I picked up her hand and gave it a small kiss on the top of her hand, she blushed bright red. Good going Pete embarrass her some more why don't you. I turned around and went to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, I hope yall like this chapter it's a little short but it's a good place to stop. Let me know what you think. I'm excited since this is my first Narina story and so far so good. I have a lot done but I wrote it out and now have to type it out but it's a slow process. So enjoy the chapter. Oh I'm thinking about changing the title as so don't be surprised if changes I just don't have a good one yet.

Chapter 3

Emma

I stood there as Peter walked away down the hall. I turned to Susan, "so let me show you a room." She put her arm around mine and led me in the direction Peter went. We passed many doors until she pulled me to one at the end of the hall. "I think you will like this room Peter's is right across the hall." She opened the door and let me step in first I looked around the room taking it in, king size bed was in the middle of the right wall, a wardrobe to the left side with long windows that led outside. A vanity was set next to the bathroom door along with a small couch table and chair in front of the fireplace. "Do you like it," Susan was standing in the open door.

"Yeah its beautiful but it's too much." The whole room was larger than my entire apartment.

"All the rooms look like this but a dress. Why don't you go take a bath and I will go get some clothes for you. Just right there and I will be back." Susan smiled at me and then left me to take a bath. I watched as she walked out and I went to the bed and pulled Peter's clock off and then my coat. I went inside the bathroom to wash up I came out Susan and Lucy were sitting on the bed with piles of dresses.

"I Wasn't sure what would fit so we can start with this one." She held up a bark blue dress with white embroidery around the cuffs and the bottom of the skirt. She handed the dress to me and pointed to a curtain in the corner. I changed pulling the dress over my head I got lucky the dress fit for the most part the sleeves were a bit long and the skirt touched the floor but it fit around my chest, hips, and waist fine. I stepped out and went over to Susan and Lucy. "Wow its fits that's great" . Susan pointed to the biggest pile of dresses, "These all are the same size now shoes." Susan held up a pair of shoes that looked like ballerina flats that were white. I slipped them on and they surprising fit pretty well. Susan help up a white ribbon, "Here let me show you how these go" Susan took the ribbon and slid it though small slits on the shoes they laced up similar to tennis shoes and the up around my ankle.

"There so cute." I watched as Susan tied a bow around my ankle.

"Am glad you think so. Well now Peter promised to tell us what happened would you like to come with us or rest." Susan tied the other bow and straightened up.

"I will go with you I may be able to answer questions if you have them." Susan nodded as Lucy came over to me and held my hands. "Do you like my brother?"

"Lucy that's something you shouldn't ask her. Really where are your manners."

"Well I'm not blind I saw the way Peter worked at her when he helped her off the horse. And how she looked at him I may be the youngest but I see more than you give me credit for." Lucy looked at Susan with a snug expression. She turned back to me, "well?"

I could feel my face heat up, "I'm not sure really I owe him so much already. I hardly know him just that he saved me from dying of hyperthermia." There was a knock at the door it made me jump. " Peter can I come in?" I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the door. I saw Lucy smile out of the corner of my eye as she skipped over to the door to open it. Peter stuck his head in, "Are you ladies coming?" I was looking at him when he finally looked in my direction. Peter walked father into the room. "I see Susan found you some dresses." Peter came over to me and took my hands to look at me. "You look wonderful." I blushed again and looked down at the floor as I heard Lucy whisper to Susan "I told you so." I took a glance up and saw Peter's face as red as mine he released my hands but stayed close to me he turned to Lucy and Susan, "Well Ed is waiting on us if you would like to me to explain I suggest we go."

"Yes we should I want to know what happened." Susan turned around and went out the still open door. Lucy skipped over to Peter, "was it exciting did you save Emma please tell me what happened."

"Sorry Lu you have to wait." He held out his arm closest to Lucy, "shall we." "Yes" Lucy took his arm. Peter then offered his other arm to me I looped my arm threw Peter's and placed my hand on his wrist. Peter led us out my door and down the hall it didn't take long for Lucy to let go of Peter's and skip around and chatter about what happened while he was away. I barley heard what Lucy said. I was all too aware of Peter beside me. How his hand would come towards mind but he would change his mind and let it drop to his side. How I just barley came up to his shoulders how warm he was how he smelled of soap and would smile at me every so often. We reached the door and Peter opened it and let Lucy go in first then Peter and I walked in together. Edmund and Susan were sitting down Edmund in a chair with a book in his lap Susan was on a couch and Lucy sat down next to her. Peter and I took the couch in front of Susan and Lucy. I let go of Peter's arm and took a seat. Susan crossed her arms and stared at Peter.

"So tell us." Peter Edmund and I explained how I got lost came to Narnia how Peter found me the night in the tent to the ride today. Once Susan and Lucy filled in enough Peter then started to tell me about Narnia some more.

"Well help you fit in here." Peter smiled down at me I could tell he was trying to put my mind at ease but it only helped so much.

"It's just very different from home." Everything was different cloths, the way you talk, act, food, the basic way of life.

"I know but it will be fine." Peter took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of mine. He let it go as fast as he took it. The slight pink of his cheeks told me it all he did like to do that around his brother and sisters.

Susan spoke up, "I'll help you learn everything we actually have a ball coming up so we need to be quick"

"Susan you didn't why? Peter was burring his face in his hands and Edmund was in a similar position.

"Well you two were spouse to be home tomorrow not today." Susan gave them a look that said you should have stuck to your plan. Maybe this was spouse to be a surprise.

"Well as you can see we had a good reason to pick up the pace. When?"

"Day after tomorrow. It will be fine we can alter one of my old gowns for Emma and tomorrow Lucy and I can teach her what she needs to know."

"That's not exactly what I was worried about I wanted to ease Emma into this life not throw her into it in days." I was greatful for Peters consideration about this but I had to learn sometime. Would have rather it been a few days but I will just have to suck it up. "I'm more worried about what people would think like how she got here." Peter glared at Susan until she broke eye contact.

I gave Peter a small smile, peter I rather not lie to everything. Why can't we just tell them the truth? Aslan brought me here and I don't know why they should understand." Peter looked down at me a few different emotions played across his face. "Is that what you want."

"Yes. I don't want to have to keep up with lies." Peter covered my hand with his that sat between us. "Ok if that's what you want." I nodded my head to him. "In that case dinner is in a hour would you like me to sow you around the castle."

"I would like that I have a feeling I'm going to get lost a lot." Peter stood and offered me his hand. I took it and stood to follow him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so no one told me what they thought about the last chapter so it took me longer to get this one up. I really like this chapter it has some nice moments in it that I really love. I wanted to keep going but saw this as a good place to stop. I may add another chapter tonight to just get things going. If the story feels slow it picks up soon. Please review as it makes me write more faster and makes me happy.

Chapter4

**Peter **

When I offered Emma my hand I didn't expect her to take it. What surprised me more was when we walked down the hall she didn't let go halfway down the hall I looped her arm in mine and placed my hand over hers like I wanted to earlier. She smiled up at me and whole time I showed her around. When we got to the library she surprised me again. We walked in and her mouth dropped open.

"This is amazing so many books." She ran her eyes down the shelves.

"You like read?" I watched her as she walked down the rows eyeing to books.

"Yes I love books. They hold peoples special worlds that they decided to share. Or information just waiting to be discovered for anyone who's brave enough to open it." She ran her hand on the spines of the books as she talked.

"Well your welcome to take them to your room to read." Emma stood there running her fingers down the titles on the spines.

"Really." She smiled up at me her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." I went to one shelf and pulled a book off. "You many like this one," I held it out to her, "it's the history of Narnia." She took it and flipped through the pages. "You're in it."

"Yes it stops just after we defeated the white witch." I watched as she looked at a picture of the white witch.

"Any other suggestions?" I pulled thick book off the top shelf. "This one is Narnia fairy tales."

"Do you like books too." Her eyes looked up at me hopeful.

"I do but don't tell anyone about that." She was smiling at me again, "let's go put those books in you room it's almost time for dinner." I took the books from her and looped our arms together again. We went to her room dropped the books off and then went to dinner. We were the last one to get there my three siblings looked up at us as we both had smiles on our faces. I held the chair out for Emma then helped her scoot in. Dinner was as it always was Susan talking about the ball Edmund and Lucy saying what they want to do tomorrow. Emma was quite the whole time she ate but she picked at her food here and there. After dinner we all went to the sitting room together. Ed and I played chess, Susan joined in for a game or two, Lucy read a book on the floor by the fire while Emma watched Ed and I play chess. Ed and I were talking about taking a ride if the snow cleared when the pointed to Emma beside me. Emma had fallen asleep she was starting to lean towards me, "I think you bore her Pete she's falling asleep when your near her."

"She had a hard few days." I looked down at her, her eyes closed and her head back.

"I think she likes you Peter do you like her." Lucy was just sitting there looking at me with her big eyes wanting an answer.

"What makes you think that Lu." I tried to not look at her.

"Like I told Susan I'm not blind. I see the way you too look at each other. I'm not stupid."

"We know you're not Lu and I don't know if I like her more than anything but a good friend." I looked down at Emma she had slide towards me almost leaning on my shoulder I didn't know why Aslan brought her here or if I was spouse to find her and help her but I felt a need to be close to her. She was beautiful I could not deny that to anyone. The dress Susan gave her was beautiful on her even if it was a little big in the sleeves and was a bit too long. Emma signed then leaned on to my shoulder snuggling to me. I felt my face heat up but I didn't care too much right now.

"See I told you," Lucy was sitting on the floor smiling at me.

"She's asleep "u she doesn't know what she is doing." I tried to convince both Lucy and myself but I couldn't help but be happy about it.

"Then why are you not making her up or moving her, Lucy raised her eye brows at me asking me to contradict her.

"She needs to rest." That just gave Lucy and Susan a chance to roll their eyes at me. It wasn't long after that that Lucy went to bed followed by Ed. That let me with Susan and the sleeping Emma.

"Lucy's right Peter we all think you like her. I think you just need to see it as well. Your never act like this with any girl ever."

"I know there's something about her Susan. Something I can't explain that makes me want to take care of her. I just don't know why Aslan brought her here is a war going to happen or some rebels what's going to happen."

"Stop thinking so much Peter if you like her talk to her get to know her. Take her to the ball she would like that."

"Thanks for the advice Su." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome I'm going to bed good night." Susan patted my shoulder.

"Night." I sat there alone with Emma for a few minutes watching her sleep. Emma's head moved from my shoulder to my chest she shivered so I put my arm around her. I knew that I was doing was wrong right then we were courting were hardly friends but I couldn't help myself. And when a strand of her hair fell in her face I couldn't help but brush it back behind her ear. My fingers lingered on her cheek so soft and rosy. Emma then opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Did I fall asleep?" She was looking around the room.

"Yes but not too long." I couldn't help but look at her eyes the beautiful blue color.

"Where is everyone." She rubbed her eyes reminding of the night I found her.

"They went to bed." I was so glad they went to bed I wanted a few minutes with her alone.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She yawned and tried to not show as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"You look like you needed to rest." And I wanted to feel her leaning on me for just a bit longer.

"What about you, you road all day too. And I fell asleep then too one you." She wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips, "that has been happing a lot today."

"It's fine really. I have been worried you might be getting sick." She had yet to cough again or show any other signs of being sick but that could always change.

"I feel a bit bad but I'm ok for now." Emma was still leaning on me she hadn't moved at all since she woke up. "I should take you to your room."

"I guess I should get off you so we can walk." She smiled up at me.

"Yes, I can just carry you again but we will get there faster if I don't." Emma sat up and then quickly closed her eyes and grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you ok." I put my hand on her waist to steady her.

"Just a little dizzy I don't think I ate enough today." Emma put her free hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I will take you to your room and then go get you something to eat." I helped Emma up and we walked to her room.

**Emma **

Peter took my arm and led me to my room, he sat me down on the couch by the fire before leaving. I took another look around the room. I had spent little time here since Susan showed it to me. The dresses were put away and the vanity now held a few bottles of sprays a brush and a comb. The bed was turned down and a few lanterns were lit by the bed. I pulled the fairy tale book into my lap flipping through the book. Pere then walked in with a try of food.

"There's wasn't anyone in the kitchen so I hope I have something you like." He kicked the door shut with his foot being careful to be quite and walked over.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Peter sat the try down on the low coffee table it had two cups, a tea pot, some sliced apples, cheese and bread. Peter poured two cups of tea and handed me one. "This is great Peter thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me as he handed me some sugar. Peter had a wonderful smile it lite up his face and never failed to make me blush and smile back. We sipped our tea and nibbled on our snacks.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Peter looked at me over his cup I could just see a small smile.

"Sure anything." I was wondering what he wanted to know it could be anything for all I knew.

"How did you survive alone for two days out there? I wasn't too surprised that he wanted to know about that.

"Dose it surprise you that I lasted that long." I smiled at him. Oh god Emma your flirting stop that so don't know how long you're going to be here. But I couldn't help it Peter's so handsome sweet careing everything I looked for.

"Truthfully yes. Women here wouldn't have lasted that long. How did you?" Was he flirting back?

"I'm a really independent person so hiking alone was never a problem. But I have been doing it for years. My mom died giving birth to me so my dad has always been there for me. He would take me camping fishing he taught me so much about the outdoors. I remember one time we built a shelter and slept in it this one time we went camping. I felt myself smile at the memory, he taught me how to start a fire with no matches navigate with the sun and stars." I really missed my dad right then I wanted to know if he was ok or not.

"He taught you how to survive in the woods." I could see Peter trying to look into my eyes.

"Yes he taught me that you have to be prepared for anything. So I am always, I keep things in my pack just in case I get lost." I was looking down at my hands trying not to think of home.

"That's very smart."

"Yeah I didn't want to be one of those people that get lost from something stupid. But I guess I got really lost." We laughed I really did get lost beyond anything.

"You could say that." We fell into silence so I ate some of the snacks that we had in front of us.

"Do you have a guess of why I was brought here?" I played with the sleeves of my dress waiting for him to answer.

Peter laid his hand over mine on my knee. "I'm sorry I don't it could be anything."

"Dose he bring a lot of people here." I looked from our hands to his face.

"No very few he will tell you, you may just have to do what he brought you here to do before he says why." Peter smiled at me as he squeezed my hand.

"I wanted to go home so badly in the beginning but now I don't know if I want to. Things are just so horrible there." I couldn't help but think about the hunger, war, and violence that was consent back in our world.

"Can you tell me about the war?" I was hoping peter wouldn't ask me about this again but I had to put his mind at ease a bit. He wanted to know if things were good for his parents and I could not deny him that.

"Yeah it wasn't good." I saw Peter wince, "we won but a lot of people died. It was horrible but a lot of how the world is now was because of it."

"And London?" I didn't remember much about England but I would tell him what I knew.

"I'm not too sure all I remember is a lot of air raids. But that doesn't mean your parents aren't ok Peter." I turned my hand under Peters and laced my fingers though his.

"I know." I could feel the hurt and worry in his voice with just those two words.

"Do you think they know we are gone." Was dad looking for me while I sat here with Peter talking. Was he going out of his mind with worry over me when I sat here spending time with a boy I liked?

"I don't know Lucy came here twice before all of us came here she said she was gone hours but it was mere seconds there. So if we go back they may have never known we were gone."

"Do you want to go back." I looked down at our hands Peters large one covering mine before. I looked up to his eyes," yes and no I want to know what my parents are ok but Narnia needs me here." It was something I knew Peter would say. He was the type of man who put others before himself.

"I would like to know that my dad is ok, I'm all he has left of my mom. If he loses me it would break his hear. He always tells me I look so much like my mom when they got married." I could picture the fame of the photograph of my parents on their wedding day.

Do you miss your mom? Peter ran his thumb over my hand.

"I never knew her dad would tell me all about her. How they met in college he asked her to marry them on the beach her favorite flowers were lily's. She used to sing to me and how she craved pickles while she was pregnant with me."

"I'm sorry." I could tell he was truly sorry not just the sorry people say to try to make you feel better but in reality they don't care.

"It's ok really. Dad made sure I knew her the best I could." I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes and pushed them back. I took a deep breath looked down at our hands and a tear I tried to push away escaped my eyes and fell on top of Peters hand. I felt a finger under my chin peter pulled my face up to look at him. He didn't say anything just wiped my tears off my cheek. I laid my head down on his shoulder and we sat like that for a while not saying anything I just let him sooth the memories. It was odd sitting there with Peter I felt safe that no matter what happened he would protect me. I didn't know why Aslan brought me here or how much I trusted him. I did trust Peter it's hard not to trust the man who saved you.

"Are you alright?" I could feel Peters breath in my hair. I leaned up at him keeping my head on his shoulder.

"Yes it just… sometimes I wonder if this is all read or some hypothermic hallucination and I'm really still lost in the woods." I could still feel the snow under me and the biting cold running over me.

"I can assure you your very much really here with me." I nodded at him hoping that he was right. "I should go its late and I'm sure Susan will bore you with all those proper things she wants to teach you."

"There's that much to learn?" There was no way I was going to learn it all if I had to spend all day learning it.

"Not really but she's going to bore you with it I'm sure."

"I hope not."

"I should go." I lifted my head up off his shoulder and nodded at him. Peter stood he still hand my hand so I followed him as he walked to the door. We stood there our hands between us Peters thumb went back and forth over my knuckles. "I'll come get you for breakfast." I nodded at him, "good night Emma sweet dreams" Peter lifted our hands to his lips. He placed a small kiss on the back of my hand. I couldn't do anything but blush and say good night. I watched as Peter let got and stepped out the he door. I watched him as he crossed the hall and opened his door turning around he gave me a smile before he went into him room. Turning I shut my door and changed pulling on the shirt Peter let me keep, I blow out the lanterns and crawled into bed, falling fast asleep. That night I had an odd dream.

I was standing in a cleaning in the middle of spring flowers everywhere. I was wearing a pale green dress and flowers were in my hair. The wind was blowing petals around me as a huge lion stepped out of the trees. He stopped in front of me. For some reason I couldn't be afraid of him.

"Hello dear one I'm Aslan. So this was him, "your him."

"Yes." He smiled or at least what a lion could do for a smile.

"Why did you bring me here?" I wanted to know why and here he was the one who brought me standing before me.

"All in good time." All in good time my but I wanted to know now.

"But you did bring me here for a reason right?" Yeah you didn't just pull me out of my life to bring me to Narnia for the fun of it.

"Yes and our already on the path your meant to be on. Follow your heart and you will be happy. Your purpose will become clear with time for now trust in yourself." With that Aslan turned and walked away from me I wanted to call out from him but I knew he was already gone. He disappeared in to the trees fading into the leaves as he went. He said I was already on my path I didn't see how I'm. I had done nothing but ride with Peter to Cair Parviel. Aslan brought me here for a reason also I would have to trust in him now. I slept dreamless for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one night I just couldn't put up the last chapter without this one. I forgot to mention that I start an internship tomorrow and now don't have a day off from work so things make be a bit slow. Again please review.

Chapter 5

Lucy came and woke me that morning. While I changed she talked on about what we were going to do today. Susan had a dress for me to wear tomorrow I was excited and both scared about it. As I was trying to figure out the dress Lucy came around and helped me lace up the back of the dress. I was still getting used to wearing dresses but at least they didn't have layers of fabric they were light and easy to wear. Lucy skipped out of my room while I picked up the brush to run it though my long hair. There was a few hair combs placed on the vanity I used one to pull my hair back out of my eyes. There was a knock on my door, "come in," it opened to show Peter.

"Hi." I could tell he was nervous about what happened last night but I don't know why he should be.

"Hi." A blush creep up my face and I couldn't help it it's what Peter dose to me.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?" His crystal blue eyes held mine, oh god why is he so handsome and why oh why is he so sweet. Yeah Emma come to a totally new world and fall for the king of all people.

"Yes." Why do I sound out of breath? Breath Emma you spent hours with him last night talking you can walk to breakfast with him.

"That dress looks nice on you." Another blush. Got to stop that.

"Thanks. I still feel a little weird wearing it." I ran my hands down the skirt. Peter held out his arm, "shall we if were late again Susan might have a fit." Peters charming smile was back in place and it made me realize that it just made me fall harder for him. But if I'm going to keep this to myself I need to keep myself under control. The last thing we need is for both our hearts to get broken. I looped my arm with his, "we don't want that." I let peter lead me to the dining room, I was still having trouble finding my way around. We came into the room and Edmund said, "finally we can eat." I laughed as we sat down and we all stared to eat.

Edmund stopped eating for a second, "lord caster sent a scout they should be here after we finish eating."

"Do you know who's with them?" Peter asked between bites.

"I asked the scout. Lord and Lady Caster and lady Alissa and Anna and James." I could tell Edmund did not find this as good news there was something wrong with them.

"I was hopeing they would leave some of them at home." Oh now I knew something was really wrong if they both didn't like them.

"Peter," Susan scolded.

"What you know how they are lord and Lady Caster are fine but James is a snake that comes on to you to much and Alissa and Anna pester Ed and I." Peter's voice had an edge to it that I had never heard before.

"I agree with Pete. Lady Anna is attractive but she's as smart as a rock and has a personality of a fish." I had to hold back a laugh in my water.

"Edmund." Susan always the one scolding her brothers.

"What Su just because James is nice to you doesn't mean we like him. And mark my words James will make a move on Emma." Oh god I hope not last thing I need is a creepy guy after me.

"If I had it's my way he wouldn't have anything to do with you three girls. And I'm keeping my eye on him while he's here."

"Is he that bad?" I had to ask Peter if it was true.

"Yes last time he was here there was a rumor he slept with two maids." I could tell this didn't thrill Peter in the least.

"Oh point taken. Stay away from this James guy."

"You don't know if he's still like that he may have changed." Susan still defended him.

"Men like him never change Su." Edmund said to Susan after she gave him a dirty look. The rest of the meal went by without any more talk of these new people that were coming. Edmund was right when we finished eating we were just talking when a man came in and announced that Lord Caster was here. We all stood to leave and once we were alone in the dining room Peter pulled me to a stop.

"I'm going to tell Lord Caster you're a friends staying with us. All you have to do when you met them is bow back a little and say my lord or my lady. I should have has Susan tell you that at breakfast."

"It's ok I will follow you fours lead." Peter took my hand and looped our arm together. Edmund Susan and Lucy were waiting for us down the hall.

"What kept you?" Edmund asked us.

"I had to tell Emma how to great Lord Caster, Susan has yet to teach her about our customs." Peter still held me next to him and I was grateful I couldn't say I wasn't terrified of meting these people.

"I forgot about that I'm sorry Emma I should have told you something." Susan put her hand on my shoulder as she spoke. "I'm very sorry."

"It's ok Susan but I will need lessens later." Susan smiled at me as we started to walk again. We went down a flight of stairs and down the hall and there stood five people.

Lord Caster was an older man in his fifties it seems his broad shoulders and height said he was once a handsome man when he was younger. His short hair was flecked with gray along with his beard. Lady Caster was beautiful her hair like Lord Casters was dark she held herself like a confidant women. Her long hair was pulled up in an updo that left some to fall down her back. Lady Anna and Alissa shared their mother's looks of long dark hair. While lady Anna looked to be in her late teens and lady Alissa in her early twenties. I saw that what Peter and Edmund said was true they both put on smiles and flirty faces when they saw them.

And then there was James he was a younger version of his father. His eyes took in Susan then me beside Peter. I didn't like him at first sight he looked at us with hungry eyes that just waited to get his hands on us. I saw this look in many guys back home who went around the bars to scoop out there nightly girl.

We all bowed to them and they bowed back. "Aww king Peter how nice to see you and who is this? I hope you didn't marry and no one told us." It kinda made me smile inside at the thought of Peter and I being married. This also caused lady Anna and Alissa smiles to fall and their faces turn to shock.

"No I didn't marry." I watched as Alissa's eyes widened and she put back on her smile. "This is lady Emma she is living with us." Peter brought me back to what was happening and I kept my attention on Lord Caster.

"It's nice to meet you," he took my hand and kissed it kindly. He turned to the other, "king Edmund queen Lucy and Susan. I hope your well."

Peter

All the while the introductions I kept my eye on James his eyes lingered on Emma a bit too much. We lead them to the sitting room where I kept Emma near me. I knew as soon as I left Emma alone James would pull something. So I kept thinking doing subtle but very to the point things. I took Emma's hand several times she would always smile at me and hold my hand back. I caught looks for Alissa and James several times they both didn't like it for different reasons. Soon Susan, Lucy and Emma were leaving to go get Emma fitted for the dress. Lady Caster, Alissa and Anna went to freshen up and rest in their rooms while James and Lord Caster stayed with Edmund and I.

"How long have you known Lady Emma?" Lord caster asked me

"Not long Aslan brought her here two days ago. We are helping her adjust." Why did you have to bring her up.

"Aslan brought her here do you know why?" James asking questions about Emma bothered me and I didn't know why.

"No I'm sure he will reveal it in time." I hoped he did it was making us both uneasy.

"She is a beautiful girl how is it you came by her." I didn't like that at all James had his eyes on Emma.

"She was hiking in the woods when she came to Narnia we found her camp when it was snowing the day before yesterday." That was a very shortened version and I intended to keep it that way.

"She was in the woods along in the snow." Lord Caster was stunned that a women would be alone in the woods at night in the snow.

"She's a strong women and very smart she was well just not dressed for snow."

"Hos is she coping with being in naria."

"Quite well." I steered the conversation away from Emma while we talked about things going on in Narnia.

Emma

I was standing on a stool in a dress while the seamstress pins and measured the dress. The blue ball gown was more than what I was used to. The full skirt was going to be a problem tomorrow Susan had chosen a dress from the same measurements as the dress I wore already. The seamstress was going to make changes to the dress as well.

"Emma you look lovely in that I can't wait to see it tomorrow. And I know Peter will love it too." I felt a blush rise up my face.

"Oh Lucy stop you're going to make her nervous." Susan pointed at me as I pulled my hands from my face.

"Too late."

"Oh don't be nervous about anything." Lucy wanted to be sure I wasn't scared she was so sweet.

"I'm just nervous about how things will go." I looked down at all the pins in the dress, the hem that had to be taken in a full two inches.

"I know for a fact Peter will stay with you and won't let anything to happen to you." I felt my face heat up again and I knew it was as red as the sun and sure felt like it. It was being harder to hide my growing feelings for peter, even just after a few days. And it didn't help that his sisters were standing here seeing me blush about their older brother.

"Are we almost done with this Susan." The pins were poking me and I felt like a piece of meat being fixed up.

"Yes you just need to change and we can go over anything you will need for tomorrow night. I picked up and full skirt, jumped down and went behind the curtain and pulled my other dress back on. Taking the dress with me I went to meet Susan and Lucy again I hand the gown of too the seamstress before I stood before Susan. "So what's first?" Susan held the door open for Lucy and I. "We need to meet Edmund in the ball room he said he would help teach you to dance since Peter is busy." I stopped right outside the door.

"Dancing I don't know how to dance." Every time I do I step on the guys foot so many times he doesn't want to dance with me anymore.

"That's why Edmund's going to help." Susan smiled trying to encourage me but it didn't work.

"Alright I can't promise how well it will go." Or how mad Edmund would be when we finished.

I followed Susan and Lucy to the ball room were Edmund and Mr. Tummus who I was introduced too were waiting for us.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind." Edmund walked up to us eyeing me.

"Your just happy you're here and not with Peter." Susan smirked and pressed her lips together.

"I feel guilty leaving him alone with them." Edmund had a small mischievous smile.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lucy laughed as Susan tried to reassure Edmund. "Now Ed let's see how well Emma can dance." Edmunds held out his hand to me. I took it and let Edmund pull me to him while Mr. Tummus started to play a flute like instrument. Edmund placed my hand on his shoulder than his on my waist.

"Just follow me and we'll see how you do." Edmund looked down at me his dark hair falling in his eyes.

"Ok, just warning you I'm not good at this." Two hours later and stepping on Edmunds feet about a dozen times I was finally getting the hang of it.

"You're doing better I just need a break for a few minutes." Edmund limped slightly over to a chair, I felt horrible for hurting him even on accident. "I'm sorry Edmund how bad did I hurt you."

"I'm fine a little worried about Pete though." Edmund pulled his foot up to rub his toes.

"Why?" Edmund pulled his other foot up and rubbed it.

"He'll be the one dancing with you all night." I felt a blush creep up my face and then I just put my face in my hands. Edmund just laughed at me. "You like Pete?"

"It's that noticeable," he nods at me. "Lucy thinks so too." I might as well admit it to someone Edmund seams trust worthy and not to gossip as girls do at times.

"We don't know each other well but I see you too. Pete he's confident," Edmund looked up to the ceiling and scratched his cheek, "as a king a fighter a brother but when it comes to women he's shy." He looked at me with a small smile, "he's never sure what to do I can tell he likes you, because he never moves away from you he moves towards you." Edmund nudged my shoulder with his and smiles which just makes me smile as well. "It's little things I see that he does that make me see it. And you," Edmund's smile widened and he placed his hand on mine, "are easy to read you blush when Pete's around or when he's mentioned. And when he moves towards you, you don't move away, you reach out to him as well."

"Your very good at reading people." I looked down at my lap hoping he couldn't read anything else.

It's a nice developed talent." Edmund squeezed my hand and let go.

"I don't know why I'm here or how long I don't want to hurt myself and him if I have to leave soon." I really didn't want that the last thing I want is too fall for Peter and then leave us both broken hearted.

"Aslan will let you know soon." He seemed so sure I just hoped he was right.

"Dose he come to people in dreams." I thought back to last night the dreams I had the field flowers, the huge lion.

"Sometimes," Edmunds voice was low but I could tell he was being honest.

"I think he came to me last night. He told me I was on the path I was spouse to be on. I just don't know what that path it or how to follow it."

"Just trust in yourself and Aslan. Keep doing what you are and you will be fine." I just nodded at him and then took my hand. Let's try this again. Edmund spent almost an hour until he thought I would do fine tomorrow. We met up with everyone at lunch in the dining room. I took the empty seat next to Peter and Edmund, Peter smiled over at me when I sat down.

"How did the lessons go?" Peter asked me as we waited for the rest to join us.

"Good I think I might have broken all of Edmunds toes." Peter just laughed at me as the Casters joined us. I liked his laugh it never failed to make me smile and giggle. And I'm not the type of girl to giggle at everything.

"Don't laugh Pete I'm pretty sure my toes are bleeding into my boots." Edmund piled his plate high with food.

"You'll heal." Peter smiled as he buttered a roll eyeing me as he did.

Lunch went by pretty quickly I didn't follow much of the conversation so I quietly lessoned to it. I liked to watch peter talk the way he spoke to Lucy always so polite and big brotherly. And that accent of his made the slightest words attractive. The whole lunch I could feel and see Peter watching me. I also caught that James watching me. He was unnerving the way he eyes fell on me full of lust and passion. I could see why Peter and Edmund didn't trust him. When we were finished I followed Susan who took me to learn more for tomorrow.

Peter

It was late that afternoon when I finally was able to lose Lady Alissa and went to find Emma. Lucy told me that I would be able to find her in the library. Emma was sitting on a small couch with some tea sitting on the table in front of her and a book in her lap. I watched as she sipped her tea then turned the page of her book. I decided it was time to sit down I came around the couch and sat down next to her. Emma set her cup down and smiled up at me." Hey I was wondering if I would see you again today."

"You saw me a few hours ago." It was nice to know she wanted to spend time with me.

"It's not the same." She blushed again it seemed I could bring that out in her so easily.

"What are you reading?" She closed the book with a finger in her place. It was the book I gave her on the history of Narnia. Emma was looking down at her hands," I couldn't follow anything at lunch so I wanted to know more so I wouldn't feel so left out."

"I'm sorry about that. How far have you gotten in the book?" She showed me where she was which was only a few pages in. "You just started."

"Yeah I told Susan I was going to be in here reading she's the one that sent the tea. I really needed a break from everything." I could tell the day took a toll on her.

"Susan can be a bit much at times." It was an understatement.

"Yeah that too it's just feels like if I don't do well tomorrow something will go wrong." I took her hand that was resting on top of the book.

"You will do fine tomorrow." I had to make her feel better about everything.

"I hope so I don't want to embarrass you or me. And Lucy Susan and Edmund they helped me so much today." I tried to calm her by rubbing my thumb over her hand.

"You're not going to embarrass anyone I will be with you all night." To guide her though everything that she would happen.

"You will." She smiled up at me.

"Yes." I couldn't help but smile down at her. "Does that make you feel better."

"A bit yes." I reached for the book and pulled it from her hand." Let's see how you have gotten along." I was looking at the book reading over where she was at when I felt Emma's hand turn in mine and her finger runs though mine. Out of the counter of my eye I saw Emma's face blush. I felt my own face heat up as well as I realized she had yet to let go. Emma leaned on to my shoulder and pointed to the page. "I stopped right there."

"Well then why don't we keep reading?" I continued to read were Emma left off while Emma leaned on my shoulder and her hand in mine. We stayed like that for hours sitting together while I read to us. I had only known Emma days and sitting here with her I felt that I had known her for years. I had to admit that even though we shouldn't be here like this I liked the feeling of her small hand in mind and her warms body next to me. Susan came in and interrupted us.

"Peter Emma are you still in here."

"Over here Susan." Susan came over to us and stood in front of us.

"Well dinners ready have too been in here all afternoon." Susan looked down at both of us and I then realized how we were sitting.

"I guess we have been. I didn't realize it was so late." I really didn't the sun had moved across the sky and I had no knowledge of it.

"What have you been doing?" Susan looked at us expecting some answer.

"Reading"

"You don't read."

"No but Emma doses and she wanted to know about Narnia." I would ready anything as long as we could stay like this.

Come on there waiting for us. We had to get up now there was no getting around going with Susan.

Susan

It was half an hour till dinner and no one had seen Peter or Emma in hours. Emma went to the library to read so I headed there after checking her and Peter's room I heard voices when I came to the library door. Cracking the door open I could clearly hear Peter reading then Emma asking him a question. I had a feeling I would find them together. Peter has been spending an increasing amount of time with her. I hadn't seen Peter this happy. Following their voices I came up behind them, Peter had a book in his hand that he was reading out of while Emma was leaning against Peter where hands laced together between them. They both had small smiles on their faces and I couldn't help but smile at the site.

I didn't want to disturb them but I couldn't let them miss dinner either. After I got them to follow me I couldn't help but notice how Peter took her arm and kept her close to him. It was nice to see him happy. Peter never was completely comfortable around many women but this Emma was different.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma

It was the day of the ball after an uneventful breakfast I went to walk around the castle while Susan and Lucy saw to the arrangements of the ball. I finally took a book from the library and sat down in a large window with a ledge big enough to sit on. I took a pillow from the library to sit on while I read and watched as the snow fell. It was beautiful here the snow fell covering the dead garden that I was looking at. The trees heavy with snow and ice. I was interrupted when James came and sat down at me feet.

"Hello." He smiled at me in that same overly lustfully eyes.

"Hello James how is your morning?" I didn't want to be nice but because I cared so much for the kings and queens I played nice.

"Wonderful had a nice walk around the corridors a good breakfast and now I'm talking to a beautiful woman." Oh god he's putting the flirting on thick. "What are you doing this morning?"

I pulled the shawl I was wearing around my shoulders the way James was leaning towards me placing his hand on my knee at times I was uncomfortable. I did the only thing I knew what to do, "I'm waiting on Peter to finish his work he should be done soon and then we are going to do something till lunch."

"Well maybe I could keep you company while you wait." James moved closer to me slowly pinning me against the wall there was no escape.

"It's ok I'm enjoying my book and the view." I tried to be nice and get him to leave but it wasn't working.

"I could make it better." Oh god what do I do now. James finally moved to be right next to me pushing me against the window. "Is this view enjoyable," he put both arms around me blocking me in.

"James let me up." He just smiled and leaned in closer.

"I like you here." Yeah well I didn't.

"James you either move and let me up or I will hurt you." James moved his knee and was striding my leg. yeah buster stay right there because if you move one inch you will be permanently limping. And he did he leaned in and was moving to try to kiss me when someone pulled James from over me and pushed him up against the wall. An arm swung and I heard it connect with flesh before I looked up. It was Peter he had James by the shirt his fist twisted with a hand full. I had never seen peter this angry before.

"What are you doing touching her she said to back off."

"Let me go." James face was red I could tell he was either holding back his anger or he was scared to death.

"I won't let you go. You touch her again come near her again think about her I will hurt you. I see you go after another girl I look after you will never come back into my castle better yet Narnia. You can stay with your father go to the ball tonight but you stay away from her." Peter shoved him against the wall one last time and turned around to me. Peter took the two steps to me and pulled me into his arms hugging me close to him. I watched over Peter's shoulder as James pulled his cloths straight.

"I will speak to my father and king Edmund about this." Peter turned us around to face James.

"Go right ahead Edmund might give you another black eye for tonight and your father I will make sure he knows you were trying to force yourself on a women who didn't want you." James just jerked his shirt in place and turned to leave. I buried my face into peter's chest happy he came in time.

"Are you ok?" Peter pulled away from me and looked down at me checking for anything that might be wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine if he didn't move away from me I was going to rack him where he was." If Peter was a few seconds later I would have or at least tried.

"I'm sorry I was running late things got piled up on us when we were gone. How long was he bothering you?" It was nice in a way Peter was holding me close to him.

"Not long just long enough to annoy me and hit on me." I leaned on to Peter's chest putting my head down.

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone for now on." I didn't know what it was but I could kiss Peter right then. I had never had a guy do that to me before come on to me so bad that someone had to pull him away. Saying I was scared was an understatement I was terrified the sooner he left the better. But since they were leaving in two days I would just not stay anywhere alone. If I had to sit in a corner and read while Edmund and Peter work I would.

"You were right about him I guess he thought he could charm me or something." Then the thought hit me maybe he didn't charm those two maids. Maybe they had no choice and no one to pull him off of them. That thought made me sick to my stomach no one should be put through that. I pulled away from Peter so we could walk my shawl feel to the floor. Before I could pick it up Peter bent over and got it for me.

"This is new when did you get this." Peter laid the shawl back over my shoulders his hands grazed my shoulders making me shiver. I was grateful for the shawl the winter air was making the halls chilly.

"Susan had a few winter things made for me a few shawls a cloak that will be done tomorrow. Oh and gloves scarfs and things. Truthfully there was so much I didn't check all of it." Peter took my hand as we started to walk down the hall. His hands were warm over mine; "I'm taking you to warm up in the sitting room your hands are freezing." I looked down and saw Peter's hand the knuckles on the hand he hit James with was already purple and bruising. Before I could stop myself I took his hand in both of mine trying to see the bruise.

"I will be fine it's not the first time I have hit someone and have received a bruise from it. In fact it should be worse I hit him hard enough for my whole hand to be bruised." I ran my fingers lightly over his purpling hand.

"It's all my fault we should take care of this." I couldn't help but be excited that I had Peter's hands in mine even if it wasn't the first time.

"I will be fine really Emma," he put his bruised hand on my cheek, "I have been enough battles and fights to know when something is serious but thank you for caring."

"I just don't like to see you hurt." I reached up to place my hand gently over Peters on my cheek. It took everything I had to not turn and kiss his hand. This was getting harder by the day to not act on my feelings. Before I could turn to act on my feelings Peter moved our hands.

"I don't want to see you hurt either which is why I would rather have a bruised hand than see you hurt even a little bit." But I couldn't take my eyes off the darkening fingers of his hand his knuckles were already purple while the blue was slowing going down the top part of his fingers. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I will be just fine. Now let me get you somewhere warm for the rest of my sanity." Peter just made me smile as he took my hand and took me to the sitting room. Once there we spent hours talking holding hands. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was going to be pulled away and I had to put on that dress and try my best to be a Narnian.

At lunch Susan noticed peters hand and James' eye both with bruises. I could tell it took everything for Susan, and Edmund to not ask about what happened. I knew as soon as they could they would ask us what had happened. And if I wasn't mistaken Edmund would have to hold back a punch of his own.

As soon as we were done eating Susan pulled me to start getting ready for the ball. Which I had no idea why we needed so much time until we did another round of dancing, bowing, how to walk, and a crash review of everything from yesterday. When I finally came to getting ready I was already nervous.

A hair dresser came and pulled half of my hair back and curled the rest to fall down my back a young girl who name was Eliza helped me into the gown which looked nothing like it did yesterday. The gown was a deep blue the full skirt that was plan now had white lace flowers around the bottom. A white ribbon tired in a small bow around the bust and hung down to my knees. From the ribbon up was the bodice covered in the white lace and cap sleeves were added in the lace as well. At the last minute I was handed a shawl that was fancier than the one I wore all day.

Susan and Lucy came in as I walked out from behind the curtain. They stood there with huge smiles on their faces. "Oh look Susan. Emma you're so lovely. It doesn't even look like the same dress."

"Thank you" I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"You do look beautiful. Are you still nervous." Susan looked at me as I played with the skirt.

"A little." More than a little more like I was shaking like a leaf and just didn't want them to know about it.

"Don't be you will be just fine. Now let's go Peter and Edmund are waiting for us." I followed Susan down the hall with Lucy beside me. I was trying to not trip over the skirt and taking deep breaths to stay calm. Susan stopped in front of me so I did also hoping I was there.

Peter

Edmund and I were waiting for the girls down the hall from the ball room. Guest were already starting to file in and I could hear the soft sounds of music and people talking. I wiped my palms on my pants my hands were sweeting I was so nervous. I was pacing up and down the hall trying to calm myself.

"What's with you Pete." Edmund was leaning against the wall watching me.

"I'm nervous." I continued to pace trying to breathe in and out. Calm down Pete you acting like a boy on his first date. Oh who I'm I kidding that's exactly what I am.

"Why you have spent hours with her." I stopped for a few seconds to think yes I had been along with her for hours. ALONE in the privacy of a room reading holding hands talking not in the middle of a room full of people watching us.

"I don't know this is different." Not just a little different a lot different. Oh Aslan help me please.

"How?" How? HOW? I don't know how if I knew how I wouldn't be this worried.

"I didn't know Ed it just is."

"Pete."

"What." I stopped pacing and looked at Ed he was pointing behind me. I followed his finger behind me to see Susan then she stepped aside and there as Emma. Her long hair was curled and pulled back. The dark blue dress went to her feet and white lace was on the skirt and the top of the dress. Emma had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders the white fabric hung around her elbows and blue beads hung on three of the four sides. I couldn't even see Susan's old dress under it the dress was an entirely different one. Emma was beautiful she had a small smile on her face that made her even more lovely. I came to my senses and walked up to her. Taking her hand and pulling it up to kiss the back. "You look lovely."

"That's what everyone has been telling me," she gave me a dazing smile.

"Are you ready." I wasn't even sure I was ready.

"I think so." I took her arm and led her to the door of the ball room. Edmund and Susan stood behind us and Lucy with Mr. Tummus stood being them. Two fauns opened the doors as a centaur announced us. I had never felt more exposed as a king as I did just them. Everyone knows I never escort anyone but my sisters and here I was with Emma, "Ladies, gentlemen and creatures of Narnia I present to you King Peter and Lady Emma, King Edmund and Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy and Mr. Tummus." We walked out though everyone and to the dance floor in the middle. We stopped and I raised my hands to Emma waist and I stopped when I saw Emma's face.

"What's wrong?" I stopped not sure she could do this.

"What's going on?" oh Aslan she doesn't know.

"Susan didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Thank you Susan.

"We're the first to dance." She nodded to me. "Just follow me you will do wonderful I have faith in you." Emma put her hand on my shoulder as I took her waist just as the music started up. After a few steps Emma did great and fell into step with me. "See I told you would do wonderful."

"I have Edmund to thank for that." She faltered in a few steps before recovering

"I think I may thank him too." She smiled up at me.

"Is there a reason why everyone is staring at us." She was looking over my shoulder at all the faces.

"Umm I have only taken my sisters to balls." I could feel my face blush oh why here with everyone watching.

"No one else ever." Emma bit her lip that was painted with some pick dye to bring the color out.

"No I never found anyone worth it until you." Emma's face turned a red and she tried to bury her face into my shoulder. When she looked up at me I could still see a red tint to her skin. "Why me?"

"You're different than the women in Narnia. I like that you are different." Good going Peter why not tell her you have feelings for her while you're at it.

"I'm not a typical girl back home either. I strive to not be a cookie cutter girl." The song ended and I lead Emma to the side.

"You're far from that. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes a bit."

"I will get us something to drink." I went and picked up two glasses of wine then returned to Emma. When I handed her the glass she told me she never liked wine then after a small sip she decided she like it. We then spent the night dancing drinking and talking. Then at one point in the night I had to leave Emma to deal with some issues. I came back twenty minutes later and could not find Emma. After a few minutes of searching I found her.

Emma

I was watching everyone dance while Peter went off to talk to someone I didn't know. I walked around trying not to feel like everyone in the room was watching me. I passed behind lady Alyssa and a few of her friends they were talking about me. Saying awful untrue things of me sleeping with Peter and James I couldn't help it I needed to escape I couldn't stay here and here there laughing. Tears gathered in my eyes and I pushed the patio door open and step out in the freezing air. Even with the cold air it helped keep the tears at bay so I could pull myself together. Today wasn't my day it was one hit after the other. I pulled my shawl around my shoulders trying to push off the cold. I was starting to feel better so I was about to turn to go inside again when the door opened and out walked James. I watched as he slowly walked to stand in front of me. "So I see your dear Peter left you alone. I saw he was tired up at the moment with a few men. That's so unfortunate."

**A cliffy I know I'm sorry but the best place to stop without having a twelve page chapter. Not that it's a bad thing but I wanted a chapter up tonight. Please let me know what you think I added all this James stuff from my first version. I think it works but never know. I'm going to start typing up the next chapter right now so maybe it will be up tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so after I finished writing this I couldn't resist the urge to post it now. I will regret it tomorrow while at work but oh well. Please let me know what y'all think. I know it's short but I need to go to bed.

Chapter 7

**Peter**

When I couldn't find Emma I started asking around and I then found out that Emma went outside alone. I didn't like this at all it was too cold for her to be outside in a dress with noting to keep the cold off her. I opened the door with Edmund a step behind me and what I saw made me see red. James had Emma pinned to the stone wall her shawl had fallen to the floor, her dress pushed off her shoulders and up her legs. But what I saw next broke all self-control I had, Emma was struggling trying to throw James off her but he had her hands pin above her head and her legs pinned to the wall with his body. With no other option Emma spat in his face James back handed her across her face splitting her lip and leaving a large hand print on her cheek.

I shot the few steps over to them I grabbed James by his shirt and threw him off of her. However this time he wasn't going to take a punch like last time. He spun around and took a swing at me I ducked knowing this was coming. He took another swing but I blocked it with my arm and punched him in the stomach. After that I lost track of what was happing until I had James pined to the wall not too far from where he pinned Emma. With one hand behind his back I kept my weight on him twisting his arm for good measure. "I told you to never touch her again. That was your mistake hurting her tonight." I turned to Edmund who managed to go find two guards while we were fighting. "Go get his father." Once Edmund returned with lord Caster I let the guards take James. While I turned to Lord Caster, "your son just tried to rape Emma. I already pulled him off her once today when he tried to forcefully kiss her. I warned him and now because of his actions he is banished from Narnia. These two guards will take him to his room where he will stay until you leave. Then a small group of guards will escort him with you to the border. He is to never return to Narnia for any reason. This is a light punishment for what I want to give him don't you think Edmund."

"If we used the dungeons I would suggest he spend a few days down there. But we will also be looking into the maids he slept with while he was here last time as well." Edmund was standing close to Emma it hurt me to let her stand there along right now.

"Also we decline the offer of Susan's hand in marriage to James. I shudder to think of what he would do to a wife. Guards take him to his room search it for weapons then stand guard outside the door until we can set up something permit."

"My kings please can we be discreet. Let me walk my son to his room and the guards can follow." I wanted to say no let him suffer the punishment but for lord Casters sake I let him.

"Very well for you, not for him." I watched as they left I would see to the guards in a little while I had a women to take care of. I could see as soon as they were out the door Emma burst into tears. I went to pick up her shawl and put it around her shoulders. She smiled a small smile at me as I pulled a small handkerchief out of my pocket. I wrapped my arm around her waist and went to dab at the cut on her lip. Edmund brought over a large handful of snow that I wrapped up and placed over her cheek. "How bad dose it hurt?" I wrapped her into my arms grateful I came in time. If I had been just minutes later she could have been raped by him. I tried to not think about that.

"Bad the whole side of my face hurts and I'm cold. Can we go inside?" I could feel a few tears soak into my shirt.

"Everyone is going to ask what happened?" Ed knew this as well as I did the snow could only do so much.

"I know Edmund I'm just cold we can tell them I fell. It is icy out here." She reached out and took Edmunds hand squeezing it and letting it go.

"I will take you inside we'll see if people buy the story. I could kill him for this," I looked at her cheek it was swelling and I could see a tinged of busing already. "I'll do the talking so you don't have to." She nodded at me and then we followed Ed inside. We went straight to the fire to warm up and thankfully since the sun set the room was lit dimly by candles and lanterns set around the large room. I went and got a glass of wine for both of us we sipped on them while we waited for Emma to feel up to dancing and trying to act normal. The rest of the night went by uneventful Emma and I danced and ate there were questions about what happened but Emma did wonderful with playing up the clumsy girl act and no one was the wiser for what happened. By the end of the night we were both tipsy tired and happy. I hadn't had fun at a ball in a long time. It was so easy to let go with Emma. I just hoped that she wouldn't be sent back soon I enjoyed spending time with her.

It was harder now after a few days to believe that Emma had become an important part of my life tonight she looked beautiful a star that came down from the sky to tempt men with her beauty. I never felt so envies as I did at the ball many men watched Emma. Despite her clumsy nature she was graceful. I was quickly falling for her and I had no clue what to do about it. There was never any girl that I felt as attracted to as Emma. All the other girls were self-absorbed and more worried about dresses balls and which man is there. But Emma was completely different she smiled and joke and up for anything she's adventurous and brave. And all I had to do was figure out how to be with her without the change she will be sent away.

After the ball was over I walked Emma to her room I hugged her trying to wipe away the memory of what happened tonight. "If you need me just come get me I don't care how late it is." I knew in the dead of night alone the fears of what could have happened could creep up and break though her. I didn't want her to think she had to sit in the dark alone until morning. I gave her one last hug trying to let her know she wasn't alone I put everything in that hug. I took another look at the purpling bruise on her cheek before I let her go into her room.

Hours later I was lying in bed laying there asleep dreaming of Emma walking in the garden in spring laughing. There was a knock on my door that brought be out of my wonderful dream. There was only a handful of people that would wake me in the middle of the night. I threw the covers off and jumped out of bed I pulled open the door to see the only person I suspected to wake me tonight Emma. "What's wrong?"

**Emma **

I had been up for hours in my room alone in the dark. After I said good night to Peter I pulled off the gown and pulled on a warm night gown. I sat on the bed reading by the lanterns I couldn't even think about sleeping. When I finally tried I just felt was his hands all over me his mouth on mine his hand hitting me his body pushing mine into a cold stone wall. My skin was crawling I got up washed my hands arms any part I could wash outside of a bath tub. That didn't do anything but make me cold and now my hair was wet and my skin raw. I finally gave up and went across the hall to Peter's room knocking feeling like an idoit. I never needed someone to comfort me like this before yet right now I craved for someone to just make it all go away. To just cry until I couldn't feel his hands on me till my cheek didn't hurt any more until the memory just faded away. But I knew that was impossible and the fact that he was still in the castle set me un easy. By the time Peter opened the door I was about in tears and way on the verge of a panic attack.

Peter opened the door to show him standing there in a pair of tan pants bare feet and no shirt. I could tell I woke him up his hair was all over the place and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?" He reached out for my hand and that small act broke me. I burst out in tears and threw myself at him. Peter caught me and kept us from falling over he just hugged me to him his hand on the small of my back and the back of my head. "I can't sleep. I keep feeling his hands on me my skin crawls I keep seeing him pinning me to the wall and feeling the slap across my face. I just want it to stop."

"Shhhh Emma its ok your safe now he's not going to get you again." I just cried right there subbing to a point I thought I would never stop. And before I knew it Peter picked me up and carried me to in to my room and to the bed. Peter left me to put more wood on the fire and then came back to wrap me in the blankets then wrapped his arms around me. "Just cry it out Emma." And I did I cried myself to sleep leaning there against peter. The scent of metal and leather hung around him and when I woke up and it wasn't there I felt a pang of hurt that he was gone. I sat up trying to see if Peter was on the floor. "Peter." I heard a groan from the couch by the fire place.

"Over here." I jumped out of bed to go to kneel next to him.

"Why are you over here?" I much rather him stay with me. Oh Emma bad thinking you can't think like that.

"You feel asleep and I didn't want to leave you alone. I couldn't very well sleep in your bed with you. The couch seemed like a better choice than the floor but I may have been wrong." Peter sat up and stretched the blanket fell to his waist and I had to bit my lip at the sight of his bare chest. It's not like I hadn't seen a guy without a shirt but I had never seen one like this. Peter's muscles in his arms were defined from swinging a sword for years. His chest and abs were equally muscled as his arms and I could just see the indentations by his hip. Pull yourself together girl your ogling a king in your bedroom. It was then that Peter realized that in the emotions of last night he never grabbed a shirt. "Ummm I should go and get dressed." He turned bright red as he stood and crossed his arms over his shoulders which did nothing but emphases the muscles he had. Before Peter could run out my door I pulled him to a stop.

"Thank you for last night. I … I just couldn't get those images out of my head." I reached for peters hand I needed a connection to him to push away the thoughts.

"It's ok you had a scare your entitled to a few break downs." He played with my fingers. "And I really should get dressed."

"Will you walk down with me." I knew he always did but I needed a reassurance.

"Always Emma." Peter kissed the hand he held and walked out the door to his own room. I couldn't help a girly sigh. As much as I shouldn't be falling for him I was. And after last night I may just need Peter more than I think I do. I hated to admit that I need someone else so much but Peter was a good person to choose to need.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Emma **

The morning after James attacked me I went to Peter's office with him while he and Edmund worked. I sat on a couch by the fire wrapped in another shawl they were becoming my favorites. I sat reading but when I got tired of that I stared at the fire lessoning to Edmund and Peter talk and the scratching of them writing. When Peter had to leave for a little while Edmund stayed with me before I knew it he sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine it hurts a little bit and if I smile to big my lip bleeds. My cheek looks worse than it feels." I knew I looked horrible my cheek was purple and blue and my lip was bruised with several cuts.

"I just wish I stepped in and helped Pete last night he deserves so much more than what he got. Pete went to talk to those two maids first thing this morning. Our suspicions were correct one of the women has a little son."

"Oh no Edmund I have to see her we have to do something." I couldn't let this women live her life with the knowledge of what happened.

"Peter is already seeing to it." Edmund took my hand, "he sees you when he looks at them." He saw firsthand what had happened Peter had a good idea who could have happened to them as well.

"What did Peter do for her?" I needed to know what he was doing not only for me but for other women who were in my position.

"He's making sure the child is taken care of. She didn't ask for the boy so we are helping out he was our guest after all. Peter's bring her here soon." I could tell his hurt Edmund that because someone they let in the castle another was hurt. "Peter's the only thing keeping me from going to his room and adding some bruises of my own."

"I'm surprised you haven't I want to help not only for my sake but the other two women. The second I met him I knew there was something wrong with him." I could just remember the day I met him the look in his eyes. The door cracked open to show Peter walking in with a women with a baby on her hip. When she looked up I saw who it was Eliza. I stood up and came over to them, "it's you Eliza," she wasn't any older then seventeen.

She nodded to at, "yes."

Peter came over to me and took my hand; "I didn't know you knew each other."

"We met a few days ago Eliza helped me into the dress yesterday and calmed me down too. This is your son he's cute," I held my hands out to her, "may I hold him." Eliza nodded to me and handed the boy over he looked no more than nine months old. "What's his name?"

"Bran I wanted a different name since his name is so common." I knew who she was talking about we both shared the stigma of not wanting to say his name. I went back to the couches and sat in an empty one across from Edmund. Little Bran was babbling at me as he sucked his fist. Peter sat down next to me, "I found out who it was from Jean I didn't know she knew everything that happens in the castle." This made me smile jean would know everything.

I looked up and there stood Eliza off to the side before I could say anything Edmund stood up and went over to her. "Would you like to sit with us?" I saw the look on his face he thought Eliza was cute. Eliza was she had long blonde hair that came down past her shoulders when down she had it pulled up today. She was a small girl like me both of us just over five feet. Edmund offered her his hand as he stood in front of her, "its ok you can sit with us." Very slowly Eliza lifted up her hand and placed it into Edmunds. I could see the fear in her eyes. She was still dealing with what happened to her and I couldn't blame her.

Edmund

When peter returned with Eliza what a unusual name I couldn't help but look at her. She held the small baby on her hip and I could see her in his features. I could tell she was uncomfortable and I wanted to try and ease some of it but I didn't know how. And when she spoke to Emma she had a beautiful voice soft and womanly. And her eyes they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen eyes so green they were the color of freshly budded leaves in spring time. She kept her eyes on the ground away from me and Peter only when she spoke to Emma did I see them. And when she stood there looking at us while we sat I couldn't help but offer her a hand to sit. When she hesitated I expected her to gather her baby and leave. But when she took my hand I helped her to set and gave it a small squeeze before releasing her hand. When Bran got to crying I offered to walk Eliza home I didn't want her walking alone especially after I knew what happened to her. When we were outside the door I offered her my arm.

"I'm fine your majestyits not proper for a king to be see with servants. We're too never be seen."

"Who told you that?" There were many people who work in the castle that I talk to are friends with yet this was not right.

"Its part of the job my king." She held her son to her chest her eyes on the ground as we walked.

"Please call me Edmund I like for my friends to call me that." I tried hard to catch her eyes but she held them firmly on the ground.

"But its not right." She was so scared so unsure I didn't know how she lived like this.

"What if I say its wright for you." It was my turn to look at the floor but out of the corner of my eye I could see her look over at me.

"You and king Peter are being to kind. First king Peter wants to almost double my wages and now you are trying to befriend me. Is this some kind of pity because of what happened to me. You didn't care until lady Emma was attack by him." Scared and unsure but there was fire under that fear.

"We didn't know he did this to you we thought he just slept with two maids. It's not pity we feel responsible we invited him and his family and he took advantage of you. We want to make it right." We turned to go down the winding stair case to the servants quarters. "You live down here?"

"When I got pregnant with Bran my parents threw me out of there house. They thought I chose it they didn't believe that a man like him would do that to me. So Bran and I live her until or if I husband but I don't think any man would want me now. I'm damaged to everyone I met." We stopped at a door this must be her room.

"They were wrong you're not damaged," I held out my hand to her and again she slowly placed hers in mine, "any man would be lucky to have you. If you need anyone I'm sure you know where to find me either the office or I am sure you know where my room is." Faster than I could register Eliza pulled her hand out of my yelled you bastard at me then opened her door and slammed it in my face. It then hit me she thought I wanted her to come to me to sleep with her. I did the only thing I could think of I knocked on the door. She didn't answer I kept knocking, "Eliza please open the door I didn't mean it like you think. I would never ask that of you or any woman. I only meant if you need someone to talk to, to look after Bran for a little while a friend. Never that." I leaned my head on the door, "please Eliza open the door. Please." I heard the lock slid over and I leaned back and there she stood red eyes and all. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry so sorry I didn't think."

"Its ok I'm not good around men anymore they scare me." I could tell her voice quivered as she spoke.

" I will never hurt you. So I'll try this again. If you need someone for anything just look for me. If you don't want to have anyone see you you can come see me at my room. We'll go somewhere where we can talk." There that was better straight forward noting to look around.

"Can I come see you tomorrow after dinner Ed -Edmund." She said my name she said my name.

"Anytime you want you can bring Bran too if you want." I don't know what it is but I felt this need to make sure she was alright. First James takes advantage of her them her family throws her out she's on her own with a baby and terrified of every man she meet. I couldn't help but want to make sure she was alright.

**I know its short sorry but I wanted to put this up. Well this Edmund angle came out of no where as did Eliza. She was just spouse to be a passing person but as always nothing is ever how you plan it. I think I want to expand on Ed and Eliza so this means name change for the story. Any suggestions let me know. I'm coming up on my last bit of prewritten story so no idea of where this going to go. Please let me know what you think it keeps me writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter for you guys. And the next chapter is one of my favorite parts so far. I'm thinking I may proof it tonight depends if this head ach goes away. Since the last few chapters have been short this one is very long. Still trying to come up with a different title so far just Ladies in waiting but I don't know about that one ( what do yall think) So I'm going to go my our pizza for dinner while your guys read let me know what ya think.

Chapter 9

**Emma**

It had been three weeks since I came to Cair Parvel. After the ball things feel into a simple rhythm. Lord Caster and his family left and the word got out about what James did. They left very early one morning without telling anyone but Peter. I guess they wanted to protect James I on the other hand was glad to know they left. I couldn't sleep while he was here Peter wound up sleeping on my couch for two nights while Edmund slept there for another. When Peter and Edmund told Lucy and Susan about what happened they were shocked. And when Peter told them about Eliza and Bran they both agreed that we needed to care for her in some way. Peter and Edmund took this time to tell all three of us girls about an uprising that was happing near the witch's castle. If it got to be too bad they were going to have to ride off to take care of it. I had to admit this scared the crap out of me I knew they could take care of themselves but just the thought was horrible to think about.

In the weeks I have spent a lot of time with Peter. Every afternoon after he finished his work he and I would go to the library and read together, walk the halls, he taught me chess as well. Some days it was just an hour while others days all afternoon. It was one of these afternoons that we had an interesting conversation. We were sitting on a balcony a blanket draped over our legs and one around my shoulders. As it always seemed to happen I hand one of Peters hands in mine and I was leaning onto his shoulder while he read from the book. As peter read the last page I decided to ask him something I wanted to for a while.

"Peter." We both looked out over the ocean the waves crashing over the rocks.

"Hmmm." He brushed some of my hair behind my ears even though the wind just blows it again. Since the night of the ball he has become touchier. It didn't bother me at all I needed it after that night.

"I want to ask you something." I looked down at our hand Peters bruises were almost gone just a yellowish tinged was left. Seeing Peters bruise remind me of mine I lifted my hand to my cheek touching the one that still showed signs of a bruise. Mine were healing slower still blue with a yellow outline. I was just happy that my lip had healed. There was a day when we were sitting like this when I smiled and my lip started to bleed. Peter being his wonderful self-held a cloth to my lip until it stopped. This made me blush like crazy the look on Peter's face told me he was thinking more than just stopping the bleeding. That he wanted to place a kiss on my bruised and bleeding lips. It wasn't the last time I saw this look in his eyes.

"Go ahead ask away." Peter placed the book on his knee balancing it.

"Can you teach me to ride. I want to be able to ride by myself next time I go riding with you." I bit my bit hoping hew wold not take it the wrong way. I went with him and Edmund and liked to ride behind Peter it was one of the times I could be closer than what was alright and I knew we both liked that at times.

"Oh course I will teach you. The next warm day we will try. Springs coming but there still a chance for snow." This was true most of the snow had melted and the air didn't have the bitter bite to it.

"Can you teach me to fight with a sword too?" I didn't want to ever be in the position I was in at the ball.

"Why do you want to lean that?" Peter put the book under his leg as he turned to me.

"You don't want to teach me?" I was really disappointed I was hoping he would teach me without a second thought.

"I didn't exactly say that. I just don't want you to be in a fight." I could understand that I knew from both Lucy and Susan Peter hated for them to get anywhere near a fight.

"I'm not saying I will run off into a fight just that if the time comes I want to be able to protect myself." Peter looked like he was thinking real hard. I could image him replaying the night at the ball in his head.

"I will teach you I just don't like the idea of you fighting. But then Lucy and Susan can when needed. Why don't you get Susan to teach you how to shoot? A bow would be better for my sanity." Peter played with my fingers running his fingers over my palm tickling me.

"I already asked her and now when can we start?" Susan already said we could start tomorrow and I wanted to start soon with Peter teaching me. I already knew I was going to have a busy time learning everything. I was excited to learn and I knew Peter could see it.

Peter was smiling and trying to hold back a laugh, "I need to get some things together first."

"Like what?" Peter was smiling at me I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I am.

"Well first off I need to see if we have a sword light and small enough. If not I will need to get one made for you. And I need to find a horse suited for you to lean on." Peter raised his hand up to my hurt cheek I knew he didn't want any more to be added to them.

"What about your horse." I couldn't even think about riding Peters horse he was almost over peters head.

"He's too big for you," thank god he's to huge, "if he threw you, you would get hurt. You need a smaller horse more your size." The smile on peters face told me he was picking on me I shoved my shoulder into his.

"I will try to have patience then." Try was the key word. I could try all I wanted but never knew how impatience I could get.

"Then I will keep you occupied while you wait. Shall we keep reading today?" Peter ran his finger though my hair it had become a habit of his lately. I think it started when he was doing it to help me sleep the few days after the ball. And he just kept doing it it didn't bother me.

"Yes." Peter picked up our other book and we continued to stay like we were. I always enjoyed this time with Peter. But I was so confused about him he would sit with me hold my hand take my arm. Edmund would tease both of us making us both blush. Every day I hoped and waited maybe today Peter would do or say something different. And yet every day was the same.

A week after our talk on the balcony things did change, a bit. After Peter finished with his work for the day he found me in the kitchen helping the baker. Having a loved backing back at home I found that Narnian baking was more difficult. I had been learning from the baker, Jean, a few days a week. We were baking cookies today when Peter walked in. I had on a flour covered apron over my dress when he came in. "You look like you're having fun." Peter walked over to me slipping his arm around my waist giving me a hug.

"Yes," I tapped Peters nose with my flour covered fingers. He reached up and wiped it off and smiled then wiped some flour off my cheek.

"I have something to show you can you get away for a while." I looked over at Jean, "Go child I can't keep you from the king. I will finish the baking and send some to your room." I went to hug the older women. "I will be back tomorrow to help with the bread."

"Very well off you go." I went to Peter and took his hand that he held out to me. He didn't say anything as we walked and finally came to his office door. "It's in here?"

"Yes close your eyes." I had never seen him this excited about anything.

"Really." I was a little worried but not much just more of what's he up to.

"Yes close them." So I closed my eyes as I heard the door open. And felt Peter hands in mine pulling me forward. The door shut and Peter pulled me farther into the room. Peter let go of my hands and I stopped me. "You can open them now." I did and saw his smiling face in front of mine. "I have gifts for you." He turned red as he tried to look into my eyes.

"Gifts as in more than one." Now I was really worried.

"Yes." Peter turned around and took a sward off his desk. "I had this made for you." The short sword was about four feet long. The hilt was just big enough for both of my hands words in a language I didn't know were flowering down the blade.

"What does it say?" Peter had a small smile on his face

"The flowers on the hilt there winter lily's they bloom at night on a full moon on a snowy winter's night. It says Narnia's winter lily. The night I found you it was a full moon and it was a snowy winter's night. I saw a few were you were camped they bloomed while you slept." Peter stopped and I watched as a blush rose up his face. "You came to Narnia in the winter snow and a full moon. You remind me of the flower something beautiful to be found in the dead of winter something to be treasured." I felt tears well up in my eyes. Peter had put so much thought into that sword. I threw my arms around this neck careful not to hurt him with the sword. I buried my face into his chest his arms came around to hug me back. "Thank you I love it Peter." I pulled back long enough to kiss his cheek. Peter's stunned face looked down at me before both our faces turned red.

"Are you crying?" Peter looked down at me looking me in the eyes trying to see if there were tears

"No." I tried to hide my face from him. But the tears spilled over betraying me.

"Yes you are why?" He wiped them away with his thumb the calluses gently scraping my skin.

"I'm happy." I was still leaning on Peters chest my hands on his chest his arms around my waist. This was one of the times we had been this close. I had to admit it felt good to be there.

"I have more for you." Peter took the sword from me. I set it down on his desk and pulled a pair of boots off the desk.

"What are these?" There were brown leather and they looked like they would come up almost to my knees. They were similar to the one Peter wears everyday but shorter.

"Riding boots for when you start riding. Put them on let's see if they fit." Before I could move to sit on the chair Peter turned and took my waist and lifted me up on top of his desk. I couldn't help but swoon a bit and think oh god he strong. Even though I knew it from the night I pounded on his door. Peter helped me unlace my shoes and helped me pull them on. "Wonderful they fit now let's go."

"Go where?" Peter took my hands as he stood between my knees.

"The stables." I couldn't help but smile at what he said and were Peter was.

"We're going riding?" I squeezed his hands and jumped into my set.

"Yes its warm today and spring is coming." I was so close to jumping off the desk and running to the stables. I smiled at him a knock at the door stopped us both." Peter is Ed can I come in." peter just turned around to yell at the door. "Yeah Ed come in." Peter stayed in front of me as Edmund came in.

"Hey Emma." He was smiling and I knew he was in on what Peter had planned.

"Hey" I couldn't help but think how perspective Edmund is and knowing he was taking in every little detail.

"Did you give it to her Peter? The smile on his face told me the truth.

"Yes," a big smile went across his faces as he looked at Edmund.

"Did you like it?" Edmund smiled as he looked at me as Peter moved and sat on the desk next to me.

"Yes I love it." And I did the boots felt good on my feet and I couldn't wait to learn how to swing the sword.

"We're about to go to the stables." Peter picked up my hand off her wooden desk as Edmund came farther into the room.

"I'm really excited to learn." I knew I looked like a little kid swinging my legs and smiling a huge smile that was starting to make my cheeks hurt.

"I'm excited for you can I talk to Peter before you leave." Edmund looked sheepish as he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"I will go put the sword and my shoes in my room. If am not back soon I may have gotten lost." I picked up my shoes and sword hopped down off the desk still having Peters hand.

"I'll come find you if your lost." Peter held our hands between us running his thumb over my knuckles in the way that was becoming familiar.

"I know you would." I squeezed his hand and went up on my toes to kiss Peter's cheek. I felt a blush creep up my face and watched Peter's face redden. Before I turned and left I saw the shocked face of Peter watching me leave.

Peter

When Emma took my and then kissed my cheek I was stunned. This was different from when she did earlier Ed was standing there and she was overwhelmed with emotions. I brought my hand up to my cheek as she walked out the door.

"Sooo what's going on." Ed jumped up and sat next to me on the desk.

"She kissed me." My hand was still on my cheek I could still feel the soft lips and the feather light touch of them. That then made me think of what it would be like to really kiss her.

"I saw."

"In front of you." I couldn't move my hand from my cheek.

Was that the first time? Ed was confused or at least his face said he was.

"No when I gave her the sward she did." Dose that really count if she didn't really know what she was doing. This was just adding more complications to my feeling about her.

"Really Pete you too have been spending all this time together for a month and she just now kisses you. Have you even tried to kiss her?"

"No that's what surprises me. What did you need?" I moved my hand now feeling like a idoit for keeping it there.

"I wanted to see how things were going with you too." Edmund was sitting next to me swinging his legs like Emma was.

"Fine I guess I have no clue what I'm doing." I didn't I was trying to just let my instincts take over but it was harder by the day.

"My advice as inexperience as I am just go with it she likes you Pete. She kissed you on the cheek but she kissed you."

"I should go find Emma." I turned to the door.

"Tell her pete. You really should."

"Tell her what?" I looked over my shoulder at Ed who still sat on my desk while I was at the door.

"You know what. You can only dance around your feelings for so long."

"I'll tell her when I'm ready." I left Ed in my office to go look for Emma. I found her in a random hall looking back and forth down another hall.

"Did you get lost." I saw her jump as she turned to me.

"Oh Peter it's you, you scared me. I did get lost again I still say you need to draw me a map."

"Maybe I like escorting you around." I took Emma's hand in mine loving the feel of her small hand in mine.

"Maybe I should start doing daily tours for you."

"Maybe you too should stop flirting and get on with it." I heard Susan call down the hall I knew my face was bright red and Emma's was the same I looked over Emma's shoulder to glare at her.

"Su what are you doing?" Besides embarrassing us both.

"Going to the library I thought you two were going riding." She held a book in her hands in front of her.

"We are going to the stables now." I tried to will my face back to a normal color.

"Well don't let me keep you. Have a good ride." Susan disappeared into the library door.

"Well lets go before Lucy shows up and the horse leave without us." Emma smiled up at me as I lead her to the stables.

"I have another surprise for you." I looked down at our feet trying to hide the slight tinged of red.

"You already surprised me. . . twice." The small smile she had with the light in her hair made her look like an angle.

"One more time then." I couldn't help but look at her several times as we walked to the stable once there I took her hand and lead her to the back two stalls. My horse Grant stood there to the left eating some grain. Grant saw me and put his head out the stall door. Reaching up I scratched his head, "you remember grant."

"How can I forget him," Emma reached up and patted his neck. She was beautiful her hair down reaching up to pat Grant up on her toes to be able to reach him.

"And the surprise is right over here." I pulled her over to the next stall, "this is the surprise she's a young mare he manes Snow and she's your horse."

"Really," she was smiling ear to ear "Peter all this is too much. You took me in gave a place to live cloths and now all this."

"You didn't have anything when you came here I only want you happy." Emma took both of my hands in hers. "I am happy Peter more than I have ever been.

"Then". . . oh Aslan how do I say this just say it. "Then let me take care of you I don't know why I want to or how am going to but I want to make sure your taken care of." Why did I say that? What had gotten into me? Its ok she's not mad or yelling at me. Yet. I stood there looking down at her while she blinked and licked her lips.

"Ok Peter I will let you." She bit her lip as I tried to control my happiness.

"Then come met Snow." We walked hand in hand into the stall to meet snow. With my free hand I snow's holster with Emma scratched her between the eyes. "Are you ready to saddle her up and go." She nodded up at me.

I dropped a blanket over the horses back, "now you need to learn how to saddle your horse. Most of the time someone else would do it but you should learn. I'm going to go saddle up Grant I want you to try and do yours." I took a rope and attached it to the hater then tied it to a bar to keep Snow still. I pulled Emma's saddle down and put it on the blanket. "This is yours so you will be the only one using it. I will be back in a few minutes." I left as Emma was scratching snows head and neck. I was glad that they got along together well.

I went to Grant and in minutes I had him saddled up. I check the saddle bags and as asked the stable boy put a blanket and plenty of food for a small picnic. I went to check on Emma she had the saddle on what looked like it was right.

"I think I did it." Emma stopped petting snow and looked over to me. I went over to her and checked the saddle running my hands over everything. "Looks good I'll check it again before you get on."

"You mean I can't go on her now."

"No we are going to a clearing not too far from here in the woods. I don't want anything to be in your way." I could just see Snow getting scared and throwing Emma to the ground.

Emma laughed at me. "Your that worried someone thing going to happen." I could fell myself blush a bit it didn't help that she took my hands in hers. "That's sweet."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." I couldn't help but look into her eyes. I have become addicted to them they said so much. "we should go." Emma nodded at me and let go of one of my hands. I took snows lead and then went to get Grants. Handing off Snows lead to Emma, "hold on to it and follow us." Emma nodded at me and took the rope. I lead Grant out and Emma followed with Snow. We stopped just outside the stables, "you go up first." I took the lead rope from Emma.

"Why I usally ride behind you."

"I want you to ride in front so you can do everything and if something goes wrong I will be right there."

Peter helped me up on the horse he was just as tall as I remember him being. Peter climbed up behind me and got situated. I pulled my skirt around to have it comfortable and to cover my legs. Peter picked up the reins behind me, 'here take these and hold on to them like this," he showed me how to hold them in my hands. "now slip your feet in the stir ups like mine were" I did and we sat there together while I got used to it. Peter put his hands on my hips, "now grant is easy just give him a little tap with you heels and he should start walking." I did what Peter said and Grant started to move his through me back into Peters chest neither one of us was ready for.

Peter sat behind me holding snow's rope and giving me directions on where to go and what to do. He took us to a clearing that ran through the woods. It was as big as a football field and twice as wide. Plenty of room for me to learn to ride. We both got down and stood there in front of the horses. Peter had me get back on my horse and him on his and he took me through the motions of riding alone.

It was a matter of hours before I was able to ride and not be afraid. Snow and I worked together perfectly she was spunky and steady at the same time. Before long we were glopping along down a trail together. We stopped and Peter pulled out a small lunch for us that he had packed with me knowing. It was sweet; he had some fruit, veggies venison and bread. It was more than what was necessary but that was ok. The water and wine was packed in the saddle bags as well. We sat and ate talked about so many things, how the war went, what happened when Peter and his siblings got here, Aslan, about ourselves.

We laid down on a blanket that peter brought side by side as were stared at the sky. I could feel Peters hand inch towards mine and when he finally took it my heart speed up. Butterflies spin around in my stomach as he slowly intertwined our hands together. I took a look at Peter and he was looking at me watching me wanting to know how I was reacting. All I could do was smile at him a blush creeping up my face.

I didn't know why this was different than all the other times we had held hands but it felt different. It felt like a date and that made this awkward. I leaned my head on to his shoulder watching the sky. Dark clouds came into view as we talked. Peter wanted to leave but I asked him to stay longer I enjoyed spending time with him alone far from other people. The sky darkened by the minute we finally decided it was getting too close to rain and packed up and started to ride home. We were riding not twenty minutes when the sky opened up and poured rain all over us.

We were soaked in a matter of seconds my dress hung in a wet mess around me. My hair hung limp around my shoulders the wind chilled me. Peter's pants and shirt clung to him and slicked his hair down. We got lucky Peter knew were caves were and he quickly headed to it. Once inside we pulled the horses inside and then went farther in ourselves. Peter tried to get me to sit down and try to stay warm and get dry but I just wanted to keep moving. So I helped him unsaddle the horses and tie them to a rock. We went through what was left of our lunch and what was dry. We had enough food for the night if we had to stay and wait out the storm and the blanket somehow stayed dry. The horse blankets were damp but dry enough to sit on.

The only thing we didn't have was a fire but all the wood outside was wet and it would be hopeless to start a fire with it. So we just laid the horse blankets down on the ground and sat together with the blanket wrapped around us. We sat there blanket around our shoulders close together Peter's arm around my waist. I was shivering the wind blowing though the cave was making us both cold and our wet cloths didn't help.

"Are you ok?" Peter looked down at me worried.

No I'm freezing we need to get out of these wet cloths." I stood up and unlaced the front of my dress and started to pull it off. Peter stood up and was in front of me in seconds. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off this wet dress you should take off the wettest things too." I kept trying to pull at the laces of my dress only to have Peter pull my hands away.

"We have no other cloths." He looked at me like I was crazy thinking about this.

"I know but if we stay in these wet cloths we can get sick and we will warm up easier." I pulled my dress off and laid it down on a big rock to hopefully dry. I then went to Peter who was standing there wide eyed looking at me. I went to him and ran my hands over his shirt. "This is soaked you should let it dry."

"I can't you're not wearing cloths just the under gown I can't walk around like that." I put my hand on Peters cheek trying to get him to understand. It was sweet he wanted to be a gentlemen but this called for survival. "I know this is different for you but it's this or we freeze. The longer we stand here talking about it the more we are going to stand here with our teeth chattering at the cold. We need to get our wettest cloths off and get under that blanket together there's no other option. Everything that happens tonight can stay between us."

I could tell he was thinking about it. He finally sighed and pulled his shirt off over his head and laid it next to my dress. Alright come on lets warm up. We pulled the horse blankets over near the cave wall and sat down wrapping the dry blanket around us. This was the closest we had ever been I was leaning on to Peter's chest and his arm around my waist his other arm holding the blanket around us. "Once the storm lets up we will head back to Cair. There probably looking for us."

"Will the horses be fine I'm worried about them." I could see peter looking down at me smiling, they will be fine the handle storms in the stables all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Peter **

Emma sat next to me quietly I could feel her shiver every so often and it pained me that I could do nothing about it. I pulled her closer to me and did my best to try to warm her. Emma had her head lying down on my shoulder and was resting when she coughed. I thought she had gotten over that weeks ago. "I thought that went away."

"It didn't it have been coming and going probably just a cold." This wasn't good she was fighting to not get sick and now I had brought her out here and this happens. "Get some rest we will leave as soon as we can." And she did I couldn't say I didn't like her laying there on me. But I did it felt right that she was this close to me. There was still this nagging in my head that this was wrong. I stayed up while she slept watching her sleep. I could tell it was getting dark and the rain had yet to stop. I resigned to letting myself sleep I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I woke up hours later to Emma coughing again it sounded worse than I ever heard her. I placed my hand on her cheek she was burning up. Her hands were clammy face flushed. "Emma wake up." I gently shook her.

"Hmmm Peter what's going on." I pulled her to me and leaned back. "Your burning up do you feel ok."

"I'm tired and cold I don't feel so good." I pushed her hair out of her face and let her lay back down on my shoulder. I held her close hoping for morning. I woke an hours later seeing the light coming through the clouds. The rain had stopped and I thanked Aslan that it did.

I placed my hand on Emma's cheek she was still burning up. She was still asleep so I laid her down on the blankets and covered her. I pulled my shirt on and went outside to check to see if it was clear enough to head home. It was and I was thankful. I saddled both horses but I knew Emma was in no condition to ride alone. I packed all our supplies that we had on Emma's horse. And went back to wake Emma, "Emma we need to go." She lifted her head up and opened her eyes to look at me.

"I'm still so tired Peter." She barely opened her eyes to look up at me.

"I know I think you're sick," her voice was raspy and not more than a whisper, "I need to get you home. I'm going to put you on the horse just hold on and I will be up behind you soon."

"I'll walk over there." She tried to sit up I put my hands on her waist and shoulder to help her. "Emma let me pick you up." She didn't lesson she kept trying to stand once she was on her feet her knees gave out and she feel into my chest. I swung her up in my arms and placed her on the horse. I quickly put the extra blanket up and speed to Cair.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the castle Edmund, Lucy and Susan came running out to us, what happed peter, what's wrong with Emma, so many questions were thrown at me. I pulled Emma off the horse and cradled her to me she was only half awake her fever worse than before. I held her close worried about her this was all my fault I should have brought her home. I should have waited longer to take her out to ride when it wouldn't be cold at night. All I could do was pray to Aslan as a stable boy took the horses and I rushed Emma to her room. On our way there Emma woke up, "Peter what's going on."

"You're sick it will be fine I will take care of you." Ed opened her bed room door I rushed though it and straight to her bed. I placed my hand on her cheek, "we are going to get you in dry cloths and then a healer is going to check on you. I won't let anything happen to you." I took her hand before Susan came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "let us get her in dry cloths Peter. You can sit with her then." I leaned over Emma and whispered in her ear, "as soon as we are in dry cloths I will be back." I felt a slight nod and a squeeze of my hand before I let go and went across the hall to my room I felt Edmund behind me.

"What happened while you were gone." Edmund stopped at the door closing it.

"I got caught in the storm," I threw my shirt off and pulled another one out, "the only thing that saved us was a cave. We couldn't see it was raining really hard. She got a fever in the middle of the night we both were soaked. It's all my fault I did this to her." I jerked my shirt on over my head and pulled out pants and a pair of shoes.

"You didn't do anything you don't know why she's sick now." I do know why because I took her riding.

"She asked to stay longer when I saw the storm clouds move over us. I should have made us leave. I should have known what was coming. I should have protected her kept her safe but I didn't and now she's sick and I don't know how to fix it. It's my fault all of it.' I sank down on my bed I felt horrible. Putting my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees I tried to calm down this wouldn't help Emma at all.

Ed sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "it's not your fault what happened. We all can see you care for you, you can't tell her no Pete I haven't seen you do it yet. You wanted to make her happy there's nothing wrong with that. She's sick and there's noting anyone could do about it. Don't beat yourself up over it, it won't help. You won't feel better and it won't make her better either."

I sat up and tried to compose myself, "I need to finish changing to go to Emma. I don't want her alone for too long."

"I will have some food brought up for you and something for Emma as well." Ed stood and walked out the door leaving to change and pull myself together. I pulled my clean pants on and dry shoes. I left to go to Emma who now was changed in a clean night gown and the healer was attending to her. It took everything I had to stand back and let him look her over. I had to cross my arms to keep myself from reaching out to her and pulling her to me. If felt like forever before he came to me, "my king she is very sick. I believe she has an infection of her lungs. She's having a hard time breathing, chest pain, high fever, cough, I can make her up a tea to drink to help. It will take time for her to recover. I recommend bed rest no exertion. I also wouldn't leave her alone someone should be with her at all times."

Oh Aslan why did this happen why her why not me. I will be with her. Day and night I wont leave her side for anything. I caused this and I would fix it. "How soon will you have her tea for her." I wanted Emma better and fast.

"I need to go to my office and mix the herbs I think I have all of them that I need." He picked up his bag and looked back at me.

"I will be here when you have it ready.' He nodded at me and walked out the door. I was finally in the room alone with Emma I took a set on the bed next to her. I took her hand and she opened her eyes to me. "You're going to be fine just some rest and you will get better."

"I know there's more than that Peter but I trust you to make it better." Emma squeezed my hand. The door opened to show Susan and Lucy walking in with a water basin and a tea tray.

Susan stopped at me and handed me the water basin, "for her fever it will help until we get her medicine into her." I sat it down on the table beside the bed and dipped the cloth in it and placed it on Emma's forehead.

"How does that feel.' I gently wiped her face with it. 'Cold." I smiled at her as I kept the cloth on her face. Lucy came up next to me, "her tea she needs to drink all of it six times a day more if possible. The healer gave it to us one our way up here." I removed the cloth from Emma's face and helped her sit up. I gave her the cup she almost dropped it so I covered her hands with mine and helped her drink it. Ed came in with some food for us on a tray. I took it from him and set it next to me on the bed. Susan and Lucy crawled up and sat next to Emma while Edmund sat on the foot of the bed. I gave Emma some bread that she slowly ate while she leaned against me. We told my siblings what happened while we were gone. Even though Ed had already heard this he sat quietly while I filled Lucy and Susan in. As I talked I handed Emma food that we both ate. She was so sick I had to hold her against me to keep her upright to eat. Pretty soon she fell asleep while we were talking. I laid her down on her pillows and covered her up while we left her bed to sit next to the small fire.

"I'm staying here until she's well." I started at the flames knowing there would be protest.

"You can't sleep in here your room is right across the hall she will be fine while she sleeps." Susan was of course trying to change my mind about it.

"I'm staying in here Susan and you can't stop me." I didn't want to see the look on her face so I just stared at my hands in my lap. I was in no mood to hear a lecture from Susan right now. But of course she had to go and try to tell me off, "it's not proper for you to stay here Peter." I kept my head down and tried to keep myself under control.

"I don't care what's proper it wasn't proper yesterday when we stayed in that cave together but yet we did. It won't be proper for me to stay here but I'm going to. She's sick and it's my fault so I will take care of her proper or not."

"Fine I will check on you too in the morning." And with that Susan walked out the door in a huffing mess. I felt bad for getting angry at her but then again I wanted to stay here and no one was going to make me leave.

"You should rest you just got back too." Lucy was looking up at me from her set by the fire.

"I know Lu and I will I just want to make sure she's ok." I took a glance at her laying there asleep she depended on me and I let her down.

"It's not your fault." Edmund voice brought me out of my staring.

"You don't know that Ed I could be all my fault. And it was my will to give her everything she wanted that made this happen." I didn't take my eyes off of her until Edmund spoke again.

You said so yourself that she seemed like she was getting sick when we brought her here. The rain and cold was probably just the last straw." He came over to me placing his hand on my shoulder; "she will be fine your both here and we can take care of her." He left walking out the door leaving Lucy and I alone.

Lucy stood and sat down next to me on the small couch, "it's not your fault you didn't do anything but get her here safely. I know you care for her but you can't be there for her if your mad at yourself."

"I know Lu but some day you will understand." Lucy was too young to understand any of this. And deep down inside I hope she never has too. "Well I will leave you to take care of her. I'm glad you're both back we were all so worried. Edmund was about to go look for you if you weren't back by lunch. Let us know if you need anything." Lucy hugged me I wrapped my around her, "I will be fine Lu I'm just worried about Emma right now." She pulled away from my hug, "I know". Lucy walked out the door quietly shutting the door behind her. I walked over to Emma's bed she was laying there sleeping her head on her pillow and her hair around her. Her face was slightly pale and I couldn't help but run a finger down her cheek, she was still burning up. Taking the cloth out of the water I wrung it out and wiped at Emma's face hoping make her feel better.

I kept a vigil over her for days it was always the same bathe her face with the cool cloth, wake her every few hours for her to drink her tea and eat, watching her sleep, hoping the fever would break. I stayed in the chair by her bed holding her hand asking Aslan why, why her, why this, why did he let her be this sick. Everyone was asking me to come to meals sleep in my room and in a bed. To get up out of the chair and do something but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave Emma alone. If she were to wake while I was gone I wouldn't forgive myself.

This went on for almost a week before her fever broke. I was sleeping leaning against the bed using it as my pillow. I held her hand as I slept wanting to know if she woke. I woke up every few hours to change the cloth on her forehead pulling the warm damp cloth off her face to put a cool one on. But when I placed the cloth on her cheeks she woke up. She blinked her eyes at me and a small smile curved her lips. Her lips were cracked and dry but her eyes told me she was feeling better. "hi"

"Hi." I smiled and I knew I looked like an idiot but she was wake and truly awake.

"How do you feel?" I ran my fingers down her cheek her fever had broken while we both slept.

"Bad but better compared to the last time I remember being awake. Is there some water?" I picked the glass up and handed it to her she wrapped both hands around it and almost dropped it. She was still so weak.

"Here let me hold it with you." I wrapped one of my hands around the glass in her lap and helped her raise it to her lips. "Take small sips I couldn't get you to drink as much as you should have the past few days." Emma took a few small sips and let the glass rest in her lap. Before I could stop myself I slipped into the bed next to Emma putting my arm around her shoulders helping her sit up better to drink.

"How long have I been in bed?" Emma rested her head against my shoulder as she asked. I didn't want to scare her but she needed to know the truth.

"Five days. We got back before noon you have been in bed since then. You don't remember anything." I ran my fingers though her hair one of the things I had been doing off and on all the while she was sick.

"Just bits and pieces. You are in all of them though." He sleepy eyes looked up at me.

"What do you remember." Emma took another sip.

"You sitting like this with me making me drink something and eat. Your hand I always felt it." I took her hand to let her know she could still have it. She smiled at me as I grasped her hand like a life line. "I remember you arguing with Susan."

"She wanted me to sleep in my room. I have been her since we got back." Emma looked up at me her eyes wide; "you have been here days and night for five days." I nodded at her staring into her blue eyes they were so different from my own I could help but be memorized by them. They were the color of the sea during a storm. "I wanted to be here when you woke up and the fever broke."

"Thank you for staying I think it would have been worse to wake up alone. I feel so helpless. I can even drink on my own I know I probably can't do anything else."

"It's the fever," I ran my fingers down her cheek again just to make sure it wasn't coming back. "I tried to keep you from shivering but I couldn't. Your muscles are weak from keeping up the shivering to try to cool you."

"Hopefully I will get better soon." I smiled to myself I hoped that too. "Do you think I can get cleaned up I feel very gross. I'm sure I need a bath and to change cloths and the sheets."

"I can ask Lucy and Susan to help you or would you rather I get someone else.

"There ok if they want to help I rather not get help from a stranger." She wrinkled her nose at that and it was the cutest thing I had seen her do.

"I will get them for you. In the meantime rest for me." Emma nodded at me and as I slipped out from next to her she slip down a little bit. I couldn't help but lean over her and kiss her hair before walking out the door to find the girls. I knew were they would be it didn't take long to find them in the sitting room. I walked in and they looked up at me, "is she awake," Lucy was excited to know every day if Emma was better.

"She is. Can one of you help her she wants to take a quick bath and change? It felt a little odd asking them for this from them but it was for her.

"Of course we can." They both put what they were doing down and followed me out the door. "How long has she been awake?" Lucy was practally dancing around me with excitement.

"Just a few minutes. I think she's feeling a little better today." It made me feel good that she was feeling better.

"I'm sure she is you have been there all the time."

I pulled Susan to a stop, "I'm sorry about the other day I was worried and scared. I don't know what came over me I felt pulled in so many different directions. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Peter. And you care for her I understand that have you even let yourself realize that."

More than you think. We kept walking to Emma's room and Lucy and Susan helped Emma bathe. I did have to carry her to the bathroom I wasn't letting her walk quite yet. Someone came and got the dirty sheets and put new clean blankets and sheets on the bed while I went to get Emma a proper meal. As I sat on the couch waiting for Emma to come out I couldn't help but think over the past few days. I did care for Emma there was no denying that to anyone. I couldn't even deny it to myself anymore. After these past five days everyone knew my feelings for her. I let my work go Edmund was now handling both of our work and sending things to me as he needed.

And then there was what Emma did around me. This confused me. Even before now we were close. Maybe she was denying feelings for me too, too scared to admit them to herself as I was. I was still scared to admit that I cared deeply for her. I looked at the door as I heard the three of them laughing. Oh it would be so easy to just let myself fall for her. I already had every passing day I slipped up. I tried to distance myself and wait till we both knew what Aslan was doing but I couldn't help it.

Susan stuck her head out of the door while I was standing by the fire, "Peter if you don't want her to walk I suggest you come get her." I smiled and walked in to the bathroom Emma was sitting on a chair in a clean nightgown wet hair that was brushed straight. I walked over to her watching her smile the whole way. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better." I could see that the short bath had taken a toll on her already.

"I have some soup for you if you're ready." Now with my sisters watching me I felt awaked.

"I'm ready when you are your my legs for now." I bent down to pick her up she puts her arms around my neck as I slid my arm under her legs. When I straighten up her face is just inches from mine. Emma never blinked she looked straight into my eyes a small smile on her lips. Lips that now were smooth from something the girls did. She smelled of the lavender soap and rose shampoo. I was locked in a trace, "Peter ummm you haven't moved anywhere."

"I know." Still I was just taking in her face until she just laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled close to me. I tightened my arms around her as I carried her to the bed that was now clean. I set her down and pulled the blankets to cover her legs. I watched as she leaned back on the stacked pillows.

Sitting next to her on the bed I watch as she closed her eyes from exhaustion. "You alright you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good that little bit wore me out." Susan and Lucy came over and sat on the bed with us.

"I have some food for you are you hungry? I take Emma's hand that rests on the mattress in front of me. She wraps her fingers around mine.

Yes I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed. I smile at her as I squeeze her hand and retrieve the tray of food. I set the try on her other side by Lucy before sliding next to her on the bed helping her sit up to eat. I reached across her and picked the tray up and set it down in her lap. Emma reaches to start eating I slid my arm behind her shoulders despite my sisters being there. I knew at some point she would need help holding something the last thing that I wanted was for her to spill her hot soup on her lap.

I sat there with her helping her eat when something became too much for her. When she finished I moved the tray and she laid her head back on to me to rest.

**Ok another chapter tonight for you guys I hope you like it. This is all I have typed up so I will have to keep going. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with it so let's hope it works out. Again please review it helps keep me going and I need it right now when I have to think up what to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

Just a little note the first part of this chapter with Eliza and Edmund is the day after peter returns with Emma. While the last part is after the last chapter where Emma's fever broke. I really love the end of this chapter and I have been falling more for Eliza and Edmund. I really can't wait to see where they go along with peter and Emma. As always please let me know what you think.

Chapter 11

Eliza

It was the end of my day I was finally off work it had been a busy day today. King Peter road in with Lady Emma she had fallen sick while they were caught in a storm. I wanted to go see her but I had to pick Bran up from the old women that kept him while I worked. I also promised Edmund I would come and see him today. I was walking the halls with Bran in my arms when I ran into Edmund. He came straight up to me a huge smile on his face. I didn't know how I felt about him taking a sudden interest in me. But my heart couldn't stop speeding up every time I saw him smile at me like that. Before I could even stop him he came up to me wrapped his arms around Bran and I in a hug. I tried not to stiffen at his touch but I couldn't help it my body reacted before my mind could tell it to stop. Edmund pulled back with a frown on his face, "I'm never going to hurt you but I understand. I will keep the hugs to myself for a while."

"I'm sorry it's just…" Edmund interrupted me. "Don't be sorry it's not your fault." He held his hand out to me, "may I have your hand as we walk."

"What about other people." I tried to look around to see who could possibly see us.

"I don't want their hand just yours." That tempting smile of his was back in place.

"That's not… "Edmund nodded at me before starting "I know what you meant, I don't care what they think or say. I just want your hand while we walk." He held his hand out to me I shifted bran on my hip and took his hand. "Your hand is all I ask for."

"I heard Lady Emma came in today sick with King Peter how is she." I let Edmund lead me down the hall I didn't know where we were going.

"She's resting the healer says she has an infection of her lungs. It's going to be a while until she is well again."

"Do you think she will be well enough to see me tomorrow." She had been so kind to me as well I wanted to see if she was ok.

"We're not sure just taking it one day at a time. Peter won't leave her side for anything at all even to sleep." It didn't surprise me when I met them I could tell they cared deeply for each other.

"I'll have to check on them tomorrow while I'm working see if they need anything." I couldn't explain it but I liked Emma before her attack and now it makes us closer surviving it and living on. I just wish I had someone to care for me after I was attacked like she has in King Peter. At times I think that's what Edmund is trying to be but then I don't know if I can let him.

"I know they would both like that." Edmund stopped at the kings and queens sitting room I had been in here many times cleaning up. But never to do anything but work it was odd walking into it now with Bran and Edmund. "Have a seat and don't worry Pete is with Emma, Susan, and Lucy are off with some friends in town.

"Ok." I nodded and tried to not think there gone so they won't interrupt you. He's a king the just king he I'm safe. If anyone is not going to hurt me its Edmund. I kept saying this to myself as I took a seat next to him and set Bran down on the floor to play.

"Oh I have something for Bran I found it in a shop when I was getting some things in town yesterday." Edmund pulled out a wooden centaur that was carved out of a dark wood. He handed it to me. "I don't know if he can play with it yet but I thought of him when I saw it." I took it from his hand and looked at it the centaur was detailed down to the face hair and hooves.

"Thank you I'm sure he will love it he has very few toys." I handed it back to Edmund, "you give it to him that way he knows it's from you." He took it from my hand and leaned down to Bran who was using the coffee table to stand.

"Bran look," Edmund handed the centaur to him and showed Bran how it stood up on its own on the table. Bran smiled held it up to me to see and yelled mama then put it in his mouth. We both laughed as Bran sucked and chewed on the toy. Bran looked back over to me," mama", and then he pointed to Edmund this was his way of asking who he was. "That's Edmund sweetheart." His response was" Edda."

"No Bran Edmund." I tried to get him to say something closer to Edmund.

"Edda. Edda edda." He was smiling bouncing up and down holding the centaur up in the air.

"I think I will forever be Edda to Bran." Edmund was looking over at me a small smile on his face and a hit of red. "Peter told me Lucy had a hard time saying Edmund too so Edda is fine for now." Edmund bent down to the floor and picked Bran up and set him down on his lap. "Do you like the centaur Bran?" Bran just bounced up and down; "I will take that as a yes. I hope I don't make you upset but I asked the man to make Bran a few other toys as well." I took a deep breath and let it out I wasn't sure how I felt about it but I knew he had good intentions.

"As long as you promise me something?" I looked down at my hands that I kept in my lap twisting my hands together. Edmund reached over and took my hand in his I didn't cringe this time I was becoming used to it. "Just name it." I looked up at Edmund his eyes said it all he meant it and that he would try to keep to it. "I'm worried that you're doing all of this because of pity. Because of what happened to me because I was attacked and you weren't there to save me as King Peter was there to save Lady Emma. I don't want you to spend time with me if the only reason is because you feel like you have to because of what happened to me." I couldn't look at him any more I was scared he would say yes and I had misinterpreted his intentions. So I looked down at our hands. Edmunds hand covered mine that I hardly saw my small palm under his. I could tell they were strong hands, he had a scare that ran over his knuckles the while line looked like a cut from battle.

"Like I said before there is not pity in anything I'm doing for you. I feel horrible that we didn't see him for what he was sooner. We knew he wasn't the must trustworthy person and yet we let him stay here. And because of it he hurt you and your now working here. You had Bran and your family shunned you because of it." He let of my hand and I felt his finger under my chin lifting it up I was caucuses but I looked up and met his eyes. "I feel like I should make sure your taken care of because of my actions not his." I felt his thumb run over the bone of my chin, "what can I do to make you trust me." He let his hand fall back to mine.

"I don't know I lost all my trust in people that night especially men. Truthfully just sitting here is more than I'm used to. Letting you hold Bran I don't usually let anyone hold him for too long. Just small steps I can't let things go all at once I'm sorry I just cant." Usually at this point all I want to do is hide go someone where no one would bother me but right then I didn't let myself I had to let myself trust someone why not the Just King.

"Don't be sorry about anything you never have to tell me that." Edmund squeezed my hand as I watched Bran chew on his toy. Even though Edmund looked nothing like Him I could see how if someone didn't know Bran wasn't Edmunds they might mistake him for Brans father. They both shared the same dark hair and eyes. I couldn't help but think that if I could get over my fear of men that Edmund would make a wonderful father. But I don't know if I could or even if I could let Edmund put himself in that position. I was a lowly maid that was raped and has an illagamente child to take care of. And Edmund he's a king he doesn't deserve a women like me he deserves someone much better than I am. Someone pure clean and a women who is beautiful and full of grace that could be by his side as he rules Narnia. Even with knowing all this I couldn't take my hand from Edmund. For the first time in months I feel safe, safe enough to let go just a little. We sat together while Bran played for a few hours before Edmund had to go when a letter came for him. It was then that Edmund walked me back to my room with an sleeping Bran on Edmunds shoulder. Bran had fallen asleep in his lap and he had insisted on carrying him. It was so cute watching Edmund carry Bran with one arm while he held my hand with the other. When he left me at my room I watched him as he hurried back down the hall.

Edmund

I left Eliza at her door with sleeping Bran I clutched the letter in my hand as I quickly went back upstairs to go talk to Peter. An outpost of solders has been seeing an increase of activity of the white witch's followers. It seemed like they were trying to regroup and were raiding the outpost. Just the thought of the witch made me walk faster feeling the stone bite into my feet as I walked as fast I could though the cold halls to see Peter. Peter was as he had been since he got back was in Emma's room. I quietly opened the door to Emma's room as she always Peter was sitting by her side. "Pete, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Ed later." He didn't even look up from Emma's face or let of her hand.

"I can't leave Pete," I walked over to Emma's bed and stopped behind him putting my hand on his shoulder, "I got a letter it's getting worse Pete." I handed the letter to him as eyes rushed over the paper taking in the words as fast as he could. After a few minutes he handed it back to me, "what do you want to do."

"We should ride out but I would rather not do that right now." I understood I didn't want to leave while Emma was this sick as well. I couldn't even image how much worse it would be for Peter right now. To take him away while she was so sick would just put him in more danger. Every minute of every day we were out there he would be more worried about Emma than himself. "Send him some troops as reinforcements if things do not resolve soon the two of us will have to ride out." Still peter didn't look at me.

"What of Emma?" I looked at her, she was pale her hair laying over her pillow Peter had her hand in his.

"I can't leave her not like this," his voice was horse. I knew he was on the verge of tears over her.

"We'll wait as long as we can I'll go write the letter to the outpost. How is she?" I knew the answer but I needed to keep Pete talking he was concentrating on horrible things too much.

"About the same as yesterday when we got here. Her fever spikes and goes down. Sometimes it's so hard for her to breath that I'm worried that shell stop breathing. All she wants to do is sleep it's everything I have just to wake her and get her to drink that tea and eat. I'm going to ask her if I can court her when she's over this."

"About time I know she won't say no to you." I had hoped that this would get Pete though the tough time of Emma's sickness. "I'll leave you to alone while I write the letter. Try to get some sleep Pete." I left then alone as I left to go to the office and write the letter to the outpost. Sitting down I tried to pull my thoughts away from two women that had wormed their way into our lives. Emma who is starting to become a part of our lives in a month. Peter loves her even if he won't admit it. And Eliza I was confused as to what it was about with her. I couldn't get her out of my mind. As I laid in bed last night I couldn't get her out of my head. Her eyes face the way she holds bran to her. I knew she didn't want me to pity her and I didn't I admired her for her strength she had to keep Bran and do what she had to do. To keep going when everything looked so bleak. I wanted to take care of her like Peter was with Emma. I guess now I know what drove Peter to this need of protectiveness towards Emma. Because now if anyone harmed Eliza I would be the first to set them straight.

I knew if we had to ride off north Peter and I would have four girls worried about us. Not only would I have my sisters in mind but Eliza and Emma. I knew for a fact that neither one of them would forget if I was hurt. I just hoped that the rebels gave up and see that there is no point we are not going anywhere.

Emma

I had woken up from sleeping the fever off to find Peter there right next to me. I knew he was there throughout the fever taking care of me. I felt his hands and heard the sound of his voice. I even heard the pain in it when he spoke to Aslan. Now that I could think back on what I do remember I couldn't deny that Peter had feelings for me. I knew this before from Edmund but I knew now I couldn't keep mine to myself. After all this how could I deny my feelings for him anymore? How could I deny them he held my hand tried to break my fever with tea and cool cloths, he helped me drink and eat. And as I watched him sleep in the chair next to my bed I couldn't help but decide that right then and there I wouldn't hold back anymore.

I couldn't help but watch him as he slept his hands in his lap free of the bruises his head laid back eyes closed. His golden blonde hair falling in his eyes, eyes so blue the opposite of mine were mine were gray his was as clear as topaz gems. His cheeks and chin held stubble from the past few days and rumpled cloths were all that he wore lately. Even with all the small differences I saw Peter the king and Peter the man he had let himself go lately. I was going to have a word with him about that. There was no need to let his work and himself go just because I'm in bed sick.

It didn't take too much to wear me out now the bath took all the energy I had. Only after I had bathed and ate did Peter let himself rest. Even now just laying here took something out of me I dosed on and off for the past few hours. The only thing I knew was when I feel asleep the sun streamed into the windows and now it was setting. We had both slept the afternoon away. I reached out to Peter laying my hand on his knee. In his sleep he reached to my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and his eyes flew open to look down at me a smile spreading across his face. The smile I was being to love seeing on his face and one I wanted to see every day. "Hey we both need to wake up we have been asleep for hours." My voice was still horse and hardly more than a whisper.

"Really," he looked over to the windows seeing the setting sun. "I guess you're right." Peter kissed my hand then leaned over to kiss my cheek before sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm so happy your slightly better." I reached up to his cheek rubbing the prickly stubble, "never seen you like this before."

Peter grabbed my hand and to my complete surprise he turned and kissed my palm. We both blushed but all he did was hold on to my hand. "I usually don't let it happen I have just been preoccupied. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." I didn't know why but something changed between us. I didn't know if it was us both realizing how much we care for each other or the scare of me being so sick but it changed us both made us bolder more forward about our feelings.

"I'm starving I'll get us some dinner." Peter leaned down again and kissed my cheek again. When he pulled back and looked down at me he stopped "I'm sorry it's a habit I developed while you were really sick. If you want me to stop just say so." I couldn't do anything but shake my head at him, "you really don't mind."

"No," for some reason I could hardly speak the look on Peters face made me speechless. It was like he was drinking me in taking in my face running the back of fingers over my check back and forth. He leaned in and I thought this was it he was finally going to kiss me and I wasn't going to do anything to stop him sick or not. But at the very last second he changed his mind and placed another kiss just right to the side of the counter of my mouth. His lips lingered there and when I thought he was going to move over the little bit to really kiss me he pulled away. "I'll um I'll be back soon." Peter stood up and left me to lay there alone. I couldn't help but think over what almost happened and how much I wanted it to happen. I laid back and couldn't wait for this illness to be over I already was over being in bed. It wasn't long before Peter returned with a tray heavy with food. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were right behind him with a tray in their hands.

Lucy was the first to climb up on to my bed with her tray. "We didn't want you to get to tired coming to dinner so tonight we brought dinner to you. We've missed you at meals and Peter too." Edmund and Susan settled down next to Lucy kicking there shoes off and settling down to eat in bed with me.

Peter slid into the bed with be helping me sit up and again putting his arm around me. I saw that the try he had held both mine and his dinner. Again he helped me eat and drink and I couldn't help but lean on him some more than before. The five of us sat and talked well the four of them talked more than I did. When they left Peter and I alone again I felt a little awkward. We were still in my bed Peters arm around me he slid his free arm around my waist enclosing me in him and his sent, metal and leather. I leaned into Peter letting his presence sooth me. I felt Peters breath in my ear and I knew he was holding me close to him not only for me but him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" His breath was falling onto my cheek and neck I became more aware of him than ever before.

"I wanted to ask you when you were better but since that's going to be awhile I can't wait. Usually you ask parents or brothers but since you have no one here I'll ask you." I leaned back to look up at Peter he was staring down at me, he licked his lips and took a deep breath before he went on. These past few days have made me realize my feelings for you," I could feel my heart pick up as his did under my shoulder, "I tried to deny them but I was scared so scared. That Aslan would take you away or you wouldn't feel the same way. But you getting sick it made me realize I can't keep it to myself anymore. I want to court you if you'll have me." Oh Aslan please don't take me away from him. "Yes."

"Yes, you will." I nodded and Peter squeezed me tight. "I was so worried you would say no."

"How could I say no to you." I leaned my cheek against Peters.

"We don't know why you're here I thought you wouldn't want to say yes incase Aslan sends you home." It was true I didn't want to but just like Peter I couldn't tell him no.

"I think I rather have you for a short time than not at all." I knew if I left now it would hurt both of us. That we were going into dangerous waters but we were going into them together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12 **

**Peter**

It had been a week since I asked Emma if I could court her and it was a wonderful week. Even with her in bed and sick I loved every minute I spent with her. We read like we always did book after book. I borrowed Edmunds chess board and taught her chess some more she was becoming better with each game Ed even joined in for a few games with her. Susan, Lucy and even Eliza spent time with Emma talking just keeping her company while she was bed bound. I saw Eliza and Ed were becoming closer with each day. And I could not deny that when that little bran called Ed Edda it was the cutest thing.

The times I spent alone with Emma were amazing I kept my arms around her and couldn't help but kiss her cheek and hair all the time. We talked about things all the time now. Our hopes fears our childhood what Emma wanted to do when she was well. Emma even asked me to check on Snow to make sure she was ok. Emma kept reminding me that I was to teach her how to fight as soon as she was better. And many times though out the day she would fall asleep in my arms making me either rest were we are or lay her down to take care of some work. After Emma insisted I keep working and not put it off I promised I would work while she was asleep.

So here I was at her desk reading over papers and signing them when Edmund walked in. He had a large sheet of parchment in his hand and I knew by the look on his face it wasn't good. Ed stopped in front of me holding out the parchment, "it's the outpost they aren't letting up. Really you would think that they would get the point that she's gone and not coming back but no they fight on." I took the letter and read over it quickly.

"I was sure with the added men they would back down and realize it was a useless endeavor. I guess I was wrong." The witches followers were relentless now they were fighting back with more purpose than ever before.

"We're going to have to ride out there's no avoiding it now no matter how much we wish not to go. They lost ten men already we can't put it off anymore." Ed was right it was time.

" I know you think we can get everything together in a week." I was staring at the letter I my hands I didn't want to do this.

"Yes I'm sure we can manage." Ed paused and I knew what his next thought was. "What of the girls when do you want to tell them."

I thought it over right now was not a good idea Lucy loses her appetite when she is worried. Susan gives us the quite treatment and I rather not deal with that all day. "After dinner would be a good time. I'll tell Emma too this would happen after I finally start to court someone."

"It was bound to happen sometime but I guess I need to tell Eliza." Ed stared at his boots.

"I haven't asked you about her too much you care for her." Ed's face blushed a slight shade of red.

"I care for her but she is so apprehensive about everything. I have to stop myself from doing the slightest things. I'm scared to even hug her without asking the last time I did she froze so fast that I was scared she was going to run off. It's one step forward then two back sometimes. I understand why but I just wish she could trust me." Ed shuffled his feet and I could tell he was embarrassed to admit this about them. "I know it will take time and I just need to be patience but its killing me."

Poor King Edmund the Just you finally met a girl who doesn't fall into your arms at one of your charming smiles. It must be horrible having to work for a woman." I knew I was pushing some sensitive Buttons but Ed always did just have to smile at a girl and they swooned at his feet. I loved that he had to work at it with Eliza it would be good for him to know how to woo a women to loving him.

"Very funny Pete. You had it easy with Emma you pulled her out of the cold and then the two of you were inseparable since. I have to ask Eliza to come to me after she gets off work just to see her. I so badly want her to quite being a maid but I know she won't have it. I guess I need to find a token for her for when we leave." I could see Ed's head working trying to think of something. It's an old Narnian custom that when the men go off to war or battle there women or sweethearts exchange tokens. It's usually a necklace or small trinket that can be kept on them while there away. Women usually give there men a handkerchief or scarf that can be tied to a belt or inside armor. Lucy and Susan don't give us tokens so this would be the first time Ed and I would ride off with tokens that someone gave us. The tokens are usually given back when the men return if for some reason the man is killed in battle the thought is the women has a small gift that was from the man the cared for. And that the man died with his token on him thinking of his love. It's a romantic custom that many follow still to this day.

"I'll have to do the same for Emma I have no idea what to give her. Right after I said this to Ed I had a picture flash though my mind of a small necklace that lays in a velvet box in a drawer in my room. Aslan came a few weeks before Emma came into Narnia to give me the box that I would know when I had to use it. I think this was why Aslan gave it to me. The box held a necklace that was a small replica of my sword and shield. They held the same red markings that made up my life size ones. It then made me wonder if Aslan did the same for Ed.

"She's not going to be well by the time we leave. Are you going to be able to fight with that on your mind?" Ed came and leaned on the desk to face me. He crossed his arms waiting for me to answer.

"I'm going to try," I glanced over at Emma who was still asleep in her bed totally unaware of what happened, "I know it's going to be hard and I'm going to think about her night and day but I need to know how to do this. I doubt this will be the last time I have to leave her." I tore my eyes away from Emma to look up at Ed.

"We can hope it's the last and only time but I should get the preparations started." Ed put his hand on my shoulder before he spoke again; "I'm going to need you there with me to make sure we are prepared properly. To do that you need to be a part of the preparations as well." Ed bore his eyes into mine he wanted me to really hear what he was saying.

"I know ed. I'm going to have to leave her here alone now." It pained me to say it but I had to now I couldn't take care of her all day and help get everything ready to go at the same time.

"Take the rest of the day with her I will let Orious know to ready as many men as he can to leave in a weeks' time. After that I'm going to go find Eliza and speak with her." I was thankful for Ed to give me the rest of the day with Emma one more day to soak up everything about her. I went back to my work but it didn't last long I couldn't stop thinking of how to tell her. I did make the decision to tell her when she woke but she didn't give me long. A few hours after Ed left us Emma woke up I went straight to her scrambling to put words together to let her know what's going on. As Emma sat up I slid in next to her wrapping her in my arms. I loved having her here her back against my chest and shoulder my arms around her waist her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath taking in the scent of her hair. I tried to let her presence sooth the fast pace of my heart and the racing of my mind. "What's wrong Peter you were fine when I feel asleep and now you're not what happened while I was asleep."

"How do you know something happened." Oh Aslan I'm I that transparent right now.

"I can just tell now what happened." Emma looked up at me her head falling on my shoulder. I took a deep breath again; "we got another letter from the outpost."

"And?" She bit her lip as she looked at.

"The fighting didn't stop Ed and I have to go ride out with troops to stop them. We are leaving in about a week. I have to help Ed prepare as well this week." I kept my eyes on her the entire time.

"How long are you going to be gone." Her voice was calm but I could tell she was trying to get all the information before reacting.

"I don't know could be days to weeks. Months if they dig in pretty well but I doubt that long." I didn't want to lie to her and say a few days and it be weeks.

"And you have to go?" I nodded at her, "we must we put it off as long as we could."

"You're not going to let me go with you are you." Oh no never not in a million years.

"No you're still recovering and can't fight. I bring you and I'm just asking for one of them too kidnap you to get to me. I won't put you in any danger just to have you with no matter how much I care for you. I will fight better knowing your safe here in the castle protected." I squeezed her in my arms trying to emphasize my point of her protected and safe.

"Alright I guess we will just have to spend as much time together as we can until you can leave." Emma slid her hand over mine.

"One more thing it's a Narnia custom for when a man goes off to battle his sweetheart and him exchange gifts. They give each other tokens to keep while he's away. I haven't given anyone anything before I wanted to give you something when I left." I watched her face waiting for a reaction.

"So I need to find you something for you to take with you." She was looking up at me the question hanging between us.

"Yes, its usually something small like a scarf handkerchief or something like that." Emma nodded up at me .

"I'll think so something. Have you told Lucy and Susan?"

"No we will after dinner though. I think you may be strong enough to walk to the dining room tonight." I ran my fingers though her hair behind her ear.

"Really great I can put on normal cloths and get out of bed." The smile on her face lit her up. I kissed her cheek something I tried to do often as I could. After the other day when I almost broke down and slipped and kissed her I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her cheek many times a day. And with the looming clock over our head ticking down the time for me to ride off to battle I knew I wouldn't stop kissing her.

**Eliza **

I was in my small room of the servants quarters when a knock sounded on the door. This was unusual as no one came to see me this time of night. As I opened the door and there stood Edmund he was rocking on his feet a habit I had come to realize meant he was nervous or excited he ran his hand though his hair making it stick up in many places. He was looking down to the floor before be looked up at me. "Are you alright Edmund?"

"Yes um no I don't know." This was odd I had never seen Edmund so confused before or so nervous.

"Can you uh come for a walk with me?" He ran his hand though his hair again making it stick up even worse. I took the step closer to him and for the first time I reached out to him and took his hand. "Bran's asleep." Again he ran his hand though his hair shifting from foot to foot. Feeling braver than ever before I stretched my free hand out and tried to put his hair back into place. I smiled to myself at my boldness when I saw his hair was back to normal and Edmund took my hand in his. "Do you mind if Susan watches him as we walk." Something was really wrong I had never seen him act like this and he never has asked to spend time with me alone. Bran was always there Edmund never hesitated with Bran he knew that were I go Bran dose. Edmund need me now and I knew he was the type of man to never admit that he needed someone. So I did the only thing I would do for him I nodded to him and let go of his hand to pick Bran up he stopped me. "Let me." He leaned down and with tenderness he had never shown to me he gently picked Bran up and cradled him to his chest and shoulder. I took Brans blanket and wrapped it around him as Edmund settled him to his chest. He took my hand and for the first time I felt tightness in his grip that was never there before.

I followed him as he took me up the stairs and to Queen Susan's room where she quickly accepted to watch Bran while he slept. Edmund handed Bran over to Queen Susan I kissed his bald head before Edmund took my hand and without so much as a word lead me down the hall. Then up a set of stairs on one of the landings he pulled a curtain away and pressed a stone a small door no more than five feet high and three free wide opened. He led me though it silently going up a spiral stair case it seemed never ending. It ended at a wooden door when he shouldered it opened we stood in a tower overlooking the sea. We could see the water crashing against the rocks and next to that the woods high on a cliff. Glass windows of reds and golds kept the harsh cold wind from blowing in it was there that Edmund stopped.

My grip tighten on his hand we were alone and truly alone somewhere where no one would know where we are. My heart picked up I steered out the window hoping I was wrong. When Edmund looked down at me, "I'm scaring you aren't I." I nodded not trusting my voice. "I'm sorry never you know that. I.. I just wanted to talk to you alone and didn't want interruptions." He placed his free hand over my cheek, "no one knows of this place it's where I come to think when I need time alone. I wanted to talk to you that are all." He stroked my cheek with his thumb the rough skin tickling my cheek. "Let's sit down." I let him pull me down to sit on the window set overlooking the sea.

We sat there hand in hand Edmund rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I knew I was talking low but Edmund sounded so sad so scared. The just king wasn't sitting here with me just Edmund the boy.

"The outpost out near the lantern waste is being attacked by the white witches followers Peter and I have to ride out in a week with troops." There's no way that this is what scared a mighty king like him there was something else to this.

"Will I be able to see you before you go?" I didn't know where that came from I rarely seek him out but with the knowledge of him going off and not knowing what will happen I needed a few more times like this.

"Yes I will make sure of it. That's part of the reason why I wanted you to come up here with me." I knew now would not be a time to talk that he may change his mind so I just nodded and squeezed his hand. "I want you to be at the gate when we leave and I have a token I would like to give to you then." I looked up in his eyes he was being serious.

"I can't do that Edmund a king cannot be seen giving a token to a servant maid. For me to see you off and accept a token from you would be horrible for you." I tried to make him see this it was one thing to walk and talk in privacy but another to openly exchange something with deep meanings as tokens before battle.

"We are back to this again. I care not for what anyone thinks about it. Who is going to care and what are they going to do about it. It's not like they can take my crown Aslan himself gave me." I could tell Edmund was getting upset about this.

"The court cares I care. If you involve yourself with a maid no one would want to court you or accept any attempt at marriage you will forever tarnish your reputation and I will not be the reason for it." I let go of his hand and walked away from him. "If I let you give me a token and accept it in front of the entire kingdom it says to them we are courting and are together. I can't let you do that."

"And what if I want that," he stood and came to me taking my hands in his, "to let the entire kingdom know that I care for you. Is that so wrong? Your beautiful Eliza you know that." He ran his fingers down my cheek as I shook my head at him he couldn't be saying this not to me. I pushed back tears that threated to fall. "You're so beautiful why can't you see that." I blinked and the first of many tears fell Edmund just whipped them away with a swipe of his finger. "Pete was very right he told me all I had to do was smile and any girl I wanted would fall into my arms. His words were that I had to work at it with you that you wouldn't just fall for me. You're the strongest women I have met. I don't even know if my sisters could have handled what happened to you so bravely. Please just come see me off and dame what the kingdom thinks." I was steady crying now and Edmund was just brushing them aside as they came.

"How can I say no now." I tried to stop the tears I hadn't cried a tear in front of anyone since Bran was born. Before either of us could stop it Edmund pulled me to him wrapping me into a tight hug one I wouldn't accept from anyone but him. "I'm sorry do I need to let go."

"It's ok." For the first time in almost two years I let myself put my arms around him and lean into him. It felt good to let someone sooth my tears I had endured them alone for so long. "I'm so happy your letting me hug you." Edmund made me giggle into his chest. "You're not going to let me official court you are you." I could already hear the hurt in his voice.

"No, I'm broken Edmund I'm fine now but tomorrow this may scare me. I have my good days and bad days about this. There are times when I walk down a hall and a man is walking behind me and all I can hear is the sound of his boots on the floor. All I can think about is when is he going to grab me. When a simple touch makes me cringe. You have no idea how much it took for me to stay calm tonight. If you were anyone but yourself I wouldn't trust you. I can't be what you want me to be not now." I looked up into Edmunds eyes the deep brown held so much in them. They bore into me trying to look into my soul.

"I have always understood that I don't ask for any more than what you can give me. I will be right here by your side until you're ready." Edmund pushed my hair out of my eyes as he smiled down at me and I could see why he said girls would fall at his feet. "Can you sit with me for a few minutes before I take you back to Bran."

"Oh course I can I trust he's in good hands." We went back to the window to sit together I let him keep my hand I was becoming used to it. There were times like now that I draw strength from his hand being in mine. "Do you know how long?"

"I'm going to be gone," I nodded at him, "not sure it varies." Depending on how well their dug in. He wasn't saying it but I knew it was the truth. "I'll find time to spend with you before I leave." I nodded at him knowing enough was said between us tonight. We sat there holding hands watching the dark wave's crash against the shore. The silence and the scent of Edmund beside me lulled me to sleep in that tower. Never having been comfortable around men and here I am asleep next to one. I felt arms under me and a weightless feeling as arms lifted me up. The steady feeling of feet under me let me know that he was taking me home. And when I felt the mattress and blanket I knew I was home and then I remembered Bran. I opened my eyes to get up to go get him. Edmund was there sitting next to me looking down at me, "sleep I'll go get him you've had a long day."

"Are you sure."

"Yes sleep Eliza for me." Edmund lifted my hand to his lips and placed a small kiss there. "Good night my beautiful Eliza." And he left as I drifted off to sleep I did hear him bring Bran in and place him in his bed before leaving.

**So I'm super excited about this last part it came out of no where and I love it. I was going to drag out Edmund and Eliza thing longer but this just felt right and the right time to do it. So a name change is really in order just drawing a blank. I'm finally getting a vague idea of where everything is going. I have way too much time to day dream at work. And with that I'm back off to bed staying up late writing then the plummer waking me up way to early makes me sleepy. So like always review and let me know what you think. Oh and thank you to the three people who review on a regular basis I love to see that. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Susan

It's the day before Peter and Edmund were spouse to leave I was packing my bag after a heated discussion. After they received the letter they waited all day to tell Lucy and I. Then waited until after dinner before they said a thing about it. Them waiting made me mad then when Peter and Edmund told me that I was not allowed to go under any conditions it was the last straw. Out of nowhere Emma came into the conversation and sided with me.

"Really Peter I'm older than Edmund if I want to go to help I can you or him can't tell me I can't go. I'm a queen of Narnia who can fight not some scared little defenseless women." I gave my best glare to both of them.

"No Su you're not going. I won't have you there." Peters voice ringed of no arguing from me.

"Umm Peter it's probably not my place but Susan has a point." Thankfully someone had my side hopefully my brothers would lesson to her.

"What you agree with her." Peter was shocked that Emma would side with me and not him.

"Yes you told me yourself Susan can fight if need be. And that she is a wonderful archer. You also said that you would feel better for your sanity if I learned archery instead. Well Susan can shoot well." The look on his face was priceless with every passing word that she quoted from him he became more shocked. She help up her hands as if to surrender, "I'm not saying you should give Susan a sword and have her stand by your sides. But that you let her go and let her stay with the other archers. And I'm sure if you have two men stand with Susan as guards of sorts she will be more than fine. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't let her go." Peter was looking at Emma like she was crazy. That the simple suggestion was a mountain to accomplish.

"It's not that you can't it's that you don't want anyone hurt. You can't protect everyone all the time and if you try to its going kill you." This to me back at how easly and fast Emma has pegged Peter.

Peter turned to Edmund behind her, "Edmund are you at least on my side."

"Sorry Pete Emma's right as much as I don't want Susan to go I rather use Emma's plan." Edmund was shuffling his feet as he stared at the floor. Peter sighed, "fine Susan can go but," he looked at me making me look him in the eye, "you will stay with the archers have two trained soldiers near you at all times and you will not under any reason leave the archers. And Lucy is not going you're not talking me into letting her go."

"That's fine Peter now I'm going to pack and check my arrows. I am assuming you will let everyone know I will be going." I smiled at my brothers before hugging Emma and walking out of the sitting room. I spent the few days before we left checking and rechecking my items that were to go with me. I had more arrows made for me and made sure my armor fit before packing a few changes of cloths. I also had to have several dresses made for me as I only had one dress to fight in that went under my armor. It was the night we left that I laid in bed thinking over everything that was about to happen and about the past few months.

Peter had found Emma in the woods and has spent so much time with her and now Edmund was falling for Eliza. I had no one to care for me or I for them. I know I shouldn't feel this way but it was like I was losing my brothers to them. I love Emma and Eliza dearly and would love for them to be a part of our family.

This uprising was horrible news it was just over a year ago that we took care of the last group. This was a pattern since we came here every few years they would try to overtake us and we would fight them back only to have them come back. It was a tiring process that we needed to stop. I got out of bed one last time and ran though my horn, arrows, knife, and my pack of cloths. Once I crawled back into bed I made myself calm down and sleep. It was too early when a maid came to wake me I dressed in my fighting dress and pulled the other pieces I needed on to the bed for later. I then left for the dining room for breakfast.

**Peter **

I woke at dawn on the morning that I was to leave it took everything I had to sleep that night. I left late from Emma's room trying to spend as much time as I could with her. She fell asleep in my arms early but I stayed with her well past midnight just watching her sleep. I watched her eyes flutter close and her breathing even out. I held her close as she slept on my shoulder taking in the scent of her hair the feel of her skin. I didn't know how I was going to leave her and yet I couldn't stay here at all. Before I left her that night with my heart heavy and feeling like I was never going to see her again. I kissed her cheek then went to bed. It took everything I had to stay in my bed and not sleep on Emma's couch.

**Emma **

I woke up on my own and couldn't help but realize this is the day Peter, Susan, and Edmund leave. As I lay in my bed I push back my tears that I know will fall if I let them. I got up and pulled on my dark green dress that Peter told me was his favorite the only bad thing was I couldn't lace the back. I left the leather straps hanging I would ask someone to tie them later and just went to run a brush though my hair. As I set the brush down I saw the white handkerchief that Susan helped my embroider for Peter. There was vines with leaves attached around the edges a few small flowers daises and lily's. An E was in one corner while P was in another. I folded it up and put in the front of my dress not best place but no pockets. Peter knocked at my door seconds later. Taking a deep breath I went to open it. He stood there shy and uncertain, "good morning." I pushed back the tears, "morning." I sniffled then looked down trying not to cry now if I stared I know I wouldn't stop till hours after he left. Peter took his finger and pulled my eyes up to his, "you don't have to hide them from me."

"I know," I took Peters hand in mine and leaned my cheek into our hands. "If I start now I don't know if I will stop."

"Come here." Peter pulled me to him we wrapped our arms around each other I buried my head into his leather armor. He was already half way dressed to go the leather chest protector fell to this waist and his belt which was free of his sword was wrapped around his waist over his armor. He already wore his leather vambraces on his forearms. His hair was wet and his face clean shaven. His black pants were tucked into tall dark leather boots he always wore. I saw a small dagger poking out of his right boot. I pulled away to look at him, "we should go to breakfast."

"I know," he reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, "I have a few more hours lets go eat then sit together in the library." I nodded at him needing the limited time I had with him to soak up everything I could. I took his hand as we went to the dining room. Half way there Peter stopped me, "did you know your dress us untied."

"Will you tie it for me I can't get my arms to bend that way." I pulled my hair away from my neck and around my shoulder as Peter moved to stand behind me. I felt cold fingers run over my neck chills raised on my body and out of nowhere I felt a warm kiss on the spot between my shoulder and my neck, "Peter." I felt him take a deep breath behind me, "Sorry I just had to just in case." Peters hands slip to my waist as I leaned back to look up at him, "There better be no just in case things. You promised to come back and I want you to keep that promise."

"I will lota." I felt Peters hands tighten on my waist like he didn't mean to say that.

"What does that mean?" I knew he probably didn't want to tell me but I wanted to know. I could tell it was a good word something that he may not be ready to say. I just hoped he didn't brush it away.

"It's an old Narnian endearment for someone you care deeply for." Peter's words sent his hot breath against my cheek. "I think I like it," he kissed my cheek then moved to take my hand and kept leading me to the dinning room.

**Eliza**

Edmund was leaving today I didn't know how to feel about this. After he brought me up to that tower and bluntly told me he had feelings for me I was confused. How was I to go about things now? Should I let go and let myself fall for him I know it would be so easy. Or should I stop him before he makes a huge mistake. I knew I shouldn't let him fall for me and I should stop spending time with him. But he is so kind to me and Bran he didn't care about my past. Everything I wanted in a man he was but why did it have to be a king. I didn't have much to choose from to give to Edmund so I took a page out of Emma's book and crocheted Edmund a small gift, a hat that he could wear under his armor.

It was colder up in the northern woods and it eased my mind to know that he would have something from me to keep him warm. I wrapped Bran up as I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Edmund no one knocked like that. He stood there in the door way with one hand on the door jam. His dark red shirt had leather armor over it and vambraces lined his forearms. A belt wrapped around his waist and buckled with a lion in gold. His sword swing around his knees and the gray pants that he wore were tucked into black boots that came up to his knees. His dark hair fell into his eyes and around his ears in curls that stuck out in places. "Are you ready to go to the gate?" Edmund asked as he came into the room a cloak in his hands.

"Yes just trying to wrap Bran up but he keeps throwing the blanket off." Out of nowhere Bran screamed Edda. He bounced on the bed and then threw a block at Edmund. "No Bran don't throw our toys." Edmund caught the block and went to sit next to Bran and handed it back. Bran crawled into Edmunds lap as he babbled with a block in each hand. "He's going to get so big while I'm gone. I'm going to hardly recognize him when I ride back." I sat down with him on my bed.

"I'll make sure he remembers you." I didn't know why but I wanted Bran to know Edmund.

"I hope I'm not gone long enough for him to miss me or forget me." He reached over and took my hand into his in my lap. "Will you be careful for me while I'm away. If something happens to you while I'm gone I will never forgive myself," he squeezed my hand.

"I will I don't expect anyone new to come to the castle and I will just have my normal duties." I tried not to think about who Edmund really was we were just two people right now.

"Peter will send letters to Emma by bird I will make sure there's something in it for you as well. So you know I'm well and when I will return." Edmund let go of my hand and laid his hand on my cheek, "Liza," I looked up at him, "I'm trying to memorize your face but I know I will never remember the right color of your eyes." He rubbed his thumb up and down my cheek, "we should go." He took Bran and lifted him up on his hip wrapped him in a blanket that Bran had kicked off. He then took my hand and led me out my door up the stairs to the gate. There stood king peter with Lady Emma, Queen Susan and Lucy. Three horses stood behind them packed and ready to go.

**Edmund**

Taking Eliza up to the gate was one of the hardest things I had to do today. Bran bounced as he saw the horses pointing to them and babbling. Each step I took the small bracelet that I made Eliza became heavier. I knew I shouldn't give her something flashy or special she would feel right about wearing it. So a simple leather band weaved together with a small wooden lion charm hung down. I stopped at Peter and Susan who were in front of their horses. Emma clung to Peter like I had never seen her before. I could see tears in her eyes and I noticed how Peters arm hugged her to him. I pulled Eliza up next to my horse and let bran pet him. I slid my arm around Eliza's waist I felt her stiffen I leaned down to her, "I just want you close if you are uncomfortable I will let go."

"It's ok just unexpected, "she proved her point by leaning on to me. I thought this was the time to give her the bracelet. I saw Peter and Emma hugging while Emma cried Peter stuck his hand in his pocket and I knew he had a similar idea. So I let go of Eliza and slipped my hand into my pocket. Pulling it out I slip my arm back around Eliza I leaned down to her to whisper in her ear, "I have something for you like I promised I would." She looked up at me, "I have something for you too." I was so happy to hear that she did find something this would be awkward if she didn't. "ladies first." She pulled out a small piece of yarn that was made into a strange shape. "It's a hat I made it I thought it would keep you warm." I took it from her and ran it over it felt thick and indeed warm. "Here," Eliza took it from my hand and put it on my head for me, "you look wonderful." I smiled at her and then passed Bran to her so I could attach the bracelet to her wrist. After Eliza had Bran settled I took her hand and brought it up to me. I then tied the leather band around her wrist.

"I wove this band from some leather strands and the lion I got from the man that made brans toys. I didn't think you would like something fancy." When I looked up Eliza was smiling from ear to ear. "I love it Edmund its perfect." She had tears in her eyes that she blinked back for a few seconds before letting them fall. I didn't think I just pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her being careful of Bran. She clutched my leather armor in her fist of her free hand. I bent my head down to hers, "please don't cry it's going to be so hard to leave you if you cry like this." I could feel her shaking and I couldn't help but just hold her tighter to me. I didn't know what to do so I just murmured to her that it would going to be alright, that I would write her to her when I could, and that I wouldn't take her hat off. We stayed there until I had to go. I squeezed Eliza one last time took a chance and kissed her cheek than kissed Bran on his head. I closed my eyes before leaning to whisper in Eliza's ear one last time, "stay safe my sweet Eliza you will be in my heart." I stepped back as Lucy came to us I gave her a quick hug kissing her cheek before releasing her. Lucy then went to Eliza I saw that Emma came over to them as I mounted my horse I saw all three women crying together watching us ride off.

**Peter**

After breakfast I wanted to spend time with Emma but I saw Lucy walking off head down and tears in her eyes. We were all leaving her here alone something we never have done before. I had Emma's hand in mine but I pulled her to a stop outside of the dining room door. "Do you mind if I talk to Lucy for a moment before we go to the library."

"Go talk to her Peter I know she needs you right now. I never want to keep you from your family. I'll attempt to find the library and wait for you there." She stood up on her toes which was one thing that never failed to make me smile kissed my cheek and walking in the opposite direction of the library.

"Emma the library is this way," I pointed in the right direction, "turn left at the tapestry then right at the suit of armor."

"Right your office is that way right," she pointed in the direction she was going.

"Yes, mine and Edmunds office is that way." I smiled at myself knowing she had a small chance to actually be there when went to meet her. "I'll be there soon." I watched her as she walked off thinking about how much I was going to miss her. Taking a deep breath I left to go find Lucy she was in her room next to her fire weeping into the handkerchief her and Mr Tumms have been handing back and forth. She held her cordial in her lap stroking the lion stopper. I went into the room quietly my boots making a small thud as I walked over to her. I sat down next to her on the floor knowing she was going to have soot on her dress when she stood. "Lucy," she looked up at me a tear stained face stared back at me with red eyes puffy and wet.

"You're all leaving." I pulled her to me letting her cry into my chest like she has done so many times.

"I know we are Lu but it has to be done. I have already arranged an eagle to bring letters home to you and Emma. Edmund is writing to Eliza so you will hear from us." I pulled her tight trying to help her feel better. "Emma is feeling better as long as she doesn't overdo it she will be fine. She will be here with you though it all. If you need any help at all ask her I know she will help you." She nodded into my chest shuffled then wiped her nose on the hankie. "Why can't I go with you."

I was afraid she was going to ask this I had to give her a honest answer, "you know your too young to go. I want you safe here with Emma were I know you're not going to be harmed. I'm going to tell you what I told Emma. I will fight better knowing your safe here." I kissed her forehead and made her look up at me, "we need someone to stay here and run the kingdom while we're away. I know you will do well with it while we are gone."

"I know I'm being silly it's just I can't help it your three are leaving me. You're going to battle and I can't go or help." I wiped her tears off her cheeks, "there's plenty to do here that you can help at. We may need reinforcements or more supplies that you will need to arrange to be delivered to us. Be brave Lu and keep your trust in Aslan like always." I sat there with her letting her cry and sniffle out her fears. When she was calmed down she wiped away her tears swallowed sighed then strained her skirts. Lucy stood she looked years older as she brushed the soot off her skirt then she stood up straight her hands at her side, "I'm a queen of Narnia and I will keep our people safe while you're gone. I stood next to her hugged her to me and kissed her cheek, "that I know you will."

"You should go to Emma peter she needs time with you like I do. I'm going to spend some time with Edmund and Susan." I took Lucy's hand and led her to the hall way, "I'll see you at the gate in a few hours." She nodded and then headed off down the hall way. It has been getting close to five years since we had come into Narnia. In this time Lucy has turned from a little girl to someone who was on the verge of being a young woman. It broke my heart to admit this but Susan was a women and it was hard to let that go but Lucy would be twice as hard.

When we came to Narnia Susan and I went from old brother and sister to parents to Lucy and Edmund. We have tried to protect them and raise them as our parents would. I tried to protect Susan as well with three proposals of marriage to her I knew they would not slow. If anything more and more suitors will come for her. Edmund was the only one I worried the lest about he only would do something reckless but could protect himself. As long as he didn't get himself into much trouble he would be fine.

My mind went through all my siblings as I walked my way to Emma. I pushed the door open to find Emma sitting in the window seat looking out the window watching the people in the village go about their daily activates. As soon as I closed the doors she turned around and looked at me. I saw the tears in her eyes that she hadn't let go yet but I knew she would soon. I slid into the window seat with her wrapping my arms around her. I buried my nose into Emma's long hair that fell down her back, trying to remember the sent, "can you do something for me while I'm gone."

"You want me to look after Lucy don't you?" She looked up at me leaning back onto my chest smiling slyly at me.

"How did you know?" I smiled down at her.

"A lucky guess," Emma bit her lip smiled and then leaned back to look at me, "but really I know Lucy is upset your leaving and I know you want someone to look after her. I have a feeling were going to need each other especially today." Today when we leave is what she meant when we ride off and they stay here waiting hoping. "I'll keep an eye her I promise." Emma took my hand in her and laced out fingers together I couldn't help but bring out hands up and kiss her fingers one by one and then the inside of her wrist.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I upset earlier when I was tying your dress." I didn't know what came over me it just happened before I could even second guess what I was doing. Her skin was warm and soft under my fingers and when I kissed her shoulder I could smell the lavender sent of her soap.

"I've had boyfriends before it didn't upset me." Wait that's not a good thing at all. What kind of boys have these boyfriends been. I must have looked confused or worried because Emma kept talking after a short pause. "I've had a few boy friends over the years but never for too long. They always wanted something from me that I wasn't willing to give them. You have to understand things are different were I'm from. But," I had a hard time waiting for what came after the but, "I never cared about them as much as I do you. Your kind sweet and a gentlemen something they weren't."

"How different is it from here." I had to know what was normal for her.

"Very different. We have known each other what almost two months and just a week of it has been while we were courting. Back home we probably we would have started dating weeks ago. This," she held up our hands, "is something that's minor friends grab each other's hands. Hugs well there common too it wasn't a big thing for me to hug my guy friends when I saw them."

"So you have kissed a boy." I couldn't help but be a bit possessive. I didn't know why she was here and they are in a while other world.

"Yes but it's been a while about a year. I take that a bit more seriously I won't kiss anyone unless I care for them." Emma turned into my arms to look at me, "things are different here I know that. You have your own rules for courting and what's appropriate and not I understand that. Things are different with you I trust you like I haven't trust anyone before." She placed her hand on my cheek; "I don't take anything lightly with you. I know every touch or change in you is important and I love that you don't rush in to anything." I laid my hand over hers and turned to kiss her palm, "you know you're making it harder to leave."

"I'm not meaning too." I wrapped my hand over hers, "I know." I leaned my forehead onto hers trying to pull myself together knowing in a few hours I would have to let her go. "You know I always dreamed of a knight in shining armor and now you're here and I have to let you go." She whispered to me as neither one of us moved.

"Well you found a king instead of a knight." I run my fingers down her cheek I watched as she closed her eyes, "I guess I will have to let my king in shining armor go and stay here and wait on him."

"He'll come back and be thinking about you." I pulled Emma to me wanting to wrap my arms around her and not let go. We stayed like that until it was time for me to go. We didn't talk much whatever was needed to be said was did silently. When the time came to walk to the gate I pulled Emma to her feet and kept her next to me by wrapping my arm around her waist. I could feel her taking deep breaths and as we walked closer to the gate they got shakier. We were the first to arrive at the horses stable boys ready for the ride stood near the horses. We stop and stood there waiting for the others to get there.

Emma clings to my hand and arm the whole time. I do the only thing that I can think of I pull her to me and hold her close as we wait the moments ticking by. Susan and Lucy arrive next Lucy like Emma had tears in her eyes she holds the hankie from earlier in her hand. I let go of Emma with one arm and hold it out to Lucy she runs into me and I hug her with one arm to me. "You two take care of each other I will send an eagle with a letter as soon as we get to the outpost." I got two nods in my chest from them both. I just held them both for a while until Lucy let go to go hug Susan. When they were talking Ed walked up with Eliza and Bran. He took them next to his horse and held Bran up to pet his horse. I then saw him put his arm around Eliza and when she leaned onto him I knew the two of them were making progress. This made me smile.

I saw the soldiers gather and preparing to leave it was time. I knew we had put it off as long as possible but now it couldn't be. I slid my hand into my pocket feeling the cool metal of the necklace that I was giving Emma. I pulled us a little ways away from my family and stopped next to Grant. I pulled away from Emma and it wasn't seconds later she burst into tears throwing her arms around me. "Lota don't cry please don't cry." She just cried harder. I wished I could tell her what lota really meant it was more than just an endearment to me it was the endearment. Lota was old Narinan for love and I do love her but I wasn't ready for her to know that yet. Bending down I kissed her cheek. "I want you to take care of yourself your still a little sick. I want you better;" she laughed a little though her tears. "You can write back to me send it by the eagle that I'm sending mine with. I don't want you and Lucy out of the castle so please for me stay here." She nodded to me, "and" I just slid my hand into my pocket. "A few weeks before you came here Aslan came and gave this to me I think he wanted me to give it to you. I didn't know what it was for until a week ago." I put my hand out and showed her the necklace the thin gold chain had two charms on the end. One of a mini replica of my sword the other of my shield two red beads separated the charms and three beads were on the outside of each one. I lifted it up and put it around her neck watching it hang down on to her chest. To my complete surprise she reached into the front of her dress pulling out a hankie.

"I don't have pockets." We both laughed a bit at where she put it I just hoped none of the soldiers saw were she kept it. "Susan helped me make it she taught me it's not the best but I hope you like it." Emma placed the handkerchief in my hand and I smoothed it out the pattern of vines were around the outside and our letters of our first names in a counter flowers spotted around the vines.

"I love it" I unbuckled my vambrace of my left arm and folded it up flat.

"Here let me help," Emma took the hankie and placed it on top of my forearm then took my arm and buckled the vambrace back. She placed her hand over the spot she laid the hankie, "is it too tight." I couldn't do anything but shake my head. I looked over Emma head solders were mounting there horses and preparing to leave it was time.

"I have to go lota." I whipped away the first of her tears.

"I know." Her tears spilled over finally as she buried her face into my chest clutching my tunic in her fist. "Go Peter before I can't let you go." I took her face in my hands, "I leave my heart with you lota."

"Be careful." I kissed Emma's forehead savoring this hoping it would hold me over until I could come back. I pulled Emma to me one last time hugging her tight, "good bye lota." I let go stepped back and quickly hugged and kissed Lucy while Emma hugged Susan. Ed and I both swung up on our horse as Eliza Emma and Lucy waved at us crying. Emma and Lucy hugged each other for support and Emma reached out to take Eliza's hand. I turned away from them as we rode off to lead the troops to the northern woods. I tried hard to keep my face from showing the hurt that I felt in my heart. I knew now was not the time to show any weakness I pushed my breaking heart down and tried to be the king I was.

**So one more chapter up its very long I didn't mean for it to happen but oh well it did. I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes I proofed it last night at 1130 and I was half asleep. I hope you guys like it and before I forget thanks to the three who always review it makes me happy when I see them. One last thing lota is a word I made up its spouse to be low-ta. Not sure when I'm going to get the next one up I have to do some thinking on what's going to happen next but please let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

Yay another chapter which truthfully I had to cut it down by pages. I'm going to keep proofing it and posting the next chapter so there will be another one up as soon as I can read through it. As always please let me know what you guys think and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.

Chapter 14

Emma

The three of us stood there crying holding each other until we couldn't see them anymore. The soldiers behind them finally vanished from view. We tried to pull ourselves together but we couldn't for almost an hour. We finally just had to muddle our way to the sitting room drink a few cups of tea and push our tears away. The only one of us that was remotely calm was Bran. He just waved to Edmund and yelled bye bye Edda and went back to chewing on his toy. We just sat there drinking our tea talking a little back and forth. I sat there playing with my necklace imaging peter with his life size ones fighting off people. I couldn't help but think about Peter getting hurt. Seeing him swinging his sword and one false step and he gets hurt. Lucy asked Eliza to stay for dinner so hours later we took dinner in the sitting room. We didn't feel like doing much until we knew they got to the outpost. It would take them about two days to reach the northern woods were the outpost lays near the lanterns waste. A few days ago Peter pulled out a map and showed me there route that they were going to take and were the outpost was. It looked so far away but Peter assured me that he and Edmund knew there country like the back of their hand and no maps were needed.

When dinner rolled around we barley ate I made Lucy eat more than I did with my promise to look after her still fresh in my mind. Emma left first to go put Bran down for the night while we still sat there together. We both read for a few hours trying to keep our minds off the people we cared about. We both gave up early that night and just went to our rooms and to bed early. I walked Lucy to her room she hugged me before going into her room. The poor girl had tears in her eyes still. Every so often I would see her wipe away a tear sniffle and pull herself together again.

I went to my room stopping at the door I looked over at Peter's door wishing he would open it and give me one of my favorite smiles of his. I took my hand off the door knob and went to Peter's room opening the door I took a look around. His bed was made the dark red and gold comforter straight over the mattress. The room held his sent and it brought tears to my eyes. "Oh Aslan please keep them safe." I crossed over to Peters dresser and pulled out a shirt I knew he wouldn't mind if I took one. I pulled the shirt to me taking into sent of Peter the metal and leather that always hung around him. Taking one last look around I left the room shutting the door promising myself not to go back in there while he was away. While going into my room I ran my hand over the shirt while walking to my bed. I changed pulling on Peters shirt and crawling into bed. I spent hours tossing and turning in the bed trying to sleep but with no luck.

There was a small knock at the door I knew it was Lucy who else would be knocking on my door at this hour. "Come on in Lucy." She poked her head in, "are you sure you don't mind."

"Come on in Lucy its ok." She crossed the distance from the door to my bed and lept on the mattress next to me. "You cant sleep to." She shook her head at me, "I usually go to Susan but." Lucy stopped talking but I didn't need her to finish the sentence. "Its ok Lucy you can stay as long as you need too." She smiled at me and crawled under the covers with me, "do you think there to Aslan's table yet."

"I don't know I have never been there before." I had heard them talk about it and some very important parts of the war when they first got here. Hopefully at some point I would be able to see all the wonderful places of Narnia.

"Would it be ok if I slept in here with you? I don't think I could stand staying in my room alone." It was dark but I could see the pale face of Lucy she was scared not only for herself but her siblings how could I deny her some comfort. "Sure it's fine I think I need someone too." I put my arm around Lucy's shoulders and hugged her. "Let's try to sleep." She nodded at me and snuggled down into the blankets a few feet away from me. I laid down with her and put my head on the pillow amazingly we both finally feel asleep either for each other or exhaustion.

That morning Mr. Tummus knocked on my door first thing in the morning I opened the door to his worried face. He was wringing his hands and shifting on his hooves, "My Lady I can't find Lucy I'm worried she ran off last night to join them but her horse is still in the stable but her bed is not slept in. I'm worried about her what.." "Mr. Tumms", I interrupted him, "she's fine," I pushed the door open to show a sleeping Lucy in my bed. "She came to me last night when she couldn't sleep."

"Oh thank Aslan for that I thought I was going to have to rally soldiers to bring her home. She would be dreadfully angry if I did that." It made me smile that he looked after her so much. That there friendship was strong though all that has happened the past few years. "Would you like me to wake her." He shook his head "let her sleep I will have a change of clothes brought here for her. I will let you go back to bed and rest a bit longer." He bowed to me; "I'll let Lucy know you were looking for her and thank you Mr. Tummus." He walked off and I shut the door walked back to bed and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

Peter

We were riding all afternoon when we stopped just before nightfall. We made camp cooked a dinner and rested before going to bed. Ed and I hardly spoke all afternoon we just issued orders answered questions and tried to keep our minds on our task at hand. I was stretched out on the grass near a fire my hands behind my head watching the stars thinking of Emma. I held her hankie in my hand for a while then just rested it on my chest.

Edmund came and joined me and we both just laid there together for a while, "we can't be love sick kings tomorrow Pete we need to pull it together."

I sighed he was right we were going to arrive at the outpost our men needed us, "I know Ed we can give into it tonight. But tomorrow," it hurt to say it, "we need to put the girls aside."

"I just keep telling myself there safe in the castle that nothing is going to happen to them but I have this nagging in the back of my head. I just hope I'm wrong. Ed leaned back to lie on the grass his black hat pushed into his eyes he pushed it straight then laid back down. I will admit Ed looked funny with that hat on but he cared to much about Eliza to break his promise to take it off.

"Ed do you think the girls are doing fine tonight with us gone and all." I could just image Emma and Lucy crying themselves to sleep tonight. In their beds alone tears streaming down there cheeks.

"I'm sure is making sure they sleep, eat and that they don't run off and join us." I knew Ed was right I just needed some reassurance. Susan came over to us two bowls in her hand steaming, "up both of you stop pineing for them," we sat up taking the bowls she handed us before she dumped them in our laps. "I understand you miss them now get over it so we can take care of this and get back to Cair."

"We're taking care of it Su just give us tonight tomorrow we will be fine." No I wouldn't be fine I would just put on the face of a king instead of a love sick twenty one year old man.

"Fine just make sure you both eat all that otherwise I'll put it on your head." Susan pursed her lips then suppressed a smile. She was trying to cheer us up at our expense but it was working. We both smiled at her and then made sure we shoveled a huge mouth full of the soup into our mouths. I barley tasted the soup I shoveled it down knowing I needed it but not wanting it. Ed and I stared at the sky for a while before going to bed earlier than usual we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

Lucy

It had been three weeks since my brothers and sister left me here in the castle with Emma. We received a letter when they reached the outpost they had no trouble traveling. Every few days we received an update from them. In the beginning things we fine they were winning and pushing the small rebels back with hardly any resistance. But as the weeks went on things took a turn they had recruited a few giants and the battle evened out. I sent more food and water along with more soldiers just in case. I also sent a small vial of my cordial to be used if need be. If I couldn't be there to give it to the soldiers at least I could was send it to be used in my absence. Eliza, Emma and I sent letters to them on a regular basis I didn't know what there's said but mine were full of be carful's and thanks.

When they had been gone for almost a month I received a letter carried by a griffin. They had pushed back the rebels won and were coming home. They were riding fast and hard being low on supplies and soldiers in various states of injury. Even with my vial of cordial I sent they were refusing only giving it to the most injured. As soon as I got the letter and quickly talked to the griffin I ran forgetting my manners and the loos of the talking animals and people around me to the hall Emma's room was on. I didn't bother to knock I threw open the door ran to Emma she was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. "Emma, Emma look," I waved the letter at her, "Peter wrote to me there coming home."

"What," she jumped up out of the couch and took the letter from me quickly reading it. "When did they leave?" She was smiling from ear to ear just like me.

"The griffin that brought it said they left at first light they should be home late tomorrow afternoon." I took Emma's hand, "oh we need to do something for them I missed them so and I know you have. Oh Eliza we need to tell her," I pulled Emma towards the door, "let's go find her she'll be so happy too."

Emma nodded at me, "I think it's her day off too she should be down stairs." I wrapped my arm around Emma's as we skipped down the hall and down the stairs. We had grown closer the past few weeks and I enjoyed that. We when finally reached Eliza's door we were so happy that we could hardly contain our excitement and joy. We knocked on her door trying to be quite if Bran was asleep thankfully he wasn't. Eliza answered the door opened it looked at me then Emma her eyes fell to my hand and the letter the smile on our faces she put it all together before we had to say a word. "They're coming home," we nodded our smiles getting bigger. We watched as she smiled and tears of joy came to her eyes. The three of us hugged each other like we did the day they left but this time we were smiling with joyful tears in our eyes. Eliza broke away from us scooped Bran up off the floor and hugged him to her, "Bran Edmund's coming back tomorrow." Brans face lit up and he screamed Edda. We were all so happy we went around telling everyone they were coming back. We convinced Eliza to join us for dinner with Bran and the four of us spent the whole meal trying to contain the excitement we felt.

Eliza

Emma and Lucy and I spent hours last night talking it was late that night that I went home with a sleeping Bran on my shoulder. I went back to Emma's room the next day after lunch to see something Emma wanted to show me. I knocked on her door and came in when she yelled for me too there stood Lucy and Emma they both had odd looks on their faces that I had never seen. "We have a surprise for you," Emma was standing there next to Lucy who had an equally odd look.

"What surprise?" I didn't know if I like this or what was going on. They both stepped back from the bed to show me a dress lying on Emma's bed. The dress was black with sliver embroidery around the sleeves which were long and flared out from the elbow down. The square neck held a swirling pattern that was also on a belt that tied around the waist. "This is for you for today we thought you might want to surprise Edmund when he got back today."

"I can't I have to finish work today." They both were shaking their heads.

Lucy smiled at me; "We got someone to cover the second half of your shift your free for the whole rest of the day. Eliza really just one night to have fun with us." I couldn't deny this to them when they went through so much. "Where did you get this?"

"Susan won't have us just throwing away cloths we put all the dresses Susan and I out grew aside just in case they were needed. When Emma came here we had dresses that fit her this one," Lucy pointed to the dress, "is one that we had put aside I kind of took one of your dresses and held it up to them until I found one that I thought would fit. If you don't like it we can find another there's plenty of them to choose from."

"No, it's beautiful it's just I haven't had a dress like this to wear before." That wasn't completely true before Bran I wore dresses like this. It just has been almost two years since I have even stepped foot in a dress this lovely.

"Well try it on," Lucy was jumping on the balls of her feet, "we know you'll look beautiful in it."

"Alright." Emma handed me the dress and I went behind the curtain to change and in fact I loved how it looked. The neck line went down a little farther than usual but I loved it. I came out from the curtain and Lucy handed me some new shoes then a shawl like the one Emma wore the night of the ball. "See you look wonderful Edmund's going to be so surprised," Lucy always the happy one. "Now I'm not as good as Susan but I want to try to put your hair up."

Sure not sure how though." Lucy pulled me into Emma's chair and started pulling it up and brushing it. When she was done Lucy had just pulled half of my hair back with a comb it was simple but beautiful. I couldn't recognize the girl in the mirror she was someone new.

'Now that we have you all done," Lucy went to Emma's bathroom and opened the door motioning for someone to walk into the bed room. In walked one of the other maids June a badger that cleaned up on this floor she held Bran in her arms. They had changed him into new cloths he wore a small red tunic with black plants and small brown boots that went to his little knees. "We wanted to show you think he looks cute." Emma was biting her lip unsure what to do.

"He looks like a little Edmund," I took him from June and took a good look at him. "You too have done too much for us."

"The two of you are part of our family now," Lucy came and took my free hand, "I'm glad you're part of our family."

"Thank you Lucy," I hugged her thankful for her kindness.

"Why don't we go to the sitting room and wait on them. Hopefully it won't be too much longer." We agreed with her and went to the sitting room and tried to not look out the window every few minutes. After hours of waiting the sun was setting and we were going to give up the horns rang out announcing there arrival.


	15. Chapter 15

Edmund

We had just battled with the rebels and had them retreat when we fell back to our camp. Pete and I went to our tent removed our armor, cleaned our swards and drank water until we were chilled. We pulled off our sweat drenched cloths and dressed in clean dry ones before Susan walked in clean and changed as well her unstrung bow and quiver slung over her back and her sward strapped to her hip. "I think this may have been it there numbers are low." Susan looked at us hopeful.

"It may very well be I hope so too I'm sick of their games." Pete studied a map of the land marking were the latest battle was. Pete was a sticker for were battles were fought how many and when to find patterns and what not.

"I just want this to be over with so we can go home." I wasn't happy this took so long I thought we would be back in a few weeks at most. Susan nodded agreeing with me she was tired of this game they were playing as well. "Now I see why the", Susan stopped talking as a horn was blown we stopped looked up and lessoned hooves thundered passed our tent and then the sound of metal clashing. "We're being attacked," Peter yelled out as we both found our swords while Susan took her bow off her back to string it. We had no time to put our armor back on just enough time to pull our swords out and run from our tent. Susan blows her horn then nocked an arrow. Susan deemed it to close quarters to shoot her bow so she pulled her sward and stood shoulder to shoulder with Pete and I.

Rebels were everywhere and our men were scrambling to find weapons and start fighting back. A black dwarf came at me while a minator went after Peter Susan went to help some of the soldiers. The dwarf swung an ax and missed he slammed the butt of the ax into my ribs. He pulled back to swing again I side stepped it then brought my sward but to sweep the ax away. The ax went flying I smashed the hilt of my sward into the dwarfs head he fell at my feet. Pete was fighting the minator still dodging the swings of the curved sward he held. The minator swung his sward at Pete's legs he jumped back but didn't make it far enough the blade slashed at Pete's thigh he yelled out in pain as a large gash appeared on his leg. I ran to Peter disarmed the minatory while he was distracted and three red feathered arrows appeared sticking into the minator who then fell shaking the ground around us.

I got to Peter who was on the ground crying out in pain rolling on the ground putting my arms under Peters I dragged him into our tent not ten feet away. I felt bad that with each foot I dug him he cried out louder. Once in the tent I gathered cloths to stop the bleeding holding it to the his leg. Susan was there searching for the vial of Lucy's cordial once she found it she went to Peters head, "here drink this Lucy would want you too."

"No Su I will be fine I'm not dieing I can heal from his." His voice was full of pain his face paling before our eyes.

"Peter drink it!" Susan held the vial to his lips but Pete just shook his head.

"No, I'll heal Su it's a horrible injury but I will heal the normal way." I pressed more cloths to his leg the bleeding slowing some thankfully it didn't hit any major arties.

"Fine it sounds like the battle is over I'll go find the healer." Susan stormed out.

"You should just take it Pete. He just shook his head, "fine." A few minutes later Susan came back, "he's dead."

"No he's not Pete's still with us." She could clearly see he was still alive and well not well but alive.

"Not Peter, the healer he's dead supposedly he was one of the first they targeted. They must have known we have no one else." Susan's lips were pursed, tears in her eyes, and her face pale. "The only good thing is there are no more rebels only a hand full retreated the rest were killed."

"We can go then give the cordial to those who need it then have everyone break camp. We are leaving as soon as we can move Pete. Have some soldiers stay behind to help here. If no one is ready when we are ready to leave then the three of us will ride out on our own with or without anyone. I'll do what I can for Pete then send a letter by griffin to Cair."

"Be quick Ed we need to go soon. And the sooner the better," she bent down to Pete, "hang in there we'll get you home." She left to go make the preparations. Less than an hour later we were on our horses riding home.

Emma

We were sitting in the sitting room when the horns sounded we all looked up smiled then very unlady like ran from the room. We ran down the halls I was careful to follow Lucy and Eliza all the way to the gate. We stopped just as Susan Edmund and Peter were jumping down from their horses. There Peter was dirty hot and clearly sore and maybe hurt but I didn't care he was home. I kept running until I was in front of him I slowed threw my arms around him his arms came around my waist while he let out a little huf. I just heard Susan and Edmund yell my name and try to tell me no but I ignored them. And before I could talk myself out of it I pressed my lips to Peters pouring all the days of worrying into that kiss. And what a kiss it was the scent of leather and metal filled my nose, his stubble on his cheek tickled my face. For a man who never kissed a woman before he sure did kiss well. I pulled back when I felt him wince, "what's wrong?"

"I had an accident several actually. Ed and Su tried to warn you." Peter smiled but I could tell he was in pain. I finally really looked at him his breaths were coming in short gasps so broken or cracked ribs, small cuts were on his face one going down his cheek, bruises were spotted here and there. But what caught my attention was how he kept all his weight off of one leg then I spotted it blood seeping through his pants. "What happened to you?"

"Just normal fighting injury's a few punches and good well placed swipes. And a minator gave me a gash on my leg." Peter was getting paler by the minute from standing upright. I could see the strength it took to stand and how he was gritting his teeth.

"We need to get you inside." I looked over to Edmund, "are you hurt too?" I tried to see if he was different but he looked better than Peter did.

"No a few bruises and hurt ribs besides that I'm fine," he had his arm around Eliza and Bran who leaned back on to him. "I'll help you with him."

I turned to Susan, "are you ok too." She nodded to me; "myself unlike my brothers weren't allowed to be in any situation to get hurt." I left Peter making sure he could stand on his own before hugging each of them.

Edmund

We finally could see Cair in the distance our hurried pace was taking a toll on everyone. Our injured were barely hanging on. I looked over at Pete he was sitting on his horse but not with his usual steadiness. His face was pale and I saw the effort it took for him to stay upright on his horse. I knew we didn't have much longer before he wasn't able to ride so I stepped up the pace knowing we would be there soon. Our luck held out thirty minutes later we rode up to the gates. I pulled my horse to a stop and looked up three women were running towards us. It was easy to see one was Lucy and the other Emma. The one with the blonde hair wore a black dress and carried a baby it then hit me Lucy and Emma gave Eliza a dress to wear for when I came home.

Even at a distance I could tell she was beautiful. Susan jumped off her horse first being unhurt I followed her. I went to help Pete but he refused not wanting to show weakness around the soldiers and not to worry Lucy and Emma. He leaned heavily on Grant panting trying to gage his leg. I barely got a good look at Peter when the girls came close Lucy threw herself into Susan's arms nearly knocking her over. Emma came next duplicating Lucy's moves throwing herself at Pete I tried to yell at her to be careful as well as Susan but she didn't hear us. To my complete surprise she kissed him. I just got a glimpse of this when Eliza slowed and stood in front of me with Bran who was in new cloths as well. Someone had braided her hair down her back the neck of her dress scooped low and he sleeves hung down past her hands.

I ignored my throbbing ribs and sore muscles and opened my arms to Eliza. What I thought was going to be a light hug turned into her throwing herself at me and burring her face into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around them both kissing them on their heads. She pulled away from me tears running down her face I just wiped them away, "I'm fine a little banged up but noting that won't heal with time."

She nodded and Bran jumped at me and into my arms I hugged him to me and rubbed his back as he babbled to me. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No really some cuts bruise and hurt ribs noting that I can't live though." I pulled her to me wanting to put her minds at easy. Emma was asking me if I was hurt I told her what I told Eliza. She then asked Susan if she was hurt as well Susan was of course quite well. But we needed to get Peter inside I helped Emma by taking Pete by one shoulder. Emma tried to take the other, "why don't you let someone else help ed."

"Peter I may be a girl and still a little sick but I can do this just try not to pass out then we really would need more help." This made me laugh Emma really was a tough girl. I took Pete's left side with his hurt leg so he could lean on me more while Emma took his right side. We slowly made out way into the castle with Lucy Susan and Eliza following us. Susan left us and went to go get the healer. We reached Pete's door Lucy opened it and we half carried half dragged Pete though the door. The long walk took a toll on him and the blood was seeping through his pants more. The red stain grew larger with every step we took. I was about to head to the bed with Emma stopped me. "He's bleeding too much we should put him on the floor we will have to move him less."

"Are you sure?" I knew how hard the floor was. But then again we needed to stich up the gash and we had no way of knocking him out. "Never mind your right." We laid him down on the floor about ten feet from his bed Emma went and got a pillow off the bed and put in under Pete's head. She leaned down close to Pete's head and they were talking I could hear whispers but not words until Pete spoke up, "Ed take Emma and Lucy down the hall and make sure Susan is there with them." I went to put my arm around Emma to take her out the door and explain why but she latched onto Pete. "No I'm not going anywhere."

Pete took both of Emma's hands in his and looked into her eyes, "the gash in my leg is pretty bad the healer needs to put stiches in. we don't have any way to numb it or put me under I have to be wide awake for it. It hurts I don't want you to have to see me like that." Emma was shaking her head, "I'm not going," tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Emma," Pete put a hand on her cheek, "how about we compromise on the hall. Let ed take you out there he'll come get you when the healer is done." Emma shook her head again, "please Emma."

"Ok, ok I will." Emma brought up Pete's hands to her mouth kissing them she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips and cheek. Emma finally let go and let me lead her out of the room as Susan was coming up with the healer. "Pete wants you girls to wait down the hall Emma won't leave from right here so I guess it's ok if you stay with her. Lucy I don't think you should stay here it may not be a good idea for Bran to be here as well."

"We'll be fine Edmund just take care of Peter." Susan went over and hugged Emma who was still crying. I nodded at them and turned to go back in the room I stopped, "whatever you hear don't come in." I didn't want to scare the girls but they didn't need to see this. I went back over to Pete he was fumbling with his vambrace trying to unbuckle it, "here" I un buckled it Pete took the hankie Emma gave him. He took it in his hand and clucked it to him. The healer was boiling water and putting the needle in the fire. I took the knife out of my boot and cut Pete's pants back from the wound. I then took off the soaked bandages and pressed on clean ones. Pete jerked at the pressure, "sorry how do you feel?"

"Horrible in pain took everything I had to not let it show in front of the girls." His breaths came in gasps he was trying to hold back the pain. I wanted to try and get his mind off of the pain and on something happy. I went to Pete's head and helped him drink some wine, "how was your first kiss." I tried to keep myself from smiling but I couldn't.

"I wish I wasn't in so much pain so that I could have enjoyed it more." He smiled which was so much better than his grimace of pain. "I have been waiting for that for weeks it was everything I thought it would be."

"I'm sure it won't be the last she loves you too much. I may just have to lock the door to keep her out." And I just might have too with how determined she is if she wants to be here she will be.

"You don't know if she loves me and neither do I. I'm not even sure if I love her." Was Pete really that dense right now or was he in that much pain. A blind man could see that they both loved each other but neither one of them where going to admit it. The healer came over and was ready to start, he first cleaned the gash with warm water and some herbs. Peter clutched Emma's hankie in one hand and mine in the other. We both hated to do this for each other but it was something we had to do. Neither one of us wanted to do this alone and we wanted to protect the girls from seeing the pain blood and there brothers in pain. Everyone once in a while Pete would let out a cry of pain it was only the beginning.

Once the gash was clean the horrible part was about to begin. "Are you ready for this?" Pete shook his head, "no but it needs to be done." I went around Pete to his head he folded his arms over his chest. I sat on my feet and slid my knees under his back and wrapped my arms around Pete's arms. We both looked at the healer who was kneeling by his legs Pete nodded and it begins.

Emma

I was standing outside with Susan Lucy and Eliza while Edmund was in Peters room with him. I was fine until the screams started. I knew they were helping him but I couldn't stand it I was crying pacing back and forth in front of the door. Susan took pity on me she came over to me wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her shoulder. She leaned on me and cried as well each scream made us tense. Lucy being her cheerful self came over tears in her eyes as well and hugged us. We stood there for a while trying to help each other when I pulled back and pulled Eliza to us she was part of our odd ball family too. We let each other go but the screams continued I kept pacing trying to get the horrible sound out of my ears.

Before anyone could stop me I pushed the door open and ignored Susan trying to stop me. The healer looked up at me from peter, "my lady you shouldn't be here." I just shook my head at him and went to Peters side. "You should go back out in the hall." His voice was horse his face pale with red tingeing his cheeks sweet poured off his head. "No I'm not leaving Edmund will have to drag me out kicking and screaming." I took his hand in mine and felt a small piece of cloth I opened out hands to find the hankie I gave him. I wrapped his fingers back around it and placed my hand over his, "I'm staying here."

"Fine then let's get this over with then." Ed wrapped his arms back around Peters and I laid my hand over Peters hand closest to me. Peter nodded to the healer and it started again. He tensed and let out his first scream and started to kick with his free leg. I leaned down to him trying to talk to him though the pain. "Peter breath take a deep breath it will be over soon. I never took this necklace off I held it when I missed you. And I missed you a lot every minute of every hour." I lost track of what I said but out of nowhere the screams stopped. I sat up and looked at his face he passed out from the pain I looked to the healer he had stopped in his stitching. "Shouldn't you finish why he's passes out?"

"I should wait till I know he's well before I continue."

"No, no keep going you can't stop you can't make him go through that when you can keep going." I didn't realize it but I was yelling at him. Edmund came over to me, "it will be ok," he tuned to the healer, "keep going we can't deal with this." The healer nodded and stitched up Peters leg faster than before. He finished bandaged his leg and came to Edmund, "my king he should be able to heal. It will just take time. Would you like some help getting him into bed."

Edmund shook his head; "no we'll do it when he wakes. Thank you."

"I will be back to check on him in a few hours." With that the healer who name I never got gathered his things and left Edmund and I alone with Peter.

"How are you holding up?" Edmund sat down next to me on the cold floor my Peters head.

"I yelled at him for doing nothing but his job. It wasn't right." I felt horrible about what I said.

"I'm sure he understands you were just thinking of Pete." Edmund took my free hand in his, "Pete never stopped talking about you." This made me smile that he thought of me as much as I thought of him. "I'm going to go tell Lucy and Susan about Pete." I nodded to Edmund that I heard him. I didn't move as I heard Edmund walk to the door and open it. I kept Peters hand in mine and felt the cloth of the hankie in his hand. I pulled it out but his fist clinched tighter, "Peter are you awake." I brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Peter," his eyes fluttered open. I knew I looked like a crazy person but I didn't care. "Your awake," he groaned then tried to move, "stay still Ed and I will help you up to bed soon just don't more for now."

"Where's Ed, Susan and Lucy?"

"In the hall do you want me to go get them?" I knew Edmund was out there filling them in on what happened.

"No not right now. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure what do you need."

"Can you get me a clean shirt."

"I'm going to have Edmund help me clean you up all at once. You just lean back and rest for now." He nodded at me and pulled my hand up to kiss it. Edmund came in and changed Peter into clean cloths then we moved him to the bed. Susan and Lucy along with Eliza came in and sat with Peter and talked. I got a few long cloth bandages from the healer when he came back to check on Peter I apologized for yelling at him as well. I gave one to Edmund and told him how to wrap his ribs up Susan helped him Eliza cringed at the suggestion of helping him. It was a bit much for her I guess. When Peter woke up I helped him sit up and wrapped is ribs up as well. The healer left me some tea and slaves to rub on Peters cuts and the gash on his leg. I smeared some slave on all the cuts and changed the bandages on his leg when the blood seeped though. I went with Susan, Edmund and Lucy to dinner Peter insisting I go with them to get a decent meal. I brought peter dinner back making him eat and drink water though the pain. He was still pale and a fever set in late that night right before I fell asleep leaning on the bed like Peter did weeks before me.

I awoke hours later by someone calling my name, "Emma, Emma child wake up." I opened my eyes checking on Peter first then looking around the room it was hard not to see him. There stood Aslan standing next to the die fire. He walked over next to me sitting down looking at Peter.

"You're really here I'm not dreaming this time." I couldn't help but think he came to me in a dream like last time but peter was here.

"This is no dream child I needed to come see you. You are doing well here I see that but the real test is yet to come for both you and Peter." Aslan breathed over Peter I watched as his face got some of the color back and the fire in his skin slowly went away. "I didn't heal Peter completely he will just heal a little faster than normal."

"Thank you." I took Peter's hand knowing he already looked better.

"There is no need to thank me now come with me." I stood and followed him out on to Peters balcony. "Now Emma you have been on your path very well." I thought I saw him smile at me.

"What kind of test is there?" I couldn't help but image it.

"I cannot tell you that it will not only test you but Peter as well. You will face things you never had to before." And I thought I was already going down a path that was scary. I let this sink in I was to face things I didn't want to. Things that were going to affect me forever. I took a deep breath I would have Peter I would be ok.

"It's going to be soon isn't it." I watched the sky before I turned to Aslan, "yes it will be I just want you to be ready for it."

"Are you going to send me home afterward?" It was my biggest fear but I had to know if my time with Peter was limited.

"No child you have years in Narnia still. Now I must go." I had so many questions but I knew he wasn't going to answer them. Things had to play out how they were spouse to. I looked from the sky to Aslan but he was gone. "Good bye Aslan hopefully we'll see you soon."

**Ok I know there's not much about the outpost but I suck at battles. So I just decided to do the cliffs notes version of the battle when my attempt sucked. I have been trying to get to this point in the story for weeks. So here is the second half of this part if I didn't break it up it would have been about 12 pages. So as always please let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

I had a mad case of writers block for the first part of this chapter so I hope it's not crappy. And my crazy head has taken another turn that I didn't plan for with Susan. So here goes unexpected turn number two. Like always let me know what you think this chapter sets up the next one.

Chapter 16

Edmund

After I had held peter for the healer and then made sure he was well with Emma I left to go find Eliza again. I had asked her to take Bran and Lucy to the sitting room to wait for me. I didn't want them hearing Peter scream like that but Lucy wouldn't leave. I found Eliza sitting in on the couch with Bran crawling around the room. I smiled as I opened the door and Bran tried to walk but fell down on his bottom. He saw me first and screamed Edda and stared to crawl as fast as he could to me. I came farther into the room as Eliza stood up to come to me. I bent down to pick Bran up and then hugged Eliza close to me again, "Oh I missed you two."

I felt Eliza bury her face into my shirt, "I missed you too." I smiled she finally admitted something important to me that she had some of the same feelings I do. "How were things here while I was gone? Were you fine nothing happened."

"No", she took a step back while I took her hand and we walked over to sit down. "Nothing happened that was too bad."

"Too bad what do you mean by too bad." I made her look at me pulling her chin gently up to look into my eyes. "What happened Liza?"

"Nothing really there's this rumor going around that yours Bran's father. Bran has heard the other children that the women who watches him say dada about their fathers. Either Bran picked the word up and used it for you or someone told him you were his father. Either way Bran has been saying Edda dada and someone started saying you're his father. It's all around the castle. I told you it was a bad idea for me to see you off." Eliza had tears in her eyes this truly upset her.

"It's all around the castle?" I just wanted to know how far this this gotten.

"Yes maybe farther." I had to hold back a laugh at this I didn't care about this one bit.

"Liza I don't care. I really don't let them think that. Let the gossipers have their fun when the really important people know the truth." I reached up to cup her cheek in my palm knowing she wasn't going to like what I was about to say. "I would rather Bran know me as a father than that awful man that is truly his father. He deserves better and so do you." I let my hand fall from her cheek.

"But its truly what I said before you left no one's going to trust your judgment anymore." I really doubt that but I didn't want to dismiss her worries.

"We'll see if they do. I'll try and diffuse the rumors but I don't know how successful it will be. Until then let them think what they would like too." I took her hand and squeezed it. "Now anything else happen while I was away."

"Brans close to walking besides that nothing else don't even know if that's important."

"Oh course it's important can I see." She nodded before taking bran from my lap and going to the open area by the window. "Bran lets show Edmund how you can walk," she kissed him on his cheek making him giggle before setting him down on his feet. I left the couch to stand back from them to give them room. Eliza was standing behind Bran and took both of his hands keeping him on his feet. Eliza pulled him forward to walk and he took a step then another she then let go of one hand and he kept going. Then Bran let go of Eliza's hand and took a step on his own. Eliza froze as her hands came up to her mouth as she watched Bran take yet another step. After three steps Bran fell back with an oomph and that woke Eliza she took the few steps to Bran and scooped him up and twirled him around kissing him all over his face. "You walked you took your first steps oh I'm so proud of you." This was the happiest I had ever seen her. I saw a true smile on her face for the first time. I wanted to see that smile every day now that I got a glimpse of it. Her smile lightened her eyes and made her seem like a new person. I took in the sight as she twirled and kissed Bran. He was laughing and babbling before he screamed mama then edda dada. I walked over to them and slid my arm around Eliza while she was happy. I hugged them both to me and leaned over and kissed Bran on his head, "I'm so happy I was here to see that."

Eliza leaned back onto my chest and looked up to me, "me too. And your right I rather Bran know you as a father than Him." I kissed her forehead and squeezed her to me. "As long as you're here with me I will be a father to him."

"You know you don't have to be." I couldn't see her eyes and that bothered me.

"I want to. I want to be there for you both. You two come as one I can't care for you if I don't care for him." And I really couldn't with Eliza came Bran they were a pair. Maybe I was one of the only men that could accept the fact that she hand Bran and not care. We spent hours together talking watching Bran walk helping him learn more. Eliza took a big step today she let hold her to me, let me wrap her in my arms like she never did before. I wanted to push her today see what she would let me get away with. But I couldn't I was just earning her trust and I didn't want to do anything to lose it. So I let her determine what happened when I took her hand and kissed her hand then cheek. I gave her a chance to pull away and instead she leaned into me more than not. I reveled in this because tomorrow she may be off the high that Bran walking did to her tonight. Tomorrow we may be back to where we were when I left. So I enjoyed what this while it was here knowing how preciouses it was.

Peter

I woke up to the feeling slightly better my leg and chest didn't hurt so as much as before. I felt a small hand in mine I looked up and there was Emma sitting in the same chair I was in holding my hand sleeping. I squeezed her hand and she woke up and looked down at me. "How long have you been here?"

"Since first thing this morning I think it's close to lunch now." Emma reached up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. How are you feeling?

"Surprising good. Did I miss something did you slip Lucy cordial in my water or something." It was a threat Susan murmured under her breath the whole way home.

"No umm well Aslan came by last night he sorta healed you somewhat." I knew I had a confused look on my face. "He was here last night?"

"Yes, I'm confused as to why but he came here breathed on you. Then told me you were going to heal faster than normal. After that he told me that we have a test ahead of us. I don't know what it is but I think you needed to be healed for it." I could tell Emma was as confused as I was about this.

"Hmm it's odd for him to visit so often but maybe it has to do with why you're here." What is he not telling us? Everything. I was just thankful that I wasn't in consent pain. "Where's everyone?"

"Not sure really. I'm guessing Edmunds with Eliza he told me today that he's going to ask her to stop working. She's not going to like it I know I think Edmund worries about her working." I could understand that I wouldn't want Emma running around the castle and be in any danger.

"What about Lucy and Susan?" I needed to make sure my sisters stayed out of trouble even if I couldn't get out of bed.

"Last I heard this morning they were going to go into town together. I think they needed some sister time." Emma stood and gently sat down on the mattress beside me, "they asked me to go but I said no", she reached out and pushed my hair out of my eyes, "I couldn't leave you here alone."

"I would have been fine." I was grateful she stayed with me but at the same time I didn't want her to be stuck here while I healed slowly. "How long do you think it will take for me to heal?"

Emma smiled at me, "at least a few weeks you're not moving. You pull those stiches out and I will hurt you. You need to stay in bed at least till you heal enough for the stiches come out." I looked at Emma's face she had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red. What was going on with her that she was like this? "The healer is training me. He said I have healer's hands and the stomach for it. My outburst while he was sewing up your leg convinced him."

"Really that's wonderful when are you starting." I knew she needing something to do and look forward too.

"You are my first patient. In fact he thinks since I'm with you four so much that I can be your healer when others are not around. No one will expect me." She smiled again at that like some joke no women would take place of a healer with it being so messing and surrounded with death at times.

"That's wonderful. And I may say you're doing a great job." I kissed her hand loving that it still smelled of rose and lavender.

"I think I am too now sit still while I change your bandage." She pushed me to lie down and gathered her supplies the white bandages, slave, and water. I rose up on my elbows to watch her. She heated the pot of water with herbs over the fire then set it aside to cool. Gently she unwrapped my leg I was all too aware of the fact that my gash was on my thigh she shouldn't be doing this. But I let her knowing how important it was to her. Her hair would fall in her face but she would just push it away my fingers itched to do that for her. Her fingers worked slowly careful of the stiches she washed them spread the slave over my leg placed clean bandages over it and wrapped my leg back up. She then took the dirty bandages in the pot of water and soaked them then put them over the fire again. "How does that feel not too tight?"

"No it doesn't even hurt anymore." I reached my hand out to her slightly asking her to come to me. She did taking my hand she sat down next to me. I pulled her closer wanting to her close to me. "Now that you have doctored me I wanted to ask you something." She nodded at me to keep going. "That kiss when I got home?"

"What about it?" Her face turned the lovely shade of red I loved.

"Why?" Another layer of red spread up her cheeks.

"Really peter you should know why." She was playing with her sleeve nervouse.

"I know why you care for me I know that but why then. Of all the times why then?" I was still confused as to why she did it with so many people watching.

"I missed you. I waited every day for something to come saying you were hurt of dead. I had dreams of you dyeing alone on a field. Of Edmund dyeing as well of Eliza Susan Lucy and I crying over your bodies. When I saw you unhurt well I thought you were unhurt I wasn't thinking." She just acted without a thought in mind.

"Do you regret it?" I had to know if she didn't mean it or what to do it.

"No I don't Peter." I was happy about this no regrets.

"You know that was my first I didn't get to enjoy it as much as I would have liked." Why on why did you day that Pete.

"Peter you know if you want to kiss me again you don't have to ask. It's not like I asked you in the first place." I smiled down at her she sure didn't ask me, "no you didn't", I leaned down towards her closing the distance between us slowly with every word, "but I did want to be ungentlemanly towards you." At the last word I gently pressed my lips to hers hoping I was going to do this right. Her warm lips were soft undermine tasting of the raspberries that were used for her lip color.

I followed her lead letting her show me what to do. Oh Aslan it was wonderful never had I imaged anything this wonderful. I pulled away from her looking in to her eyes. You have never been anything but a gentleman. I smiled at her right now I wasn't thinking like one. For the first time in my life I was fixated on a woman on how she feels smells and taste. On how soft her skin feels under my fingers. On the cure of her lips as she smiles, the dip of her dress, the curves of her waist and hips. Oh how I had to get control of myself. Peter you can't think like that. Pull yourself together. I looked back up to Emma's eyes, "were you more aware of that one."

"Very aware." I pulled her to me Emma leaning her head onto my shoulder.

Susan

I couldn't sleep it has been days since we arrived back and Cair. Last night I had a dream unlike any other I have had before. I was in the orchid with a man he was as tall as Peter with dark hair that hung to his ears in waves. He had a dazzling smile that light up his eyes and two dimples in his cheeks. His green eyes stood out like emeralds in the tan color of his skin. He wore the cloths of Narnia tall boots black pants and a red shirt. A long sword hung at his side in a leather belt and scabbard. He was chasing me through the trees not to hurt me we were laughing. I darted in between trees holding my skirt up as I ran I knew he could catch me but he was letting me get a lead. I was yelling at him to catch me while he was laughing and yell I will to me.

I ran between two trees as he speed up and grabbed me between the waist and spun me around before we fell to the ground. We fell in a tangled mess laughing his arms around me. He kissed my cheek then lifted my left hand kissed the ring on my finger than my palm.

The dream ended there out of nowhere it came and out of nowhere it left. This is what I was thinking about late at night on my balcony wrapped in a shaw. Who was this man? Where was he? And why was I dreaming about him? More to the point why did the dream feel so right? I didn't know if this was me being lonely seeing Peter and Edmund with loves of their own triggered it. Whoever he was and where ever he was I wanted to find him. My mind couldn't have just imaged him. I had to have seen him some time or place. I was racking my brain trying to remember him. But all I could remember was the dream his smile, his kiss, the dimples. And eyes so open they could tell you his whole story.

I couldn't get his face out of my mind for the life of me. The dream seemed so real I could still smell the apples fell the breeze on my skin the scent of the man I will never know, pine of the forest in the northern woods. How I wished he was real. I wanted to scour the lands for him but something told me I would never find him. So I hoped I would dream of him again.

Emma

It had been over a month since Peter Edmund and Lucy returned to Cair. I spent almost three weeks tending to Peter in his room. After two weeks we took the stiches out and let Peter walk he opened up some of his wound and we had to go through putting the stiches back in. it was horrible but thankfully it was only a fourth of the wound. I kept him in bed for another week before letting him up again and only then if he had help. Even now Peter walked with a limp one that I hoped would go away in time. We were going to meals again and things were going back to normal. Eliza had moved out of her room in the servant's quarters and into a room down the hall from Edmund.

Susan had been odd lately she said she has been having dreams. What kind of dreams she would never say. Only that they were neither good nor bad just odd. She was starting to worry me as she asked Peter and Edmund if they ever met a man with green eyes dark skin and hair. There answer was always no they don't remember anyone like that. Lucy was well Lucy she kept Susan distracted by going into town with her, practice shooting and going riding. Lucy then suggested to Susan to restart my lessons. So twice a week I would go to the range with her and shoot. I was a good shot and excelling fast. This then made me remember Peter's promise so he was slowly teaching me.

This was good for both of us since I was just learning Peter could take it easy. I learned while Peter built up his strength. We used wooden swards for a while I spent another two days a week with Peter and Edmund to practice. I learned to stand hold the sword and the different moves. After the first week I was excelling well peter was as well.

On top of all this I spent a whole day in the healer's office learning. The first day I went to him he handed me a book full of empty pages, to fill with my knowledge of healing. I learned of plants where to find them when and how to dry them. He taught me how to use the plants to make teas slaves and ointments. And I passed on some of my knowledge of modern medicine to him. By the end of the first day I asked for a second book one to fill with plants the other for recipes of the teas slaves and ointments. Soon I had a pile of books and sheets of parchment with more information that I could remember.

I was going over my notes when Susan found me in the library trying to draw the leaves and flowers that we picked earlier that morning. Susan pulled out a chair next to me when I balled up another sheet of paper and threw it in the fire." What are you doing?"

"Trying and may I say a big try at drawing these flowers I can't draw for the life of me." I showed Susan the many sheets that I had tried and failed on.

"Would you like me to draw them for you?" Susan was pointing at the parchments and the charcoal pencil that covered my hands.

"You can draw?" I picked up a small cloth and wiped my hands on it.

"Yes", Susan took the charcoal from me moved the flower closer to her and started drawing. I watched as she opened my book and pointed to the first paged I nodded as she started to expertly drew out the petals then the steam. "I wanted to talk to you about something." I stayed slight letting Susan say what she needed to. "You know the dreams I have been having. There driving me mad. It's always the same the orchard the smell of apples, in the air, fall, and this man." A man no wonder Susan has been going crazy. "He's always the same dark hair dimples that I can't stop staring at he had green eyes. I can't get him out of my mind Emma." She looked up at me the flower nearly done she reached for the colored chalk, "I've never met him but his face is implanted in to my mind. I'm on the verge of going to look for him."

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" It was over extreme.

"I just can't help it I just feel like I have to see him." She gently colored in the steam and leaves.

"I get it Susan I do but you don't even know where to start. Anyway you may not have to look for him he may come to you." I didn't want to have to tell peter that Susan was running off and have him go after her.

"All I know is I have to find him if they don't stop soon I don't know what I'm going to do." This then made a thought pop into my head Aslan, "Susan Peter told me Aslan has been I guess you could say active a lot lately. Do you think this is his way of telling you he's coming the man I mean not Aslan himself?"

"I don't know he's been talking to you and peter. Lucy hasn't even heard from him lately." That was true.

Well you know how Lucy is she has complete blind faith in him. "Maybe we're the ones who need a little help." I watched as Susan smudged the colors together on the last petal. There all done. She pushed the book towards me. I looked down at it the picture that Susan drew the colored in looked like a photo. "This is wonderful Susan I hate to ask but can you draw my pictures in my book for me. I can't draw worth anything."

"Sure I can you bring me the flowers and plants and I can draw them in the book for you. Just don't tell Peter about my dream. He's worried enough over real live men courting me he doesn't need to worry about my imagery ones." I took Susan's free hand both of them covered in the black charcoal. "Don't worry I won't say anything. Just please don't run off and try to find him. I think he may come to you in time." She squeezed my hand, "I'm glad Peter found you. You know I've always been worried he was going to find some girl who I hated. One who would push Lucy and I aside and demand Peter forget about us. I never thought both of my brothers would find girls I adore." I smiled at her knowing that I would never do that.

"I know how much he means to you and Lucy I would never keep him from you." Susan reached for the cloth and wiped her hands. "I know that's why I care so much for you and Eliza you two just fit right in." Susan reached for the spray bottle that sealed the drawing. She sprayed the page before pulling the next flower to her and starting again. We spent the afternoon drawing and chatting going through the ten plants that I had.

Eliza

I was sitting on my new bed, new bed it was still hard to believe. Bran lay in his crib sleeping as I thumbed through a book by the lantern light. We had been here a week and I was still not used to it. Edmund came to me a week ago bringing me up to the tower again Bran in tow. He sat us down on the window seat Bran in my lap our hands between us. "I wanted to ask you something?" I could tell he was nervous he was running his hand though his hair and taping his foot. I nodded at him to keep going, 'I was thinking while I was away and after you told me about the rumors going around. Can you quit your job and let me care for you court you if you'll let me." Edmund was looking me straight in my eyes.

"I can't. Let's say I say yes to you and it doesn't work out then what I have nowhere to go. How will I care for Bran if I have to leave with nowhere to go and no money." I would have no way to care for myself or Bran.

"I won't let that happen. Please Liza I care for you more than anyone. I want to keep you safe give you and Bran everything you never had. I don't want you to have to relive your pain. I still see it." Edmund pulled my eyes to his making me look at him. "How you cringe at Peter sometimes and even me. How there's times when you want to pull away from me. I see it when you try to hide it. I want to take that away but you have to let me. Please let me give you a room stays with us." I could see him pleading with his eyes.

I sat there thinking I knew Edmund didn't mind he knew what I was doing. Yes I could let him take care of us. And yes maybe someday something might happen. But there was also the chance that someday things may go right. That I may be able to let myself love him. That I may be able to let go of that horrible night I was raped and let Edmund in. I was scared and I knew it scared things may go wrong but scared they may go right. I bit my lip what to do, with a deep breath I took a chance. "I'll do it under one condition." Edmunds face lit up he smiles and squeezed my hand, "anything."

"I keep working that way I have money just in case and for any expenses I need. I'll stay in a room you give me and let you care for. I'm just worried about how this will look to people but I know you don't care. I'm not ready to court you just yet though." I could see some of the happiness seep out of his face.

"Are you sure I would rather you not there's to many people that could hurt you. I don't want you to have to go through all that." It was sweet and it was one thing that made me care for him but I had to stay firm

"Edmund I can't just let you buy me cloths and bran cloths as well. I can't let you feed us house us and care for us while I do nothing. I cannot and will not allow it. I will agree to it as long as you agree to this." I took his hand in mine knowing this was one thing I could bring myself to do.

"Ok I don't like it but I will cope with it." He was so happy it was hard to deny him anything right now. Even though he didn't win out on the work issue he was still happy I agreed. "Edmund."

"Yes Liza." It was funny he would use that word when it was what I was asking about.

"Why do you call me that?" I looked down at our hands.

"Do you not like it I can stop if you want me too?" I could hear the hurt in his voice and I felt horrible about making him sad.

"No it's not that. It's just no one's called me that before or anything but my name." I looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Well you're my beautiful Liza and I wouldn't have any differently." Edmund leaned in and pressed his lips to my temple. I felt myself tense and I knew he could feel it. So I made myself relax and enjoy it. And I did when he pulled back I could feel his breath on my cheek. He pushed my hair off my cheek, and then pressed a kiss to my cheek. And for the first time I let myself enjoy his lips on my skin. Instead of cringing and wanting to pull away I wanted another.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter up for you guys. Got a little bit of writers block so didn't get this up as fast as I wanted. But here it is. My mind surprised me again and there are a few twists that I didn't plan on yet again. I really love how this is going so far hopefully I can get more typed up this weekend and have it up. Lucky me I sprained my ankle at work Monday by stepping in a hole then stepped in another hole Tuesday. So I'm staying off my feet and you guys get more chapters. As always let me know what you think I love hearing from you guys and thank you to the ones who reviewed the last chapter. **

Chapter 17

**Peter **

It was just after breakfast when we were sitting in my office Edmund and I were going over some papers while Emma and Susan were doing her book. Lucy was sitting by the fire reading one of her favorite books she was becoming a book worm like Emma and Susan. We were all just going about our businesses when Mr Tummus came in, "your highnesses and lady Emma there is a visitor for you. He wishes to speak to you he's from Calormen." I looked at Ed this can't be good, "send him in." I turned to Ed and Susan as she walked over to us. "This isn't good they usual don't come unless we invite them." Ed stood next to me.

"What do you think it is about?" Susan asked me as she stood with us.

"I don't know maybe our trade but we discussed that what six months ago." I looked to Ed he kept track on our trade agreements.

"Five actually and things didn't change much in them. Your right nothing good can come of this." At this Mr. Tumms walked in I motioned Lucy to join us we needed to present a united front of the four of us. "He's here."

"Very well let him in." I spoke to him and looked to Emma before looking back to the door. In walked a man with dark hair a beard that was close cut to his face he wore the thin lien cloths of his country. He stopped before the desk that we all stood around he bowed low. "Your majesties it is great to see you. I carry a message from my king to you."

"Yes what is your message." Ed's face was set he never liked a message from Calormen.

"My king sends his regards and wishes to invite you to our glorious city. As during your rule he has yet to host you in his country. He wishes to see the courageous kings and beautiful queens for his self. He sends me to invite the four of you to Calormen." He bowed again waiting for our answer. I looked over to Susan she had grabbed on to Ed's hand that was hidden from the massagers view by the table top. I could see how it took everything for her to stay here and not run out the door.

"We will decide and let you know. Until then why don't you let Mr. Tummus show you to a room where you can rest." I looked over to where the faun stood by the door, "a room in the far east wing will do." He nodded at me understanding what I intended him to. Our rooms were on the west wing of the castle this way he would be far from susan. Hopefully this would ease her mind a bit.

"Thank you King Peter the four of you are most gracious. I will take my leave it was a long journey." He bowed again before letting Mr. Tummus hold the door for him to leave. I waited until the door was shut and I knew they were steps down the hall before I turned to Susan. "How are you?" Ed had his arm around Susan as she was breathing hard.

"What do they want?" She barely whispered it.

"I don't know Su if you don't want to go I understand but we were asked to come all of us." She was looking at the wall staring at a spot not blinking, "Susan?"

"I'm ok. I'll go I just can't be along with near him." I would make sure of it.

"You won't Edmund and I won't leave your side one of us will always be with you. And Emma," I looked over to the women I cared most about besides my sister. Her progress was excelling fast in sword play and I wanted an extra person at guarding Susan. Emma looked up at me, "if we can get you up to par on your sword can you help us guard Susan."

"Yes, how long do we have." I thought about it what would give us the most time without insulting them. I looked to Edmund, "how long has it been since we visited the lone islands."

"A few years at least. What are you thinking?" Edmund pulled out a map off the shelf that held the rolled up parchments. He spread it out on my desk for us to look at. "If we take a boat sail to the lone islands under the disguise of checking on them we can get what two three weeks maybe more. And almost a week to sail from the lone islands to Calormen." I looked up to Ed, "Then it takes yet another week or two to prepare the ship. That gives us four to six weeks to be prepared for them." I looked up to Edmund standing beside me then Susan. Lucy was standing on the other side of her desk with Emma. "By then we can have Emma train properly and I can heal to a point that I may not limp or not be so noticeable. What do you think?" I looked to everyone.

"It's a good plan Pete but this lone island bit how can we know they won't ask us to skip it." I thought about that too. I ran my hand over the map looking at the distance of the islands to Cair then to Calormen. "We can just say we had planned it for a while we need to anyways.

"I see tell the messenger that we were going to the lone islands and we'll stop by Calormen while we are sailing. It's not on our way back but we can make a detour to it. You think they'll buy it." Ed looked to me then Susan.

"I think so. We'll tell Mr Tummus and Orious that if anyone asks this was the plan for months. That the rebels in the north pushed it back." It all seemed like it would work.

"I think they will believe it." Lucy looked over the map too. This was the first time she would get to go the Calormen.

"I don't like this women there, there treated differently. I don't even know if there lesson to the girls if we talk of trade." Women there were treated like slaves there whole lives head a man tell a women there that spoke up that she was to do her duties not speak her place was to serve him not to speak her mind. And I held three very open minded out spoken women in my care it was going to be difficult to watch them there.

"I don't like it either Pete but we have to go if we refuse they will see it as an offense. We'll just have to go and watch everyone closely." Them and us included. "Susan do you think that you'll be ok going there."

"I don't know but I have to be a queen so I'll start there." I could see her hands shaking she balled them up and breathed deep. I knew this was going to be hard for her.

Later that night after everyone had went to bed I sneaked out of my bed room and went to Eds. I didn't bother knocking I knew he was asleep I pushed open his door and went to his bed shaking him awake. "Ed wake up now."

"Let me sleep longer just ten more minutes." I shook him again; "all I want is ten minutes. Up Ed." He sat up a little rubbed his eyes and glared at me, "what do you want it's the middle of the night. Unlike you I like to sleep."

"I like sleep too I just don't leave Emma till late but that's beside the point. I wanted to talk to you." Ed sat up more and looked at me in the dim moon light.

"This couldn't wait till morning." He glared at me again, "really I went off and spent time with Liza and just got to bed a few hours ago."

"Well I haven't slept yet I just left Emma and came to you so shut up so we can both sleep. I don't trust this messenger there up to something I know it." Ed rolled his eyes, "and what are we going to do about it but watch them."

"This is what I came up with we tell the men that we plan on marrying Eliza and Emma soon. But that leaves Lucy and Susan to protect. Susan is scared she won't admit it but she is and Lucy I don't want her to be scared and frightened the whole time."

"I don't want them scared too. I asked Eliza to go with us I don't want to leave her here alone she's already nervous and scared about it. What about Emma?" Ed rubbed his eyes.

"I think she can handle it I plan on telling her what's going on. I know she can keep a straight head while Eliza and Susan are scared. I'm not sure how Lucy would handle a situation that Emma already went through." I looked though Ed's window at the moon it shined bright tonight a full moon. "We'll just have to keep an extra close eye on the girls I want to teach Emma as much as possible. Things past sword play maybe."

"Look Pete it's late we have days till we leave and days still on the ship we can refine a plan in the morning." Ed's eyes were dropping and I could tell I got all I could out of him right now.

"Yes we can talk it tomorrow. We both know what happens to women there I don't want them to become victims to their curl backwards ways. I just don't want them to be taken advantage of." Ed held up his hand pointing one finger up, "I don't either but what can we do but go with them and watch them."

"I don't know but I just hope we figure something out before we get here. I'll let you sleep." I stood up and heard Ed say thank you. I headed to the door and turned to look at Ed already sleep snoring as I pushed the door open. I made my way back to my room crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

Susan

The messenger left the after just a day taking our answer that we would be there in about a months' time. We gathered the supplies for the ship and had we were making preparations for the ship in the castle. I was packing some dresses and things in my trunks. One of them held all my cloths my sword arrows and bow lying on top. I had helped Emma pack earlier that day she insisted on packing short sleeve dresses and anything she thought would offend them. She hated how they thought of women and she wanted to rub their faces into the fact she was different in by Narinan standers. Over the past week she has spent hours clashing swords with both Edmund and Peter. Thankfully Peter's pronounced limp has turned into one that's just noticeable if you watch him walk for more than a few steps.

Edmund had asked Eliza to go not wanting her to be left alone by herself for weeks. She agreed and was packing for her and Bran. Lucy and I would be sharing a cabin as would Eliza and Emma. The boys gave up there cabin for their girl and decided to sleep with the crew leaving their belongings with the girls in there cabin. We were leaving in a few hours horses were going to come with wagons to carry our trunks out to the ship. We would then eat lunch and push off late this afternoon. Emma pushed open my door while I was watching the trees wave in the wind out on the balcony.

"Are you all packed Susan?" Emma stopped in front of the railing next to me she leaned her arms on the stone.

'Yes I think so. For the first time I'm more worried about packing arrows and my sword than dresses." I smiled at her I explained what happened two years ago when I was taken just yesterday.

Edmund just let me go after our last practice session before we sail today. Both him and Peter are going to keep training me on the ship they think the rocking will help with balance." Emma reached out and took my hand; "don't worry Susan we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm worried about more than just myself. You Eliza and Lucy are at risk as well. They don't care about anything until your married your just prey to them. Just because you and Eliza are with my brothers doesn't mean they won't see you as a women to conquer. I looked out at our land the beautiful woods and clear blue ocean.

"We're strong women the two of us we can protect ourselves and them. We need each other," she smiled at me, "and if anyone tries to mess with us we will show then what Narinan women can do when threated."

"Yes, they will have to deal with my arrows and your sword." We laughed it made me feel a bit better that I would have Emma by my side we had become close friends over these past months. "I think we should go." I gathered my cloak pulling it around my shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"No not yet I just got back from Edmund and the training yard I need to go change and freshen up." For the first time I got a good look at Emma her face was flushed the cloak covered not only her dress but the sword and sheath that was strapped at her hip. I knew she was practicing but the flush of her face and the small beads of sweat on her forehead showed they were really working out. "I also need to pack my healing supplies. I have a few more plants do you think we can work on my book on a ship."

"We will have so much free time we will. Hopefully we won't fall into any storms or rough seas." I smiled at Emma a true smile the first one in a while. At that moment I decided to speak to her about my dreams again . "I. . . I have been having that dream again." I confined in her again, "about this strange man that can't get out of my mind."

"The same one." I shook my head at here, "I still dream that part the orchard but.." I stopped gathering my courage

"But?" Emma raised her eye brows questioning me more.

"There's more now flashes of us mixed together. The two of us hand in hand on a beach, us talking on the bow of the ship. And this is odd the very ship we're about to get on. Us in the garden I can't hear what we talk about in any one but the orchard. But I smell things the flowers the ocean. I fell the sand under my bare feet the rocking of the ship. I wish I knew hid name." I pulled my cloak closer being chilled from my confession.

"Have you had dreams like this before." I shook my head at her then stopped myself, "yes. I had a dream of the four of us my sister and brothers. Peter held a woman who was with child Edmund held a young child while I felt arms around me. Lucy . . . Lucy held the hand of a boy. We were in the garden in summer." Oh Aslan now that I look back on it the women looked a lot like Emma that Peter was holding. And Eliza and Bran the looked like the ones Edmund held to him. But this man that held me I where was he and were was this boy of Lucy's.

"Susan I don't think there dreams I think these are premonitions. They can't be that would mean I'm seeing what's going to happen. Odd things happen in Narnia but this was beyond what I thought could happen. Susan".. Emma came and grasped my hands. "Susan are you ok." I realized I was looking at the floor tears in my eyes. I could do nothing but nod at her. "No you're not I can tell breath. Your pale breath for me," I did but it came out as a gasp then another. "Do I need to get Peter or Edmund." I shook my head at her I didn't want them to see me like this. Oh this can't be premonitions no not me why how. "Susan breath your hyperventilating you pass out I'm getting Peter or Edmund. Here sit down." I felt Emma pull me to the bed and sit me down, "breath Susan you have been seeing this for a reason. Ok. Aslan is probably trying to tell you something trust him. Talk to me." I kept my mind on deep breaths. Before answering her, "I saw you and Eliza I realize that now." Another deep breath fighting the panic I felt.

"I guessed that after you said you had another dreams I kind of connected the dots you scared me your having a panic attack. Just keep breathing. I think when Aslan brought me here it set something into motion. I think the boy of Lucy's and the man you're seeing I think there coming soon." I nodded that was my thought as well. But Lucy's too young to have a boy. But then again she's fourteen old enough to start caring for a boy." Try to not think about it for now. Until the man you have been dreaming about comes there's little we can do." I took a deep breath before speaking for the first time, "that's a little bit hard."

"I know. I hate to do this but I need to change are you going to be ok while I go and come back." I thought I could but I needed a few minutes to pull myself together.

'I should be fine. Thank you Emma for helping me and being here for me." She smiled at me, no problem it's what's friends are for I'll be right back ten twenty minutes at the most. We can then go down together. Emma squeezed my hand before hugging me and going quickly to change.

Lucy

We just pushed off from Cair today we finished dinner and I was on the bow watching the stars. It had been years since we sailed and I missed it. The smell of the ocean, the salt, the rock of the waves and especially the sunsets. I was watching the stars soaking up the sight when I heard footsteps behind me the boot making there thud on the floor bored. Assuming it was one of my brothers I didn't turn around until an unfamiliar voice spoke, "my queen." He stood there in a white shirt that was light and airy black pants and high worn brown boots. His dirty blonde hair was long and pulled back. He held a wooden cup out to me smelling of sweet wine. "Thank you but I already had my ration at dinner."

"It's mine my queen I'm not overly found of it." He held the cup to me, "you can have it I want you too." I reached out and took it from him but I underestimated how much of a hold he had on the cup. His large hand covered most of the cup and my fingers brushed against his as I took it from him. He turned to leave, "wait what's your name."

"Rickon my queen." He leaned against the railing not quite looking at me.

"Please Lucy I don't like for people to call me that." I smiled at him feeling funny with him next to me. "I . . . I don't remember you from the last time I sailed on this ship did you just start." Why did I stutter I never stutter?

"I ran away from an orphanage and stowed away on this ship on your brother's last voyage. The caption found me when we docked here instead of killing me which most would have done. He hired me on as a cabin boy. We have never met but I saw you from a distance I think it was three years ago." I watched Rickon as he fingered his belt. "I better get back to my duties good night. . . Lucy."

"It's a long trip am sure we will have time to speak again. Good night Rickon." I watched as he climbed the latter to the crow's nest settling in for his watch. I sipped on the wine thinking over Rickon and what this cup meant. The wine was sweet but I couldn't help but take a look at the crow's nest once in a while. Once the cup was empty I sat on the deck and watched the sky some more holding the cup in my lap in both hands. I heard footsteps thinking it was Rickon again my heart speed up until I looked up to see Emma standing there shifting her skirt to sit.

"Can't sleep?" She sat down next to the rail holding on to the bar.

"No well yes. It didn't start out that way." I was confused as to what just happened and I couldn't put it straight in my head.

"Are you ok Lucy?" She covered my free hand with one of hers I just realized that my hands were cold hers felt warm over mine.

"I think so. One of the sailors brought me this cup of wine. He he's nice it's just that." I watched as Emma's eye brows pushed up questioned me she then smiled. "Do you have a crush on him Lucy."

"I don't know I'm confused he's up there," I pointed to the crow's nest, "I don't know if he can hear us." I looked down at the cup in my hands thinking over the short encounter we had.

"It's loud out here the waves and he's up high I doubt he can hear a word we say. I think we're ok. Peters a bit worried about you he almost came out I convinced him to stay inside." I nodded to her unsure of what to do or say. She reached for the cup taking it from my hands, "he gave you this."

"Yes." I bit my lip replaying the picture of him standing there holding the cup out to me. Of taking it from him our fingers slipping over each other's. Trying to figure out why this moment was so import to me why his hand on mine was any different than anyone else.

"Here," Emma gave it back to me, "why don't you go give it back to him." She gave a pointed a nod to him the stood and walked off.

Rickon

I was sitting in the crow's nest keeping watch sipping on the sweet wine when I saw the young queen walk out of the cabins. She moved like water across the deck slightly and graceful to the bow. I moved around to watch her she just stood there watching the sky and water. Without a thought I grabbed my flask of wine and went down the latter poured a cup of wine and walked over to the queen. I intended to just give it to her and leave just wanting a glimpse of her but she talked to me. She took the cup and grasps it in her hands as she spoke and she seemed truly interested in what I said. And when she asked for me to call her Lucy I was surprised. I heard about the kings and queens being nice and not like any other kings and queens but Lucy was like a normal person. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear anyone come up the latter until a head of dark hair piped up next to me. "My queen!"

"Lucy." She kept climbing the latter coming over to me and sitting down in the small seat forcing me to move over so she could sit. I was then very aware of the fact that she was very close to me. "I wanted to give you this back she held up my cup."

"It could have waited till morning," I took the cup from her mindful of the fact our fingers brushed again. I watched as in the moon light I saw her face blush.

"I know I can't sleep. I never can the first night of a voyage I'm too excited." She played with the ribbon hanging off her dress.

It can be exciting if you're not used to it. She nodded. Lucy sat with me up there for a few hours until I was off my watch. I walked her to her cabin then went to my hammock to sleep. That night I couldn't get the face of a young queen out of my head.


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter and a moment that I have been waiting for for days. I'm very excited about this part and I'm building to a big part. But I'm not going to stop there I have decided to keep the story going into the plot line of prince Caspian as well. So read enjoy and review.

Chapter 18

Peter

It was the third day we were sailing I took Emma up on the deck to get some time alone with her. Since we left true alone time was hard to come by so we had to deal with trying to not think about the sailors watching us. We stood near the railing me behind her my arms wrapped around her so I could whisper in her ear and keep our conversation to ourselves. "So lota what have you and Lucy been talking about so much lately."

"Noting really." I knew that wasn't the truth.

"Noting hmmm." I pulled her closer to me, "and why do I think there's more to this nothing." Emma leaned back and to look up at me. "There is more I just don't think lucy wants you to know. Yet at least."

"Why wouldn't she want me to know about it." What was so much a secret that Lucy was keeping it from me.

"Because you're her older brother her over protective older brother. One that may hurt someone with his over protectiveness." Hurt someone who would I hurt not Lucy. Then it hit me a boy. "It's a boy isn't it? What's his name where is he." I looked around trying to determine which boy I had to hurt for getting close to my baby sister.

"See what I mean Peter over protective brother rears his head. Lucy loves you she's just not ready for you to know yet. I think she has her fist crush please don't make a big deal about this. She hasn't asked me to not tell you but I know she doesn't want you and Edmund to over react but especially you."

"Big deal?" What in the name of Aslan does that mean.

"Umm it means to over react." Why would I over react?

"Oh I will try not to but can you please tell me about him. I just want to know a little about him," I held her tighter to me hoping she would tell me what's going on.

"You promise not to go find him and hunt him down to integrate him." Emma looked up to me raising her eyebrows in that cute questioning look of hers.

"Yes I will resist it." I kissed her cheek.

"His name is Rickon he is a sailor on the ship? She looked up at me leaning her head back on to my chest.

"This ship?" Emma nodded her head; "Yes they started talking a few nights ago when he brought her a drink. She has been sitting with him in the crow's nest after dinner every night since. Don't worry I already asked about him the caption said he's a good sailor and a nice boy. That's the only reason I hadn't said anything about it. I have been keeping an eye on them as well.

"Which boy is he I just want to know what he looks like." So I know which one I need to watch every chance I can get.

"He's the blonde boy with the black pants." I looked around caching a look at someone I thought was him. "Is that him over there," I pointed over to who I thought it was.

"Yes now be nice."

"I will try but he hurts Lucy I will hurt him."

"If he does I will help you but until then play nice." I kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her to me, "I will I promise I'll pretend you didn't say anything. Anything else going on beside that?"

"No but I am enjoying this the sailing. I forgot how much I loved the ocean and I get to see more of Narnia." Emma leaned forward to watch the dolphins jump next to the boat. They were quickly joined by the water nymphs. She waved at them and one jumped up and waved at her before falling back into the water.

"It's good you're enjoying it I hate to dock and have to deal with this summons."

"Its ok I know we have to handle. Do you think they'll be able to handle my sword fighting and how determined we are."

"They will have to." I went to stand next to Emma on the railing putting my arm around her waist, "there not going to like a lot of things about the four of you girls. Don't let them force you into doing anything. Then they will have the upper hand and think they can push you around. Stand your ground you may offend them but apologize about it." I took her hand in mine savoring the feel of it.

"You want me to offend a man that invited us there and that cares noting for women but objects." She looked at me eyebrows up and a surprised look on her face.

"Yes," I sighed knowing what I was about to say was not something she wanted to hear, "if you let them walk all over you they will not leave you alone. Just because I'm courting you won't protect you fully only marriage will." I took her hands in mine; "they toss women around like money form one person to the next. The last time I was here the king he offered me one of his ten wives for the night I refused but he still sent her. I slept on the floor that night because she couldn't leave till morning if she did she would have been punished beaten for not following orders. I want you to be firm but contrite can you do that."

Emma nodded; "I will try but what about Eliza and Susan."

"Edmund and I already discussed that. We're not going to leave you alone if we can help it. And Lucy well she's the age they start marrying off their daughters. The four of you are at risk while we are there." I played with her hand as I talked looking at her small dainty finingers the solf skin that hours of sword practice hadn't made rough.

"You knew this and you didn't tell them.

"No I don't want to scare Lucy and Susan is already nervous about going back there. Edmund doesn't want to frighten Eliza she's already scared as it is." Again another nod.

"Why me then." I pushed back some hair behind her ear tht the wind kept blowing in her face.

"I believe you can keep a level head despite what might happy were the other girls might not. I want you to keep your eyes open and watch over the others. Susan and Lucy both can defend themselves like you but Eliza cant and Susan may freeze up. Ed and I decide that we going to be blunt that soon we are going to marry you and Eliza, Emma's eyes widened and her hand tightened around mine, "that way they may not go after you two so much but that still leaves Susan and Lucy to worry about."

"This is a risky plan Peter it has holes many holes. You're relying on the fact that they may do this or that. And then not telling half the people involved in the plan. I think you need to try to refine it a bit before I get there." She reached up and ran her fingers down my cheek the stubble rubbing against her fingers. None of us men have chanced a shave on a rocking ship. I caught her hand and held it to my cheek, "I know it's rough but what else can we do."

"I'll try to think of something too between the three of us we may be able to come up with an air tight plan." I let go of her hand at the odd phrase.

"Air tight?"

"Sorry I keep forgetting you don't know some of my words. It means fool proof no holes or anything." I nodded at her; "let's just enjoy the sun set before dinner."

The next day I had Emma on the deck practicing with her sword we had been going for over an hour when we stopped to rest. Edmund was there watching us giving out pointers to Emma as she took me on. When I let Emma stop Ed pulled out his sword and asked to fight to keep sharp. We spared for a while till I disarmed Ed and we both stepped back panting. I waved him off when he asked for another match tired from teaching Emma. I went to go sit next to Emma she sipped water as she sat on the deck. She handed me her cup I took it taking a deep drink as Ed asked for anyone who wanted to spar.

When someone accepted I looked over to see Rickon step up. He drew his sword and him and Ed met. Their swords clashed as the spared spinning slashing and jumping. Ed got the upper hand twisted his sword and disarmed Rickon. But Rickon didn't panic he pulled a long dagger out of his boot held off Ed's attack as he made his way to his fallen sword. After about another ten minutes of them sparing the called a tie and stopped.

I felt a tug on my sleeve I looked over to find Emma smiling her face red from the heat; "I have a good idea you're going to love it."

"What is it," I took her hand.

"Rickon can fight and well as good as both you and Edmund. You need help protecting us and watching us there's your help." He smiled widen as I frowned at her.

"I'm but sure about that I don't know if I trust him." I looked over to him as he slid his dagger back into his boot.

"Peter really he's friends with Lucy or cares for her. You need help have him guard Lucy then all you have to do is find someone to put under the pretense of Susan's boyfriend." I thought about this a bit.

"It still doesn't solve the problem of them not caring if any woman is courting someone."

"It doesn't but it solves the problem of you and Edmund watching four people. And put more eyes and ears out there."

"I don't know about think do you think we can trust him." Emma smiled at me again, "easy ask Lucy." Emma was right it would give us more people to look out for them. I hated to admit that Emma was right again but I had learned that she looked at all angles.

"Ok lota I'll talk to him."

"Be nice when you talk to him."

"Do I have to." I pouted at her sticking my lip out she giggled at me. "Yes for my sake and for Lucy's."

"Fine." I stood leaned over kissed Emma's cheek and went to go find Rickon.

Emma

I sat on the deck holding my sword across my lap as I rested. Peter left to go talk to Rickon I watched them as Peter pulled him aside away from everyone else. Lucy came running over to me sitting down next to me, "what is peter doing?" She was scared that was noticeable her eyes were wide and fear was in her face.

"It's ok Lucy it's not what you think." I tried to calm her but I don't think it was working.

"What is he doing talking to Rickon?" She was almost in tears I couldn't let her be this upset.

"It's ok really," I took her hand, "Peter and Edmund are worried about how this visit to Calormen is going to go. They don't think anything of women there and I think there trying to avoid what happened with Susan happening again. They need more people than just them and me. Rickon he held his own with Edmund he can help protect you."

"So Peter isn't going to yell at him." Lucy looked confused but happy.

"No but look at it this way you're going to get to spend a lot more time with him." I squeezed her hand knowing she was being pulled in different direction by her emotions.

"How so?" She glanced over to peter and Rickon talking they looked out over the water as they spoke.

"We find one more man and we have a guard for each of us girls. I think the plan is you are not to go anywhere without him. Just as I won't go anywhere without Peter." This would be hard they could separate us at any time.

"I understand. Can. . . can I ask you something." Lucy looked down to her skirt and started to finger the patter around the hem.

"Sure."

"Something happened last night with Rickon that I am confused about." She didn't look up her attention was on her dress.

"What is it?" I knew her first crush would cause confusion but I wasn't sure if I was the one to give her all of the advice. Susan should be here as well.

"Last night like every night for the past few days I have been going up in the crow's nest with Rickon. Did you feel the waves last night the big ones?" I nodded to her that I did.

Lucy

I had finished dinner and went on the deck checking that Rickon was on watch before climbing the latter to sit next to him. I arranged my skirt around me and pulled the sleeves down there was a chill in the air tonight. "Hello."

"Hello Lucy." He smiled at me as I sat there.

I looked over at him taking a closer look he looked the same as always tousled hair from the wind a wide smile and the same white shirt and black pants but tonight he had a jacket over his shirt. I saw a white cloth covering his palm, "what's this." I took his hand pulling it towards me I felt the roughness of his fingers making my stomach flutter with butterflies his hand was stained with blood. "How did this happen."

He shrugged, "my knife slipped I'll heal."

"Let me see it," he let me pull his hand to my lap and unknot the makeshift bandage the cut was deep and seeping blood. "I should take you take you to Emma she's learning about healing. Or my cordial this is too deep to leave untreated." I pulled my cordial off my belt, "can I," he nodded. I took his hand in mine dropped some cordial on his palm and watched it heal. After it healed I ran my thumb over his palm. I bit my lip as Rickon closed his fingers over mine looking up to his eyes I saw him smile down at me. I felt myself smile back as he ran his fingers though mine.

We sat in silence for a while my hand in his before Rickon started telling me about navigating with the starts. How he kept us going in the right direction by sailing towards or away from certain stars or groupings. We stood up to get a better looked when the ship rocked back and forth. I stumbled caught myself on the rail just as another wave rocked the ship again. The crowns nest lurched to one side the then the other. I was starting to lose my grip on the rail and my feet couldn't find a hold. A strong arm encircled my waist and pulled me back against a strong chest. I looked up to Rickon he had one arm above his head holding onto a rope his other was around me holing me to him. While one of foot was braced against the rail holding us to the mast, "I need to get you down from here. Hold on I think another one is coming;" I didn't know what to hold on to so I just leaned back more and hoped we didn't fall. A yell came from the deck, "Rickon are you ok up there."

"I'm fine I have queen Lucy up here with me can you see if the waves are almost over." His arm tightened as we rocked far to the right.

"I can't see the end of the waves it's not safe for you to come down. Keep Queen Lucy safe up there. Is there rope to tie yourselves down." We both looked around for some extra rope.

"No rope," we looked around some more noting, "I'll keep us in the crow's nest if it doesn't get any worse we should be fine."

"Yell if you need something. If it gets to bad we'll find a way to get you down." Another wave started to push us over rocking us farther than before. "Are you ok?" I looked up at him, yeah dose this happen a lot." With each word I could feel his breath tickle my cheek.

"Not usually must be close to a storm. Don't be scared I won't let you fall." Rickon shifted his hold on me and rope as he switched legs holding us against the mast.

"I'm not too scared of falling." What I was scared of was the fact that Rickon was holding me to him and not letting go. It was over an hour later that the boat stopped rocking back and forth enough for Rickon to take me down the latter. He helped me down the last few rungs, "Are you feeling fine your stomach isn't upset is it."

"A little but noting some rest won't fix." I watched as Rickon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small tin and held it out to me. Take some just a little it's ginger root it helps settle the stomach. He took his finger dipped it in the mush and put it in his mouth, "it's a little strong but it tastes good. I repeated what he did taking a small finger full of it and put it on my tongue. It was strong but tasted good just like he said it would. "Not to horrible how long until it works."

"Not too much longer, let me walk you to your room." I followed him to my door and he bid me good night. I smiled at him before going inside our cabin trying to figure out what happened tonight.

Emma

I sat and lessoned to Lucy tell me about her night with Rickon. It was hard to believe that Lucy had a crush on him. And not just a small crush she was enamored by him. I watched her as she finished she glanced at him every chance she could. I couldn't tell her much just that she should just follow her instincts and that no one knew what to do with their first crush. I also found out that Rickon was older than Lucy which would cause some problems with Peter and Edmund. I also told her that she should talk to Susan about this. Since I know little to noting about Narnian relationships and what's proper or not. After some encouraging she agreed to talk to Susan soon.

It took us two and a half weeks to reach the lone islands. Every day I was practicing with Peter and Edmund but they didn't stop with just swords. They taught me how to throw knifes and how to defend myself with my hands. This worried me some as they might be taking this overboard. But if they thought it would help then I would humor them. It then took us another four days to visit all the islands. It was a wonderful experience each island was lovely. The beaches were beautiful full of clear blue water and white sands. All the people in on the islands were happy to see there kings and queens. We then set sail for Calormen and everyone sprits dropped.

We pushed off early in the morning taking a slow course to our next designation. Peter and Edmund were talking to Rickon about what was to happen once we reach port. I stood on the bow watching the waves as Lucy Eliza and Susan were driven inside by the heat. I fanned myself with my hand as I stared out in to the distance. A small black dot broke the surface I watched it bobbing up and down in the waves trying to see what it was squinting against the sun. As we came up on it I saw it was a person floating on the waves.

He was laying on a bored as I got closer I saw it was a surf board and the man wore a black wet suit. I turned to run to get help to bring him abroad but the man on watch yelled man overboard before I could do anything. Men started to run about two jumped into the water while others threw in lines. I grabbed a man running by me, "get Peter and Edmund please they need to see this." With a quick yes my land he ran off down below and returned with not only Edmund Peter and Rickon in tow but Eliza Lucy and Susan. Once they arrived the sailors were pulling this man on bored they laid him down on his back I ran to them he could have almost drowned. I pushed people out of my way and tried to turn him over but his weight was too much for me, "do you need help," Peter was there on the other side of the man.

"Yes help me roll him over on his side." He pushed this over rolling him on his side his face to me. I reached down checked his breathing noting, "roll him back over," Peter let him fall on his back, "when I say roll him back." I checked his heart just barely beating noting wanting to do this and not sure if I was doing it right I pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth leaned back and reaped until he started coughing. "Now Peter," we rolled him over letting him get the salt water out of his system. "Can someone get him so water," one of the sailors handed me a cup. "Thank you." The man was still lying on his side his hair plastid on his face I leaned down to him, "how are you feeling."

"Like someone set fire to my lungs." I looked up and caught a glance of Susan her face was pale and her hands clutched to her mouth. I knew right then who this was I stared at Susan, "it's him isn't it." She nodded tears in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Very sorry that it's been so long I had a massive case of writers block again. I know where I want to story to go next but getting there is a bit hard. Calormen or Tashbaan not sure what to call it is coming up next I hope I can avoid the block. I also just picked a date for my wedding so things may or may not slow down because of it. I hope you guys like Nick it's a different kind of character for me to write and I enjoyed writing him. Please let me know what you think it may help if I get writers block again. Enjoy.

Chapter 19

"What Susan you know him?" Edmund was kneeling next to Peter looking between the two of us.

"We'll explain later." The man rolled over on his back and put his arm over his eyes. "What boat am I on I didn't think I floated that far out."

"Well that's a complicated question. Why don't we get you into dry cloths and we'll explain." I put my hand on Peter's knee as we both kneeled next to this new guy.

"Emma there's a lot of explaining." Peter was stood there over us his arms folded.

"Peter get that look off your face I don't think he's here to hurt anyone." Peter just kept glaring at me, I pulled him aside tugging on his elbow. "Peter he's from back home my time period I can tell he has a surf board a wet suit the way he talks."

"That's not what I'm worried about. What do you and Susan know that I don't?" I took his hand in mine, "it's not my place to tell you. You should go talk to Susan while I get our new guest cleaned up."

"Go ahead and give him a set of my cloths if they fit and I'll talk to Susan." He laid his hand on my cheek. "You kissed him why?" I placed one of my hands over his, "is that why your mad it wasn't a kiss. He couldn't breathe by blowing into his mouth I got his lungs to start working. It was just to save him. You're the only one I want to kiss." And to prove my point I took his hand from my cheek and kissed his palm.

"I'm sorry just protective right now." Peter looked down at his feet and I saw a blush creep up his cheeks. He wasn't just protective right now he was always protective.

"I understand, why don't you go talk to Susan I'll try to explain everything to him." Peter leaned in kissed my cheek and nodded as he walked off to talk to Susan. I turned and walked back to our new guest that we fished out of the sea. I went back to him and kneeled down next to him trying not to get my skirt wet. "Hi I'm Emma." The man was still lying on the deck his arm thrown over his face knees bent trying to breathe steadily. "Nick were am I." what a loaded question. Now I know how Peter felt when I woke up in that tent months ago.

"Can you walk?" He moved his arm and glared up at me, "why won't you answer my question?"

"Because the answer requires a very long complicated explanation. Just let me get you in dry cloths and cleaned up and I will answer anything you like." I held out my arm to him holding my hand out to help him up he grasp my wrist and I grasped his and I pulled him up. He was around as tall as Peter's roughly over six feet or so. The wet suit was still dripping as he followed me to our cabin. I dug around in Peter's chest and found cloths thankfully Peter packed several pairs of shoes. I found a towel and handed the whole pile to Nick. He looked down at the cloths like they were the plague.

"What is this some reenactment I'm not wearing that." He pick up the pants noting the way they were fitted. Truthfully the pants were tight compared to jeans back home but it was all we had.

"This is what we have it's this your wet suit or naked. And naked I might add will not go over well with Peter and Edmund." I handed them to nick putting them in his hands. He sighed and finally looked down at the cloths in disgust. "I'm going to look like a royal ass in this." I laughed not being able to help myself. He would look like a royal ass as he was wearing Peter's cloths. "What?" He looked at me while I tried to stop laughing. "Nothing you can go behind that curtain to change." I pointed to the curtain and watched him walk over to it. I took a seat and waited and waited. I finally couldn't wait any longer, "are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok," he walked out from behind the curtain pants on but nothing else.

"All that time and that's as far as you got." I looked him up and down the pants fit thankfully and that was I could guess at. He has lost his wet suit and his hair was wet. He was oh course shirtless but no man held any appeal to me any more since I met Peter. I grabbed his shirt from his hands taking the belt and under shirt as well from him. I looked at the shirt then him, "you need to put this on now." He took the shirt and pulled it on. "I don't understand what the problem is about it."

"Yeah well here that's not ok." He looked at with a frown on his face. I ingorned it, "ok now put this one on," I handed him the dark green shirt that he quickly pulled on. "Tuck it in," he gaped at me his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Just do it it's how you dress here." He did as I asked but not with complaining, "You have yet to tell me where I am."

"Like I said cloths then questions." I reached around him and buckled a belt around his waist and then straightened the ties of the shirt. "Ok I'm dressed now can you answer my questions."

"You're really demanding to someone who's helping you." I didn't usually get snippy with people but this guy was pushing my buttons right now. He sighed and ran his hand though his wet hair, "sorry but just put yourself in my shoes."

"I was in your shoes a few months ago that's why am trying to explain this slow. There's really no easy way to say it." He just looked at me waiting for me to keep going so I sat down and motioned to the chair for him to sit, he did. So I started to tell him everything to Peter and his siblings coming here there war with the white witch me coming here Aslan everything right down to talking animals and centaurs. He didn't believe me but when a faun and Mr. beaver came in to check on us he got a sight like I did when I saw Orious. It took a while for him to believe it and then longer still for it to set in. Then I explained what was currently going on with us sailing to Calormen. I however didn't say anything about Susan's dreams that's was something for her to say not me. We were in there so long that Peter finally can in to check on me. He knocked on the door and stuck his head in, "how are you two doing?"

"Good I explained it all to him but it's a lot to take in." Peter looked over at Nick and watched him. Peter came farther in and then sat down on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "How are you taking this." I looked to Nick who looked up at him, "well if she's telling the truth which I'm pretty sure she is then no I'm not taking this well. All I was doing was surfing off the coast of north Carolina and I go under as a wave rolled over me try to come up and its farther than I thought. Breath in water freak out that I'm probably going to drown me a surfer a good swimmer drown. I come up hang on to my board praying I'm not going to die and get pulled on this ship this girl saves me. And then she tells me I'm not only in another world but that there's a freaking faun out there and animals talk. How well do you think I'm taking this?" Well I thought he was taking it as well as a three year old finding out that Santa Claus isn't real.

"You took this a lot better than he is," Peter looked down at me from his perch on the arm of the chair. I smiled up at him nodding to myself; "well I do kind of believe in the unbelievable and read a lot of books too."

"How do I get back home?" He asked this for the fifth time and my answer was always the same, "I told you your stuck here until Aslan sends you back. There's no going home it's not an open door that you can just walk though." I caught his eye trying to make him realize the situation, "you are here for a reason just like I am. Narnia isn't so bad its wonderful really this ship the sea it's only a portion wait till you see Cair." I turned to Peter taking his hand, "do you have a map on the ship."

"Of the land yes," Peter went to his trunk that lay at the foot of my bed he rummaged though it pulling out a rolled up map I cleared off a small table and let Peter lay it out. "See this is Narnia," I pointed to the map showing Nick, "see Cair Parvil is here," I pointed to the spot marked with a dot. "We are sailing here to Calormen," I pointed to the other dot, "Peter found me here," I looked at Peter making sure it was right he nodded to me. We showed Nick other important points on the map the lantern waste, witches castle, the stone table, and the field were Peter and Edmund fought with their army years ago. Nick finally started to trust us and trust that we were telling him the truth and that it was real. We finally got him to come on the deck and he saw for himself that we were indeed far in the ocean. It was there that he got his first look at Susan I was standing with him on the railing trying to support him in his confusion of coming to Narnia. "Who's that?" He had been staring at Susan for almost ten minutes before he asked me.

"Susan and Lucy, Susan is the older one and Lucy is the young girl. And I suggest you try to be more discreet in your staring," I whispered to him so no one else could hear me,

"Why does she not like it." He finally pulled his eyes away from here looking at me as we talked.

"No but if you wish to keep all your body parts intact and in their current place I suggest you take all the advice I give you." Last thing I wanted was for Peter and Edmund to have yet one more reason to not trust him.

What's with this cryptic talking? He screwed up his face and looked lost.

"Ok I'll put it to you this way." I leaned closer to him so that this part of our conversation could not be over heard; "Those two girls there are Peter's and Edmunds sisters. Sisters that they will literally die to protect." He raised his eyebrows questioning me, "they are also like sisters to me. Things are different here so if you want to not get hurt or yelled at keep your hands to yourself till you learn what's appropriate."

"I won't do anything that's not appropriate I wasn't going to go over there and jump her." he looked at me like I was crazy. "Back home something that as harmless a hug, kiss on the cheek between friends is highly frowned upon here."

"Why?" he yet again looked over his shoulder to Susan who was sitting on the deck with Lucy reading.

I tugged on his sleeve,"Ok I will try this way, I'm courting peter.."

"Courting?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dating courting same thing but here courting is with the intent of marriage. Anyway even now with us courting for months we're still careful about what we do in front of who. Around Peter's siblings we both are lacks on things. If Peter were to say kiss me here on this deck people may think things like our relationship is farther than what it is or I'm easy or something." I hit me then that this was the first time I was speaking like I did back home. For the first time I didn't have to explain slang and phrases to anyone. But what was the hardest thing to accept was that speaking "normal" didn't feel normal.

"So why is this so important that I learn this?" Nick started tugging at the pants trying to loosen them.

"Because we are sailing to meet a royal family that Peter and Edmund thinks is up to something. If.. if you seam different it could go bad for all of us. You especially if you accidently do something wrong there's no telling what they will do to you. May come at you with a sword knife or just a hand." I tried to make him see how much danger he could be putting himself in by just a simple seemly harmless act.

"I can take care of myself, he leaned on the railing tracing the grain of the wood.

"Like I said things here are different." I had leaned back giving up on trying totalk sense into a hard head sarcastic man.

"I work at a karate dojo I teach little kids. I have fought in companions and won quite a few." This stopped me, "what?"

"I work at a karate dojo." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I got that." I stopped it all feel into place in my head he was brought here to help us. Did Aslan know we were up against something and wanted us to have enough people? And not just anyone people who could and would be able to use certain skills. "Stay here," I walk off ignoring the faun that was talking to Peter and pulled him away as an afterthought I murmured a sorry. I pull him to Nick, "now tell Peter what you just told me."

"What that I work at a karate dojo what is so important about that." Nick looked at me then Peter trying to see how this was important. Peter looked down at me he also wasn't getting it. "Really am I the only one who see this."

"What's karate?" Peter asked us both. Nick was still looking at me like I was crazy so I answered for him.

"It's fighting but with hands and feet they use weapons like sticks and staffs. But that's not the point the point is here's the last person we need." I could see it all falling in to place Susan's dreams finding Rickon on the ship everything.

"I don't know him lota I don't know if I can trust him with susan."

"Is it that or is it that you don't trust anyone with either of your sisters." I glared at him trying to make him understand.

"I trust you." He smiled at me the one that usually makes me melt into mush anytime he does it.

"You know what I mean. Just trust me I think He sent him here to help us. I've never steered you in the wrong way." Peter looked down at me looking me in the eyes he turned to Nick, "excuse us." He pulled me away from Nick out of ear shot; "please just give me more reason to trust him." I didn't know if or how much susan told peter and it wasn't my place to tell him, "Did Susan tell you about her dreams."

"She said she was having some odd one but besides that no." I looked over Peter's shoulder and caught Susan's eyes waving her over to us. She stopped next to Peter, "can I tell him about your dream not all of it just some. Or you can it's up to you."

"What are you two keeping from me?" I took his hand knowing it would keep him from being too mad at us.

"Peter don't be upset. I have been having odd dreams lately and this man," I interjected Nick, "Nick he was in them." Susan pursed her lips, "I… I saw him with me he .. he and I were together. Emma seems to think there premonitions. He's here I think to help us."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner." I squeezed his hand and ran my thumb over his knuckles.

"The dreams were personal Peter moments in a couples life that are for only them." I could see the anger bubble up in Susan's eyes. She was going through so much lately. I knew from Lucy that Susan slept less and less the closer we get Calormen. The idea of seeing the man that took her hostage must be eating at her day and night.

"Why would you too keep this from me. Especially you Emma."

"Peter I didn't think he was going to show up this soon and it wasn't my place to speak about them. But it doesn't matter think about it Susan's dreams nick showing up Aslan sent him here to help us. Susan had the dreams so we could trust him whether or not the dreams become reality is yet to be seen. But they served the purpose for us to trust him." I looked Peter in his eyes trying to show him that I was sure this was a good idea.

"You women are going to be the death of me. I'll go along with this but I will be watching him. I will not hesitate to throw him over board if he so much as hints of harm to anyone." We both hugged him and I kissed his cheek. I took Susan's hand and tugged her in the direction of Nick, "come on Susan come meet Nick he's a sarcastic smart mouth but he seems nice." Susan stopped when we were moving close to Nick, "I don't know about this." I moved to stand in front of her but she kept staring at him over my shoulder. "I have been talking to him for hours he's… he's nice but has no clue how to live here. Sarcastic yes but so is Edmund," I sighed trying to choose my words carefully; "I think you need to talk to him."

"How do I talk to the man I have been dreaming about for weeks what do I say to him." I turned and looked at Nick he was standing there leaning against the rail like he was when we left him. "You have seen a part of him that we haven't trust that."

"What if that's not the real him?" Susan was wringing her hands I could just see her breaking down. Right now Susan was in a hard place returning to the one place that hurt her so much. To have to go there willing again was something I hope I never would have to do. Then her dreams I knew they scared her to see them come to life. I was a bit unsettled to see Nick show up and it really be him Susan dreamed of. So I took Susan's hands, "I think you saw the real him and I already gave him a talk about being nice." Susan raised an eyebrow at me, "he's not mean just rough around the edges I guess. Truthfully I think he needs more help than I did when I first got here." Susan looked up at nick, "how much help."

"So much I think he could get us or himself killed if he's not careful when we dock." I followed Susan's gaze to watch Nick finger the grain on the railing. "Things are different were I'm from so different that I don't know how fast he can adjust. Come on come met him." I took her hand and lead her to Nick. I walked up to him and stood there till he turned to us, "this is Susan," Nick stuck his hand out and slowly Susan took it. "It's nice to meet you," nick stared into Susan's eyes as a small smile curved his lips. "I'll leave you to talk." I left and went to go find Peter.

Susan

Nick and I talked for hours his dark hair fell around his ears in curls and bowled around his face. His smile was just as I remember it from my dreams open honest and those dimples that I remembered. His brown eyes with flecks for green never left mine as we spoke. It was hard to separate the man before me and the one I saw in my dreams. I saw hints of him here and there but I couldn't wait to see the man from my dreams.

I could see what Emma was saying he did have a way of saying things that I didn't understand and I saw the way he pulled back from me many times. We did speak about how to live in Narnia and I gave him some of the same directions that I gave Emma but changed them for men. If I wasn't mistaken he was hanging on everything I said and when we went down to dinner he gave me a smile that I could remember from the dreams.

Nick

So today I woke up early went to the beach caught some very nice waves before being dropped into this new world Narnia. Just what I wanted to be doing being dragged on to a boat in the middle of nowhere with people I don't know. And to top all of that I somehow got dragged back into the Middle Ages. Really how do they wear these tight pants and shiny belts? The dresses for the women not complaining there.

This Emma girl sat me down and explained everything to me I couldn't believe what she was saying. Yeah right fauns and talking animals these people were nuts they needed to be lock in a padded room with some prosaic until they stop all this disillusions. This lasted till a beaver three feet tall walked in and talked talked and a faun walked in with him on his goat legs, goat legs. It took a while for it all to sink in but I had no choice but to except that I was in a different place and that I could not leave. I had work tomorrow and classes on Monday my boss and teachers are going to kill me when or if I get back.

It was late at night the first day I was there I stood on the deck and watched the waves rock the ship. Peter the tall blonde came and stood next to me saying noting just watching the water like I was. After a while he spoke, "I know Susan and Emma told you what is happening." I nodded to him trying to figure out where this was going to go. "We are worried about the girls I wanted to ask you if you would mind watching after Susan. She's the only one I don't have someone to look after her." He stared at the railing I could tell this embarrasses him.

"What about Susan she doesn't seem like the type to let someone baby sit her." From the little time I spent with her she seemed like the strong women type.

"None of the girls like it three of them can defend themselves but it's what Ed and I thinks is best." Again he never looked at me just kept his eyes on the water.

"Three of them can who?" I was confused as to how all three of those small girls could possible keep any man at bay.

"Emma can shoot a bow and fight with a sword as can Suzan. Lucy can throw her dagger a bit and can use a sword not well but well enough. Eliza doesn't know anything as far I know Ed doesn't want to force her into it." Wow who knew those girls could do that I didn't even know they were allowed here. With how uptight they are here I thought they wouldn't be able to do much more of yell for help. "And if these girls can do that why do they use around."

"If the girls are not with a man or attached to a man they are more prone to being," he paused and clinched his fist and jaw something was different about this, "hurt or something."

"Or something and what is this something?" I needed to know what I was getting myself into.

"Emma was attacked days after she got here by a man twice. If I had been minutes later I would have been too late." I watched as he kept clinching his fist and how he took deep breaths to keep himself in check. "And Eliza was attacked by the same man but a few years earlier she had a son from it. Susan was taken by the prince of the country we are sailing to. Thankfully Lucy hasn't had anything happen to her." We both stood there still watching the waves, "I need your help I don't want anything to happen to them I would never forgive myself if I let them be hurt."

"Could I help and if I did how much help could I be. What do I need to do to help?" I wanted to know what I needed to do and what he thought should be done.

"Be her personal body guard. Watch the girls when Ed and I can't. They see women as property so I need help with keeping them from taking liberty's they shouldn't." Liberties I didn't have to think to hard to image what kind of liberties.

"Body guard I can do that but I need to learn how you fight and combine it with how I fight. How long do I have to learn?"

"We have three to four days till we dock." It would be cutting it close but if we worked out just about all day and I combined them and found similarities it just may work.

"Ok can you teach me to fight in that time?"

"Since we don't have to start from scratch probably. I think we have a few extra swords below and between Ed and I you might be ready. I do have to finish teaching Emma as well." I could hardly believe that the small girl that was barley over five feet was welding a pointy weapon. It was unbelievable scary and impressive all at once.

"Ok then we start tomorrow first thing." I didn't know what I was getting into but I hoped that this fighting lesson was going to not be needed.


	20. Chapter 20

Again I'm so sorry about the long wait another bad bout of writers block for the second half of this chapter. And I kinda wasn't happy with it and had to keep adding things and fixing it. So the big moment is here I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is the girls version of the end of this I'm throwing around a few different versions in my head so not sure whats going to happen. Also hopefully I will not have this big problem of drawing a blank. Last thing I just set the date for my wedding so I have to do all the wonderful wedding things. Its not till next fall but I want to get a lot out of the way early so if I get behind I'm sorry. Now enough of this on with the story please review and let me know what you think was a little disappointed that I didn't get any for the last chapter even if it was a filler. ENJOY

Chapter 20

Peter

The past three days I spent training Emma and Nick. Edmund helped me by teaching both of them how to handle more than one opponent. They both did well Nick picked up everything fairly easily. He adapted his knowledge with my teachings and came up with a style that was his own. Emma progressed wonderfully I had full confidence in her if she was ever attacked she would be able to defend herself.

I was thankful when we docked I could not get a single moment of time with Emma. Every time we tried to spend just moments alone together someone was always there. I could barley hold her to me or kiss her. We were relegated to holding hands and short kissed on each other cheeks. I craved the time we had sitting together reading in the castle like noting I ever wanted before. The days on the ship made me realize how much Emma has become my drug. I could not go hours without touching at least her hand smelling the scent of her perfume or soap, seeing her smile or hearing her laugh. I was starting to worry that I was going mad that I was becoming obsessed with her.

The good thing was she seemed obsessed with me as I was with her. When I would pull her under the stairs to steal a few kisses she never denied me. I pulled her under them while we were coming into dock. I took her hand and me she smiled knowing where I was going. All the men were above deck preparing the ship so we had more time than we usually did before we were found. I ducked my head trying to avoid hitting my head as Emma came under behind me. Emma was dressed for us to dock her dress was short sleeved with a square neck the lavender dress was trimmed with sliver. A long thin brown cloak was draped over her shoulders covering her sword that she now kept at her hip. She was beautiful today her hair up in braids and curls up off her neck small tendrils falling around her face. I placed one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, "you are gorgeous lota have I told you that today." I leaned in and brushed my lips to hers savoring it. It has been over a week since I had really kissed her, something more than a quick pick here and there. "You told me that about an hour ago." She barley broke our kiss to speak I could feel her lips brush mine with each word. "Well I should tell you more often." I pulled her to me moving my hands to her back and deeping our kiss. I had never been so bold before not wanting to offend her. But today I couldn't help it there was a fire inside me only she could quench. And when I pushed her back and pressed her against the wall and me she didn't protest. Her arms wrapped around my neck her fingers playing in my hair I could feel her breathing pick up and her arms tighten around me. I pulled away leaning my forehead against hers, "I don't know how long it will before we get a moment like this."

"Then I guess we better take advantage of the time we have now." What in the name of Aslan does that mean.

"Someone could find us at any time." Emma fingered my cheek and chin that had stubble from our voyage. It seemed she enjoyed it when she could run her fingers over the prickly stubble. I will admit that I started to do it on purpose just because she liked it.

"I know just kiss me one more time." And I did I kissed her like I was a dying man. Drinking it in like I never would get this again. I put my hand on her cheek feeling her soft skin under my fingers. She moved one of her hands from around my neck to skim over my collar bone and neck leaving a burning trail where her fingers brush against my skin. I let Emma run her fingers over my skin for a few moments before I pulled away. "I have to stop doing that or I will get us into trouble." Emma leaned her head onto my chest I just wrapped my arms around her hugging her to me. "What's so bad about a kiss like that." She buried her face farther into my shirt. "Not a thing," Emma looked up to me her face flushed lips red, "your right there's not a thing wrong with it." I started to lean down to give her another kiss when I heard Edmund call my name. I sighed this always happened, "we really can't get ten minutes to ourselves can we." Emma just shook her head at me and smiled. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss only a fraction of what I wanted and took her hand to lead her above deck to find Ed.

We had docked and Ed stood there with Eliza and Bran everyone else was not far away, "were have you two been."

"Trying to spend a few minutes to ourselves." I glared at him until he understood what he interrupted.

"A few minutes Pete you too spent the entire half hour missing while we pulled in to dock." Was it really that long I lost track of time when I'm with her. Time had no meaning when she was in my arms.

"Well you should understand." We both watched as the girls talked and Eliza set Bran down he walked over to Ed and put his arms up. Ed picked him up as Eliza turned and saw them she smiled and turned back to Susan and Emma. "I don't understand. You two haven't?" I looked over at him assuming that they had at least kissed by now.

"No I'm too scared to try. She's just now starting to trust me more not cringing away from me. I don't want to do anything that will scare her from me." He straightens Brans cloths as he held him Bran just was laying there with his head on his shoulder and a thumb in his mouth. Ed rubbed his head then back before he spoke again, "she now trusts me with Bran which is wonderful. Scaring her is the last thing I want to do but I know I would have to push her now that we are here."

"All I can say is good luck." He smiled at me before we went to the girls both of us wrapping an arm around us. I kissed Emma's temple when I saw the lines being thrown and the gangplank being let down. Together the eight of us walked down the gangplank being met by one of the royal families' servants. He bowed love sweeping his hat off of his head, "welcome kings and queens of Narnia. My masters have sent me to welcome you to our land and to show you to your rooms." We all bowed to him, "thank you if you will lead the way we will follow you." I took Emma's arm in mine and saw each man do the same with the four of the girls. I could feel Emma's hand tighten in mine I saw the nervousness in each person eyes. We followed the man watching him as we went. It took us almost an hour to reach the places where we met the king and the two princes. We had our suspicions about them and I could not help but think they were plotting against us.

So far things were fine we met them had dinner and went to our rooms with little trouble. I did request that all our rooms be next to each other's I do think they thought we had other things on our minds. The first day went by uneventful however the next few days were an entirely different story. The girls were told they couldn't go to certain rooms or do certain things. They also told us that when the girls wanted to go to the market that each of them needed a man to "watch" them. I could completely understand their culture differences but it seemed like these were extremes. Emma and Susan were angry about them the most they were more independent than Lucy and Eliza. It nagged at them that they couldn't even take a walk in a garden without at least Nick and myself. So they had resigned to sitting on their balcony having tea and complaining about it. I had to admit that I was upset for them Ed and I walked around with no problems and the four girls had to tip toe around everything. I asked for a space for Emma and Susan to practice there archery they refused saying women need no space for any practice or war. So here we were Ed, Nick Rickon and I practicing our sword fighting while the girls sat under an umbrella watching and talking. As I stood there watching Ed and Nick fight I took small glances at Emma. She sipped her tea with a small smile on her face stealing glances at me as well.

Out of nowhere Emma set her tea down walked over to me took my hand and leaned over to me, "I'm tired of being the perfect little lady walk me to my room so I can get my sword?" I laughed at her I had a feeling she would want it I went over uncovered her sword and held it up to her. "you know me so well," she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me, "I have been so bored the past few days now let me show you how much better I am." She stepped back smiling as she wrapped her belt around her waist I pulled my sword out she smiled pulling hers out as well. She took her stance and then pulled her skirt up a bit to get set she raised her sword so I did the same. I smiled as she attacked first I smiled as I blocked her, her hits were getting stronger. We both smiled and laughed as we spared together. It wasn't like before were I had to correct and teach her she has already was sufficient enough were I didn't have to tell her where she was going wrong. As we fought I couldn't help but be more attracted to her. I never knew how attracted women could be when they had a sword in there hand and spinning and striking. Emma came down with a hard strike I blocked her holding my sword across myself our swords making an X across each other Emma leaned in and kissed me as we heard prince Rasadash yell out, "what is a women doing holding a sword she may hurt herself."

Emma pulled away as he walked to us we both had our swords at our sides. Rasadash came and stood before us both, "I did not know that you let your women act like men." I slipped my arm around Emma's waist knowing this comment would make her angry. "Who gave you there sword?" He pointed to Emma's hand were her sword rested. "It's mine," Emma held her sword out to him twisting it in her hand and moving two fingers to each side of the hilt. He took it testing its weight and seeing that it was indeed smaller than the average sword. "And who would give you a sword like this?" I slid mine into the sheath on my belt, "I did," I went to stand behind Emma encircling her in my arms. "Well while you are here you need to put it away." He handed it back to Emma who slid it in to her sheath at her hip.

"I can't do that. I was attacked by a man trying to force himself on me. I will not be put in that position again. So I cannot and will not put it away. For my safety I can't do that I'm sorry but I cant." Emma rested her hand on the hilt of her sword in an act that said she knew how to use it and was comfortable with it being there. "I see." I slid my arm around Emma's waist waiting for him to say something else. "Still I would prefer if you put it away." Emma took a deep breath, "I will try but I can't make any promises."

He ignored that comment then looked up to me, "my father asked me if you and king Edmund would accompy us on a walk around the city. It's our monthly walk around the city." This would leave the girls alone but then again he would be with us. Refusing would be rude so I had no choice, 'it would be great we would like to."

"Wonderful I will make the preparations. And you would keep her from fighting it would be great." I saw Emma's shoulders stiffen at this I took her hand in mine, "I have little control over Emma she makes her own decisions as does Lucy and Susan."

"Very well. Good afternoon." Be bowed and left us alone in the court yard. We had just avoid out first major encounter with him and our differences of options. Emma turned to me, "I'm not giving it up not if there is even the slightest chance someone here is going to try to hurt me." Placing my hand on her cheek I looked in to her eyes, "I would never ask you too." I kissed her as Edmund walked up to us. I explained what happened and what we had to do with him. He wasn't happy about leaving the girls alone with Rickon and Nick but we had no choice.

Edmund

We were spouse to go for a ride tomorrow but I had to find a way to spend some time with Eliza. Pete's words hung heavy in my head as I walked down the hall to knock on Eliza's door. She answered it within seconds she smiled at me at once and opened the door wider. "Edmund" she smiled as she said my name. "Do you have a moment?" I looked into her eyes seeing the bright green color dance around. "I was just trying to put Bran down for the night he's making it difficult."

I reached out and took her hand she wrapped her fingers around mine instantly. "If I come in will it keep him up longer?"

"He's been asking for you it may help." She tugged on my hand so I stepping into her room closing the door behind me. I followed Emma over to the small crib that was put in her room Bran lay there sucking his thumb as soon as he saw me he yelled dada. It had been well over a week since he stopped calling me Edda. I couldn't bring myself to correct him or try to get him to call me something different. Eliza picked Bran up, "see he's been saying that for over an hour now. No matter what I do I can't get him to call you Edda anymore." I slid my arm around Eliza's waist and held them both to me, "its ok Liza really." I kissed Eliza's cheek then Brans he giggled then threw himself at me I caught him holding him to me. "Alright little man your mama said its bed time why aren't you asleep." He just smiled at me and yelled dada again. I bent over took his blanket out of the crib and sat down with him on a small couch Eliza followed me. I wrapped Bran in his blanket cradled him to me in my arms that I had seen Eliza do so many times now. Eliza leaned onto me as we both stared at Bran. It wasn't five minutes later he fell asleep in my arms.

"I wish I would have thought about going to get you he would have been asleep an hour ago." I kissed her cheek again as I stood and gently laid him in his crib. I felt Eliza behind me I turned and pulled her to me savoring her there I rarely got to hug her to me the past few weeks. "Is something wrong Edmund your acting funny." I breathed in the scent of her hair, "noting wrong I just haven't been able to do this in a while." Eliza let her arms slid around my waist and she hugged me back she laid her head down on my chest as I let my fingers slid up and down her back.

"Have you thought about us lately." I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"I have." She was not looking at me he face was buried in my shirt. "Liza your killing me here what have you come up with." She leaned back and I could see that she was struggling with this. Her eyes darted around and she licked her lips. "I . . . I think that I may have been selfish." I couldn't stand her thinking this was her fault, "no Eliza you weren't being selfish she went through a lot you have a right to be careful." I pushed her loose hair behind her ear, "you have been noting but kind to me I .. . I want to try to be together to court each other." She blushed the brightest shade of red I have ever seen it even reveled some of Emma's blushes.

"Really," she nodded, "are you sure?" Another nod to me. I could feel my smile spread across my face, "what made you change your mind."

"Bran, he trusts you and he's calling you dada and I think I need to trust you with myself as much as him. You have been so good with him and so nice to me I think it's time." I put my hand on her cheek, "thank you." She just smiled and I took a chance. I leaned in kissed her cheek when I pulled back her eyes were close her lips slightly parted I leaned back in and gently slowly pressed my lips to hers. I felt her whole body go ridged under my hands I thought I made a huge mistake until she relaxed and started to kiss me back. I didn't want to push her so much in one night so I just gently kissed her, tugging at her lips undermine. When I pulled away I waited watching her making sure she was ok. She kept her eyes closed as she took a deep breath opening her eyes the green orbs stared back at me, "that was the first." She made me smile wider running my finger down her cheek, "that was your first kiss," she nodded, "well if you'll let me it won't be the last." And to prove my point I laid a small gently kiss on her lips. "I want you to be careful tomorrow while I'm gone." She nodded, "I won't go far Emma, Susan and Lucy I don't intend to go anywhere alone."

"Good I don't know what I would do without you." You look tired do you need to sleep. She nodded, "yes Brans been keeping me up." I rubbed her back hoping that it would calm her.

"Why don't I stay here and sleep on the couch while you sleep if Bran wakes up I will take care of him. You need to sleep."

"I don't know," I pulled her in my arms; "Liza sweetie sleep let me take care you him and you. You don't need to do this alone anymore."

She thought about it for a few minutes leaning on me before she finally said ok. "I'll go change in my room while you get ready for bed." I kissed her cheek and then left to pull on something to sleep in I then went back to her room knocked and when I came in she was in her night gown checking on Bran. I went over to her wrapping my arms around her, "sleep Liza I'll take care of him." She turned in my arms facing me, "ok if he wakes up wet his diapers are over there," she pointed to a stack of white cloths, "and there are extra blanks in that warode." I nodded to her and them took her hand pulling her to her bed. "I will manage Liza now bed for you." I pulled her blankets back and watched as she climbed in she snuggled down in to the blankets as I pulled them up to her shoulder, "good night I will be right over there," I kissed her cheek before going to the couch and making a bed there. I then blow out the few lanterns that were lit and laid down. I feel asleep a happy man.

Peter

The next day we left all four of the girls with Rickon and Nick in one room together. I hugged and kissed Emma not wanting to leave her alone, "stay close to nick and Rickon none of you leave here alone. We will be back in a few hours." I hugged Susan and Lucy and we left followed them down to the stables we mounted horses we followed them. We went thought the city riding slowly. I enjoyed the sites of the city the market I stopped and bought Emma a scarf a small gift to cheer her up. Ed and I then found small hair combs for Susan and Lucy. Ed also found ear rings for Eliza her first piece of jewelry from him and the only piece she would have. We kept riding and came up to the docks. We were far away from anyone and just a few people were around one man stood off the side a black cloak around his shoulders and the hood up covering his face. Radadash slid off his horse as the man turned around and lowered his hood. There stood James of all people. He smiled as men came out of nowhere and pulled Ed and I off our horses. They pulled our hands behind our backs and tied them roughly. "What is this?" They shoved us to the ground as a horse and cart drove up.

"This is us keeping the four women. James came over and stared in to our eyes. And we will enjoy them as well." I fought against the man holding me, "you touch them and I will kill you." Ed fought against them trying to get free just like I was, "you hurt them you won't live to regret it."

"Oh you see you won't know what happens to them see these two," they dropped both Rickon and Nick next to us, "are going on your boat with you and your going back to Narnia. James and Radadash stood over the four of us. "You see since you banished me my father threw out so I went to my dear friend here. And after I told him what you did to me we agreed Narnia has wronged us. And we intend to make it right."

James grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him, "you stopped me we will see how she does when you're not there." His eyes went to Ed, "and that other girl I remember her well and that boy I'm surprised she kept him." Ed shook the solider off of him as he stood and rushed James. Ed threw his shoulder into James chest knocking him to the ground a solider grabbed him again as he fought them and they kicked him to his knees. "You touch her or bran you will regret it."

He laughed at us, "you protect them so much all four of them. What are they going to do when you're no longer there to protect them?"

Radadash came to stand next to James. "You let them wield swords and bows your women are noting but barbaric. However they do have their uses and we will use them for their uses." This time it wasn't Ed or I to try to break free it was nick, he kicked at fought till he was on his feet and went after them they grabbed him and held him down, but he still yelled at them, "you touch her again noting will save you from me. You hurt her once I won't let you do that again." They just laughed at his attempt of escape. "Why don't we let you go on your ship, guards escort these men on to their ship with their trunks as well." Men came took the trunks and left them on the deck. Other soldiers stood on the deck holding our crew at sword point as they brought us on board. James and Radadash stood above us, Radadash spoke first, "you see we are going to step off on the gang plank you are going set sail you try to linger on our shore line we will send flaming arrows onto your deck. We see your ship come close we will shoot. Now you go off good bye." He waved at us in a mocking manner as all the soldiers left the ship. Once on land a line of soldiers all pulled out arrows and lit them waiting for us to leave. A few men grabbed knives and cut the four of us free. Looking out at the line of soldiers with flaming arrows I resigned to yelling out to set sail but we wouldn't go far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Very happy about this chapter I got motivated right after I posted the last one. I have had these chapters in my head for months. I'm very excited about them and how they will play out and I really can't wait to keep typing. But it's almost one and the only thing keeping me up right now is this. So this is what was happening with the girls while Peter and Edmund were on their ride. **

Chapter 21

Emma

Peter and Edmund left a few hours ago and I expected them to be back by now. Really how long would it take to look at the city? Lucy Susan and Eliza were reading Lucy leaning onto Rickon with Edmund and Peter gone she was more comfortable being close to him. Rickon however was still scared I would try to go after him. After he saw me fighting peter Lucy told me he never wanted to take on a women. Never being able to hurt a women he would have no choice but to let them win. Susan was sitting alone reading but watching Nick out of the counter of her eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore I set the knitting down I was doing frustrated at it anyways and went to the balcony to get some air hot as it was. I leaned onto the rail watching the sun and the people go about. I couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. I felt someone behind me turning it was Nick he smiled halfway at me as he leaned onto the railing with me. "What are you thinking". He stared out into the sky while talking.

"They should be back by now." My eyes never left the horizon.

"Yeah they should. I'm concerned they made their move." I nodded I was sure as he was that they did.

"I'm ready after yesterday I stuck a knife in my boot there riding boots buts I don't care not like you can see my feet." I pulled my knee up and felt my dagger in my boot. I had a few others tucked away but nick didn't need to know that.

"I'm not surprised you do Rickon and I both have knifes stuck anywhere we could get them." I tried to get Susan to hide one on her but she won't. I suggested a few places I don't think she liked them." Oh god where was his suggestions. "Were or do I not want to know."

"Well down the front of her dress, really, and I suggested she tie it to her leg she didn't like either I guess."

"Yeah I wonder why not like there good places." I guess he didn't hear my scarcasium. Because he didn't respond. "What are we going to do?"

"Wait I guess. What else can we do? We don't know the city and they could be anywhere. I don't want to scare Susan either. She's scared she won't show it but she is." I saw him glance behind us to watch Susan.

"What did she tell you." I knew what happened to Susan and I knew her fears but how much did she tell Nick.

"She told me what happened I have to hold back from beating that guy every time I see him." He clinched his fist and then gripped the rail his knuckles turning white.

"It's why Peter wanted me trained so well and while we needed you and Rickon. To keep that from happening again." He let go of the rail a bit but I could still he was fighting with his anger.

"You know what happened," I nodded to him, "he tried to rape her he charmed her seduced her into thinking he was kind and caring. Then showed the snake that he is to her. From what she told me she has yet to forget or heal completely from it. She has nightmares there worse Emma since we got here. She came to me last night after one."

Nick

I was asleep in the bed that was given to me even though I hated this place the bed was comfortable I could give them that. The warm air was stifling and had yet to cool at all. The water pitcher that sat next to my bed was full hours ago was almost empty now. I woke to pounding on my door it wasn't a normal knock whoever it was wanted me up and to answer the door now. I stood pulled the shirt from my chair sliding it on over my head as I walked to the door. More pounding this time louder it was irritating now I pulled the door open intending to yell at whoever it was that was on the other side. But I wasn't ready for who it was Susan stood there her hair a mess tears streaked down her face her hands red from hitting my door. "Susan are you ok." She shook her head at me, "no." she must have realized that she was a mess because she tried the smooth he hair down and wipe at her cheeks. "What's wrong it's the middle of the night." Susan bit her lip and blinked her eyes shiny with tears, "I ah… I ah had a nightmare. About the last time I was here. It's the fifth night in a row I just can't stand it alone anymore." I reached out and took her hand in mine. "Are you sure you should be here." it's not that I didn't want to help her I just wasn't sure how to go about this.

"I don't know who else to go too." Her hand tightened around mine I couldn't deny her comfort when all she need was someone to make the memories to go away. I tugged on her hand, "come on in I will sit with you for a while." She came in and I pulled her over to the chair that I pushed out on the balcony earlier today. I sat us down and did the only thing I could I put my arm around her pulling her to me. "Do you want to tell me?"

"It was too bad I don't want to relive it. It was just a replay of what happened when I was here last time." I just rubbed her arm trying to make her feel better. Just try to think of good things until its gone." She nodded and to my surprise she leaned her head on shoulder. It then occurred to me why did she come to me instead of Emma or one of her brothers. "Susan," she looked up at me not moving her head, "why did you come to me and not one of your brothers or Emma."

She sighed before answering, "because if I told them about my dreams they would be angry and may do something stupid."

"Like."

"Like going and punching him like they told me they would if he ever hut me again in any way. He doesn't have to touch me to hurt me." I could see how he couldn't one look was all it took to take her back to when he kept her here against her will. "Please don't tell them this doesn't happen often and it's just because we are here." I looked down at Susan her eyes were shiny with tears and her eyes red but they were pleading with me to not say anything.

"I won't our little secret." And it would be because I don't know how mad her brothers will be if they saw us now. From what Emma had told me there protectiveness was a thing of fear when it comes to their sisters. To top that off peter already told me if I hurt her he will hurt me as much as I hurt her. And I know that there two people who could really come through with the treat. After a while Susan fell back to sleep while leaning on me I let her sleep for a while before picking her up and taking her to her room. Laying her down on her bed I covered her up and left her to sleep. Going back to my room I was thankful that I was here to protect her.

Emma

Nick told me what had happened with Susan last night. I could see why he was worried about her. I took a glance at Susan she seemed engrossed in her book but I could tell that her eyes were darting around and then back to her page. I couldn't blame her for how she feels if I was stuck in His house with him walking around I would be nervous and going crazy as well. A loud knock sounded at the door Rickon stood to answer it as soon as he opened the door he was pushed against the wall. A solider in full armor with a sword strapped to his hip had his forearm across his throat holding him there to the point of almost choking him. Lucy stood intending to go to him when Susan grabbed her arm to stop her. Before I could even move Nick rushed over to Susan and Lucy and pulled them behind them they grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her with them until they were standing with me.

"Let him go," Nick moved closer to Rickon putting his hand on the solders shoulder. When the man wouldn't move Nick pulled him away and shoved him away from them both. Nick and Rickon both pulled out the knifes they kept hidden in their boots. But more soldiers came in and they were overwhelmed. I couldn't help my sword was in my room and without it I was about as useless as a child right now. After five other soldiers came into the room so did a man cloaked and hooded. He hung his head down the hood falling over his face the cloaked covering all his cloths his black boot tips sticking out. He raised his head slowly lowering the hood to revel himself. There stood the last person I wanted to see James, he smiles at us taking us in. he started to laugh at us, "hello again."

"You what are you doing here," I couldn't help it seeing him repulsed me I could live my whole life and never see him again but yet here he stands. I reached behind me taking Eliza's free hand it was shaking.

"Well it's good to see you again too now where is dear Peter and Edmund. Oh I know," he smiled, "off on a ride I sent them on", he took a step forward into the room making Rickon and Nick step closer to us blocking us from him. "Hmmm I see you found some body guards they won't be here long." He cocked his head looking at Eliza, "I remember you you had some fire to you just like Emma. And a baby it's been almost two years which means he's my son. I will have to make sure to take him and raise him for you." Eliza's grip on my hand tightened and in complete surprise she stepped forward, "he's my son not yours you touch him and you will pay." James started laughing an evil laugh you always hear from villains in cartoons, "oh you see your wrong there," he stepped closer causing Rickon and Nick to back up right to us. I saw Nicks spare knife though his shirt I slowly raised my hand slipped it out and I folded the blade to my wrist thankfully my dress had long flowing sleeves that went past my fingers. I kept my eyes on James as I did that he kept speaking, "after the high king and king Edmund," he sneered out there names in mocking tones, "banished me I went home only to have my father tell me I had no choice but to leave. He gave me some money a horse and made me leave. I knew I could go only to Achland and here to Calormen." Was he really doing the evil villain monologue thing where he tells us his plans. "I remembered then that my old friend Radadash was betrayed by you as well. So I came here and we formed a plan. Invite you here keep you women send the kings back and have our way with the three of you. But we get the added surprise of a fourth." He smiled his eyes falling onto Eliza more than he needed too. "See while on the ride today Radadash will meet me at your ship I will have to bring these two the cant sta"y. And then they will sail off leaving the four of you and my son here with us.

I could feel Eliza shift behind me I glanced back he had bran encased in her arms protecting him from James. "You see we keep you and get our revenge on Peter and Edmund. Oh and you see the only way we will let you go is if Susan here marries Radadash. I get to have my way with Emma and Eliza I may even add in there a marriage to little Lucy to release you." Rickon stepped completely in front of Lucy his arm going behind him. Lucy did as I did taking advantage of being completely counseled from his view by Rickon she slipped out the small knife out of Rickon's back pocket. Lucy dropped them down the front of her dress it was cut high so it conunseled them from site. "See I become a king and so does Radadash we can control half of Narnia's power. It won't take much too forcefully take the other half. Now guards take these two," the soldiers came forward to take Nick and Rickon I wanted to fight help them but we were outnumbered. I shook my head at Lucy let her know not to get involved with it. Nick and Rickon fought well but were disarmed and pushed to the ground. There knifes were taken James slid them into his belt one that held no weapons it made me wonder if he even knew how to use them. Before I knew it they bound both of their hands and before they gag them they yell out to us that they will get us back. That they will get to Peter and Edmund and they will come back for us. I can see this upset Lucy she blinks back tears but Susan's mouth is set in a hard line. Susan push's past me and goes to Nick she pulls down the gag and kisses him, "we'll wait for you." The soldiers pull Nick to his feet yanking him from Susan's hands they replace his gag then turn to pull Rickon up. He says something but it's muffled by the cloth Lucy just reply's with a I will. They drag a fighting Nick and Rickon out the door the last one out is James he smirks at us lifts his hood and pulls the door too. We hear the lock slid over before we even dare to breathe.

I waste no time I take the heavy wooden chair and push it in front of the door jamming it under the knob. If they were going to lock the door we were going to decide when they open it. As I turn around I see tears streaming down Eliza's face I go to her, "here let Susan hold bran for a minute." She lets me take Bran from her and Susan takes him from me and goes to the rug that his toys are spread out on. Eliza just throws her arms around my neck and starts sobbing. "I won't let him get you I promise. They will come I know they will Edmund and Peter won't let us stay long. He won't touch Bran we won't let him." I pull back and show her the knife up my sleeve Lucy then pulls out two from her dress. "We'll hide them," a Lucy hand one of her knifes to Susan who hikes her skirt up and shows us a small knife sheath on both legs. She pulls one off and hands it to me. "I made them the other night I just couldn't stand the knife poking me but I will bear it now." I followed Susan's lead but stop remembering my knife I hide. I went to Eliza and showed her how to tie it around her calf. I kept close to Eliza her face was tear streaked Lucy pressed her hankie into her hand. She smiled and wiped her cheeks and eyes her hands were shaking I took her hands in mine as she stood, "you're not alone this time Eliza we won't let anything happen to you." She nodded, "Edmund loves you he really does and he loves Bran he will be here as soon as he can." I squeeze her hands, "there not going to leave us here."

I pull Eliza to me knowing she needs as much reassurance as possible right now I hug her until her tears stop. I look over at Lucy and Susan they stare out the window towards the water. I then see it the white sail the red center that I know holds a lion. The sails are drawn and there pulling out of port. This terrifies and comforts me I know the guys are safe forced onto the ship but the coming days hold untold horrors for us. We don't know what's coming if we will be forced in here or if they will move us to another room. I know the chair will only hold so long against even one man. A few small knifes for four people and then we have Bran to protect. I really wish for my bow and sword but if I had them I know they would have taken them. And then I may never have them back at least I know they are in my trunk with my dresses. Eliza pulls away from me smiles then goes to sit with Bran. I join Susan at the window Lucy moved to sit with Eliza. We watch as the white sails retreat to the ocean.

I try to see the map Peter showed me it took us a few days to get here from the last lone island. So we had at least four to six days of being here. Four to six days at the least it could be longer a week or more maybe two. I step out on to the balcony Susan follows me I didn't want Lucy or Eliza to see my momentary lapse is self-control. I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to not let the tears come. I turn to Susan she's having the same struggle as I am of keeping it together. We can't afford to lose it when Eliza and Lucy count so much on us. "Any idea of what they will do?" She just shakes her head; "no I know what I would do. But we have an advantage they have pulled me out of here before." Susan looked to her hands, "there's a handful of talking animals in the lone islands more in the way of birds. There's a eagle large even by talking animal standards he helped last time. The last island we were at is where he nests with is mate. Beyond that I'm not sure what they could do." I nodded not knowing what they could do after that as well. It could be any number of things storm the castle scale the walls and we repel down a rope. I know they will come it's just a matter of time but I also can't stand the wait. And with each glance at the ship sailing farther and farther away from us my heart sinks. We watch the ship fade in the distance and hours later the lock slides over we each prepare ourselves Eliza picks Bran up, Susan Lucy and I stand in front of her. We kept our knifes hidden waiting to use them in dire times. The door raddles as we take steps back putting distance between us and the door. And he hope for the best.


	22. Chapter 22

The next chapter for yall sorry it took so long I finished this last weekend and haven't had the time all week to proof it. Been working like crazy this past week but thankfully I back to normal for a week. I do go on vacation next Sunday. So I will try very hard to get something up before I leave but not sure if I can between work packing and cleaning up. Ok so on with the story please let me know what yall think and thank you to the six people who reviewed last time. ENGOY.:-)

**Ok so it was brought to my attation that i updated the wrong chapter. I put up a chapter for my harry potter story so here is the real chapter. Sorry about this i was wondering about why this chapter wasnt getting read alot and stuff. But its fixed now. **

Ch 22

Peter

We just finished a strategy session I needed to escape everyone so I went to the cabin that Eliza and Emma shared the one that Ed and I usually use. Emma trunks were at the foot of her bed her belongings thrown in them in no order. I laid her sword and bow out knowing when we go to rescue them I would bring them with me to hand to her. I brought her bow to my hands the wood was carved with vines and leaves the string was wrapped around. I missed Emma already I missed her hand in mine, the feel of her hand on my arm, stealing kisses when no one was looking. My outburst at Rickon and Nick was on called for and I told them I was sorry but I still feel that I did it. They did their best I know that but I couldn't help what I did. I yelled at them screamed asking them why they didn't protect them better. How could they just leave so easily without a fight. How could they leave the girls without a fight how.

We were standing around a map of Narnia and the surrounding lands. Trying to devise an action plan. We were planning to use the eagle that helped us when Susan was captured. Susan took a quill and penned in were his nest was as if she was telling us to go to him if anything happened. After talking to him we were going to get him to fly to Cair and send in reinforcements. But by ship it would take days if not over a week for them to make it here. So our solution was the griffins. I would write a letter to Orious explaining what happened and for him to send as many griffins as he could assemble. And for them to carry as many men as they could for that long of a journey. We would meet them at a bay not far away from the castle.

Once they are here we would then fly in on the griffins and pull the girls out. I just hope Emma and Eliza aren't afraid of heights. But there were hundreds of windows it could take hours to find them. I couldn't help but find holes and things wrong this had to be perfect. It took two days for the eagle to fly to Cair another three or him to return with a gathering of griffins. They must have been eager to come the sky filled with the large flying creatures to a point you couldn't see though to the blue sky. There was seventy four of them all of the male adults that keep to Narnia. The word spread quickly that we needed help all but five of the griffins carried a solider as well. We now had a small army if need be to rescue them.

I spent the five days that we just had to wait pacing the deck going ashore and pacing there. I couldn't help but think what was happening to them. I knew that James and Rabadash were holding them captive and were doing who knows what to them. I just hoped that they could protect each other. Nick and Rickon did tell me they were sure Lucy and Emma hide their knifes so they at least had them on hand. Nick also told me that Emma said that she hide one in her boot like all of us men were doing. I could do nothing but hope, hope and pray that Aslan would keep them safe until I could get to them.

Edmund wasn't doing much better than I am he is sleeping as much or less than I am. He is worried about all of them. And then there's Bran the small boy has no one but the four women to protect them. I knew Ed was worried that the first thing James did was separate Bran from Eliza to try to keep him. Rickon and Nick knew Lucy and Susan well but didn't know the other girls well enough to worry as much as Ed and I. I feel like I had failed them that I shouldn't have left them that I should have insisted that they come with us. But it seemed like a simple plan to have Nick and Rickon watch out for them. But they took the chance to take them when we were separated. Their plan would never have seceded if they hadn't separated us.

When the time finally came we assembled the griffins four to carry us in and we each would take one of the girls with us. All the other griffins and soldiers were to wait on the ground not far from the border. Ed and I ordered the griffins into position as we prepared I strapped my sword to my hip then attached Emma's sword to my other hip then slung her bow and quiver of arrows on to my back. I made sure to wear my leather chest protector and vambraces, inside the vambrace on my left arm I placed Emma's hankie.

We all met on the shore were the four griffins stood each of us dressed alike. We didn't talk we just got on our griffin and took off in to the sky to save our girls from harm. It took an hour to reach the city and in the dead of night the eagle friend an owl named Nightwatch searched for them while we rested hidden in the night shadows. A few hours later nightwatch came back with good news he had found them in a high tower. We flew off at once following him to the tower and there I went first my griffin flew up to the balcony window and hovered there long enough for me to jump off, fly around keep watch once the other three are clear come back for Emma and I. he nodded to me and flew off circling the tower watching. I took in the room as my eyes adjusted. This high up the air was cooler a small fire burned in the fire place three beds were around the room with a few chairs. It was sparse compared to the rooms that we stayed in while here. Lucy and Susan lay in one bed together Emma lone and bran and Eliza in the other. I went quietly to Emma waking her up I gently shook her, Emma what up.

She opened her eyes, why do my dreams have to spill over to relalitivy. She closed her eyes and rolled over I went to the other side of the bed, Emma love its real I am here really we need to go. She opened her eyes again, you really here. I nodded to her, yes I'm here. she sat up so fast throwing her arms around me starting to cry, you're really here finally I miss you so much I didn't think it would be this soon. I just held her to me let her cry for a few minutes get used to the fact that she was leaving. I pulled her away from me I missed you too. I have been going mad I didn't realize how much I love you until you were taken from me and now I won't let you forget it. I love you Emma. She laughed and then smiled at me wiping at her tears. You love me.

Yes I have loved you since the day I pulled you out of that snow and you woke up next to me. I placed both my of my hands on each of her cheeks and kissed her like I had wanted to for days. When I pulled away Emma placed a hand on one of mine, I love you too. It's horrible for it to take this for us to realize it. I smiled at her giving her a small kiss, we need to go we have already been her to long. I pulled her sword off and bow and quiver she strapped it to her waist and back. Wake up Eliza while I wake my sisters and we can get out of here. I watched as Emma went to wake Eliza she was beautiful with her sword and bow strapped to her. I never thought that that would be attractive but there's something about it. I tore my eyes away from her as I went to wake my sisters.

Susan

We all stood there before the door waiting to see who it was. The chair that Emma had pushed against the door was slowly moving but was holding them out but for how long. All the sudden a voice came through the door, may ladies can you open the door I have lunch for you in another room. I locked eyes with Emma trying to decide what to do, I saw we let her in we can't starve ourselves. Emma and I went to open the door Emma took the chair away while I held the door closed. When we were ready to open it I called out, are you alone?

Yes my lady just me. We opened the door and there she stood a young girl that came to our rooms to help us dress. Where's the lunch you talked about? I looked down the hall seeing if they kept guards on us. It's up stairs I was told to move you to an upper room in the tower.

Do you also know why there keeping us? Emma looked at her looking her in the eyes as she asked the question.

Yes I know and I don't agree with it. As much as I can to help I will but I also have to do what I'm told. There's lunch and a change of clothes in your new room. If you follow me I will walk you up there. I looked over at my sister Emma and Eliza this was our best possible hope to get rescued. We'll follow you. I reached out and took Lucy's hand slowly we followed the girl up stairs pass many doors finally we went up a spiraling stair case. The room had one door the servant girl unlocked it and let us in. there in the room sat three beds and small chairs spread out throughout the room. A balcony was at the end of the room and a small table sat lunch on a few trays. A few small stacks of cloths lay on the beds one for each of us. There's lunch for each of you and a change of clothes there not yours there sent your belongings with the kings. I'm sorry to have to do this but I must lock you in. if I was to leave it unlocked and you escape they will kill me. So this was it our prison a room with dresses food and beds being kept some where against my will again. Emma went to the severent girl, is there anything else you can do for us. Can you get a message to peter and Edmund?

No this is as much as I can do. If they try to send less food I will try my best to make sure there's more. If I hear anything I will let you know but I must go I will be back with dinner later today. She turned and left shutting and locking the door behind her. I fell into a chair here we are again me captive at least I'm not alone.

Emma

We had been here for days five days to be exact. Five days of food being brought up three times a day, five days of cloths being left for us and we ignore them. We all still wear out dresses that we put on the morning that we were taken. The only thing that we accepted clothing wise was dippers for bran. I was wondering when they would get here what they were doing. My mind was reeling in one thing after another. How long would it take them to gather people to come for us?

I tried to keep things together for the other girls. I knew Susan was trying to do the same thing for Lucy. The two of us are the oldest of the four of us I guess we felt we had to keep a level head so that Lucy and Eliza won't start to worry more. I was scared I will admit that not to anyone but to myself. I knew they would come for us. And I knew that we would get out of here. But the things that I didn't know scared me. I didn't know how long it would take, or what they were going to do while we were here. Or how long they were going to feed us like this. Wouldn't it be easier to do what the please with us if we were weak with hunger.

In the five days we hadn't seen or heard a word from Rabadash or James. Noting and this bothered me if they wanted us do badly why take us and leave us to sit here bored out of our minds. That changed one afternoon when James came in the room we thought he was the severent girl but he held our lunch that day. We all came to our feet Susan and I pushed Lucy and Eliza behind us. James went and set the tray on the table without saying a word. He came to stand in front of us, "I see you comfortable and still here. Eat before it gets cold." I looked over to Susan she was nervous as well. "I had hoped you would warm up to us." He eyed us and stepped closer to me, "especially you." James hand reached up and touched my cheek pushing my hair behind my hear. I repressed a shudder and waited for what he was going to do. James took a step forward he leaned in and I waited and then shoved him away from me and for good measure I followed him and shoved him again. "I told you before don't touch me." He regained his feet and came at me I was thankful for Peters paranoia right then. I grabbed his forearm and used his momentum to flip him on his back at my feet. It was a defense move Nick showed us. James could do nothing but lay there and try to breathe his fall took all the air out of his lungs. I went to him and looked down at him, "do you really think after what you did to me that I wouldn't learn a thing or two. I'm not defenseless anymore." He pushed himself up and pulled his cloths straight still trying to get his breathing under control. "You will regret that," he was breathless it came out in a weak whizzing sound. Susan came forward and stood with me, "try to hurt her and you will deal with all of us."

James looked at us all eyeing us like he wanted to do or say something, "very well we will see." He left us alone and we ate our lunch and waited longer than usual for the girl to come with dinner. It never came. That night we went to bed hungry thankfully we kept enough from lunch that Bran got to eat. We laid down that night hoping for Peter to come and for breakfast in the morning. That night I was woken up to Peter shaking me awake.

They had come finally they had come for us. I went over to Eliza shaking her to wake her I was hoping bran would sleep though our escape. Once I had her awake and told her we were leaving she quickly got up and wrapped Bran in a blanket and held him close to her. We went to go join the others by the window. I stood by Peter as he leaned over the side of the balcony and whistled down came Edmund on a griffin. Edmund slid off and landed on the balcony running to Eliza. They hugged and I heard Eliza crying. Next came Rickon dropping down followed by Nick. Nick went to Susan and gave her, her bow quiver and horn. And much to Peter's dislike Susan threw her arms around him and pulled him close. Even Lucy ran to Rickon and he held her close to him. I felt Peter tense as he saw Lucy hug Rickon, I just rubbed his arm to try to make him feel better. "We need to leave Lucy you two first." Peter leaned out and whistled down came a griffin Peter hugged Lucy and then helped her up. They flew off and another whistle, "Susan you next." Again a griffin came down Susan and Nick got on that one and flew away.

Someone must have seen four griffins flying around the tower because we heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Peter whistled again, "Ed your next get ready." Edmund ran over to the door instead of the balcony. He pushed things in front of the door and I followed him, "go Edmund take Eliza and Bran and go."

"What about you two?" Edmund just put his shoulder into the door and held it close as we heard them trying to find the key. I pulled my bow out and strung it keeping it in one hand as I took a place next to Edmund.

"Go Edmund Eliza needs you Peter and I can handle this." I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and notched it. "Peter come help me hold this." He came over and took Edmunds place pulling his sword out. We watched as Edmund took Eliza and Bran over to the griffin and slowly they got on and flew away. I heard a little scream and they were gone.

"How are we going to get out of this." I looked over to Peter he had his back to the door.

Well you're going to go whistle for the griffin then get on. I will run from the door and get on." I didn't like it.

"I don't know how to fly on a griffin you go first." Before I got half way through saying that he was shaking his head, "I just go you back I'm not leaving you again." The door rattling stopped but then I heard them chipping away at the door. If they couldn't get it open then they were going to chop away at the wood. "Go peter," I pulled out another arrow thankful that Susan showed me how to shoot two at one time. Peter ran whistled and in seconds the griffin was there. Peter slid on and waved for me I ducked as they broke though near my head. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on behind Peter trying to not think about the hundreds of feet beneath us. As I looked back I saw soldiers coming though the door I pulled my bow back and let loose the two arrows. They narrowly missed but it gave them pause for use to get away.

I started to relax as we fell in next to the others but it was short lived when Edmund pointed out archers on the roofs. Both Susan and I pulled out an arrow and started to fire at them. The longer we are in the air the farther away they are. When we finally fired an arrow and it was nowhere close to them we knew we were safe and relaxed and waited. Waited for the next attack that may come. I slung my bow on to my back and wrapped my arms around Peters waist. Soaking in the warmth of him finally so happy.

Eliza

When I saw Edmund in our room I could not help it I hugged him and I cried. I was so scared I would never see him again. That Bran would never lay eyes on him again. He was here for me. I buried my face into his chest it was everything I remember and so much more. We heard the footsteps and I couldn't help but be scared they would get here before we left. I watched as Lucy left realizing this is the way I will be going in minutes. Susan left next with Nick and now it was our turn. Edmund got on first and I slid on clutching Bran to me I made the mistake of looking down I froze clutching Edmund, "is this the only way out." Edmund laughed a bit, "yes its ok I won't let you fall." We left the balcony and went higher and circled with Lucy and Rickon. Another griffin flew down but it didn't leave as soon as I thought it would. Peter came out first and then Emma came running and jumped on behind him. She fired some arrows as she sat behind Peter and we flew off. We flew above Emma and Susan shooting at archers at the root tops.

Soon we were high over their heads and they count shoot at us anymore. We kept flying until we came to a beach that we saw many soldiers and other griffins waiting. And out in the water bobbing in the waves is our ship. We were going home. We landed on the beach I jumped down thankful that I was on the ground and that Bran slept through it. I couldn't help throwing my arms around Edmund when he was on his feet. He just held me waiting and waiting for me to let go. He could have been hanging on to me as much I was hanging on to him. I didn't know how deep my feelings went for him until now. Until this very second that I thought I couldn't live without him. That I didn't want Bran to know anyone for his father but him when he pulled away from me he kissed me something soft and sweet. He kissed Brans little head and pulled us back to him. "I'm not going to let you out of my site again."

Rickon

Lucy clutched me to her as she rode behind me. She said little as we flew just rested her head between my shoulder blades. I held her hand some as we flew but needed to keep a hold on for both of us. Once on the ground I just wrapped her in my arms I didn't care that Peter and Edmund were there. Or if they were watching us just now. All I cared about was that she was here safe and if they bring an army I would fight every man to keep her safe. I looked up from hugging Lucy to look at Peter. I tried hard to ask him with my eyes if this was ok if he approved. He gave a slight nod while he hugged Emma to him. I couldn't help but smile at the slightest approval of being with Lucy. I knew I was older than her but it couldn't stop that I have feelings for her. She's beautiful smart witty and kind to everyone. Only a fool wouldn't fall for her. I only let her go when someone suggested that the girls wash up at the spring in the woods. A change for cloths were brought from the ship for them and off they went to freshen up.

I just hoped that this truce I had going with Peter would last past us saving the girls. Over the past few days he has slowly forgiven us for not being able to stay with the girls. And now when things were finally coming together for Lucy and I. so I stood there while Lucy walked off to go clean up. Even though she was dirty her hair a mess and her dress dirty she was still the young queen who enchanted me that night.

Peter

I sneaked up on the girls while they were cleaning up. I did give them time to wash up before going in the woods. I placed a small note on Emma's dress, met me in the woods, I drew an arrow pointing in the direction I went. I waited not far from where they were just far enough in the woods so that I couldn't see the girls. It wasn't a long wait before I saw her slowly making her way through the trees. When she saw me she speed up I wrapped her in my arms and spun us around. She was laughing and smiling something I missed so much. I missed the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs and the freckles on her nose. I couldn't help it I set her gently down on her feet and kissed her. Placing my hand on her cheek it was sweet and slow and what I wanted for so many days. It was just like that time on the ship when we hide from everyone. My heart speed up and I could feel hers as well. I felt her hands tangle themselves into my hair. And I just pulled her closer to me missing the feeling of her in my arms. When I pulled away from her I couldn't help it but just rest my forehead on hers. "I love you" I just had to say it. I watched her smile, "I love you too." I hugged her not wanting to let go. "I just wanted a little bit of time alone with you let's sit." I pulled her over to a tree and we leaned against it wrapping my arms around her. "How was it there?" I pulled her wet hair away from her neck, "it was ok you got there in time. They didn't give us dinner that night. I kinda flipped James on his back I have a feeling that didn't make him too happy." I squeezed her to me, "I bet he was nick said you had three knifes."

"Yes see," she started to pull her skirt up to show me the knife hidden on her leg. I kissed her cheek, "that's my girl always prepared. We should probably get back before they think we went missing." I got to my feet and pulled her to me keeping her hand I lead her back to everyone. We had perfect timing everyone was ready to board the ship and sail home. We weren't making a single stop until we were at Cair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Again sorry about the wait I had a working interview last weekend and it was my weekend off so I didn't get this done. And to top it off I wasn't too happy with it and had to tweak it. At the end don't get sad this isn't the end I have more in store in my head just got to get it out. I have this thing where I can only write alone and that has been far and in between. With my fiancé going back to work next week I will get more done. Just a little heads up if I do get this job I have to move five hours away and will need to put the story on hold. Also that job is ten hour days for four days the three off so may be harder to write then. But I will keep you guys updated and it will be at least two to three weeks before anything happens. So Enjoy. And Review.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Susan **

It took us just a week to get home the caption pushed the ship to its limits. We had good wind and that helped us greatly. I was out in the garden spring was coming and the flowers were budding. I ran my hands over the small rose buds the yellow, blue, red, and white. The sent hung in the air. I was trying to shift though what happened on the ship between Nick and I. Kissing him when they pulled him out of the room might have been a mistake. A few days after we were rescued I was sitting alone in the cabin staring out the small port hole when he came in. He still wore Peters cloths but even with them I couldn't help but watch at him. He came to sit next to me. "You have been quite the past few days." He took my hand in his rubbing the back of my fingers with his. "I know just thinking a lot." Thinking about what's going on between us or what could happen. I could not stop thinking about my dreams and how that's what I wanted. I stared at our hands his right hand holding my left just like in the dream. I felt a finger under my chin Nick pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. "Susan what's going on you have been avoiding me for days." He was right I had been because I didn't know how to handle this. I felt the tears start how to I start to care of him if I keep having these dreams. Why did Aslan send them to me. Nick pulled me to him and I broke down then I cried. I cried for the days I spent in that room locked away scared out of my mind but trying to hold it together for Lucy.

It was then that I spilled everything my worries about being locked in that room. That I held myself together for Lucy that I didn't want her to see me defeated. And the dreams I told him about all of them the ones about him and others. He just held me asked questions here and there but just was wonderful. Once I got it all out of my system he just held me to him rubbed my back and told me everything was fine. Even when I told him about my dreams of him he just nodded and kept silent. I didn't know how long we were there but I just leaned on him let him make me feel better. It felt good to let it go tell him what I saw. I did something that I don't do I let Nick take all the pain away. He didn't say anything as we sat there watching the sun set though the small port hole.

**Peter **

It was late at night on the second day of the journey home when I couldn't sleep. I left to go up above on the deck to try to lull my mind to sleep. I just came above deck when I saw a small figure standing on the deck on the bow watching the dark waves. I would know that figure from anywhere Emma stood there. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped stepped on my foot and then elbowed my ribs. I stepped back and clutched my arms around my ribs trying to breathe through the pain. Emma turned around and saw that it was me, "oh my god Peter it's you I'm so sorry I'm still jumpy. Are you ok?" I nodded even though I was pretty sure she almost broke my rib. So I just sat down and tried to wait out the pain, Emma sat next to me. "I guess I should have told you not to sneak up on me for a while." I smiled at her I will not do that for a few weeks. Its ok love I understand you're still a bit off after what happened." Yeah at least I know all those hours of training was sticking in her head.

"I'm fine most of the time. Why are you up I thought you would be asleep by now." I took her hand finally able to breathe normally.

"I couldn't sleep thought I would take a little walk." I needed to get some air and I never thought I would see Emma up. "Why are you up this late?"

"I can't sleep." She looked down at her hand playing with her dress some. "Emma why can't you sleep is something wrong." I tried to get her to look my in the eyes but she kept her head down. "Lota what's wrong." She sighed and then looked up to me tears in her eyes. "I can't sleep in that cabin I tried the past few night but I didn't sleep well. The walls just feel like there to close and that I'm trapped. And I can't help but feel like I'm back there locked in that room again." Now that I looked closer at her I could see that she hadn't slept well. Her eyes were red dark circles under her eyes, her face a bit paler than usual. I had written it off as an after effect of her confident but now I could see my mistake. How could I over look this. I should have seen it.

"That's why you're out here you don't feel so closed in," she nodded to me, "I can't sleep in there I don't even think I can stay there for too long." I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. "You don't have to go in there if you don't want to." I kissed her cheek trying my hardest to soothe the part of her that was so shattered right now.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" She looked up at me tears still in her eyes and biting her lip. I really didn't want her to stay out here alone. I sighed, "we can let me go get some blankets and you a pillow." I let her go and went to her cabin and sunk in to get a blanket and pillow for her. Ed was sitting on Eliza's bed his back against the wall and Eliza's head in his lap his arm around her. They were both asleep and I could see that we all needed each other right now. I picked up the blankets grabbed the pillow at the last minute I opened the cabinet and pulled out a mat for Emma to sleep on. I opened my trunk and took out my jacket pulled it on and left Ed and Eliza to sleep. Once on deck I dropped everything off under the stairs that lead to the wheel.

Emma didn't move from where I left her I took her hand pulled her to her feet and took her to our little spot. I sat down first and pulled one blanket over my legs and then put the pillow on my lap I laid out the mat for her, "come lay down lota." She smiled and laid down on the mat putting her head on the pillow in my lap. I laid the blanket down over her and she snuggled down and was asleep in minutes. I stayed awake for a while running my fingers though her hair. I leaned my head back against the wall and fell asleep with her next to me.

This is how we slept every night until we reached Cair. Every night I would get our blankets and pillows and we would go under the stairs to sleep keeping the thoughts out of Emma's head.

**Edmund**

It's the first night on the ship after we rescued the girls. The flight from there tower the field were we docked our ship was just over half an hour. The entire time Eliza clung to me with Bran between us. Every change in height she tightened her grip on me and a few times she let out a little yelp. When we reached the ship and she put her feet on the ground she was so relieved. I couldn't help but hold her to me. And now sitting here with her head on my lap far away from the ones that hurt her she was relaxed. The makeship crib was next to the bed and Bran was sleeping soundly the ordeal had little effect on him. About an hour ago Eliza put her head down and twenty minutes after that she fell asleep. I was so scared when I had to leave her there. After I saw that this was all James' doing I was scared for her. I knew she was terrified and having her safe in my arms was the best thing in days. I sat there running my fingers though her hair while she slept. It felt good to be this close to her to have her here with me. I knew I should leave her to sleep and that staying here with her wasn't right. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave her alone. So I leaned back relaxed and let myself fall asleep with her sleeping in my lap. Tonight I would give in to my need to be with her and later I would have to deal with trying to leave her alone to sleep.

**Lucy **

We were almost to Cair I could see the dock and we would be pulling in to port within an hour. I stood there wondering if what I had going with Rickon now would continue or would we never see each other again. I didn't know if what we had these weeks would still be true or if it was even possible. I watched the shore get bigger every passing hour when I felt someone come up behind me and slid there arm around me. I looked up and there he was smiling at me, "How are you? You have been standing here staring out at the water for over an hour." His free hand reached over and took one of mine in his. These past few weeks I had become more comfortable with taking his hand and letting him put his arms around me. "Lucy please tell me what's wrong?" He ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I just don't know what's going to happen next." Kept my eyes on the water not wanting him to think I was naive but I was.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Rickon like always was steady he never wavered in anything. I looked at our hands his over mine; "I don't know what happens with us how we continue what we have while being here."

"This is what's got you upset." I nodded at him scared of what he was going to say. "What happens now depends on what we both want. If… if you don't want to see me anymore I understand and will let you go." I looked up at him I didn't want that looking in to his eyes I saw that he was telling the truth. If I didn't want him anymore he would step aside and let me go. "No that's not what I want."

"I don't want that either we will figure it out as we go. This isn't something I'm not used to as well. Its new to both of us we will work with it." I felt him squeezed my hand in his he pulled out hands up and kissed the back of my hand. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks this was the first time. "I don't think even your brothers could run me off at this point." I smiled at his as his smile widened. "I need to go help us pull in I will see you in a bit." I nodded to him, "I'll see you then." Rickon took a step back kissed my hand again smiled at me then did a quick turn and ran off to help pull in some ropes. I watched him for a few moments how he pulled the ropes in tying them down and running here and there. I took my last glance of him as he climbed up the ropes before turning and going below deck to gather my last few things.

**Emma **

We pulled into port a few hours ago it felt odd to feel the floor not move under my feet. I could still feel the waves rocking me. I was in my room unpacking my trunks thankfully all of our things were in them and taken to the ship when they left Rickon and Nick at the ship. I opened my trunk and pulled out my dresses hanging them up and putting them away I took my time. Not really concerned about anything else we finally had a chance to relax and not run from one thing to another. I was folding up some shawls and putting them away when Peter knocked on my door and pocked his head in. He smiled at me and walked over to me putting his arms around my waist pulling him to me. "We are finally home and now I can keep you safe and do this whenever I want to," Peter leaned in running his hand down my cheek and then into my hair. I let my hands fall from his shoulders to his chest as he deepened our kiss. I haven't had a kiss like this from Peter since we sunk one under the stairs on the ship. I didn't know how long we stayed there or anything but what was happening to us both. All I felt was his hands wandering my cheek, hair, waist, back, arms. Our wonderful little world came crashing down when a loud knock was at the door. We started to ignore it but it persisted Peter pulled away growling under his breath as the door opened, "I'm going to start locking doors." I leaned my head on Peters chest as we both looked at who it was. Edmund stood there his hands in his pockets, "am I interrupting something."

"Yeah now what do you need that's so important that it couldn't wait." Peter didn't let me go I could tell that as soon as Edmunds gone we were going to go back into our little bubble.

"Aslan's here he wants to talk to us all of us. He's in the throne room waiting on use he won't say why." That pulled both Peter and I up short I know I was shocked that he was here.

"That's pretty important ummm well we will be there in a minute." Edmund nodded at us and turned to leave pulling the door behind him. Peter turned to me, "I'm not going to let him send you way. I love you he can't take you from me. We have been though too much for you to go now." Peter pulled me to him tighter hugging me until I couldn't breathe. "I don't want to go either," I had to pull back tears Aslan told me I had years did he change his mind. Peter let my waist go and took my cheeks into his hands and kissed me. It felt as if he was trying to put all his feelings into it when he pulled away I could see the fear in his eyes. "Let's go", I could tell that even to take one step hurt him.

With every step we took I felt like I couldn't breathe my breath came in gasps by the time we reached the throne room. I held tighter to Peters hand as we walked through the doors and there stood the lion and Edmund, Eliza, Susan, Nick, Lucy, and Rickon stood before him. Peter and I took our place to Susan's and Nicks right we turned to face him. Aslan just watched us and we just waited. Peter was the first to speak, "please Aslan don't … , Peters hands tightened around mine, "don't take her."

"Relax Peter I am not here to take her from you but to tell you how she came to be here." I was baffled he was finally telling us why he brought me here and most likely Nick. Peter let go of my hand to put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on to him thankful that I wasn't leaving. Aslan stepped to us standing in front of Peter and I.

"I had to start with you Peter you were lonely I can see it even if I'm not here to see it. Your heart ached you had your siblings but you longed for someone. I didn't want to interfere but when I looked into the future and saw that you were still hurting I decided to help. I searched all of Narnia and the surrounding lands I could not find a person there for you. So I went to your world and searched there and found Emma. Peter you needed someone who was strong yet someone who needed you she was years into the future from your time but the one person for you." "And Emma," he turned to look at me, "like Peter needed someone and I could see that you two would be happy. Emma you need for someone to not smother you but love you for who and what you are you are perfect for Peter. You are strong you love without question and have an open heart. When I decided to bring you here I saw that it would bring Eliza to Edmund." Aslan turned to them, "that by bringing Emma here it would put the motion of events for everything to fall into place. By James actions of attacking Emma it had brought Eliza into Edmunds life then in turn the ships voyage to Calormen would bring Rickon to Lucy. Now for Nick as with peter Susan needed someone that could not be found in Narnia. Susan I searched long for Nick and almost didn't bring him here for you. But I took a chance and I see that you both draw strength from each other. I see that Narnia is in good hands with the eight of you."

I know that each of you love the other beyond anything I have ever seen. The friendship you share is what makes you better. Each of you needs the other Eliza you need Edmund to show you that not all men are like the one who hurt you. Peter you need Emma because you makes you rethink your thoughts and make you think twice about them. Susan and nick you two are harder Susan you are a strong women that hates to show your weakness to anyone. Yet you show it to Nick and that is something you need. Now Lucy young love is something that is fragile scary and exciting. And you and Rickon are experiencing that."

"So you did this Aslan brought us together." Lucy let go of Rickon and went to Aslan.

"Yes little one."

"So this means Nick and I don't have to go back that we can stay here." I didn't let go of peter scared still.

"No Emma you and Nick can stay here." He smiled like he did in my dream. "You belong here." I smiled so thankful that I could stay here with Peter be with him. "Thank you Aslan I … I really don't think I can be without him." I looked up to Peter he was smiling down at me.

"I don't want to go back either," Nick looked down at Susan I could see the love that was there, "I like it here."

"We're a family the eight of us I don't know when it happened but it did." Edmund spoke up and he said it all we were a family. I didn't know when I happened either maybe it just crept up on us. But somewhere in everything these past months Eliza and I became part of the family that they made there. And when Rickon and Nick helped rescue us Peter and Edmund just welcomed them in with open arms. I looked at each person in turn Peter in his protectiveness and love for me. I loved him with all my heart and knew that I could never go back home. Then nick and Susan how Susan and I friendship has bloomed into the best relationship I had ever had with a girlfriend. And Nick I didn't know how to describe him he was the one thing that connected me back home. But even now home was starting to be Cair and Nick already looked the part of a Narnian man.

Edmund and Lucy were becoming the little brother and sister I never had and I loved them just as dearly as Susan. Edmund in his humor and protectiveness the things that made him Edmund. And Lucy she was always happy and saw the bright side of everything. Rickon was hugging Lucy and I could see someone who would become a good friend. And Eliza and Bran I felt more connected to her than anyone else. The months she has been with Edmund she has come out of her shell and now is a shadow of who she was. She turned into a frightened girl to someone who kept smiling and who always was in arms reach of Edmund. I knew now that our family was strong. And I knew we had years together being happy.

I relaxed and leaned back on to Peter as Aslan looked at us all, "I must be going."

"Will you be back?" Lucy left Rickon and went to Aslan, "we miss you." Aslan smiled and gave Lucy a very cat like nudge with his head. "I always keep an eye on you I'm never far away." With that we all said our good byes and Aslan walked out the door and we watched him leave. Once Aslan was out the door Peter pulled me to him hugging me to him, "you're staying." I nodded into his chest taking in his scent before he picked me up spun around, "you heard me you're staying."

"Yes peter I heard you." I was laughing I had never seen him this happy. I could see this pulled a big weight off his shoulders and mine. We didn't have to worry about me being forced to leave anymore. Everyone was laughing at us and I was surprised to see Susan walk into Nicks arms she started to cry as she buried her head into Nicks chest. I could see she was relived, I could see it on Edmunds and Lucy's faces as well.

It had been years since we saw Aslan that day we arrived back from our voyage to Calormen. A few years after that we were married. Peter and I spent months together doing everything we did before we went to Calormen. Over those years I fell more in love with Peter it was easy to just relax then and just let things go. I felt more of a Narnian as well things became easier for me. It became natural the bowing talking and dancing and all that came with being with Peter. The people and talking animals fell in love with Eliza and I. A year after we got back Edmund married Eliza he wanted to make sure Barn never questioned that Edmund was his father. It was beautiful Eliza was so happy.

Peter proposed to me one summer day he took me to the beach brought a picnic out for us. We laid on the blanket that Peter spread out for us and talked watched the waves ate. I pulled of my shoes and we walked in the waves. And right at sunset when the sun was at that pretty blazing ball of orange blue and yellow peter kneeled and asked me to marry him. He slid the ring on my finger as the waves washed over our feet. I was so happy I could do nothing but smile at him and nod a yes. Peter pulled me to him and kissed me my feet leaving the sand and the water soaking the bottom of my skirt.

We were married that winter it was the happiest time of my life. All of Narnia came even Aslan came and married us like he did Edmund and Eliza. We were married in the ball room and Aslan brought me a bouquet of winter lilies. Susan Eliza and Lucy were my bridesmaids while Edmund Nick and Rickon stood with Peter. My dress was perfect Susan designed it the full skirt went to my feet the top was tight molded to me. A wrap kept the chill off my shoulders my hair pulled up falling around my shoulders.

Aslan took us to the garden and gave us our wedding gift. He pressed his paw on a patch of dirt and slowly a flower grew. It was a lily and before our eyes it bloomed opening up to show us the same blooms I held in my hands. I looked up and there was a full moon and then it started to snow, I smiled at Peter we were married on a similar night that we met. We smiled at Aslan as Peter wrapped his arms around my waist.

The next day was my coronation now that I was married to Peter I was now a consort queen. I didn't hold the same authority as Susan and Lucy but the Narinans still valued my option and so did Peter. I was scared so much more about my coronation than the wedding. I watched in the back of the room as everyone took their places. Peter's eyes never left mine as he took his place. I kept my eyes on him hoping that by watching him I wouldn't trip. I barely heard anything as I kept my eyes forward and taking my place beside Peter a smaller throne sat next to his. I didn't hear what Aslan said as watched Mr. Tummus brought a small pillow over with a small gold crown on it. It was smaller than both Peters and Susan's instead of a full circle it was half of one. Peter took the small crown off the pillow and smiling at me placed it on my head then gave a small bow to me. After he took his place we all sat back down together Rickon and Nick looked on at us.

Almost two years later Susan and nick were married Susan spent almost a year planning her wedding. Where I didn't care about the small details of our wedding Susan planned everything down to the smallest detail. Rickon did ask peter to marry Lucy be he refused to let them be married for another few years. So Rickon was happy to just let it rest and wait. We were happy all of use lived in the castle and spent time together like we always did we were the family we claimed to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Nick **

It had been a month since we came back. We found Emma's car and drove to our house that Aslan had set up for us. It had four bedrooms one for each of the girls Rickon and I shared a room and then one room for the babies. Half of which was empty for Emma's baby. Oh Emma's baby, she went to the doctor I went with her she was so scared. So scared of doing this without peter. I caught her crying she was in her room laying on her bed clutching a pillow to her. I shut the door quietly and went to sit by her side. I took her hand taking the tissues from her that she had balled up in her fist. Under all those tissues was the necklace that Peter gave her, "aww Emma sit up" I held my hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her up took the pillow from her and slid on her bed next to her. I took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck; Peter would want you to wear it. You're not going to go through this alone we may not be in Narnia but we are still family." I put my arm around her shoulder trying to help her calm down, "What has you so worked up?"

"I went to tell my dad today." I took a few tissues out of the box and handed them to her, "he was mad at me to get him to understand I had to tell him Peter was dead. So that he wouldn't demand to meet him I told him Peter was a marine that he died over seas. I lied to my dad the one person I never lied to I told him so many in one conversation."

"Is he still mad at you about the baby." I rubbed my hands up and down her arms trying to sooth her. "No not really a little mad that I never told him about Peter. But really I can't tell him the truth who would believe me. I got sucked into a new world were there's fairy tale creatures animals that can talk that was ruled by a talking lion and I went there and fell for a king. And he is the father of my baby and we were married. That would get me shoved into a padded room with meds for years." I could just image that and I knew it was the fate of any of us that spoke out about our adventures.

"You can't tell him but you have us to talk to about it. We know the truth and that's all that matters." Her tears slowed as we spoke to each other.

"You miss Susan?" This brought the picture I had of her in my head her long dark hair her smile the purse of her lips when she was mad. The way she looks when she draws her bow the smile when she hits her target. "I miss her every day just like you miss Peter. I wish I had a child to remind me of her. We were trying for a baby when we were sent back. I see her in my dreams all the time I just hope that He lets us go back."

"I don't even know what to tell the baby. How do I tell the child the truth when it will sound crazy." She took the tissues in her hand and blows her nose I gave her more. "I don't know how to do this without him Nick." Another round of tears was coming and I had to figure out a way to stop them.

"I know am a poor replacement but I will be with you every step of the way. Really everything every doctors vist, shopping, putting things together everything. I know am not him but am here for you". She leaned her head on my shoulder, "thank you Nick."

"What is family for. Have you thought of any names yet?" I wanted to get her mind off Peter if I could. "Yeah just two Peter and Lily I think there fitting."

"I know why you like Peter why Lily." I had a guess but I wanted to keep her talking. "The lily's from our wedding and from when we met." Emma reached up and fingered her necklace right after Peter and her were married he added a winter lily to her necklace. "I think there wonderful names." And for the first time today I saw Emma smile. Maybe just maybe she was finally excited about being a mother.

**Peter**

Aslan had sent us back without telling us or giving us a warning. After falling out of the wardrobe we told the professor everything. He sat there as we told him about the battles our adventures and even about our loved ones. It was hard telling him I left a wife that now I wasn't a man I was mere hours ago. What was going on with Emma now how was she now that I wasn't with her. I didn't sleep the first month and it was one of these nights that the professor found me. I was sitting in a hall not wanting to wake Ed watching the rain fall. He came and sat down next to me, "What keeps you up this late."

I smiled a little now that we had told him the story of naira he has been taking meals with us and becoming more like a grandfather to us. "I can't sleep I keep thinking about her."

"The girl you said you left behind." I nodded to him who else would I think of. I went from a married man to a teenager again, "I broke my promise to never leave her."

"Am sure she would understand." I just shook my head at him he was the one who didn't understand, "I love her I don't even know if I can move on."

"Peter I believe you will see her again have faith in Him." Faith in him how can now that he took the very women I love. So I just nodded to him. "It will get easier with time. Tell me about her about what drew you to her." He wasn't talking to me like I was a child but as if I was the king I was in Narnia. "She's beautiful long hair gray eyes a perfect smile that lights up a room. She's brave, courage that rivals the soldiers. She fights as well as I do she's better with a bow like Susan."

"I can tell you love her keep her here Peter," he pressed he wrinkled hand to his heart in a fist, "it is where she and Narnia lives." We spent the rest of the summer there and thankfully were able to go home for the school year to start.

But even at home with mother and my friends I couldn't get her out of my mind. I couldn't talk to anyone about her anyone but Ed would understand. But he had more than one person to morn for. The loss of Eliza and Bran broke his heart neither of us slept well for weeks. Both of us used to a warm small body next to us. I couldn't lie I still woke up to reach for her seeking her hand. And each morning that she wasn't there brought home the horror all over again.

Both Susan and Lucy mourned as well if it could be a good thing Lucy never knew the ways of marriage. By not allowing her to marry so young I may have saved her some heart break and for that I am grateful. It did break my heart all over again to hear both Susan and Lucy mummer Rickon and Nicks names in their sleep. It made me wonder what I said to Emma in mine. Even weeks months after being back I still felt the loss of my wedding band. I had even taken it as far as finding a cheap metal band to wear around my finger to keep the place of my ring. But the steel didn't replace the meaning behind it, it wasn't the ring Emma slid on my finger on our wedding day. It didn't hold scrapes from sword fights or the promise of eternal love. It was just a reminder that I love her and that I Peter was once a man a husband a king. Every time I caught the scent lavender roses or strawberries I was bombarded with the memories of her. I saw Emma everywhere at school on the streets always out of the counter of my eye I would see brown hair and double check to see if it was truly her.

I saw a couple getting married it slammed home my wedding. We danced for hours her hair had come lose and she just pulled it down and it fell around her shoulders. She laughed so much that night her eyes sparkling. I couldn't stop kissing her I probably made a speckle of myself. But I was a fool in love. I lost track of how many times I put my arms around her and pulled her feet of the floor.

Our wedding night I remembered with crystal clarity after we danced the night away we both climbed on to Grant and I took us to our honeymoon spot. I had a large tent to be set up for us. A large palate was on the ground with thick blankets. A fire pit was roaring with flames, cloths food and everything that we could need. Before we left Emma changed into a warm dress and cloak and I stole her away from everyone. I still can't forget the felling of her behind me her arms around me. I couldn't help but watch her as we walked into the tent. Her face lit up as she looked around. I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her I undid her cloak and took it from her shoulders kissing the spot between her shoulder and neck. Over the years we had let ourselves have more freedom with each other but still kept boundaries on what was appropriate. But that night those boundaries didn't matter she was my wife the women I loved for years and I would never let her go. If I had a choice.

After dropping our cloaks into a chair I turned to her taking her into my arms kissing her neck knowing I didn't have to stop this time. I felt her sigh and melt into me as she leaned back into me. I pulled myself out of my mind and I made my way home. Locking myself into my room I let go closed my eyes and let my mind wander back to our tent. Back to a time I was so happy. And I was there felling her skin under my fingers as I trailed my hand down her arm. She turned in my arms smiling up at me where I got taller after we met she didn't. She was still the same as the day I met her. I pushed her hair out of her face a thing I have done countless times before I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Out there, there was no one to stop us no one to walk in on us. I pulled her close to me I felt her gasp as her toes left the ground. I left her mouth to kiss her cheek her neck her shoulders. "Peter", I barley heard her as she fisted my shirt in her hand. "Yes love," I straighten up and looked into her eyes, they were full of passion that I couldn't wait to taste. "I don't kn.. how do we…," I leaned in and gave her a small kiss knowing what she was trying to say. "I don't know love we will figure it out together." I gave her a small kiss and went to throw a few logs onto the fire for the night. After the last one I surprised Emma by going over to her and swinging her up in my arms kissing her senseless. I didn't pull away from her until I need air to breathe. Gently I set us both down on the palate on the floor the soft blankets molding to her. I didn't give her a reprieve I laid myself over her running my hands over her hips sides her arms. I breathed in her scent the lavender filling my nose I closed my eyes as I heard Emma sigh. I felt Emma run her hands up my chest pulling my shirt out of my pants as she went up. She bit her lip as she slid her hand down and under my shirt running her hand on my skin. I sucked in a breath as her small hand ran a path that scorched my skin. I opened my eyes to look down at her slowly I ran my hand down the ties of her dress pulling at the cords. I pulled Emma to sit up she pushed my shirt over my head. I lost track of time all that I saw was her all I felt was her.

The next morning I woke up with her in my arms her scent heavy in my nose. That was the first night of many we spent together. And after that I was a goner any time I was gone from Cair I missed her in my bed. And here back in London that ache was more than ever. I knew I needed to accept that I lived here now that I was not just a boy. That I had one more year of school ahead of me. And that I had to possible find someone else to love. Who could I love after her?

We were to go to boarding school in two days. I packed filling my bags with cloths and didn't feel like going. The place I wanted to be was in the country with a wardrobe that just maybe will lead us back. But as I tried many times it didn't work we would only get back when Aslan wanted us too.

**Eliza**

Today marks two years since we came here to Nick and Emma's time. Rickon and I have adjusted well to life here. We both work now I work in a shop that sells cloths Rickon works at a boat yard. He took his love for sailing in Narnia and transferred it to one here. Bran stays at a day care that Emma helped me find. He's a small child again when Aslan sent us here he was a year old again. Bran is a little over two now while Emma's baby is just over a year old.

The four of us have grown closer the past two year's Rickon and Nick taking care of us. Nick has been helping Emma with the baby since the very beginning. He went with her to all her doctors' visits and even sat there with her while she labored to bring the baby into this world. I will admit that I wish I had the things Emma did when I had Bran. The four of us are a family still and we have had several people think we are together that Nick and Rickon are the children's fathers.

We each still miss our spouse's or in reckons case girlfriend but at this point we have lost a lot of hope of ever seeing them again. This changed one day when we took the children to the park Rickon loved it there. After playing we gathered the children and went for a walk down a board walk hear the beach. We kept walking passing the people until there wasn't any and out of nowhere when we looked behind us there was no one and the sidewalk disappeared. Four people on the beach were running around and they were dressed in dresses and pants. We were back in Narnia our true home.

**Susan **

It had been a year since we left Narnia we did the right thing went home went back to school and tried to be normal again. Things never were normal anymore. Edmund couldn't look any girl in the eye blonde hair made him wince every time he saw a girl with the similar shade of Eliza's. Peter was worse he picked fights and more than not he was in a fight at least three times a week, mum was lost on what caused it. We on the other hand knew his pain first hand. We weren't home a month when I saw Peter with a shiny steel ring on his hand. I didn't ask what it was about I knew I missed the feeling of mine as well. There was still nights that I dreamed of Nick. His long hair his laugh smile the night he asked me to marry him. I had turned down many boys who asked to walk me home, carry my books, take me to dances. When a boy named William asked me to a school dance I had to say no he had the same dark eyes and hair that Nick hand.

We were on a train going home from our school year. After I had avoided a boy and then watched Peter and Edmund fight with three boys from there school we sat on the bench trying to understand Peters reasoning. Every time I brought up that we live in London and not Narnia that we may accept it Peter got upset. Lucy Edmund and I were sitting down while Peter paced back and forth steaming about the fight. I could see a black eye forming and a split lip. Edmund had similar injuries he tended to his hand that had been cut while falling.

Lucy was the first to fill the magic that sweep us away to the place we were all happy. We only had time to register what was happing then where we were. We were ecstatic to be back, back to our kingdom back to Narnia. It took hours for us to realize that Cair had been destroyed it broke our hearts to see our home in ruins. That leaving may have caused this that it was our fault. After we changed ate apples we ventured to the beach to watch the waves.

**Emma **

It took us all a moment to realize that we were back in Narnia and when we did it hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked at the sand covering my shoes the trees then the water we were here. My eyes fell on to the four figures on the beach I looked over to Nick and Rickon then to Eliza on my other side. We started forward carrying the babies as we went. I tried no to get my hopes up if it wasn't Peter. Bran let out a squeal and all four of them turned to us the three that were sitting stood two drew swords one a bow the last smallest one drew a dagger from her waist. I laughed and cried at the same time, it was them. They started to walk towards us and the realization dawned on them as it did on use. The sun moved behind a cloud and we could make out each other faces. I saw him his blonde hair a smile across his face his sword on his hip. I couldn't help but let out his name before I heard he yell Emma at me and then come running towards me. His siblings followed each seeing the one they loved. He ran up to me not slowing he threw his arms around both me and our baby lifting me off my feet like he always does. He sat me of my feet cupped my cheeks in his hands and kiss me. Oh it was what I was missing for two years everything I remembered it to be. When he pulled away he stared into my eyes. We both were pulled from our reunion when the baby started to babble and I realized what I now needed to do. Peter had no idea about the baby and I was nervous as how he would take this. But now looking at him here with him I was scared for the first time. Peter looked over at her as she babbled some more. "Who is this?" I bit my lip trying to word what I wanted to say.

"She's my daughter Peter our daughter." His arms feel from me as he took his first look at her I watched him waiting. His breathes came short he blinked as she reached out to him and he just stumbled backwards and fell to his butt in the sand. I reached to try to help him not fall but I was too late. Everyone rushed over to us trying to see what was wrong but Nick knew, "Is he alright"

"I don't know I think so can you guys give us a few minutes." They nodded to me and each of them hugged me Edmund even stopped and patted Peter on his shoulder as he walked off with Eliza and Bran. I sat down in the sand with Peter putting the baby in my lap trying to keep her hands from putting sand in her mouth. I reached out to take Peters hand it was something I needed after all this time still he kept silent. "Peter please it's been two years since I left please just say something."

His eyes came up to meet mine then back to our hands then to the baby in my lap, "How?"

"I was pregnant when you left that was why I was sick I didn't want to give her up so Aslan let me keep her. I had to keep a piece of you with me." I was about in tears did he not want her now.

"What's her name?" Peter's eyes left me to watch our daughter. "Her names Lily I thought it was fitting." I took both of Lily's hands in mine to keep her hands out of her mouth and sand.

"Can I can I hold her?" tears welled up in my eyes half because he felt the need to ask to hold his daughter and the other because it felt like he accepted her. "She's your daughter Peter you don't have to ask to hold her." I took her and picked her up and placed her in Peters lap then I moved to sit next to him instead of in front of him. "She looks like you." I placed my hand on Peters knee, "some she has your eyes." He nodded as he just watched Lily taking her in. "How old is she?" I hated to answer this question because I knew it would hurt him, "Fourteen months."

"I missed over a year of my child's life why did he do this to us." All the tears that I held back came pouring out. "I don't know but we are together now that's all that matters." I tried to smile though my tears Peter just reached out and wiped them away. With his hand on my cheek he wiped them away, "you look just as the day I met you."

I coveredd his hand with mine, "I can't say the same about you but I see the man I met." His hands fell from my face, "Don't remind me that am a child again." I must of hit a sore spot without know it but he wasn't a child he had a daughter now no matter his age he was a king my husband and the man I love. "You're not a child Peter."

"Am seventeen still a child were we come from." His eyes fell and I could see that this was something that bothered him the whole time he was in Loudon. "I don't care it doesn't matter to me your my husband and I love you no matter what." I leaned in and kissed him to prove my point I may be twenty two and him seventeen but we weren't in our world where it was frowned upon. When I pulled away he held Lily to him hugging her then kissed her head, "Was it hard for you to do this alone. To carry her give births to her raise her without me." I thought about that for a second yes it was hard not having him but I had Rickon Eliza and Nick. "It had its moments but the four of us pulled together we took care of each other. I would be lying if I said I didn't want you there though it all."

"I should have been. Did you give her my name or yours?" I smiled I had thought long and hard on this, "Yours she's your daughter and if this happened I wanted her to have it." Lily sitting in Peters lap yelled out mamma, "Yes sweetie" she just yelled mamma again. I took a chance at her quick learning to make Peter feel more like her father. I pointed to me and said mamma then to Lily saying her name the too Peter saying dadda. I did it a few times and finally got her to say it I smiled both at her saying it and the look on Peters face. I pointed to Peter and asked "Who's this" a huge smile came over her face before she said dada. The man that I had hardly seen any weakness smiled down at our daughter with tears in his eyes. He pulled lily into a hug and then me. "I love you both I'm so sorry I wasn't there I promise you both I won't leave you ever again." I let Peter pull me to him as he hugged us both I knew he felt overwhelmed. I had months to get used to the fact of being a mother he had seconds. When he finally let me go I looked over at him, "I think we should go join the others." Peter nodded to me, "Yes I spouse they will want to see there niece." We stood Peter still holding Lily I was so happy he was taking to her so quickly as we went to join the others down the beach near the tree line.

**So there's more of their reunion to come but I thought this was a good time to break it up. This last part I have thought about so many times and I think I love this part more than anything else. I hope yall love this I know I sure do. Hopefully I can get more done soon too. Well let me know what yall think too. **


	25. Chapter 25

Ok so a few things one sorry i did get this up faster i burned my finger pretty bad. I just now have been able to type with little problems. I still have a band aid on it but its still a bit hard to type. So it took me forever to finish this and its not even as long as i wanted it but its something. And second I just accepted a job that i interviewed for last month so in two weeks i will be moveing. Its a five hour drive to our new place and we only have two weeks to get there and settled. So with that i dont think i will get anything up for a month or so. I will get something up at some point in time just dont know how much time i will have to write and when we will get internet at our new place. Just keep an eye out and hopefully if i get things settled quickly for the move i may be able to get one last chapter up before we head out. So read review and enjoy.

Chapter 25

Edmund

We were back in Narnia it was amazing that we were. There was only one thing to make it better. As we walked Lucy was the one to notice that we were at Cair our home. Catapults were used to bring down our wonderful home. The huge boulders were scatted everywhere showing just how brutal that battle was. How could Aslan have sent us away knowing this would happen. Were where the Narnians?

We found our room full of our cloths and weapons. It broke our hearts to see the ones we love things sitting there. Would they come back as well or were they here when the battle started. I tried not to think about Bran and Eliza being killed in the battle that brought down Cair. I just hoped they lived through the fighting but knowing them Nick Rickon and Emma stood with the soldiers while they sent Eliza away with Bran. I shuttered to think that they were truly gone.

After we looked around the runes we went back to the beach getting a last look before we went to look for a place to make a small camp for the night. We stood to watch the waves and bask in the Narnian sun. It was Susan who spotted the strangers first there shadows walking out of the woods two had bags slung across their backs the bags swaying while they walked. We could see no weapons but we each drew our weapons just in case as they kept getting closer. We watched and waited when the sun finally moved we could make out the strangers two had dark hair one a man the other a women, another women carried a child while the other man kept to her side. It was then that I heard peter yell out of nowhere Emma's name. It then struck me it was them. I looked closer it was Eliza we all out of sheer happiness ran to them each going to the one we loved the one we miss.

Eliza gently set Bran down he was now a small boy again the toddler shrieked at me as I wrapped my arms around her. It felt wonderful her being there again even with the sensation of the oddness of her being the same height as me. She unlike myself was about the same age as she was when we left. I looked to the others and they were as well. Were they stayed the same age as they were the day we left them we reverted back to the children we were when we left England the first time. My gaze settled on Rickon and Lucy there age difference was a problem. Even Eliza and I were pushing the properness of our age gap but Peter and Susan were lucky they were old enough that it wouldn't matter much. Pushing this aside for later I picked Bran up and hugged him to me and to my complete surprise he hugged me back recognizing me. So engrossed in Bran and Eliza I almost missed it when Pete stepped back from Emma and fell we all rushed to him. He was fine shocked but not hurt it was then that my gaze went to Emma she held a baby too. The little girl had a pale yellow shirt and blue pants that they all wore even the girls. The baby couldn't be any more than a year old. But what caught my attention was the baby had peter eyes and the little of hair she had was somewhere between Pete's blonde and Emma's brown. And I knew that Emma loved Peter too much to have a child that wasn't his. We left then alone to talk Pete needed to get used to the idea of the baby and we each wanted to talk to one another.

I pulled Eliza and Bran away from everyone wanting some time to ourselves. I sat down on the sand put Bran in my lap and pulled Eliza to my side. I kissed Eliza's cheek and then Bran it was odd for him to be a child this small again. When I left he was on his way to being a young man now he is the baby again. "Eliza, What happened after we left?" She turned to me took my hand in hers and stared at me as she thought. "Hun," I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here.

"I have been with Emma and Nick in there time for two years. We were sent back two days after we received word that you were missing." She then went on to tell me about being in another time and place. Aslan sending them back, Emma's pregnancy and life in general the past two years. It's a lot to take in and I try to let it just go as she raddles it off to me and I then tell her the past year of us. And before I know it Peter and Emma and the little baby who Peter now carries is sitting near us.

Rickon

Lucy ran to me and I didn't hesitate to open my arms to her and let her just about knock us over. But as my arms close around her and I pull her close I realized this isn't the women I left she is a girl. Younger than what she was when I met her in fact. Her head just comes up to my chest not even reaching my shoulders at all. Her hair is shorter than I have ever seen it but that light I love still shines in her eyes. I'm disappointed I ached to kiss the women I left and yet no matter how much I can see that women in her I can't kiss her now. I can't treat her as I did before hardly in fact. I know now that Peter and Edmund would balk at our difference of age as I am.

Even so I hug her to me and bend down to kiss her head tucking her close to me. I still love her and I can still see she loves me as much as we did when we were taken away from each other. After we left Emma to talk to peter Lucy pulled me away from everyone walking down the beach she took off her shoes and walked in the wet sand. I followed knowing my shoes do not take well to water I stayed a bit up from the waves. "You look the same yet I look different I don't know why He would do that." Lucy watched her feet make small foot prints in the stand.

"I know but we still care about each other." I watched as Lucy pulled up her dress as a wave came and almost soaked her skirt to her knees. "I know it's just oh Rickon it's just not right for us to be the same I hate that," she stomped her foot which just made me smile. Another wave came and Lucy with her back turned didn't see it a took the two steps to her quickly picked her up off her feet and let the wave soak me up to my knees which would have been made Lucy wet to her waist. "Thank you," I set her down out of the waves reach. "I know we can't but noting changes the fact that I care you and you me. So for now am your protector and your friend. Until we can be more but I fear that is years from now." Lucy nodded, "its ok although am not thrilled at least we are back here."

Susan

I was in Nick's arms again sitting on the sand waiting. Both of nicks legs were bent on each side of me his arm around my waist. I felt like I was home. Weeks ago I gave up thinking I would ever get this back. That I should accept that we live in England and that Narnia was a place we never were going to see again. I guess I was wrong am glad I was wrong. I forgot how Nick looked in his times cloths. But then again he had on a wet suite the first time I saw him. Now something he called jeans were covering his legs and sneakers were on his feet. A shirt that had three buttons and collar, the white against his tan skin. The color sticking out and making him look more of the tall dark and handsome fellow I knew he was. He spoke into my ear as he held me close telling me of the past two years. I asked a few questions here and there but I let him talk soaking up his voice one that I missed so much. Once Peter joined us we went back to the chamber with our chest and got the other cloths. It felt good to see Nick in his Narnian cloths I felt almost normal again.

We traveled for a while then saw a dwarf being held by two soldiers over the side of a boat. They had him gaged and tied, I shot an arrow at the side of the boat this caused them to drop him over the side of the boat. Peter and Nick dove in to pull the dwarf out of the water. Edmund and Rickon pulled the boat ashore while Eliza watched over the children. Once Peter and Nick brought the dwarf ashore Emma bent down to check on him. She helped him sit up and cough out the water from his near drowning. Emma dug around her bag pulled out a few herbs poured them into a small cup then added water. She pressed it into the dwarfs hands, "here drink it will help." He downed it then glared at us, "drop him? You couldn't come up with nothing better."

"Well a thank you would have been enough." He just kept glaring at us as if we were the ones to do something wrong. We finally got past us being the kings and queens of old the little dwarf fought Edmund and then believed us. We set off to meet this Caspian that needed our help. We set off in the boat Edmund Peter Nick and Rickon taking turns rowing the small boat down the river. Everything was so different the trees didn't move like they used to. Lucy couldn't help but point this out to use. Narnia wasn't the same anymore the centaurs fauns and talking animals did run free anymore. They were hiding they weren't what they were in the past. A thousand years has past and our kingdom is in ruin. And it was now time for use to put the country back how it should be.

Peter

We had stopped for the night we were all exhausted after traveling for days on end with little supplies. We were all tired from carrying both Bran and lily. Emma carried a bag of healing things and lily's diaper bag. When I found out about this I took it from her not only was she carrying that but a sword her quiver and her bow. We laid down that night everyone was asleep and we were hoping to find Caspian the next day. Lily laid asleep in Emma's arms her little thumb in her mouth Emma was leaning into my chest my arms around her. "I regret all the nights I missed. I don't think I will ever get over leaving you two alone this past year."

"I have told you already peter it's not your fault. You didn't know about lily and about Aslan sending us back. Let's just enjoy being here now." I kissed Emma's cheek and then lily's head as she sleep. "We should sleep I'll take lily tonight you need to sleep more than you have been."

"Are you sure?" I picked lily up and laid her down again on me. I pulled her bag to me and pulled out a blanket to cover her up. "Come on love let's get some sleep." I pulled her closer to the fire to lie down once we were situated me on my back with lily laying on me Emma curled up on my side. Emma looked up at me, "your lips healed," her finger brushed against the spot that was split from my fight. "Am glad it is it was becoming annoying."

"Susan told me you got into a fight before you came back." I could tell Emma's eyes were asking more than her words why. "She also said you have been doing that a lot lately why?"

"I don't want to talk about it maybe you should ask Susan." I didn't mean for it to be harsh or come out the way it did but I couldn't help it. "You have changed Peter and I don't like it." She withdrew her arm from around me and closed her eyes. I knew I hurt her I didn't need to ask it was in the tone of her voice and her eyes. I felt horrible it wasn't her fault about the past year if anything she had a harder time than I did. I closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would take me.

I was woken up the next morning by Emma shaking me, "Lucy's gone," I was still half asleep and it took me a minute to register what she said, "Lucy's gone were is she."

"We don't know we need to go look for her," I jumped up pulled my sword to me then attached it to my belt. Emma already had her bow in her hand Susan Nick and Rickon were standing ready to go. Eliza stood there with both Bran and lily. Quickly I slung lily's bag over my shoulder and we went to track Lucy. It didn't take us long to find her she stood there watching a minator walk past her. I grabbed her and pulled her away turning and handing her of to Rickon while I pulled out my sword. I heard Susan and Emma say my name as some man swung at me with his sword. We went at it for a few minutes I swung at him he ducked and my sword stuck into a tree. He tried to pull my sword out of the tree but before we could continue Emma yelled at me. This caused the man to stop he got a better look at my sword. It then hit me, "Prince Caspian."

"Yes" he nodded to me. Emma stepped over to me, "Peter is everything aright. I just nodded to her not knowing if she was still upset about last night. "King Peter." This Caspian was not what we expected at all. For one thing he traveled with dwarfs and minators along with the fauns and talking animals. We followed him for the remainder of the day until we came to what they called Aslan how centaurs greeted us and welcomed us as they did in our rule. Walking under the swords of the centaurs felt like coming home again. Emma reached to me and took my hand I hoped that for now my outburst last night was forgiven.

Lucy

I took Rickon's hand a we stepped into the how fauns were making swords and arrows. Dwarfs were making and repairing armor and centaurs milled about. Susan came running out of a hallway with Nick one step behind her she yelled to Peter, "Peter you should come see this." We all ran to follow Susan and there on the walls was us. Pictures of us Mr. Tummus under the lamp post, Peter riding a horse into battle. Aslan Susan and I standing near the stone table. One of the eight of us standing before the thrones one was there even for Rickon. "It's us all of us." We followed Caspian to another room and there was the stone table. It was still broken from where Aslan had come back to life after the white witch killed him. Now it stood as a reminder of him of us. After everyone went about their separate ways I pulled Rickon to look at the pictures. I stopped at the one of me Mr. Tummus, "I miss him he was such a good friend."

"Don't cry Lucy though your memories he lives." Rickon put his arm around me rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "I miss our Narnia too it's so different I don't even recognize the waters anymore."

"Nothing's the same not us not Susan or my brothers not Narnia. Noting is how it was," I could feel my tears welling up it was all too much. Rickon pulled me to him it was the first time he really hugged me since we got back. He kept his distance treating me as my brothers do but this hug he held me tight leaning his head on mine, "We'll set things right." I pulled away from him trying to smile up at him, "Come with me I need to sharpen my daggers it's time to put them to use." I let him take my hand and I followed him.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry about it taking about a month to get something up. I have been swamped with work I get home and I don't want to do anything. And to top it off I write better and faster when am alone which I have had very little of the past few weeks. But there is a chapter now has taken me weeks to get it. Again I'm not going to re write parts we all know so like the castle invasion the meeting to storm the castle and the fight outside the how is not played out but jut the aftermath and beforehand that isn't know. It gets tedious on both ends mine and yours to read and write something we know what happens. I personal hate reading fanfics that pull line per line from the movie or book and add little. But besides that here is the chapter hopefully I can write more we went down from ten hour days at the park to eight so maybe I will have some energy to write more often. Oh last thing I got a little lazy on the proofing towards the end sorry gotta get dinner done being a adult sucks at times. Alright enjoy and review for me.

Chapter 26

**Emma **

I sat there on a rocky shelf overlooking the field and the woods. It was a wonderful view something that made me ach for the Narnia we knew. I had put lily down over an hour ago Lucy and Rickon sat watching her while I took a break, I needed some air. I needed some time to think to clear my head, I had so many thing running though my head that I felt like it was going to explode. I was angry at Aslan for taking us away and letting this happen, angry at the Telminerns for destroying our Narnia, our kingdom. I was scared for us too.

What would happen if we didn't succeed in this. Or if one of used died especially me or Peter. And Peter I didn't want to get started on him. He had changed he's now cocky, stubborn, annoying, and not the man I married years ago. The man I married was sweet, kind, caring, loyal, loving. He was still all of those things but even before but he controlled the cocky stubborn side of himself. I sat there playing with my wedding rings, they were in my trunk with my weapons thankfully they still fit. Instead of my wedding rings making me happy they just made me cry. Tears welled up I didn't want to do this I tried to push them down I didn't come here to cry just to clear my head. I pulled the cloak tighter around me then pulled the hood up to cover my face.

Earlier tonight we talked about storming the castle it's a bad idea all around. We don't have to troops or the knowledge for the castle. Yes Caspian knows the castle well but he is the only one. This plan has too many variables to many chances of something to go wrong. But Peter is sticking to it wanting his plan to outdo Caspian's. His stupid machism was becoming tiring and I wanted to smack him on the head because of it. But there was no talking sense into him right now.

We were to attack the two days I had two days to be with Peter to make peace with things before I may lose him. He may kill himself just to prove that he is the better man the better king. I need him with me I hated to admit that I needed a man so much but I loved him despite all his faults. I needed him more now than ever Lily needs her farther. I … I need my husband back the man who saved me loved me the man who stormed a castle to save me the man who would wrap his arms around me and never let go. It felt like I was losing him more and more each day that he was slipping away from me running though my fingers like water. That did it that one thought of losing Peter again I leaned back my head on the stone wall behind me finally letting the tears fall maybe this is what I need to clear my head. I closed my eyes asking Aslan for help, to help , to help me not lose Peter. My thoughts were interpreted when I head the clicking of boots on stone. I didn't want anyone right now I wanted to be alone even if it meant crying here in the dark alone. But before I could ask them to go away the person walked right up to me sat down and took my hand. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was I would know the feeling of his hand for the rest of my life. "Lota what's wrong this isn't like you." He pulled my hood down reveling to him my tear stained face he just wiped away the tears. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything is wrong Peter Narnia that we knew is gone in ruins it will never be the same. The places that we loved are gone. Our home is gone because we left because we were sent away. All this is our fault we weren't here to stop it when they needed us most. Everything is different we are different none of us can have to same relationships we had before." I took a deep breath. "Your different Peter you're not the man I married I know I said this before but it's true. What happened to you? You're so different. Am scared for us Peter I love you but I hate what you have become. You need to think about it because it's not just you and me now we both have to think about Lily."

"What have I done to upset you I never meant too." Peter brushed the hair out of my face a gesture that hasn't happened since we got here. "All I wanted was to make you happy." I took his hand from my check. "I know you just want us to be happy but Peter the way your acting isn't like you. Promise me that if your plan doesn't work your lesson to the rest of us. And your start to lesson and be nice to Caspian." I watched as he thought about what I was saying, "I will try to be kinder to him for you. It's not that he's not worthy of it. You just have to understand love that it's hard for me to let go of being king." Peter stopped moved to sit in front of me folding his legs to him and took my hands, "when we were sent back I lost everything. Being king an adult the responsible and you," he squeezed my hands and kissed the back of my fingers. "I went from a married man who had a wife and kingdom to look after to a boy that no one respected. I lost the respect that people held for me I was treated like I was before but it has been years since I was looked down like that. The only person who treated me like the king I was before was the professor. I missed you every day," he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small round black ring, "I missed the feel of my ring so much I brought this to replace it I couldn't stand the feeling of noting being there." I smiled then reached into the small pouch that hung at my waist it held a few small tokens I pulled out a small ring a small fake stone was in the center and the sliver band was small I held it out to Peter showing him I did the same as him. He smiled, "I love you am sorry for whatever I have done the moodiness all of it. Every day we were apart was horrible for months I couldn't sleep I would reach over for you and feel the cold sheets or the end of the mattress. I had dreams of you I couldn't watch couples. I turned down girls to dances and I couldn't look at them. Every day I wished hoped prayed that he would give you back to me. When I saw you here I thought I was dreaming I thought that you were a shadow to torment me. And when you weren't when I saw you were real you were here it was like my heart was put back together piece by piece. And Lily she so beautiful I regret every moment I missed of her life. I will make it up to both you and her." Peter pulled his wedding band off and placed it in my hand then went to remove mine. He took my hand in his again rubbed off the dirt that was there from my shooting and sparing, "I promise I will be the husband you deserve and the farther Lily needs". He slid my ring back on my finger and looked down at my hand were it lay. He kissed my ring before I smiled up at him and took his ring and slid it on his finger again. "I forgive you Peter I know things are hard for both of us right now but we have each other to get through it." I leaned forward as Peter did and for the first time since we had been back together we kissed like we did before. The soul deep, time stopping, stomach fluttering, world stopping kind of kiss. When Peter pulled away from me I leaned my head on his shoulder our legs folded between us, "I don't like this plan of yours I think it's a bad idea but I will go with it. I swear Peter you get hurt or die on me I will have Lucy use her cordial if you like it or not and I will hurt you. Don't leave me alone again I don't think I can survive it.

Peter put his arms around me before running his hand down my shoulder and up my chin to bring my eyes to his, "I won't leave you again". He moved to sit next to me pulling me into his arms wrapping me in his arms his scent flowing over me soothing me. I snuggled deeper into his chest hoping I could never leave. "Where is lily?" Peter kissed my temple before he asked. "She's sleeping Lucy is watching her with Rickon."

"You left them alone together with no one to watch them." Peter sat up to look into my eyes waiting to see what I was going to say. "There fine really lily is asleep all they have to do is sit there and come get me if she wakes up." Before I even got half way though he was shaking his head, "That's not the problem."

"What I think you don't trust Rickon that it isn't it. You think that he will continue their relationship as it was before." The look on Peters face said it all he did think that, "No he wouldn't do that to her to you. He loves her but won't cross that line she's to young she's only twelve and he knows that."

"That's the point she's too young for him I don't like it. I told my mum that I would always watch out for them and that includes now." Peter went to stand when he was on his feet he held his hand out to me to help me up. I let him pull me to my feet brushing my skirts off as I went, "I just want to check on Lily and Lucy to make sure there fine.

"No Peter you want to check on Rickon to make sure he is behaving." I smirked at him and I knew he was guilty of what I claimed he was. "I do but. . . I just I just have to check to make sure there fine." I bit my lip debating weather or not to let him go, "Ok let's go check on all three of them but you have to start trusting them again." He nodded to me took my hand in his and pulled me back inside and down halls to our room it wasn't more than a plate of blankets on the stone floor a basket that lily slept in. the room was small and lit with candles and torches a small fire burned in a small cut out of stone that was hollowed out for the fire.

I pushed the door open and here there were on our bed Lucy and Rickon sitting leaning on the wall lily's basket was at their feet lily and Lucy were asleep Rickon sat watch over them. Lucy had moved to her head was on Rickon's lap his arm around her a blanket draped over her. Rickon smiled up at us, "I was wondering when you two would come in. Lily hasn't woken up Lucy fell asleep about half an hour ago." I left Peter who was watching Rickon to go and check on Lily it has been a few hours since I put her down and it was time for her to eat again. I looked at Rickon, "thank you for watching her I really needed some air." I picked lily up wrapping her blanket around her and leaned her on to my chest. "I'll take Lucy to her room," Rickon went to pick her but Peter stopped him, "I'll do it." I looked up to him raising my eyebrows to him trying to tell him to let Rickon do it. He must have gotten the message because he backed off; "umm I should stay here with lily and Emma." I smiled at him as he came to us Rickon stood with Lucy in his arms and went out the open door. Peter closed the door and came to join me sitting down in the spot that Lucy and Rickon has just left. While peter sat I adjusted lily then the blanket to cover her and me to feed her. Peter looked at me like I was crazy before he asked, "what are you doing?" I smiled and laughed at him as I settled lily in my arms, "I don't have a bottle for her Peter and even if I did it wouldn't help. She's not eating normal food yet either so this is how she eats." Oh was all he had to say before he put his arm around me and pulled us to him wrapping us both in his arms.

After lily had finished eating I pulled the blanket off and was about to burp lily when I stopped looked at Peter and had an idea, "Here take lily I want to teach you more about her incase am not around". Peter sat there wide eyed and scared, "You will do fine here." I took lily sat her on his lap put his hands on lily to hold her up, "Now pat her on her back gently but firm enough to get her to burp." He looked at me like I was crazy and asking him to be something horrible, "you want me to hit my daughter." I laughed I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, "yes in a way but it won't hurt her if you don't she will get fussy and unhappy. Here like this," I put my hand over his and showed him lily helping me out let out a good little burp. "There you do it." He did it and kept looking me and I just nodded to him that he was doing fine. After a while I let him know she was done and I showed him how to just hold her. It was a sight Peter holding lily to him rubbing his hand up and down her back peter kissed lily's head then laid his cheek against her and closed his eyes. "Tell me" Peter took a deep breath "tell me everything about her and about you since we left here." And I did we sat there well into the night pouring out all the things that happened for the time that we were apart.

**Lucy **

It was time for the attack on the castle everyone had gathered up there supplies and the plan was set. Eliza and I were to stay here with the children and other women to tend to the wounded once they returned. I hated that I was left here I wanted to make sure that everyone was safe but Peter Rickon and Edmund were adamant that I stay behind. I was in Rickon's room now watching him change for battle. He was putting on some leather armor to protect himself wanting to help like I used to I went to him pulling his hands away I took the laces and pulled them together tying them tightly over his arms and legs. "I don't want you to go." Rickon pulled me to him hugging me to him rubbing my back up and down. "I know I wish you were your old self. Come see us off." He took my hand and I followed him outside to were Emma Susan peter Edmund Caspian Nick and Eliza stood. Eliza clung to Edmund while talking into his shirt Bran was in his arms and the other around Eliza. Peter and Emma were both hugging and kissing little Lily I was to take her and watch over her until they returned. The griffins that were to fly them to the castle landed and were ready to go. Peter nodded to them, "its time." Emma and Peter gave one last hug and kiss to lily. Edmund did the same with Eliza and Bran but I waited when Rickon went to hug me I asked one last time," I want to go I can be ready in five minutes." He just hugged me tighter, "no Lucy you are to stay here were we know your safe." One last hug and they were all off. I stood there and watched them fly off and the ground troops ran ahead hours earlier were already awaiting them.

Hours later I watched as they strayed into the how they were missing many of their troops. I was surprised to see the DLF being carried. I ran to him dropped a bit of cordial into his mouth he awake and stood. I was thankful that he got here in time I don't know if I could stand loseing another friend. I then stood to run to Rickon giving him a hug that I have wanted to since he left. When I was burying my head into his shirt Caspian and Peter were yelling at each other. They both stormed into the How Emma hot on Peters heels.

**Emma **

I ran after Peter he had no right to yell at Caspian and Caspian at him. That was besides that point I was mad at him beyond mad furious. We shouldn't place blame on anyone but the plan wasn't a good one to start with. I followed him to our room there he stormed around the room cursing pulling at his hair pacing and murmuring to himself. I check our bed lily wasn't there sleeping in her basket good because I had some things I need to say to him and it may get loud I didn't want her to hear what I was about to say. I went to Peter pulled him to a stop and waited for him to say something. But I wasn't expecting this, "he shouldn't have left my plan would have worked." I shook my head, "no it wouldn't have." Peter glared at me and pulled his hand out of mine and started pacing again.

That was it I have had it I went to him pulled on his arm to stop him then pushed him against that wall hard I wanted his attention. I surely got it then he looked down at me shocked that I did it. I guess he forgot all that he had taught me years ago. "You won't lesson to anyone else so you will lesson to me now Peter I swear you try to walk away I will make sure you aren't capable of walking anywhere so you have no choice but to lay there holding yourself wishing the pain would go away. Don't push me or so help me I will use everything you taught me on you." I let my hands fall from his shoulders letting him move a bit but I still didn't back up forcing him to stay with his back against the wall. "What has gotten into you." He was stunned and I could say I was too I never thought I would say this to him but he has pushed my last nerve. "What has gotten into me I will tell you, you peter. You have peter gotten into me I forgave you a few days ago and you seem to try but tonight you pushed my last button."

We don't have time for this they will come for us we need to make a plan about that not arguing with each other. His face was red and I bet so was mine but I wasn't backing down I was going to get this all out.

"Oh we need this Peter trust me you have always trusted my judgment except now." He tried to move past me glaring at me but I wouldn't have it I pushed him against the wall again and when he tried to talk I put my hand over his mouth, "I love you peter I really do so shut your mouth and stand there and lesson to me." I moved my hand and gave him some room, "we got Caspian's professor if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here to help them. We found out the truth about Caspian's father he needed to hear that. Yes he shouldn't have deviated from the plan but things don't always go as you plan them you know that it has happened to you. We should have left Peter there wasn't time for our troops. They sounded there alarm and rallied troops before we could get ours in. We should have raised the gate and left." I was breathing hard trying not to see their faces as we left." The sight of them standing there being taken out one by one by the archers.

"No there was time.." I glared at him; "I said to shut up and lesson." He just nodded to me to keep going. I knew he didn't like hearing this. "These troops died because the plan didn't work. There gone and there's noting we can do about it they gave their lives for the cause that we are trying to see come into effect. They knew what they were doing. It wasn't one person fault." I watched as Peters anger slowly deflated from him.

"I didn't want anyone to give up there lives for this. They had family's loved ones." Peter sank to the floor in a heap, "I don't want that I just wanted my plan to work." He sounded for defeated we all were. But could see that his actions were sinking in. He now knew that he wasn't the person he always was. "I know the only thing we can do is help Caspian become king. And you need to stop this better than, you attitude you have had lately. Really work with us we all need to stick this out together." Peter put his arms around me "am sorry again I you must hate me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I looked up at him, "I don't hate you I just don't like what being sent back has made you. I just want the man I married back." I laid my head down on his shoulder thankful he saw that he was wrong. "I don't know what to do. Were to go from here? am at a loss." There was a soft knock at the door and Susan poked her head in, "is everything alright?"

"Yes I think so." I nodded with peter things were alright now but tomorrow maybe not. Susan smiled at us, "I heard a bit of yelling I was worried."

"Noting but us talking well me talking peter lessoning. Peter laughed at me," talking more like you threating me bodily harm if I so munched as spoke or moved."

"Well I had to get your attention and it worked so problem solved." I smiled for the first time in days peter and I were finally starting over. "Well am happy to hear that," Susan pushed the door open some more to revel nick holding lily she was fussing throwing her arms around and kicking. Nick stepped into the room with Susan, "she has been fussy since we got back lucy wasn't able to keep her from crying for long. We thought we could but she even won't stop for me. After we heard your yelling stop we wanted to bring her to you." Peter stood up and went to get her from nicks arms. A few bounces and a tickle and lily settled down in peters arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi yall sorry it's been forever again I feel so bad. First I have a nice long chapter for yall. I have had a hard month and it's been a rough few weeks. Between Christmas and getting stuck at our connection for a day and a half. My fiancé losing his job over it and working more since he did. Then add planning my wedding to that it's been crazy. So on my days off I have been writing more and it helps that my fiancé got his computer rebuilt so I have my laptop to myself. Also my new year's resolution is to write more and so far it has worked out. The only bad thing is I feel this story is coming to an end in a few chapters. And sadly the characters haven't been "talking" too much lately which I see as there time is on the down end. Am already sad to know that am almost done. So here's a part that has been rolling around my head for weeks. For some reason Peter and Emma have been speaking up more lately than others. But its ok I set out in the beginning to write their story and the others just fell into place. So enjoy and hopefully I will get going on more soon.

**Chapter 27**

**Lucy **

We were all sitting there they were talking about having Peter fight to distract him so that I could ride out to find Aslan. I liked the plan with one exception Peter fighting alone. I knew he was a wonderful swordsmen but having my older brother stand alone and fight a man was hard. Earlier today I looked out saw that there was soldiers watching us scouts found them advancing. Susan Nick and Rickon were going to ride out with me the boys heading back once we reached a clear spot in the woods.

I sat there lessening to them talk about what they wanted to do. Rickon sat next to me at the table he had a knife out spinning it the tip into the wood. He seemed barley here not talking anymore. Once the talking was over he stood up shoved his knife in its sheath and walked off. I knew that look I ran after him. He was in his room I pushed the door open he sat on his cot his head in his hands. I sat down next to him, "What's bothering you?" he looked up at me, "I don't want you to go out there alone to hopefully find Aslan." I took his hand I knew this was it. "I have to go no one else has seen him but me. If anyone will find him I will. And he will protect me when I do find him."

"But what if they get you before you find him." His eyes borrowed into mine and I remembered how we used to be. The love we shared. I knew that right now he struggled with my decrees in age. We both wanted what we had before but I was just happy to have him back in my life. "Susan is riding out with me we will be fine. Besides Peter and Edmund need you here in case they don't keep their word. I don't trust them I have a feeling that they will betray our trust."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Rickon took my hand in his, "I can't help but feel so helpless in this. I can't do anything for you but wait it's your kidnapping all over again." He pulled my hand up to kiss the back of it before he pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't lose you again I spent two years away from you I can't do it. Don't ask me to let you go again Lucy I can't. I know we haven't spoken of it but I can't keep silent any longer." He let go of me cupping my cheeks in his hands, "I love you I always have you stole my heart that first day on the ship." He sighed took his hands away from my cheeks and took my hands back in his, "Are you taking your dagger," I nodded to him, "I'll find a sword as well for you I know you don't know how to use one well but I will feel better knowing you have it along with Susan's weapons."

"I will take it if only to make you feel better." I squeezed his hands let him put his arm around my shoulders and pull me to him were we leaned back and sat and talked for a while.

Edmund

It was time to go give the offer of single combat, I dressed in my armor and it was then that Eliza found me. She held Bran on her hip she reminded me of the first time I saw her. She came in and sat Bran down handed him a few toys to play with while she walked over to me taking the leather buckles from me that I was struggling with. "Why do you have to do this?" Her finger quickly worked over the buckle she then took up my vambraces helping me into them. "You know Peter trusts me with this I need to do it. She went to the other arm, "I know but it's just the three of you." She took my hands in hers,I" just worry about you." I pulled her to me wrapping her in my arms, "I know you do it will be fine I will go read it and come back no fighting." I kissed her head hugging her tight, "I love you." I pulled away from her, "I must go they are waiting for me." Eliza just nodded to me she didn't say anything. "Liza I will be fine wait here for me please. You and Bran stay in here and I will be back in about an hour or so." I gave her another quick hug kissed her and lingering a bit longer than was necessary, "Save one of those for me for when I get back." She just nodded tears in her eyes, "I will and hurry back I love you Edmund." I wiped the tears from her cheek and turned to go. That was the first kiss we had shared that made me feel the fluttering that I felt before. The need to hold her and kiss her like we used to.

As I walked to join my companions I relived everything from our past. Our wedding the night we rescued the girls from Calmore every beach trip every picnic watching Bran grow up. And now he was a baby again and we would get to go through this again.

We delivered the message and the duel was for tomorrow Pete would fight at noon. I was both pleased and worried both emotions warred in my mind and heart. I made my way back to my room the minute I opened my door Eliza threw herself into my arms I barely had time to wrap my arms around her before I stumbled backwards into the hall and hit the wall. "Liza am fine but you need to let go." She let go and stepped back ran her hands down my arms and took a good look at me. "When does Peter fight?" Taking her hand and leading her back to the room I sat us down of the cot. "Tomorrow at noon. Am to be his second so I want you to do something for me." She nodded to me. "There are a few children and women here they won't fight. You are to go with them there's a tunnel that leads to a chamber that's hidden. The chamber leads out to a cave deep in the woods. You're going to lock yourself in there and follow the chamber to the cave if something happens we want all of you safe and far away from the battle. Lily is to go with you as well."

"So Susan and Emma are to fight? Liza bit her lip as she played with her sleeve.

"Yes Lucy is going to look for Aslan with Susan and Emma refuse to be far from Peters side. You must take the children and find safety. Eliza you will hold Narina's future in your hands. If we fail Lily is the heir to Narnia. Narnia's fate my one day lie in her hands." Eliza was tearing up her eyes were shiny with tears, "No Edmund don't talk like that."

"I will try my best to come back to you but you needed to know that." I squeezed her hands and pulled her to me. We just sat there like that for a few hours. Finding comfort in each other for the uncerenty of tomorrow.

Emma

It was an hour till Peter had to fight I sat there holding Lily to me. She had fallen asleep just minutes ago I studied her face her small hands. Eliza was due to come pick her up any minute to travel into the chamber that they would wait in until the fighting was over. If we lost they would run and fall into hiding. Peter walked in carrying some of his armor a faun behind him carrying the rest. He set it down and the faun followed setting the rest of the pieces down. "Will you need help dressing my king." Peter looked at me then back to the faun "No thank you Emma can help me." With a bow the faun stepped out leaving Peter and I alone. He came and sat down next to me running his finger over Lily's head and cheek. "At least she will be safe." Pulling the blanket around Lily to keep the chill of her, "She will be we will see her grow up I know Aslan won't let her grow up without us." Peter pulled the two of us into his arms, "If things turn bad for us I want you to run. You and Susan are to run meet up with Eliza and Lucy and hide. The Narina's will have to bide their time to rebel again." I stiffened at this, "No I won't run when are you going to learn that we are in everything together Peter." I spoke softly but firm enough to get my point across. "Don't make me watch you die. You're a women they will go after you first since they think you weaker. They can hurt you more than they can me just like James tried to do."

"Yes but then I didn't know what I do now. Let them try am not as helpless as they think I am. You told me once that Narnia women especially a Narnian queen are warrior women. We are Peter Susan Lucy, and I we can defend ourselves." I reached over and covered Peter's hand with mine. "I'll stay by your side the whole time." Eliza opened the door poking her head in, "Are you ready?" I couldn't speak past the lump in my throat so I just nodded to her. We stood up together I hugged Lily to me and then kissed her head, "We will see you soon little princess." Peter took her from my arms were he hugged and kissed her too. Slowly we let Eliza take Lily and watching the door close behind her broke me. Turning towards Peter I buried my face into his chest. I just couldn't get over the thought of this being the last time I saw her. After a few minutes I pulled myself together taking deep breaths I pulled away from Peter," I should help you dress."

"Love you don't have to I can get Edmund if your too upset." He took my hand in his the warmth letting me know he was still here with me. I squeezed his hand and let go, "Am ok just worried about you it's not like I can stand by you in this fight. I have to let you do this alone and it's killing me." I leaned my head on his chest and he just wrapped his arms around me. You know I have to do this. I just nodded into his chest hoping we will get more time to be together like this. I pulled away from him and before I could stop it a tear fell down my cheek Peter just brushed it away like so many times before. "Let's get you in your armor." I bent over and pulled up the leather chest protector and held it out after a small smile Peter slid his arms into it. Lacing it up I tried to not let my fingers fumble over the leather ties or let Peter see the slight shaking of my hands. I felt like I was dressing him for his death. As I pulled and laced the leather strings I tried to tell myself he's a wonderful fighter he has many years of experience under his belt. And he may be physically a teenager but that put him at an advantage.

I bent over grabbing the pieces as I went lacing, bulking, tying. When I got to his last piece his vambrace on his right arm he stopped me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the hankie I gave him so long ago he placed it in my hand, "Just like old times so I carry you with me." I folded it up remembering the hours I spent making it before I placed it on his arm then bulking the vambrace over it. Stood there remembering the first time I did this the fear that gripped me. The same fear that was stuck in my throat right now. Throwing my arms around Peter I hugged him tight. His armor was cold and hard under my skin adding to the scent that always clung to him. I closed my eyes as I just savored the feeling of being held by him. Our little moment was broken when a knock came at the door Edmund stuck his head in, "Its time are you two ready." Peter nodded to him while I let go and stepped back. He took my hand and led me to the door Edmund held Peter's sword I knew from earlier that he had it sharpened. They would make its point razor sharp and polish it till the steel gleamed with the light. I ran my hands over my sword hilt then the strap to my quiver and the string to my bow that fell across my shoulders. I knew my quiver was full the arrows didn't make a noise as I walked. Earlier I pulled on my own armor the heavy feeling oddly comforting with the combination of my weapons. It's funny how the very things meant to kill someone offered me comfort made me calmer.

We reached the doors to go outside the bright sun blinding us for a few moments. And then I saw them the Telmarines. The soldiers lined up ready for battle there false king sitting there waiting. I clutched peters hand knowing that I had moments before I would have to let him go fight a man twice his age. A man who looked fierce just sitting there. We came to a stop and this is when I knew Peter would have to let me go. He turned to me, "I want you to go stand with the archers," I just shake my head at him. "No am not am staying right here."

"I don't want you to watch this this close. It's not practice like in the past." I took his hands that stayed between us, "I know it not but am not leaving your side. For two years I lived without you and I won't live another moment without you." I leaned into him placing me lip inches from his ear, "I don't trust him I believe he will cheat and I won't have that. I love you peter." I let myself fall back onto me feet haveing to reach up to reach his ear. Peter reached over to me fingering me necklace the very one he gave me. "I love you too lota." He leaned in then and placed his lips over mine in a sweet kiss. One that I knew he poured all his love into all his apologies all of his very being. And when he pulled away he looked in to my eyes down to the very soul that loved him so deeply, "Stay back with Edmund and be alert. Keep eyes on his people make sure they don't try something." I just nodded to him before he gave me a small kiss cupping my cheek in his hand and he turned walk to Edmund who held his sword.

Peter unsheathed his sword pulled his visor down and stepped to meet his fate. And then it happened the clash of steel on steel. The noise rung in my ears and made my very bones vibrate and ache.

Lucy

Rickon, Nick and Caspian stood there watching us ride off. Susan and I climbed on our horse one borrowed from Caspian. I could tell he was sure footed and strong. Before we left Rickon handed me a sword I strapped it to my waist along with my dagger. Nick gave Susan more arrows while Caspian handed Susan's horn to her. We left glopping off into the forest I held on to Susan's waist as we raced off into the woods. We didn't get far when soldiers broke off and followed us. Susan pulled the horse to a stop and handed me the rains. "Looks like you're going alone," she pulled her bow off her back then an arrow. "Go Lucy, she slapped the hindquarters of the horse spurring it forward. I turned to see Susan take her stance fire at one solider then another the third was to close she ducked then the next horse knocked her over. I watched her scramble up fighting the urge to run to help Nick, Rickon, and Caspian rode up moments later. Nick jumped off his horse helped Susan up then stood by her side as they fought the remaing soldiers. Rickon saw me our eyes locked, "Go hurry Lucy find Aslan before it's too late." I kicked my horse and rode off hoping I would find him in time.

Emma

I could hardly watch as Peter was fighting every time he cried out in pain I cringed. When he stepped on peters shield and Peters arm was still in it I heard a pop. I feared his arm was broken. Thankfully they took a break Peter sat down Edmund removed his shield and took his sword. Peter thought his arm was dislocated and I heard the worst words to come out of his mouth "What do you think happens if you die here." He wasn't going to die I wants going to let him. Taking a small container of water I added some herbs mixed together for pain. Swirling them together I can around to the front of Peter. I hit him I his chest not hard he had armor on but hard enough for him to feel it, "Don't say things like that again you have a wife and daughter to think about now drink this all of it." I shoved the cup into his hands, "What is it?"

"Drink it it's for pain it won't do anything to you." He took the cup and knocked it back quickly grimacing at the bitter taste. "It's horrible." I poured a bit more water in the cup, "I know but it works. He's tiring Peter, you remember when you fought the knight from Archland. That huge man that was almost seven feet a mountain of a man." He nodded to me, "conserve your energy tire him out. He wants this to end quickly if you drag it out you may be able to use his anger against him." Edmund stood next to me, "she's right." Right then Rickon, Caspian, and Nick ran up, all I hear was "Lucy?"

"She fine she got though." It was Caspian that spoke he looked like he was in pain the three came and stood next to us. Caspian stopped next to me while Nick and Rickon talked about what happened with Lucy, Susan ran to the archers I stayed put. Nick, Rickon and Edmund were distracted and all I could hear was the clash of Peters sword so I turned slightly towards Caspian, "Are you alright?" His face looked pained.

"Susan almost was killed we were almost to late I should never have let them go alone." His hand gripped his sword at his belt till his knuckles were white.

"You didn't know what would happen and Susan is capable of fighting none of us would have thought she would come to harm." It then hit me I really looked at Caspian at how much pain he was in how angry he was at himself. "You care for her don't you." I asked him quietly so nick wouldn't hear. Caspian glanced over to Nick making sure he was distracted before he nodded at yes at me. "She loves Nick has since the moment she met him. They married when we ruled, am sorry Caspian but there can't be anything between you too." All he did was nod again I think he didn't know what to say. He just took a deep breath, "I know I see the love all of you share just you and Susan are amazing women it's hard to have some feels for the two of you." I was stund he was admitting feelings for both of us. "I don't want to take you from Peter or Susan from Nick I just want what you both have."

A small smile spread across my lips I knew what he was talking about, "There will be a time when you find her. It will just take time for you to. Aslan helped Peter maybe he will help you too." At this Peter took a nasty fall and I winced, "he is doing well he's fine see." Peter stood and after a few moves he had him on his knees sword pointed over him. Peter motioned for Caspian to take his sword he stepped forward and drove the sword into the ground beside his feet.

My first thought was it's over Peter did it. I went to him and let him wrap his arm around my waist hugging me to him. But over his shoulder I saw Meriz's seconded stab an arrow into him one of Susan's arrows. We barley had to time to retreat to our troops before the soldiers were upon us. Peter pushed me ahead of him as I pulled my sword from my side.

"Go run." Peter pointed to the woods, "go get Susan and go," I didn't moved, I won't. "No am staying here," and to prove my point I stood beside him took my stance and waited as the first solider came after us. After the first solider it was a blur just slashing, stabbing, ducking, spinning. My mind went in to auto pilot as I fought next to Peter. I barley registered that Peter was calling for a retreat only when he took me by my hand and pulled me along did I move. But it was too late we were trapped I slid my sword into the sheath and pulled my bow out and then shoot every one I had. When my quiver was empty I had nothing else to do but take up my sword again.

And then it happened the trees came alive roots sprouted everywhere. Knocking over soldiers throwing them creating craters the size of cars people feel in them some having no chance to move. They chased them all the way to the river with us not far behind. And there we were the Narnian army on one side of the bridge the Telmarine's trying to cross the river and little Lucy standing there on the other side her dagger out. All I could hear was Rickon next to me say Lucy. He Nick Susan and Caspian stood around peter and I. The soldiers seeing that all that stood between them and surviving was one lone girl chose to cross the bridge. Then out of the trees came Aslan, he slowly stepped there next to Lucy and let out a mighty rower that made me want to cover my ears. The river swirled and moved creating a huge river god that smashed the bridge and swept it away. Right then all the telmarine soldiers surrendered laying down there weapons.

Now I could finally say to Peter its over I hugged him careful of his shoulder. He kissed me right there, "yes it's over." Hand in hand we walked to Aslan all of us stopping before him bowing our respect. At this a centaur women came running up wet from the river she stopped just feet from us, "my kings and queens I thought now was a good time." On her back road Eliza with both Bran and Lily. Happier than I have been in a long time I took my little daughter from Eliza hugging her to me as Edmund helped eliza down from the centars back. And all though this Aslan smiled down at us knowing how much we loved each other and him us. It wasn't long before Peter had his arms around me hugging the two of use to him. He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but look around me my family was happy together. But I couldn't help but think oh no we finished what we came here to do I may lose Peter again. Holding back tears I tried to think of happy things for now and deal with everything else later.

After come congratulations and the formal surrender of the army I pulled Peter aside. "Come here I need to look at your shoulder and no excuses I see how your favoring it." With little arguing peter let me sit him down on the ground by a small fire. I unbuckled his chest plate and took off of the armor covering him from the waist up. Earlier he removed all the leg pieces the heat made it unbearable to wear too much. And what I found when I removed the armor then the leather padding wasn't pretty. His whole shoulder was bruised black and blue coved his shoulder blade and the part of his chest near his shoulder. Other bruises were on his ribs I ran my fingers over them he winced, "Is it just a bruise hurt or like you cracked ribs.

My ribs I think, I ran my hand over the bruise again yep the face he made was too painful to just be a bruise. I rummaged in my bag and pulled out a long cloth bandage, "I know it will hurt but hold your arms up as high as you can." And he did slowly he pulled his arms up wincing here and there but finally they were up so I could wrap up his chest. "I don't know why you didn't say something sooner." I keep not wanting him to be in more pain than he had to be. "I didn't want you to worry I will be fine I have dealt with worse" Yeah I remember than thankfully it was nothing like the first time I patched him up. "Yes well if I would have known it was this bad I would have gotten to you first not after I patched up cuts on ten other people and talking animals." I finished tied the knot for the bandage and let him put his arms down. "This may hurt," I put my hands up to his shoulder and gently pressed it here and there he sucked in his breathe and winced and when I hit a really bad spot he cursed. "Ok you're not using this arm for a while now. Here lets get a shirt on you." I pulled one out of his bag after he tried to do it himself and helped him get it on. I laid his arm over his stomach, "Don't move," I reached in my bag pulled out a large piece of cloth and tied it into a sling. Tying it on to Peters shoulder and pulling his arm in was the last thing to do, "How does that feel?"

"Good, your not going to let me use my arm are you." With his good hand he pulled my hand to him. "No not until the pain is gone and that bruise is too now you need to drink this." I handed him a cup of the herbal tea. He drank it down making a bad face as it went down. "Aslan said we are heading to the castle tomorrow we should rest we have a long ride ahead of us." I nodded to him, "It's going to be odd walking into there after that battle." I knew I couldn't go back to that spot were so many Narnians died. Peter opened his good arm to me slightly asking me to come to him so I did and he wrapped his arm around me kissed my cheek we both knew the rest of our time here was going to be just as hard as the battles.


	28. Chapter 28

So here's another chapter I know its short but the next one is fairly long and its jut too long to combine. Hopefully I can get the other chapter proofed then up tonight or tomorrow. So enjoy

Chapter 28

Susan

It had been a month since we had been here the days went by easily. Caspian was crowned king and just like our coronation Aslan was there declaring him kind of Narnia. We had done it our task was done Caspian was king. And today Aslan was offering the telmarines a chance to go back to their ancestors home. But first he called Peter Emma Nick and I into Caspian's study. The four of us walked in and sat down together and waited for what he had to say.

But we didn't prepare ourselves for this no this was something we never expected to happen. Nick held my hand between us on the couch Emma and Peter sat the same way with Lily on Emma's lap. There was no preamble Aslan was straight forward, "you four have done well here but it is time for you to learn to live in our own world." At those words we all with shocked faces stared up at him, "this is your last visit to Narnia you have learned and done what you can."

My eyes waters tears threated to spill over Emma was already crying holding on to Peter and Lily like they were a life line and I knew I looked the same I clutched nicks hand to me. "No Aslan please you can't" Emma was crying full out now tears running down her face. And for the first time I realized tears flow freely down mine. "We just got each other back," my words came out barley more than a whisper. Peter spoke up for the first time, "please don't take me family from me. I never knew of lily and now that I have them both I don't want to let them go." Peter put his arms around them both pulling them to him. "I won't let them go." This was the first time I had ever seen peter defy Aslan. "I … I won't let Susan go either."

I was surprised that Nick for say this as well speechless I looked at him, "those two years were the hardest of my life I won't go through it again. No forever not for the rest of my life."

"Let us go with them Aslan please. Send us back with them I can't go through that again." I watched as my brother shocked but he wiped the tears from her face smiling. "If it is what you wish then I will allow it. But Emma what of your father. Would he understand you're not coming home."

"He loved my mother so much I know he would understand. But please let him think I passed with my mother I want him to move on not morn me." Emma's tears had slowed. "I will try to make his life happy as I hope yours will be with Peter." Aslan turned to us, "is this what the two of you want?" I looked up at nick and he was looking down at me, "yes I do." Nick nodded to me then turned to Aslan, "yes I want to go with Susan."

"Then so be it." Aslan bowed his head and walked out leaving us alone together. I glanced at Nick he was staring at the door, "are you sure you want to do this." Nick returned his attention to me placing his hand on my cheek, "yes am sure the only thing that got me though the two years was helping Emma with Lily. We needed each other then and now I can go with you. I know it won't be easy but I'll a just." Nick pulled me into a hug as peter took lily and Emma out the door. I took this time to just be with Nick after he let me go I just laid my head on his shoulder knowing that these moments were going to be scarce when we returned.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's another chapter sorry I didn't get it up last week like I wanted too. Between cleaning my apt then a meeting at work I had to go to on my day off I didn't have time to get it up. But its up now and I kinda like this side of the story its different. But here it is I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 29

Peter

I took my small family out of the study down the stairs and too the garden that was on the back part of the castle. We sat down on the grass and let lily play in the grass while we sat there. I wanted talk to Emma about going back with us. I took her hand and tried to put my words together after a while I started, "you are sure you want to do this it's a big change for you."

She was still looking down at Lily and our hands, "I know but am willing to adjust I did it once," she looked up to my face smiling slightly. "I did when I came here and I can do it again. I know the war is just over and things are hard there. But Peter really it will be so much harder for me to go back without you. We deserve to be a family together I don't want lily to grow up without you. What will I do when she's older and asks me about you." She looked up at me looking me in the eyes. "The truth that I came to a different world fell for the king and the leader of the world a huge talking lion sent us back. I can't lie to her and I can't tell her the truth people will think am crazy and take her away from me. This is the only way for us to be together to raise her together to be a family." I pulled her into my arms she was willing again to give up everything she ever know to be a family. I buried my face into her shoulder and hair. "I'll help you. I'll make sure you adjust to life there and make sure lily is taken care of. I finish school at the end of this quarter instead of going back to school to the university I will get a job. I'll take care of us." I felt her stiffen under my arms and she pulled away from me. "No Peter no you finish school then go I want you too. Am getting a job am not staying in a house stuck there all day and night am not that type of women."

"We don't have to decide anything right now." Emma pulled away from me then and it hurt that she did. I wanted what my parents have a family love and a place to call our own. To marry her again to make things right. "We need to decide a few things and you need to know something's." She took my hands again and she gripped them tightly before pulling lily closer to use after she wondered away. "Am not the type of person to sit by and let someone take care of me you know this. You want to take care of us I know but I will get a job I will work and I will take care of lily and you. Yes you can take care of us but it's a two way street for us. I can't stand there and stay in a house all day and be a house wife. I can't Peter I won't. I will go crazy. You know am the strong independent type I'll adjust but this won't change." A few strands of her hair blew out of her braids that wove around here head I pushed it behind her ear; I know your right we just need to adjust. I think it will be hard for us both. I pulled lily into my lap and then wrapped my arm around Emma's waist.

We stood there waiting knowing any moment that we would be sent home. I held on to Emma's free hand as Aslan offered to send them back only to have them accuse Aslan of harming them. So I turned to my wife my daughter and our small family. "Times up we have to go." Lucy protested I knew she didn't want to leave I didn't want to either but it was time. I gave Caspian my sword it was the hardest thing to do. Knowing that I wasn't coming back to get it. That Narnia had to move on without me and I without it. As I let go of my sword knowing it would never see my hand again I turned to see Emma standing there with her weapons in her hands. I stepped back to put my arm around her then took Lily from her so she could speak with Caspian. "Here Caspian I want you have this," she gave Caspian her bow quiver and sword, "I want you to give them to the women you marry. A queen of Narnia should always know how to use them." Slowly Caspian took them, "but Peter gave these to you."

"I know," she looked at me then back to Caspian, "he gave them to me after I was attacked and I pray no woman goes through that. I know one day you will find her I want her to have them. Make sure she can use them there weapons there meant to be used not to sit on a shelf. I don't need them anymore am going back with Peter we are going to be a family." She looked back at us we were a family now. I had her back and it was just a bonus to have lily as well. We had tried for months for a child and am sent back and Emma is pregnant with our child then has to go through that alone. I watched as Emma hugged him kissed his cheek and walked back to me. Susan then did the same giving him a hug while we all said our good byes I knew the moment we left tears where going to fall.

And just like that there was no one else to hug no one else to say good bye too. I took Emma's hand and walked through the trees arch. We walked back into the train station dressed in our school uniforms again our bags at our feet. Emma let go of my hand "Lily oh no where's lily. Oh god there she is" she held her stomach and clutched my hand more. I lead her over to the bench. "What's wrong where's lily?" I pushed Emma's curled hair out of her face which was white. "Emma where's lily?" She groaned and took my hand and lead it to her stomach. It took me a moment for me to understand oh Aslan. "Are you sure?" She nodded to me and opened her eyes, "oh yeah am sure morning sickness I remember very much."

Emma

"Oh the train can you stand." I nodded, "I need some help though." Nick and Rickon helped with the bags as Peter took my elbow and helped me to stand walk on the train. We got on the train and he put his arm around my waist I couldn't help but lean on to him. Nick then pulled out some envelope, "hey guys there's keys here papers bank checks papers and a letter. Nick pulled it out, "oh wow you guys won't believe this it's from Aslan," we put our head together to lesson to nick read the letter it said that Aslan set up a bank account for us and arranged a house and give the addresses it was just down the street from Peter. The papers where for parental rights of Nick, Eliza, Bran and Rickon to me. Aslan made them the same ages as Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. Bran was again a young child Eliza held him to her as she sat. Aslan also wrote that we were to use the story that Eliza, Bran and Rickon were my cousins, Nick my brother and that both our parents were killed in a accident. And they left them in my care along with our inherence. This just left the question of Lily, Aslan wrote that I could come up with a story for her but that he gave Peter and I the gift of the pregnancy together and of the birth.

I looked up to Peter and smiled we were going to get to go through everything with lily together. But then all horrible things went to my mind what is Peter going to say to his parents, is he going to be able to claim lily here, oh god peter can't work he still has school for a while longer. How was I going to get through this lying to everyone? I took a deep breath looked at Peter the love in his eyes and knew that we would be ok. It was then that I got a look at my cloths the red dress I wore was cute. It came past my knees and flared out from my waist the short sleeves were tight and it buttoned up from the waist to my collar bone. I could feel my hair was pinned back half way and my hair curled. I knew I was messing up my hair from leaning on Peters shoulder but my stomach protested when I moved too much. The train didn't help but Peters hand going up and down my back did.

We got off and the four of them lead us to the house that the letter said was ours. Peter held onto my hand the whole way. I had a feeling he was worried about me not going through this with be before. When we got to the door Nick pulled out the key and unlocked the door. We all filed in to the living room. I thought it would be a small house but it was a good size. We slowly walked around there was one room for both Nick and Rickon, a small nursery for Bran, and then Eliza and I had our own rooms. I was confused as to why I wouldn't share a room with Eliza then it hit me to everyone here I was her older cousin that takes care of her. Our kitchen was a decent size the table was sitting there with four chairs a high chair sat off to the side. As I looked around I couldn't help but think this is my home now.

Peter sat me down on our couch put a pillow under my head he pulled the pins from my hair and my curls feel away and in my face. He tucked them behind my ear before putting his hand under my knee and pulled them up on the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to not think about my rolling stomach but I could hear Peter whispering to the others to go home and tell their mom that he would be along in a few minutes. Nick and Rickon wouldn't let them walk alone so they walked Lucy, Susan and Edmund home Eliza went to put Bran down for a nap. I felt the couch dip as Peter sat down then put a blanket over me, "here sit up and drink a few sips of this for me." I opened my eyes and he held out a small glass of water to me sitting up I took it and slowly sipped at It. "I don't want to go through this again it was three months of this last time." He slid onto the couch took the glass from me set it down and pulled me to lay on him. He rubbed my back and when the door opened we both ignored it until Peters mom walked in to glare at us. "Peter Pevensie what is this?" I could feel Peters arms stiffen under me.

"Hi mum this is Emma, she umm my a girlfriend." I glanced up at him all I could think was nice Peter nice. I looked over Nick and Rickon were standing there looking at us, "Why don't you two go upstairs check on Eliza and Bran." They slowly walked up the stairs Nick mouthed a are you ok to me I gave him a slight nod. "What is the meaning of this peter?"

Peter went to get up I sat up so he could, "Why don't we go home mum and talk about this I don't want to upset Emma."

"No we will discuss it now away from others." When peter went to ague I just put my hand over his, "it's fine peter really." I slowly pushed myself up pushed the blanket off set my feet on the floor and stood, "it's nice to finally meet you Ms. Pevensie am sorry it had to be like this." I held out my hand she gently took it and shook my hand. My stomach took that moment to turn I closed my eyes took a deep breath and slowly sat down. Peter handed me the glass of water, "here take another sip slowly." I took the cup and looked up to Ms. Pevensie, "if you want to sit I'll explain we both will." I folded my hands into my lap I knew this was going to come but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Explain yourselves. Where are your parents Emma? How long have you been hiding this from me? And who are those two boys?" I looked at Peter thinking which one do you want to take thankfully Peter decided to talk first. "Just a month I didn't mean to keep it from you I was going to tell you." All Ms. Pevensie did was purse her lips in a way that reminded me of Susan. "My parents they died a year ago. The two boys you saw are Nick and Rickon. Nick is my younger brother Rickon, Bran and Eliza are my cousins. Both our parents died in a car crash I take care of them now that they're gone." I look down at my hands in my lap trying to look sad. I take a sip of water trying to not let the churning of my stomach distract me. It turned once then twice then three times I got up ran to hall bathroom. I sat there clutching the toilet to me I felt someone pull my hair from my face and then a cool cloth on my neck. "Are you alright?" I felt Peter rub his hand up and down my back. I didn't have the strength to do anything by nod to him. He flushed the toilet for me helped me stand and take me to the sink. I looked up and saw Peters mom standing there in the door way. While I was rinsing my mouth out and brushing my teeth I heard Peter and his mom talking. "She's sick Peter why didn't you say something." I contracted on Peters slow circles on my back, "its complicated I didn't know if she was ready for you to know why she's sick." I straightened up and leaned on to Peter, "its ok let's go sit down and I will tell your mum." Peter went and gently sat me down he then kneeled down in front of me, "do you need anything crackers?" I nodded to him, "that would be great." He stood and went to go find something in the kitchen. Ms. Pevensie sat down next to me, "do I need to watch the children while Peter takes you to a doctor?" I smiled at her, her demander changed quickly to a mother, "no I know why am sick I just don't want you to think ill of me if I tell you."

"Dear I won't what's wrong?" She took my hands into hers and gave them a gently squeeze. And all I could think about was is this what having a mother feels like. I didn't look her in the eyes as I told her, "am pregnant." I saw her shocked face and she pulled her hands from mine. "Right after my parents died I met a solider he was to ship off in a few months we fell in love. He helped me get over my parents death helped me get on my feet. Two weeks before he was to ship off we married. I found out I was going to have his baby days after I got the letter that he was killed." I felt so bad lying to her but I couldn't tell the truth. I didn't think that oh by the way the baby's Peter's but no we didn't conceive her here but in a magical land where we were kings and queens was going to go over well. So I took a deep breath and keep going, "it was on chance that I met Peter." At that moment peter walked in set down some crackers on a plate in front of me and a cup of tea, "it will keep your throat from hurting." I looked up to him and smiled before he took a set on the chair to my other side.

Ms. Pevensie looked at peter, "your father is not going to be happy you kept this from us." I could see where Susan got her looks from I could see many of the disapproved looks that Susan gave to Edmund and Peter over the years in Narnia. "Am sorry Ms. Pevensie I asked Peter to keep this between us I wasn't ready for it to be known. And not to mention that the rumors that would be around if Peter's seen with me and its know that am pregnant." She looked at me then Peter, "And now what do you expect to do about that if you two are together it will be assumed that Peters the father of the child." I looked over to Peter he smiled before he spoke to his mother, "there's an easy solution mum after I finish school this spring we will marry after the baby's born."

I looked at Peter glaring at him, "I don't like that idea Peter." Peter got up and sat down next to me and took my hands, "if we wait longer then there will be talk." All I could do was look down at our hands. Peter's hands even now covered mine fully and I remembered how he was the rough callous, the scars they were gone now. Ms. Pevensie interrupted my thought when she put her hand on my shoulder I looked over to her, "it may be best if its sooner. I hate to say it but for the two of you it may be better to get married before peter goes back to school. I don't like it much but it will assure that the child is claimed by peter. We can put something together soon. What would you like for a wedding?" I didn't know what I was hearing married soon, "but wouldn't I be alone while you're at school." He nodded to me, "you would but I have only four months left and I'll ask permission to leave for your appointments." I nodded to him, "I'll agree if it's only the family something small." My thoughts were stopped when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get you drink your tea your still so pale," he kissed my hand looked to his mum blushed then left to answer the door, "umm dad why don't you um come in mums here." All I heard was a grunt and a I know as peter walked in with his father trailing behind him, Edmund Susan and Lucy brought up the rear they hurried off upstairs. Peter father looked so much like him or Peter looked so much like his father. Were his mums hair was dark like Susan's Peters fathers hair was blonde like his. The width of his shoulders was the same as peters at a time not so long ago in Narnia. Peter favored his father more, his eyes, nose, the confident gate of his walk all were the same. I adverted my eyes picked up my tea and sipped it. Peter sat there next to me as Ms. Pevensie spoke to her husband is hurried hushed tones. All I could do was drink the tea clutch Peters hand and hope.

I was so scared right then my fate, our fate lay in the hands of the two people I didn't know. Two people that I madly wanted to accept me into their family. Peter took my cup from me and set it down. I leaned back my stomach rolling my hand squeezed Peters but it wasn't enough I stood ran back to the bathroom. Peter was still there rubbing my back helping me stand handing me water and just there to hold me, "it was like this before," his voice wasn't more than a whisper so not to be over heard. "Yes much worse though I hardly kept anything down for weeks." Peter pulled me into his arms I rested my head on his chest and just closed my eyes. "Your shaking are you cold," I nodded to him and before I knew it he picked me up and walked back to the couch were he laid me down. He set me on the couch the pillow under my head then pulled the blanket up over me, "rest for me I'll take care of everything," he just sat there on the couch rubbing my arm and running his fingers though my hair.

I opened my eyes to see both of Peter's parents sitting there watching us. I closed my eyes expecting the worse. "Your mother has filled me in on what has been going on. Really P?eter why didn't you tell us. This isn't the way I wanted to find out you were sweet on someone. And then I find out that you find a girl that has been married and is pregnant. As your mother told me all this I was thinking of tell you that you two can't see each other." I felt peter stiffen and I reached for his hand. "But," but there's a but maybe there hope, "after seeing the way you ran after her helped her and how you are now I can see there little I can do to part you from her." I opened my eyes to see Peter look at his father, "there's nothing that can keep me from her." He took my hand in his smiled at me he looked at his parents in a way that dared them to stop him from seeing me. "That's why I agree with your mother as much as I don't want you to get married at seventeen it's the best thing. We'll make the arrangements since… oh dear I don't know your name," I smiled tried to sit up but Peter kept me laying down, "Emma." Peter's dad smiled at me, "very lovely name and who are the ones I hear upstairs." Before I could answer they all ran down the stairs Nick and Susan running after them. They all stopped staring at us all Nick let go of Susan's waist, Edmund let go of Eliza's hand as did Rickon with Lucy. Peter stood and introduced them to his parents then Bran let out a cry Eliza and Edmund left to go get him. Ms. Pevensie turned to me, "you have a baby already?" I laughed, "no bran is Eliza's and Rickons little brother."

"You didn't tell me you had one so young." Her voice wasn't angry just worried. "He's been asleep since we got home." Mr. Pevensie looked over at us, "this means you two will responsible for five other lives five children. How will you two do that?" I glanced at Peter, "my family left us some money to live on and I intend to work." As do I. I looked up at Peter I shook my head at him. "Yes I will as soon as schools over I will work." I just kept shaking my head at him, "no you will not give up your future."

"Can we discuss this later." He took my hand, "you're not feeling well right now." He pushed a few strands of hair out of my face, "we need to discuss it now. I won't let you work your fingers to the bone trying to take care of us. Please peter for me work but not too much we have enough money from my family to live on while you go to school like you wanted. I won't marry you unless you agree to this."

"You give me no choice but to agree to it. We get into trouble I will quite school and work more." I nodded to him and agreed. I wouldn't have him give up so much just for us. I wanted what we had in Narnia but now we had to worry about money and the fact that I now had the lives of four others in my hands.

Later after Peter and I talked to Mr. and Ms. Pevensie about getting married and our plans Ms. Pevensie sent Susan to gather extra food so that she could make dinner for us all. Peter and Mr. Pevensie went to go help carry what Susan couldn't. This left me laying on the couch with Ms. Pevensie watching me. She replaced my tea with a cup of water and then sat down on the couch next to me, "now that Peter's not here I wanted to talk with you." She smoothed down the blanket over me, "I just need to know do you love my son." I smiled at her that it was the easiest thing to answer, "Yes very much," I took a deep breath and prepared to tell yet another lie today, "I thought I loved before but it paled against the way I feel for Peter. I truly can't image things without him." She smiled at me, "that's what I wanted to hear. Now first thing we need to do is find you a doctor then we need to start finding things for the baby." I couldn't help but smile at her and try not to cry. "I would love that." I took the cup of water she held and took small sips until I drank half. When Peter came back a bag in his hand he caught me running to the bathroom again.

Hours later I ate a small meal then Peter tucked me back in on the couch while his family left. Thankfully they didn't think we could get into more trouble than I was already in. So that night Peter and I spent the time trying to plan for lily and our future together. I feel asleep leaning on Peter that night and he carried me to bed before heading home. He was there first thing that morning to help me though my morning sickness again. I was thankful he was there every time. It never failed that he would be there holding me afterwards kissing my cheeks and forehead and make me cups of tea and water. Having Peter here with me this time made all the pain from before wash away.


End file.
